season in hell
by deaconlost
Summary: Christian, fifteen, is expelled from his third hs. Rather than enroll him in another and make him work for the Lincolns. Carrick decide to send him to a special education program run by a retired Army General. Christian is faced with ex military men who have no problem kicking his ass, or guiding him into better coping skills. how will he react. real personal cameo in one chp.
1. Chapter 1 amok

Season in hell:

Christian, fifteen, is expelled from his third hs. Rather than enroll him in another and make him work for the Lincolns. Carrick decide to send him to a special education program run by a retired Army General. Christian is faced with men who have no problem kicking his ass, or guiding him into better coping skills. The program pit's each troubled kid with two experienced ex-military hard-ass. Christian will either grow or break. How will his issues end?

Chp1 amok

"please Carrick, don't sent him away. Elaine said he can work for them."

"no. Grace. This is the only way. Christian needs this. We've tried everything else."

"but it sounds brutal, and his past. I don't want to lose him"

"Gracie, if we don't; the fighting, drugs, and alcohol will kill him faster. The general has a high success rate. Please Gracie."

"Alright, but if we lose him, I'll never forgive you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cpov:

I lay here in my bed exhausted and broken. So dam horny. I hear the patter of rain against my window. The soft hum of the central air heater thru the vents. The quiet sounds of the house at night. I try to sleep, but it eludes me. I am fuck up; an I can't see any future. The tracks of the rain along the window give the illusion of bars, prison bars, my only future. I have disappointed my parents by getting expelled from my third high school. Some jock grabs me; I lost it. A now their talking military school in Michigan. I hear someone up, heavy steps, must be dad. I fake sleep; at least no nightmares, yet.

The door opens, "Christian get up and dress, we're going out" shit, out, I guess Michigan and Cadet-Ville. I rise and dress, he didn't say pack, but I throw some stuff into a sport bag. My notebook, my company I want to start; my fantasy future. I walk down stairs with heavy tread and heart. I expected mom to be up to see me off, but she not? Dad is sipping coffee, toss me an apple "let's go".

We drive thru the city and catch a ferry. I don't remember any military school west of Seattle. maybe this is another heart to heart. Or am I being dumped. I am screw up, problem child. Maybe he's abandoning me to another family, or foster care, nut ward. I stare into the rainy night, every mile a pain in my chest. No words, I asked early in the trip, but dad just ignores me. Pains me more than when he yells. I am not even worth of words.

We turn off the main road and into a logging road, deep into the woods we travel. The twilight breaks as grey chase the dark. I see the deep woods, the ferns, the deep shadows. We arrive at a small cabin, another car is there, two men exit the cabin, big, hard, buzz cut types. Maybe the family is getting rid of me, buried in the deep woods of the peninsular. I dread what will happen.

Dad turns to me "Christian, we love you, we want you to get, be better. Please try" the door opens and a hard voice "Christian get out of the car and follow me" I am frozen, I can't move. Hands reach in an take off the seatbelt, grab my shirt, touching my chest, I freak out, but the hands drag me out as the car drives away. I land in the dirty, my bag beside me. "get up Christian, it time to get to work" I rise and throw a punch at his face, connecting he staggers back. I start to swing again and snap, his fist connects and I'm back in the dirt. He hit me, a kid. "if you want to fight, stand up we'll go again. You get physical, we get physical. You act like a brat; we'll punish like a brat. Now get up and follow me"

"Don't touch me again, I don't like to be touched"

"tough, here and now, we will touch you, punish you, reward you, and do anything we deem necessary to make you a better person; so suck it up and follow me"

I rise grabbing my bag, "I'm a minor you can't hit me."

"tough, you're here and your parents sign off on this treatment. You get physical, we get physical. You act like a brat; we'll punish like a brat. Now get up and follow me" treatment, one of those encounter group things, can wait to me the rest of fucked up brat pack. We walk into the cabin, it bigger than it looks from the outside.

"this is Mr. Rogers and I am Mr. Steele, that is how you will address us. That is your bunk, and gear. Change into the cloths on the bunk. We have work to do."

"when do I meet the rest of the students?"

"There are no other students, just you and us. Now change, daylights' burning"

No other students? What is this? I wonder how long of a walk it is home, shit, do I have a home? I change into military cameo. We head out to a fallen tree in the woods about a mile from the cabin. Steele hands me an axe. "clear the branch from the tree. Cut the tree into six foot lengths. Water over there. The restroom is behind the bush. And chow is in three hours." I stare, toss the axe and head back to the cabin. Fuck this and them, dad, SNAP. I'm in the green mulch the forest floor, a knee in my back and hands on my arm. "clear the branch from the tree. Cut the tree into six foot lengths. You will do this, now, tomorrow till it's done. Resistance will be direct met. Now get to work" he hauls me up. And push me back to the tree. I pick up the axe. Stare at him, imaging sticking the axe in his chest. But the gun on his side stops me. I start the work.

I hate my dad, swing. I hate my family, swing. Every branch is a thought. I hate my life, swing. Bye the time I'm finished the thoughts have changed. Why can't I be better, swing. Why can't I try to hug mom, swing. I stare at the sky. Could I, can I try. Should I?

Three hour later:

A plastic bag, MRE pork patty stenciled on the thing, what is this thing. "What is this thing?" nothing they look at me a say nothing. "Hey, what is this?" holding up the bag. Again silence. They simple stare at me. "Fuck you assholes! I toss the bag. Get up and start to walk away. Suddenly a hand shoves me into a bush. "Where do you think you're going Christian?"

"What now you're talking to me, I ask you what that thing was. You didn't answer. So I'm leaving." I get up he push me back into the dirty. I repeat for next several hours, I covered about a half a mile. I tried running but Rogers is faster than me. I just don't give up till a stream. Steele hold me down; I think I'm drowning. He dumps me on the rocks. "We have all day Christian, you're here to stay and work." "Than answer my questions." Silence, I 've had it I stagger to my feet and square my shoulders "you will address us as Mr. Rogers and Mr. Steele" I blink "Mr. Steele what was that thing you tossed at me?" "that Christian is a MRE; a Meal Ready to Eat. Standard military field ration. Everything you need even toilet paper and candy." "Let 's go back to the tree, Christian" I follow them back, find my MRE and open it. Follow the instruction and god this patty thing is disgusting. Rogers hands me a small bottle of tabasco sauce. Barely edible. I start quartering the tree into sections. Lunch is another MRE chicken al king, looks like vomit; taste like shredded cardboard.

As dusk falls we walk back to the cabin. I take a shower. Dinner is surprisingly good, a large can of stew and bread. I sleep exhausted. Two days later the tree is sectioned.

Steele ties a rope around one of the section hands me the ends. "you will move the section to the cabin, you will drag them" "you mean we will drag them Mr. Steele." "no, you will drag them alone." I drop the ends and tackle him, we roll as I rain punches. I wake to a canteen of water dripping on my face. "nice try Christian, now get up a drag the logs." I do it, it takes 1hour and forty minutes to drag a log to the cabin. I have nine logs.

I lay in my bunk, exhausted, aching, so far no nightmares. My eyes close. I wake to water dripping on me. "you had a nightmare. Go back to sleep" I can't remember the nightmare. Dawn breaks, a real breakfast, final. We talk about the world, politics, everything. We argue, and debate. I am treated as a equal, not some kid. The new task is to saw the logs into one foot rounds, I know the next task is to split them to pieces.

Xxxxxxx

End of week two in the woods. The firewood is split, stacked and covered. I am tired and bruise. After one fight Steele sat on my stomach and touched, holding his hands to my chest till I passed out. He repeated till I just lay there. I spend three days fight them. They can beat me, but I don't give up. Till Steele ask "Christian don't you want your family to proud of you, hug them, your mother loves you and wish to hug you, hold you; don't you want her to be happy" I stare, turn a walk into the woods. I sit in the gloom and shadows and cry, cry really let everything go. I want my mommy; I want Grace to hold me. Love me. Be proud of me. I lay till dawn breaks. Getting up I find Steele sitting twenty feet away. He hugs me and I feel better. I can do this. I can be better.


	2. Chapter 2 a walk and talk

Season in hell

Chp2 a walk and talk.

The firewood is finished. They hand me a pack. off into the woods we go. Walking thru the woods, I find the peace and quiet. I marvel at the tree and nature. The spider webs among the ferns and shrubs. Usually with the family its noisy with Mia and Elliot. Now the three of us, walk silence-lee thru the woods.

Day four in the woods: The light filters thru the trees, the mist of the rain hovers in the air. Green, so green. I lose myself in the awesome cathedral of nature. The climb in and out of the arroyos' and ridges. The sudden opening of sky and vista. I'm a one with the world. I am part of the world.

"Mr. Steele, what's your family like?"

"I have a daughter, she's 10. She lives with her mother in Las Vegas. We're divorced"

"why?

"she left me for another man"

"do you love her less now that she gone?"

"I'm not sure I loved her at all." Shit, how could you not love your daughter. Wait how could Ella not love me. How does a parent 's hate and throw away a kid, their kid?

"you don't love your daughter at all!"

"no, I love my daughter more; now that she gone. I'm not sure I every loved her mother" oh he was talking about the mother, not the child. I wonder if the drugs and pimp caused her to fail me. I failed her. I wasn't enough to want to live, to get clean. To love me.

"ok. But does she still love you?"

"Christian, I hope and pray she still loves me, and wants in my life."

"My birth mother was a crack whore, she died: I hate her and love her. I don't understand?"

"Christian, you love your mother. You hate the drugs and neglect she did. You feel quilt she died; she couldn't save you. You couldn't save her. The bottom line she couldn't save herself. She was isolated and alone. You have a loving, caring, and committed family now to support, and help you."

"they just feel obligated, because they adopted me. I'm fifty shades of fucked up, nobody loves me." A hand and foot trips me into the forest floor muck and mud. I look up Steele is serious. How could my family love me?

"bullshit, Christian your family loves you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, right now. All of this is to help you grow, learn and be a better person. You are import to them. They love you. And most important that love is unconditional love, whether you're a fuck up or CEO. You will always be their son and brother." Reaching a hand helping me up out of the muck. I think on want was said. I don't talk for three days. They don't force the issue. The whole time I think and talk inside my head, to the ghosts of the past and present.

Xxxxxx

Day nine: The storm.

We hunker down in a small break in the forest, near the hilltop crest. I've rigged my poncho low like I was shown to shelter me from the rain and wind. A cocoon of cameo patterns highlighted in the flash of light and shaken by the thunder. Alone I sit. I fear. I want my mommy. I want her to stroke my head and tell me stories to chase away the storm. But I'm fucked up; alone in the forest. Cold and wet and alone. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be here. I want to go home.

I wake the storm still rages, I check my watch 5am. I snack on some MRE brownie. Cardboard would taste better. I review in my head, my business plan. How to get capital. How to get ready for an opportunity, when it shows up.

We walk in the rain. I no longer fear the storms. I want my mother, even dad. I miss them, the noise; I miss the feeling, emotions, the love they give me. Yes, they give me love. I never realized how much I need that love from them, how I've been a prick, and a louse's son. I start to plan better thing to do to show them I love them and want their love.

xxxxxx

day twelve: The beaver pond:

We've walk for hours. Arriving at a beaver pond. We strip and swim, wash and play. I feel happy and free. Later we lay nearby drying and tanning in the sun. I doze and dream of cheerleaders from my last school; playing and frolicking in the beaver pond. Hard wet bodies. Swaying, begging me to join them. I wake horny with a massive hard on. I look about. "Christian if you have to masturbate, go over there in the bush."

"what's the point; no girl is every gone touch me, love me, how can I let them touch me. Fuck this shit. I can't be loved. Why do I have these thought? Maybe my family would be better without me?"

Steele rises, walk over and straddles my stomach pinning my arms to my side. He places his hand on my chest. I scream and trash about for a minute than calm. I'm angry but the pain is less. "All of this is to help you grow, learn and be a better person. You are import to them. They love you. And most important that love is unconditional love. One day; you will meet someone, girl, boy, that you will love and be loved by. It starts with learning to accept people touching you here on your chest." Could he be right?

"now go cool off at the pond. Cleanup and think. Your family loves you. You love them. You can let them touch you. Hug you. Love you. Someday a girl will love you and her touch you will crave." I walk to the pond wash up. Think about the future; can I let family touch me. Will I ever meet a girl who can touch me?

Day fourteen:

We spent the morning climb a rough hill of cliffs and arroyos. Arriving at a logging road, we march up to a cut on the hillside. A pickup truck is waiting. I'm introduced to a Mr. Moore. "today. Rappelling. You game Christian?" "What's Rappelling?" "Simple, you tied yourself to a rope and walk down the cliff face." I gawk "over the side of the mountain?" "YEP, simple and relative safe. Mr. Rogers can show you on this practice cliff right here. (pointing to a twenty foot cut in the road.)" They harness me up and I watch as Rogers walks down the twenty feet, like a walk in the park. Mr. Moore walks me up, hooks me up, and I stubble and fall down the twenty feet. Picking myself up I walk back up and go again. Five tried to get confidant and enjoy the experience. After lunch. Mr. Moore brought barbecue ribs, cornbread, and potatoes salad with spicy dill pickles and apple pie.

After lunch we walk to a new cliff face. Two hundred feet drop. "Ready for this?" "yes." "excellent, harness up while I rig the lines." I harness up, fear edges into my mine. But I can do this just like the practice cliff. I stare out across the valley. I can see homes and farms. I can do this. Breathe, calm, breathe, calm. Rogers goes first. I watch the ease at which he hops down the face. The pure joy on his face. The world is still; has I take my turn. Steele double checks my rigging. "Take it at your own pace, enjoy the ride, and remember we are here for you.

I step back into air and off the ridge. I walk the first few meters. I take my first hop. My second. I am master of my fate. I command my life right here, right now. I scream with joy. I am happy, no, overwhelmed with emotions of joy and contentment. I stop and hang on the cliff. I am master of my fate. I look around and down and find myself ten feet from the ground, Rogers is grinning so hard his face must surly break. I walk to the ground. "what to go again?" "hell yes." "well un-rig, it's about thirty minutes climb back up.

I rappel off the cliff four more times. Before we must make camp. Dinner is a roaster pan of Italian pasta and sausage with French bread, Mr. Moore left us. Afterwards we crumble the pan and foil, to pack out the garbage. I feel happy, and for the first time confidante. I have master my fear and doubts and moved forward in my life. I watch the night sky fired with meteorites leaving streaks across the stars.

Day twenty-five:

We arrive back at the cabin. I am happy for a shower. I wash and find muscle I didn't know I had. Dinner is a roast ham and potatoes, Rogers tries to teach Steele and me to cook. I think it's a hopeless cause. We game the night away playing poker and spades. I lay on bed and miss the stars, the sounds, the beautiful scents waffling thru the night.

Morning comes; I wonder what's next. They walk me to creek bed about a half mile. I'm to clear the fallen trees and scrubs and make some water drops (mini-dams that form small cascades of ponds.)


	3. Chapter 3 empathy for the devil in me

Chp 3 empathy for the devil in me.

Walking back from the creek, day 10. We find a pickup truck parked outside the cabin. The General is here. Steele and him take a walk. He brought pizza, that buy and bake kind. I'm in heaven smelling the cooking pie. Roger is on the phone, it sounds serious. The general and Steele return looking grim.

"Mr. Rogers will be leaving with me. Mr. Blackmores will be replacing him Friday. Mr. Steele believes you are mature enough to be here alone with him. Christian do you believe your mature enough to handle this?" the general says.

"yes, why the change?"

"Mr. Rogers wife in North Carolina is having a difficult pregnancy, He is needed there." Ok, I get it. Mom a doctor. "I understand sir. Good luck Mr. Rogers"

"I appreciate that Christian, I'm sorry I couldn't stay full term. You will make it. I know you will."

We shake hands and eat pizza and beer, well I get one beer, then coke.

Later they leave. It's just Steele and me. I spent the next day working on the stream. Steele smokes some barbecue for dinner. I work on my notebook. The General had some good ideas last night. I find myself day dreaming about the past. The time I what'd to hug my mother, my father, Elliot and really hold Mia.

I remember a fight in school and how humiliated I was by the names. The taunts and touch of that evil girl and her asshole brothers. How I just wanted to be held, to express, to let all my fears and loathing out in my mother's arms. How I couldn't do anything. How I just stood silent while dad yelled at me.

Xxxxxxxxx

A phone is ringing loud. I hear Steele yelling and screaming. I get up. Turn on the lights. Steele is crying and sweating. Holding the phone. I sit next to him and lean in and touch shoulder to shoulder. He cries on my shoulder. Really letting go. "Annie, Annie" he weeps. After a while he calms and wipe his eyes and start making calls. "shit, Christian get you street cloth on and pack your stuff, you have to come with me." "where?" "My Daughter is in the hospital; I'm going to get her. Rogers and the general are in the air. Blackmore is still in Texas. A friend is flying down here to pick us up. Will be in Vegas by dawn." We change and pack, drive to a dirt airfield. Suddenly the runway light s up and small twin engine plane arrives. I've flown before, but never like this. I sit in the cockpit and actual fly for several minutes. When I have money; I'm learning to fly and getting a plane and maybe a chopper.

Xxxxxxx

I lay in the hospital bed holding a small girl, bandaged, with her leg and right arm in a cast. She was afraid. Now she calms and sleeping. I wanted to kill that bastard. But she calms me too.

3 hours earlier:

We walked into the room. a small bundle lays in large bed, cast and bandages, with big blue eyes, staring at nothing. I remember. I now know what my mother saw in me. The damaged body, the tortured soul. I see reflections on me. "Annie, it's daddy, honey." As he strokes her hair. It takes a while for her to respond. I sit on the bed, take her hand and just hold it. I feel emotions, I feel at peace. Empathy course thru me. I smile and she smiles back.

"Annie I have to leave, just for a while. Christian will stay with you, keep you safe." He looks at me; I nod. With my life no one is ever going to hurt her. "Christian a word". We leave the room. "Christian I have to get legal papers, and the bitch to sign them to take Annie home. I need you to stay here, I should only take three or four hours. Here's some cash for food." "Mr. Steele you can count on me." We shake hands a I return to her room.

We watch TV. After a while she tells me about the monster. I wish I could beat the crap out of him. Later a nurse brings a pack of Uno cards. Little Annie beats me three times. "you must be cheating; no one is that luck" she laughs then stills

I rise, turning to the door. An older man as entered with an evil grin. I hear Annie pressing the nurse call button in panic. "GET out Kid. I need to deal with my daughter" "No." _i see the pimp, i fear, i feel angry._ "GET OUT OR ELSE" "No." _i am not the little boy anymore. i am strong, i will not yield. i will safe Annie. i will not fear this evil bastard. i couldn't save my mother i can save Annie._ a nurse rush in. "get this kid out of here." "who are you." "I'm her father, she coming home with me." He says with dripping evil. "your name?" "STEpen Morton, now remove the kid and I'm taking her home." The nurse leans out the door "SUE, CODE GREY ROOM 616. HELP ME." Morton move towards me. I drop into a fighting stance. The recent fights have honed my skills. He wildly lashes out. I block than strike. And kick and punch till security hauls me off the sick bastard. _yes i am not the scared little boy anymore. the pimp is dead, no-more will i fear him in my dreams._ "George, we have a protection order and restraining order against him, and he attacked the boy, we both witnessed it." She tells the cops. I hold Annie, who shake till he removed. The cop looks at us. "yep, your clear kid. Take care of her." They leave I hear "I'll never understand a grown man beating defenseless children."

I hold her and lay down. She calms and sleeps. The nurse filter thru. They pat my back, it doesn't burn. I will protect you with my life. Little one.

Steele arrives later. He touch's her cheek she purrs "daddy" I start to get up. She wakes and holds me. "Annie its ok. Ray's here. I need to pee.

Xxxxxx

I hold her in my arms the whole flight. She sleeps. Ray is on the phone and radio. We land. The General is standing on the tarmac. Him and Ray walk off; having a heat argument.

"Christian I'm sorry you had to be involved. I will fix this with your parents."

"I'm ok; Annie is safe. And Mr. Steele did the right thing bringing me."

"No, he did not. He put you at risk. I know about the fight in the hospital."

"with all due respect sir. If I hadn't been there, he would have hurt Annie or worse. Besides it felt good to beat the sick bastard. I couldn't fight my abuser, it felt healthy to fight her's." they both look like I've grown two heads, what now?

"yes, Christian your right. I think you will do better now." The general says, Ray hugs me; I kiss Annie head and promise to stay in touch. They leave. I feel empty without them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrive at my parents' house. It early. The house is quiet with a foreboding aura. We step up to the door and ring the bell. Dad answers usher us into the dining room I sit. The adults' goes into dad's office. Some fruit and bread. I eat. An hour later the General say goodbye and leaves.

My parents sit at the table. "what now?"

"The General thinks you've made enough progress to return to school." Wow, didn't see that coming.

"Yes, I would like to restart school" "well, if your expelled again; it Military school" "Yes, I understand" "let go out for brunch" it now or never

"I have several things to discuss with you both." "What things?"

"First I want a loan of fifty thousand dollars the day I pass the SAT; second an another fifty thousand the day I start Harvard. So I have the capital to start my company"

"No." my dad says. Well here the hard option"

"I will quit school, get my GED, and get a job."

"No, you will not"

"yes, dad I will, it might take me a decade to capitalize, but I will have my company."

"yes, I will loan you the money." Says mom quietly. "Gracie, no, we must say strong"

"Cary, please it's his dream. I believe he can do it."

"Dad, look at my business plan. Everyone who's read it think it's doable, this is not some kids fantasy job. I know I can do this." I plead.

"Cary, we will both read Christian plan. And make decisions."

"ok, Gracie I will read his plan, but I reserve the right to make changes." Here oil on the water.

"Dad, I would love your input. I have asked everyone who's read it feedback."

"Christian is there anything else?" mom says. I swallow and move forward.

"yes, I want to change therapist, I need to stop talking about the past and start working on real coping strategies. I want to get a particular type of therapist."

"what type of therapist? You've seen just about every kind." Breathe, Christian, leap.

"A sex therapist, I need to find a way to touch girls without freaking out. To be intimate, most of the fights I've had are about girls touching me, wanting to touch me, or guys touching me."

"I think you're too young, honey."

"mom, I think about it constantly, every day. My hormones are out of control. I want, no I need to touch, but I can't be touched. I'm working on it. But how can I trust someone I barley know to not freak me out. I need to learn how to do both or a least some new ideas. "

"Alright Christian, I will see if I can find one. They usually don't take underage clients. But I will try"

"Thanks mom." I rise and swallow hard; an hug her to my chest. I feel her shutter and cry. "Please don't cry mom." "these are happy tears my sweet boy" we stand for several minutes. I don't feel the pain, just uncomfortable. I slowly release. I look over my dad is in tears too. I hug him briefly, but solidly. I walk way to the bathroom to clean up and compose myself.

I walk out to the Livingroom. Their standing looks out over the lake. Mom in dad's arms. I simple stand quietly and let them have peace and comfort.

They after a while they turn. "Brunch Christian" "yes mama"

In the car I sit in back with mom, she holds my hand.

"one last thing, I gave Annie my address and phone number. She, I, we have this common history. She needs me. I don't want her becoming like me. Afraid and withdrawn." "of course dear, we would never censor your call or mail."

I lean over and put my arm around her, she lays her head on my shoulder. I feel better. I feel good.


	4. Chapter 4 new schooldaze

Note: there is nothing worse in MRE than dehydrated meat patties, usually takes soaking overnight to make them chewable as a shoe sole. Tasteless, cardboard, jaw breakers.

Chp4 new schooldays.

Week before thanksgiving:

I walk thru the hall, unafraid. Before it was a mine field of touching. Now I center my mind and ignore the people, the touch's, the bumps. I see the people; I just keep my mine centered on the picture in my head of Annie smiling hobbling on crutches. She can do this; I can do this. My last class a then the new therapist.

I sit in a warm almost womb like office of reds and browns. The therapist Mrs. Hawthorne sit behind a desk. A nurse watches from the corner. "let begin, I have reviewed your history with your past doctors and your mother has given me a detailed history. What do you think I can help you with?"

"I want you to help me be intimate with girls. To be able to fuck them without them touching my chest or back."

"Ideally, overcoming your touch issues is the best way. But there are several positions and methods that minimize touch to the chest and back. Let start with talking about your sexuality, and how to express your limits."

Xxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving holiday:

I have successful hugged my parents, every day since returning, my little sister Mia, and Lelliot most days. Elliot cried for four hours the first time I hug him. Today the grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousin are here at Grey manor for the holiday. I steady myself, I can do this. "Christian phone call!"

I pick up the hall phone. "Hey hero, how you doing" Annie! "I was just going down stairs." "Well you can do this, their family they love you." "I know but I'm scared." "Chris. We're all scared, we just have to buckle up and jump as Ray says. I went yesterday to chuck-cheese for four hours, beat Daddy at whack-a-mole, won a stuff bear. Didn't have one panic attack." "that's great Annie, I knew you could do it, you just have to try" "right back at you Chris, you have to try. Got a go the turkey dinging. Bye hero" "bye Annie"

Later sitting next to the fire. I hugged everyone, the Grands had to leave for an hour to calm down and compose themselves. My cousin were the hardest, I felt some burning, but focused out, plus Elliot moved them along. Grandma T was so happy, she taught me a dance, the waltz.

XXXXXX

The school year is over. My grades are up. My summer is bright. I have a summer job working at the grandparent's apple farm. I have gone on a date. Attend my sophomore prom. The girl I toke was smart and pretty. I'd explained my touch issues, she seemed fine with till the end of the night when she tried to jump my bones. We parted on less then friends. But I didn't freak out or lose control.

The therapist is helping me find ways to cope, and have contract with other people. I have several pen pals, most with similar issues and fears. Annie only uses snail mail; I get a letter once a month. she's doing better putting it all behind here. She jumps a whole grade.

Xxxxxxx

1year later:

My SAT are done, school out, my GPA is 3.98. and I've got early acceptance to Harvard. The Parents are over the moon. I managed to go the whole year without a suspension. The one hundred thousand is in my account, along with the 250,000 I managed with my penny stock account. I started with the 15 grand I saved over the years. Birthday money, xmas money, allowance. My company is within my grasp. I smile.

I had my first sexual experience just after Christmas. A girl, Jenifer, in Aspen allowed me to tie her hands to the bed. She liked to be tied up and spanked. I lost my cherry. She was more experienced than me, a year older. She instructed me. I liked sex; liked the control tying her hands gave me, even the spanking, but she wanted it harder, even wanted me to use a belt. I have trouble inflicting pain on someone. I learned how to please her sexual. We spent the week skiing and fucking. God did it feel good; but something was missing. A connection, emotion. I mean the physical part was great, it just isn't enough. I need more.

The therapist was right. There are methods I can use. I'm enthralled by bondage and dominations. I like the control, the control of my sex partner from touching me at random. I feel able to see the future. Elliot has me working out every day. I have an internship this summer with a financial services company.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Christian; Annie's on the phone." Mia screams from the Livingroom. I hustle to the phone "Hey Annie, what's" my voice dies as I hear her sobs. "Christian, Ray been in accident, he's going to be ok, but "sob" he going to the VA hospital in Seattle for rehab. At least a month. their talking of sending me to Georgia to mom. I don't want to go. I don't know what to do?" "Where are you at right now?" "The hospital in Olympic, their moving him in the morning." "Stay there, I will come a get you." "Christian their demanding an adult take me." "Stay there, I will come a get you. I will deal with them." "ok" she sounds tiny; I will not let that bitch get a hold of her again. "I will be there, stay safe."

I find my parents in the kitchen, arguing over the mash potatoes, how much garlic? Dad's for more. Mom for less. The eternal struggle. "Mom, Dad I have a favor to ask" "what Christian?" "Mr. Steele was in accident; he's being moved up here to the VA hospital for at least a month. I want Annie to stay here. Child Services want to send her to her mother in Georgia. I wouldn't allow that to happen."

"Christian, let me make some calls. Where is Mr. Steele and Annie at." dad ask. "the hospital in Olympic." "I'll see what we can do." "She's not going to that bitch, even if I have to hide her" "Christian, you can't kidnap her." "Rescue her, mom, her mom gave her to that evil bastard last time" mom rubs my back and arm. I feel better, but I will keep Annie safe.

Xxxxxxxxx

24 hours later.

I carry Annie's stuff into the guest room. Mia is ecstatic over having another girl in the house. Dad got temporary custody from Ray, so she could stay here. I watch my friend unload three suitcases of books and one of cloths. Mia eyes are shining with shopping. Annie smiles and my world is better, whole, even joyous.


	5. Chapter 5 summer school

Chp5 summer school

From day one Annie has change our lives. Calm, serene, giving Annie has injected a strong force into our family. She doesn't seem twelve, more like 17. She's been taking care of Ray for the last two-years. She cooks as good as mom or Andrea, our housekeeper. She is so self-contained, so similar to me. Yet she is so open and caring. So bright. The days seem to float by in a happy haze. I find her reading on couch, sipping tea. She goes every day and spends four hours with Ray. She has Mia wrapped around her finger. Mia is more focused and less airhead. Her airhead friends like Lily drift away. They can't compete with the bright, genuine Anastasi. Mia's actual doing her summer reading list and more activities and less mall surfing and shopping. Even guilt-tripped Mia and Elliot into making their bed every morning. I find myself sleeping, no nightmares, just dreams of Annie.

She runs with me in the morning, then makes me breakfast before I head out to my intern job. Ray and her ran every day. So she runs every morning with me, she never runs alone. She very fast and loads of endurance, our runs cover five miles. I originally let her lead the pace. but it disturbs me. Watching her ass bounce and sway always gives me a hard-on. I know I'm not supposed to view her like that, I can't help myself. I have to imagine Elliot in fishnets or Grandma T in a bikini. I feel like a pervert, she so young and perfect. So now I lead, she's fine with that. We run in silence, peaceful. My mind clears of all the issues and I find myself smiling, enjoying the morning, even the rain as we escape the world. I just can't get her out of my head some days.

At night she curls up at my side watching TV or movies. She loves the movies from the fifties and sixties. She made me watch the THOMAS CROWN movie with Steve McQueen so I don't become a megalomaniac millionaire. I found Bogart SABRINE most enjoyable. We both laugh at MAD, MAD, MAD, WORLD. I feel so normal with her. We both hate FRIENDS and STEINFELD, which Mia is obsessed with. I feel so at easy, hell the whole family feels at ease with her.

Mom loves that Mia has positive role model, and friend. That Annie cooks and cleans up after herself, that is always caring and giving. Elliot has another sister to prank, clown with and care about. Dad is the most changed. He seems smite with Annie. She rides into town to the VA hospital with him. They seem to have a connection, at first Mia was jealous. But she started going to the hospital with Annie. They both spent time with dad at his office afterwards. Mia is growing up. They are thick as thieves.

I overheard Mom and Dad talking one night near the pool. How much Annie means to them. How she has overcome so much to be a giving and caring person. They plan on asking Ray to make them guardians if anything should happen to him. I feel happy and yet stressed. I try to see Annie as a sister, but I fail. I see her as person, as someone to protect and cherish. I feel emotions I can't understand. I will have to talk to Mrs. Hawthorne.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

My summer job is going great. Mostly getting coffee, running messages and mail. I start to read the files I carry. At first the spread sheets where gibberish, then after a while everything makes sense. I start to see patterns. I try to understand why the patterns happen, the why and how. I work thru the noise to understand the underlying concepts. I see how so many people are drones, rather than fix a problem just pass it on.

I found a company that was failing. I dug and found the Board of Directors is sinking the company to declare bankrupt so than can sell off the parts of the company, which is worth more than the company and screw over the worker. Two hundred people will lose their jobs, while the board reaps millions. I bring it to my boss attention, but they ignore it. Not their concern. I position some stocks to reap the demise of the small manufacturing company. Every night Annie ask about my job and how I like or dislike something. We talk for hours. I feel connected and normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit on the dock, watching the boats sail past me. I feel her. She flops down. We stay speechless for a long while. She leans over and pours ice down my neck. I jump, twist and fall off the dock. Sputtering I lever myself on to the dock. Miss Steele is running for her live to the house and safety of mom. I stand soaking wet, angry, and so planning my revenge. I look up and Annie is in the window smiling. I salute her and fall backwards off the dock. I swim to the boat house, laughing all the way. So much for depression over her leaving next week. I find the world doesn't have room for sadness when Annie about.

xxxxxxxxx

I dread tomorrow, Ray's getting out of Rehab and their going home. Mom is throwing a party. I dance with mom, Mia and Annie. Elliot is clowning with Ray, but hanging on to every word about carpentry. Elliot has always build things. It's his passion. Dad suggest a construction job for the summer. Elliot is in hog heaven. Finally, all those muscle do something besides dazzle girls. I'm sad she going home. I hug her before they leave. It feels; home. I'm empty afterwards. Lost in depression. But I have four more weeks till school.

xxxxxxxxx

I now focus on sex, now that Annie's gone. I need to find a submissive. My therapist is not happy I'm look for payed sex partners. But I can't go around asking the girls in school, if I can tie them up and fuck them. All the sub's want a Dom, since I'm not a Dom they wouldn't work for me.

I final find a Dom, who will train me. An older gentleman name Sid. Who begins my train making me read books and blogs about BDSM and how a relationship is structured? I can only watch videos. And practice. If nothing else, it improves my posture and self-control over the next three months. I attend several demos, always masked and covered. I think it will work for me, I still have trouble giving pain. I focus more on the sex and pleasure parts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Private Party: BDSM party: before thanksgiving

I watch a girl getting caned. I feel sick. She thrashes and screams. Sid hold my hand. I want to escape but outward show control and aloofness. I watch as she bleeds. "this Alex is not what the lifestyle is about. That Man is out of control and the girl doesn't seem to have a safe word." "So this is bad Dom?" "exactly, Alex. A scene, always consensual and safe, should end with the submissive willing submitting and receiving pleasure reward." I stare as the girl is dragged away. Another couple start a scene. It more sensual, intense but pleasurable for the ecstasy scream the woman is shouting. "What is the purpose of the scene?" "to make the woman willing submit to the Dom. By prolonging the orgasm, he is demonstrating his mastery over her body. Pay specific attention to the long slow strokes, followed by the hard fast ones. This pace will lead the subs to multiply orgasms."

We wander around the party. He points out good practices and bad practices. I watch an older blondie belt a young sub, maybe too young. She looks familiar but I can't place her. I prefer a scene with intricate rope knots and decorative bondage. I hear a familiar voice. "So Sid another protégé, a little young this time." "Elaina (I prefer this spelling, more fake, gold-digger) your sub seem a little too young for this?" "he's legal, I have his papers, if you like a go. We could trade for a scene." "Afraid not, Alex here is training for a Dom, not a switch. I stare at evil eyes thru her mask. I know her? "your protégé doesn't speak, how very sub." I look aloof and watch the scene, ignoring the bitch. I know if I speak she will recognize me. Shit it Elaine Lincoln. She wanted me the past two years to work for her; glad I didn't. shit does mom know she does this stuff. Mrs. Hawthorne updates mom on my progress and focus, she not overly happy I'm exploring BDSM. They spar back and forth. Till I walk away to watch a demo of Kegel balls and pony girls. The balls fascinate me; the pony girl disgusted me.

"Alex stay away from that woman, she is obsessed with age and status." "I know; I know her she a friend of my mother." "she's a bad Dom and a pain freak. She loves to torture her subs even to permanent damage" "she been after me to do odd jobs at her house, she gives me the creeps" "don't ever accept. She would harm you, did you see the scars on her sub, and the girl from earlier was one of her as well." I shudder, "I've seen enough let's leave"

we leave as I exit I see Elaine sub throwing up. He looks up without his mask, it Todd Frasier from school; shit he's fifteen. In the Car I tell Sid. He calls the party host. Than make a dozen calls. "Elaine has to many friends. I can't get her blacklisted" "I'll tell my dad, he can help." "Are you sure, he doesn't know about your entry into the lifestyle?" "no, but mom knows, besides this is more important than my embarrassment. She a pedophile."

xxxxxxxxxxx

next day at Grey Manor.

Mom, Dad we need to talk. Going into dad office I sit, then get up and pace running my hands thru my hair. "I don't know how to start. I sorry if this disturbs you. But I've been exploring, looking into a"

"Christian, Dr. Hawthorne has updated me, you can calm down. Express what you feel." Mom says nervous but assured.

"It kind about that but it worse. Dad I've been taking training in BDSM." There I said it. I watch as they process the information. I not sure what to say.

"Christian as long as it consensual and safe. I'm not happy about the pain aspects." Grace interjects.

"I'm not into that part very much. I like the control of being a dominate. But that not why were here." I breathe, focus you can do this.

"Why are we here then Christian" dad says.

"Last night I when to a Party, a BDSM party. I saw something that disturbed me and I can't ignore it. A classmate from school was there, a fifteen-year-old kid from school. He's a submissive, his Dom beat him with a belt, till he was scared. "

"That abuse and rape Christian, I don't want you into this shit, do you understand" dad demands.

"the lifestyle isn't like that, this abuse is why I needed to talk to you, not about the lifestyle, but about his Dom, I recognized her. Mom, dad it's Elaine Lincoln, she's a pedophile."


	6. Chapter 6 season cheer

Chp06 holiday cheer.

*Note: some reviews are confused about the BDSM, reason for the plot line is Anna age13, and ying/yang. Christian 18yrs needs to know what is missing, before he can search for it. Also how else do I get rid of the bitch troll.

xxxxxxxxx

We go to the firm's house in Aspen for Thanksgiving. The parents are very upset. Dad put his firm's PI on the case. I followed Frasier in school, in his locker door, a Coping Together meeting flyer. I'm sick, that the parent's main charity. Elaine mentors and leads several meeting. The parents are livid about this. She using the meeting to recruit vulnerable kids into her evil version of BDSM. Mom is very angry, she's confided in her for years about my trouble and issues. She still pushes for me to come do odd jobs at her house, even as we leave for Aspen.

I talked to Sid, I have to take a break from training till Elaine is busted, the risk is too great for me to be outed by her. Especial after I followed Frasier from school, saw him being pickup by Joe Sullivan, my former drug dealer, high school dropout, my age; looking like joe college. I followed them to the Lincoln house. She been recruiting kids for an awhile. I drive away sick. That could have been me. I could have been her slave. I thank god dad send me to the General program.

xxxxxxx

The holiday season is tinted by evil Mrs. Lincoln. I watch at school as Frasier seems afraid of everyone. I realize that could have been me. Alone, isolated my touch fears in overdrive. Coupled with teenage hormones. God, I would have been brainwashed. Mom, gave me an article from a medical journal, about how pedophiles brainwash the victims into thinking there saving them, caring about them. I feel sick; a frighten that I could have been a victim again.

Elliot home from college for the holiday. I need to express, talk. I know he did some odd jobs for the Lincoln's, the parents have him into dad's office for an hour. Mom was crying.

"Elliot can we talk?" "sure Chris, what's up" "Lets walk" we walk to the dock. "Elliot did the Lincolns do anything to you?" "What do you know? Christian" "I'm the one who outed her to the parent's" "They didn't say she tried anything with you" "She didn't, I when to a party, you know a sex party and saw her abusing a classmate. I told mom and dad. Dad was not happy I went to that type of party" "Yeh, I know. Ellaine gave me a blowjob my freshman year, then smacked me, I say adios don't even try for an encore. I mean I already was getting blow jobs from Christina Wright, hottie Junior cheerleader. Loved my junk."

"I'm glad. I was afraid she was hurting you." "Bro, I was more worried she had got to you. I mean you're still having touch issues. An I know how horny you get. I mean seeing a sex therapist. I am afraid you're getting into that SM stuff just to have sex."

"Well I like the bondage, the girls can't touch me, when I'm, you know at random. I tried with a couple of people, but strangers and non-family causes pain and burning, sometime worse than before." "Well I'm home for the holiday. I'll take you out to some clubs, not the wild ones, you know crowd wise. But places you can meet girls and explore." "I'm not sure, I'll try, but don't push" "push, me push, bro you should know me by now" with that he pushed me off the dock into the cold water. I scream and lever myself out.

Frigging Elliot is rolling on the grass, laughing his ass off. I grab an ankle a start for the water, he realizes too late and he's soaked. As we wrestle around the yard. Dad walks up. I look up as the hose hit's us, god, it's cold. I fall back, laughing.

Two years ago I couldn't have done this. Talking and wrestle with Elliot. I would have fought him. I would have isolated myself. Now, I'm soaked, cold, laughing on the grass in the backyard with my brother and dad. The stern expression he started with is gone the second the hose sprayed. He's total laughing and smiling. "Carrick, get them in here before they get sick" well the fun's over; we head to the house.

Mom and Mia have hot towels for us. I hug Mia getting her wet. She squeals a runs behind mom. Elliot goes to hug mom and she has that don't you dare look. So he quickly turns and hug dad. Mom and Mia retreat as they laugh and cheer. Dad's wet, just punchs Elliot's arm, then hugs us. "you really though Grace would let you get her wet. Son, that never gone happen, not in jest, come on let get changed. There peppermint chocolate cake in the kitchen".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas eve.

Mom hands me a card and letter. From Annie, I open the card. It's Ray and Annie at Disneyland, mouse ears and all. The proud father and daughter pose. Her on his back smiling and laughing him grinning like the joker from batman. I smile the image is so, so happy, I feel calm and happy and jealous that I'm not there. I read the season greeting and Annie note. 'Miss running with you. C'. the letter is all about the car trip south and the fun places they visited, the redwoods and some tourist trap call "tree of mystery" with a Hugh statue of Paul Bunion and his ox. To crossing the golden gate bridge and San Francisco china town, and buffalo in golden gate park. To camping at Big Sur, Monterey aquarium. To spending time in Disneyland with some of Ray's military buddies and their kids.

I read and reread the letter. How I miss her. My smile is set for the night. The holiday is now fun. Since I been pen pals with Annie the holidays are fun. I can relax and feel my family and let my feeling out, no longer the outsider, the bad son, just one of the kids. God, I love my family. I watch the festive unfold. Mom and Dad sipping eggnog looking out the great window arm in arm. Elliot sneaking checks on his presents. Mia shaking each and every one of her presents. Trying to find out what each one is. Begging and pleading. Elliot and I make up outrageous gift and tease her till it's time to go to midnight mass. In the car I lean into Elliot shoulder, "love you bro" he knocks me off "yeh don't drool on my coat, brat" with a smile. I put my arm around Mia and hold her the whole trip, wishing it was someone else, brown hair, infectious smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Grey Manor, Presidents Day.

The annual Presidents Day party, or has Elliot calls it the Start of Easter fundraiser. Mom and Dad are addicted to these Walk-N-Thon things. So after the Holidays they have this party to get sponsors for their Walk-N-Thons' and now my Fun-Runs, that Elliot has got me into. Several hundred people will work their way thru the party today. I help picking up trash, glass, and checking on things. The caters are running ragged. Before I would hide, locked in my room. I would be afraid of being touched and humiliated as the bad son. Elliot is a natural at these events, the clown, smart and intelligent. Mia is a shining princess, is a cloud of pink. God will she every grow out of that Color.

I watch as Dad is on the patio with a bunch of Lawyers, doctors and sports fanatics' arguing the start of Mariners season. Mom is holding court in the great room. I smile and nod, and listen to droning chatter and how much a niece or friends' daughter would be perfect for me to date. One old hag even slips me a card with her number, plus a sexual suggestion. It's just a face people. I take a load to the kitchen. Resting my head, the Cater slips me a four chocolate chip brownie, this is what won the cater this party. I feel the sugar rush just staring at the chocolate overload. I glance, nope can't steal another. Damm. I wander back to the great room to check the sign-up sheets and donation jars.

I watch as mom stands, an angrily march across the room, I look, shit, the bitch troll. I turn to Mia "Get dad now!" I run to mom's back.

"Elaine I told you not to come, our friendship is over." Leave before mom lose it, she is quilt ridden over Elaine using her, trying to recruit me, feeding her fear and doubts about me, dad, even Mia. I burn to hit a woman, the first time in my life.

"Grace, please whatever I've done, tell me. I'll make it right; your friendship is"

"GET OUT! You are not welcome." I feel the angry well up in mom, my angry goes down, I feel protective, yes. I need to protect mom, the family. I realize that right now mom and dad are angry, so I need to be calm and protect them. I know this public scene is running out of time.

"Please Gracie, I value our friendship. It' Linc and the divorce isn't. He's spread some terrible rumor."

"No, it is all you. You're sick, and evil. You are… GETOUT"

I stand behind her holding her arms, I have a feeling she wants to bitch slap her. I stand strait and erect, ready to protect; shield mom from the bitch troll. I see confusion in her eyes, then a spark. I stare back locking eyes. She's trying to make the connection. I smile that evil, hate your gut smile, Elliot says I have when I go thermonuclear. That I'm lost my reason, I'm gone kill you, take no prisoner temper. She balks I feel dad hand on my shoulder. "Elaine get-out and never come back, Samson (the event security chief) serve her the restraining order and escort her from the property."

"I'm afraid not Sir." Dad about to blow. Hell I'm about to blow.

"This is Detective Castillo, SPD. He has an arrest warrant for Mrs. Lincoln. Multiple count Child abuse and rape, plus a host of other charges. Detective please" she handcuffed, crying, begging, screaming as she's dragged away. I feel relived, elated, sad at all the hate, and misery she spread for so long in my family. My family. I feel my family. How long I missed out on this wonderful family I have.


	7. Chapter 7 senior angst

Chp 07 senior angst

The party is over. Elliot is catching the red eye from Stanford. We sit in dad office. Mia is confused by what's has happened. Sweet, trusting Mia. I feel really bad about this situation, after all I caused this, by outing the bitch. I should have done something; keeping this far from my family. I sit a brood, on my failures.

"Mia, come here. Oh. Remember we talked about stranger with evil in their heart?" mom says quietly.

"Yes. I remember, but what…."

"Sometime these evil people aren't strangers; they are people we thought were friends, or good. Their evil is hidden so they can sneak in a due harm." Mom is really hurting, the bitch wormed her way in, listen to all of mom fear and angst, used her trust, her inner demons against her, against us.

"Like the witch from Hansel and Gretel, I mean lured you in?"

"Yes, she pretended to be our friend, so she could sow evil. She is a pedophile, extremely evil one. She liked to beat, torture children." I feel sick, mom is having to destroy a part of Mia innocent.

"I understand, so the magazine she gave me were meant to lure me?" what the fuck, what magazine?

"Mia, what did she give you?" mom is shaking, dad is about to come unglued

"well, just two playgirl magazine, I had questions, she gave me a private number to call her if I had any questions about sex, or boys." Mia is picking up on the tension, she looks about nervous. "I didn't want to talk to you about these feeling I am having; I'm embarrassed…"

"Amelia Grey, you can talk to me about anything, embarrassing, or sex. I will not judge or hurt you. I know some things are hard, but you can always confide in me." Mom is hurt all over again. She's hurt that the bitch was putting a wedge between her children and her.

"I didn't call her. Ah oh I'm. I called …" she hesitates; mom is about to cry. "? Mia, darling" shit dad is using darling, this is bad. He's about to get all lawyer. "Who did you call?"

"I called Annie, she said she'd get me answers, and if she couldn't to ask mom or Mrs. Clark (Mia high school health teacher)" Mom looks relieved, dad is backing off. "Yes, that was good advice."

"She said that Elaine was a bad person, that I put myself in danger if I trusted her." Mia says staring at the ground. I get up and hug her. "Mia, I'm sorry. She, her evil is. she will never hurt you, I will make sure your all ways safe." I hug her. Then release her to mom embrace. Dad lays a hand on my shoulder then hugs me, running a hand thru my hair "We will keep you children safe. this is not your fault.

I know in my mind he's right, but in my heart I know I allowed the bitch to invade my family. If I hadn't been so f#* king fifty shady of f**k; she never would have got in. how do I make up for that.

Breakfast:

Elliot rolled in about 6am. He is unusually subdued. Everyone is quiet. Andrea is making a lite breakfast as everyone is feeling something. I'm feeling quilt, loathing, hate, fear. Yes, fear is this the straw that breaks my family. Will they now abandon me? I've caused so much pain and misery to them how can they love me, after all this stuff. I wallow in self-loathing and doubt.

Ring, ring, ring.

Mom answers the phone, a hands it to dad.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. How? Yes." Dad hangs up the phone. Takes a deep breath. A second. This is bad news. I fear. My fear overflows. I shake. Elliot throws an arm over my shoulder and hugs me to him. Mia is in mom embrace. I try to focus. I'm not sure I can take causing any more damage to my family.

"It's over. Elaine was found dead in jail this morning. The other inmates killed her. She can never hurt anyone ever again." Dad shutters as he speaks.

"We will finish eating and go to Mass. We will pray for forgiveness for ourselves, family, the victims and Elaine. Yes, even her. I don't want anyone (looking directly at me) to have any doubts or quilt. We will never have hate in our hearts for anyone." I don't know if I can but I'll try, mom wants me to try to be better.

After Mass we drive to Mt. Rainer, park and hike. It's been ages since the family toke a hike. The first hour is quiet. Everyone is quiet, unusual quiet. We're all lost in thoughts. Till Elliot catches a lizard and drops it on Mia head. She screams, every wild animal is running away in fear, and frets; chases Elliot around the parents, me, trees. I laugh, the parent's laugh. We hike the Grey family way. A herd of stampeding elephants is quieter than the Grey family. I feel happy, loved. Mom leans in takes my hand and whispers "I love you" the world is bright and full of promise.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later: I-5 south to Portland.

The fear club cruise down I-5 head for a charity fun run in my BMW. A little 12km race. I stare in the mirror. What started several years ago as pen pal, has morphed into to twice monthly meeting, to the four of us running these races. Harrison, riding shotgun, with touch issues like me. Morgan with terrible burn scars has crowd issues as does Max. We're all working on are problems, since we start doing fun-runs we've gotten better.

We've check in: staked out an area behind the start line. Away from the crowd that always pushes and shoves at the line. We're bullshitting and joking. "oh" someone just goosed me, I spin, and rage boils up and then. Staying right behind me is a petite little girl, arms crossed looking everywhere but at me. Tapping her foot.

I mimic the stance and start taping, quickly in sync. I lean in almost touching her nose. "Did you Goose me?" she looks mischief about and "Moi". "Morgan the water bottle." She bolts. I grab the bottle and chase, with the club right behind me. She makes for a large group of older men. Grabs a hand and hides. The man turns "Christian! Good to see you. Annie?" Annie looks up like ice cream wont melt in her mouth. Sweet, innocent, the world's most inept liar as she quickly changes to guilty. I can't help but smile.

"So, how have you been? This is my running group, mostly ex-military."

"Good, this is my club. Harrison and me touch issues, Max and Morgan crowds' issues" I introduce. As people two and single acknowledge us. A guy with scars like Morgan walks up. Thump his scar "napalm". Morgan thump his neck; he usually wears long sleeve turtle necks but today just long sleeves "mother" they move off having a private conversation. As Steele talks to the three of us. I notice the older guys have circled us. Not close but no letting the crowd close in on us. I see Harrison and max relax. "after the race we're going to a barbecue joint near Tacoma, your welcome to join us?" "good barbecue?" "Best in the state" "(Four) hell yes" erupts.

The horn blares, one minute to start. The crowd surges forward. the circle holds. The gun fires and we wait for the crowd to surge ahead and string out. We start to run "You guys run at your own pace, see you had the finish" we surge ahead. The old guys set a steady ground eating pace. We set are normal pace. I feel a hand touch mine; Annie is right beside me a little back on my right. I feel good, happy, easy. The guys are smiling and feel good even Max, the sour puss of the group.

At the finish, we met up get directions and head out to Cowboy Bob's Barbecue road house off I-5. I expected a cheesy fake western Barbecue place like you see on TV. What we get is a straightforward high end restaurant. With easy lighting and simple decorate, the walls are covered in large painting of Scenic Mt. Rainer. The food is great. We're in a large banquet room as our group is close to thirty people. Max is in deep talks with a couple of guys, arguing superheroes. Morgan with his new friend Sam are talking cars, Morgan's passion. Harrison is slurping ribs, while playing chess. I'm watching everyone, listening to Ray's talk about a historic house he's planning to work on. I watch as Annie moves around the room, clearing plates, directing the waitress, talking and mingling. She even talks to my guy.

One of the guys puts a small riblet on my plate, I notice almost everyone get one, just one. Annie places a large milk next to me. Touch's my back, I miss that touch. "you'll need that." I lean back, she smiles at me. I hear "Alright, the run was a success, now the real fun; the challenge. Eat the riblet ( a small single thin rib about the thickness of a pencil, sometime call baby back ribs)." I pick it up and eat. O'god my mouth is on fire; my face is burning up. Tears flow uncontrollable I grab for the water. "No, Chris the milk" I switch to the milk. O' Relive. looking around, all my guys are chugging milk, several of the older guys as well. I feel small circle on my back. The pleasure offsets the Supernova hot sauce, ghost peppers and habanero as the host explains. I barely listen as Annie touch relaxes me.

Later as we head north. I feel uneasy leaving Annie. Yet satisfied. I mean she is the only person outside of family to touch me. She is so cool, and calm, and perfect. The guys are all in love with her. She was the perfect hostess, runner, Morgan and Harrison talk about her like a little sister. I think max has a crush. Me I can't define my feelings. Their confusing, Hawthorne believe I have adult feeling for her, but she just a kid, Mia age. I head north. Every mile increases my feeling of lose.

I've dropped everyone off, with their load of take-out. I have a double load. Arriving home, I carry the food into the kitchen, Andrea is preparing dinner. "Andrea, I brought home take-out." "What did you get?" "Barbecue plus I stopped at the deli and got sides." "Alright I'll get it heated up, go get the family." I walk thru the house. "Mia Barbecue in 15." I watch as drool forms, her eyes glass over. I find the parents in the media room watching a chick flick, all cuddling "Mom, dad, I brought home barbecue and sides from the deli you like." "Which barbecue place?" dad ask. "Cowboy Bob down below Tacoma" they both jump up. And high five. "Excellent, haven't had Cowboy Bobs in years." Dad beams. "How did you find it" "I ran into Annie and Mr. Steele at the fun-run. They invited us to join his race team afterwards. It was great to see them. Annie is so cool." My mom looks at me strange. But then hugs me as we head to the table. Mia has changed into a t-shirt; her table manner evaporates with the mention of barbecue.

I'm glad I stashed the second load in the freezer. The food disappears, taking a small foil pack. I place one riblet on each plate, except my own. Mom raise an eyebrow, tongs her riblet to dad's plate with a smirk. Then gets large milks for dad and Mia. They slurp the riblet. I watch as dad calmly slurps the second as Mia reaches for the last one. Who knew dad and Mia were pepper heads, they are barley effected. I'm heartbroken my prank failed. Mom strokes my hair, "better luck next time." I laugh as dad and Mia analyzes the hot sauce ingredients. Today's been a great day.

XXxxxxxxxxxxx

One month to go till graduation. School has become a nightmare. Rumor's fly about. I'm gay, a pervert, like young boys, a narc, police informant. I can't walk down the halls without whispers and snarking comments. The few friend I was making disappear. I grow dark and menacing. I grab Joey Miller, one of the main school gossips, "Alright Joey who's starting these rumors?" "I don't know?" "Joey, Joey let's think real hard. I feel if I can't find the asshole, I'm just gone have to settle for you. Maybe break some fingers?" "Please don't, I'll find out, please?" "alright till tomorrow afternoon. Or your it" I let him walk the next morning after lunch I find a note in my locker. Tony Sullivan, young brother to joe. Elaine protégé, now awaiting sentencing. Dad file civil and criminal complaints. The Sullivan family is in for a world of hurt.

The Rumor stop but the damage is done. I can't get a date for the prom. I plan on skipping it, but mom steps in an arrange a date with a fellow doctor's daughter. O'joy I don't get one prom, but two. Friday night my prom then Saturday her prom. I meet her a few days before the prom. She's fat, not grotesque but chubby and with a room temperature IQ. She drools constantly. After ten minutes I find out she a C student majoring in study hall. I pull my hair. Mom really. My argument falls on deaf ears.

Friday night my prom. I pick up Marie Caudwell from her house. Damm, she a puff of pink. I take her to my prom. The mean girls waste no time in spreading the lies; Marie doesn't seem to get the big words. I manage to survive. At her house I kiss her cheek, walking away gaging on the thick make-up she wearing. I can't wait for Saturday to end.

Saturday I pick up my pink puffy date. I hope the night is boring. But no were on her turf. She drunk within thirty minutes of arriving. Than spends an hour in the bathroom with her friends. I feel like I'm a piece of meat they way they stare and whisper. I try to go outside for some air and space but two football jock want to fight. The vice principle happens by. So I'm waiting for my date. I see her making her way over, a little green, dress splatter in what I don't want to know. "I want to leave?" "OK, but Leia need a ride, she lives a couple blocks from me" "Ok let go."

We drive to Leia house; they drag me in. shit they make right for the alcohol. I stare, they make out, pulling their tops down. Grabbing each other. I feel wrong, unease, I'm missing something. The one thing I've learned is to trust my gut. An it's screaming run. So I turn and walk out. Getting in my car I start the engine lay my head on the steering wheel. Breath Christian, breath.

Headlight flash in my mirror. Then die as they turn into the driveway. I look back kids with beer, shit the football jocks and damn a girl with video camera and light. I put the car in gear an easy away, I see Leia topless in the door. I clearly hear he say "he left, the fag". I boil with rage as I turn the corner headlight on and speed thru several stop signs. Got to get to the highway. I grab my phone. Dial Dr. Caudwell "Hello sir, I'm informing you that I left Maria at her friends Leia house. Their having an after prom party. I didn't feel comfortable with the alcohol or the people. Yes, sir. She insisted on staying." Hang up call mom. I explain again as I reach the highway. thank god no one behind me. I speed home.

Arriving home, I find mom in the great room looking pissed. "Jack, Christian left the party, he didn't get Maria drunk. You're the one who caught them videotaping her and those boys, yes. But Jack you can't blame Christian. He called you, wait he's here." "Christian did you call the police about the party?" "No mom. Just you and Dr. Caudwell" "You hear that Jack, someone else called them. I know it's embarrassing. But it's your problem. I will deal with mine." Shit I'm in the dog house. I sit on the couch. Await my execution.

Mom sit next to me. "Christian were you drinking?"

"No"

"did you have sex with Maria or anyone tonight?"

"No"

"why did you leave the party?"

It was just the Maria and Leia, they started drinking and making out, invite me to join, but it felt wrong. I felt trapped. I left. I saw the other arrive. I saw one had a video camera. I was in the car. I sped away as fast as I could. I know it was a set-up. I'm sorry."

"Christian, it's not your fault. You did the right thing." She leans in a pulls me to her bosom. "mom, no more matchmaking please?" "I'll try but I want you to be happy." After a while I get up shower Maria and Leia perfume off me, really scrub my skin till it raw. I take my tux, underwear, even sock and shoes rolling them into a ball put them in the trash. A fitting end to my senior year. In two weeks I'll be in Boston; taking summer classes.

I lay in bed, negative thought cascade thru my brain, why me, what did I do wrong. For the first time in a long while the answer I dread flows in "you killed her. You weren't good. Mommy doesn't love bad boys" I cry. I grab my dream-catcher from the bed post. A build-a-bear with long brown hair, big google eyes and sweet cinnamon flower scent. I hug him. Pressing the voice button a soft sweet voice "Christian, relax, my love, let me shield you. Relax" Annie I miss holding you, my dream catcher.

*note Cowboy bob is purely fiction, do not flame about which Barbecue place is best. i don't need that headache again. also I'm not a pepper head. so don't start on which combo is hottest


	8. Chapter 8 harvard and 4yrs latter

Chp 8 Harvard and four years' latter

It dark and quiet in the office. Everyone is gone home. Home? I sit huddled in a corner, clutching my dream catcher. I shake and cry. I am achieving everything I ever dreamed of, yet here I lay racked by fears, doubt, longing. I am about to achieve my first billion dollars' status. Yet I'm here alone, so alone. How did four years go so fast. Just yesterday I was arriving at Harvard.

I stare out my window of my apartment near Harvard. I got special permission to live off campus because of my nightmares. I look around. Mom has decorated the place. The last six months I've learned to wash cloth, cook somewhat, and shop for food. I start summer classes tomorrow, mostly short courses and electives; dealing with difficult people, time management, short hand, typing, etc. etc. I know it filler to forget the last six month of high school. I watch the weather roll in.

December:

I look forward to going home. The semester has been a killer. I've taken 23 units plus rowing, also I challenge 9 courses won 7. Frigging economic teacher wouldn't allow me to skip econ 1&2\. Jumped to 4yr business. After finals I challenge 7 more requirements won all 7. I start next semester as a last term. sophomore. The plane is packed with holiday traveler. I read and ignore the stares and attempts to get my attention. It's just a face people.

Mom and dad have gone all out for the holiday. I had to skip thanksgiving to much school work. Mia is bummed about some school angst. Elliot brought a porn star to dinner my first night back. God, can't he at least bring one with brain cells. Mom is not happy with older brother. I find myself wishing I hadn't missed Thanksgiving, Ray and Annie came by. I work hard the whole holiday on next semesters classes.

Half way thru my second semester the company of my dream pop up and bites me. Lloyd telecomm, Inc. I quit school, didn't ask, just did it. Within three months I have converted the company and made my first million dollars. I pick up my first three employees. Rose "Roz" Baily my COO, 40 yrs. old Fred Miller IT and technology genius, George Wojrmshki accounting wizard. GEH is born and takes flight.

Three year later. My team is set Roz, George, Helen Westbrook HR, my Flintstones; Fred Miller and Barney Sullivan IT geniuses, Scott McCloud and Andrea Field our PA's and Adam Welch security. We are poised to move the company into billion-dollar range. Move into bigger better offices. I have Elliot draw up plans for my own building a twenty storied tower. Yet here I lay huddled alone in the dark, clutching a teddy bear, racked by fear and doubts.

6a.m. Tuesday: Dawn breaks thru the clouds; I need to move. I head out to run. Running clears my head. I can't wait to move. My new office as an ensuite with a shower. No more showering in the Gym on the first floor. I pace thru the dawn, alone, so frigging alone. My world is shrinking. I barely have time for myself. I tried to have some submissive, but so far just three in the last four years. None last more than three sessions. I can't seem to relax; I wait for something; I don't know what.

3:30 Tuesday: I have six acquisitions on the table. Any three will push me over the top. I plan on all six. I am pouring over the dull mind numbing contract paperwork for Henderson Software. When a knock and Andrea enters. "Mr. Grey I need clarification on an issue." "what?" I'm tried. "A Mr. Steele has been calling want to talk to you about a personal matter, he is not on the list. Your Mother called and want me to put him thru." Shit "Sorry Andrea and oversight, please add Mr. Steele to the family list, also Anastasia Steele as well. Please see if you can reach Mr. Steele and put him thru" "Right away, Sir." I wonder what he wants.

My phone rings. "yes Andrea?" "I have Mr. Steele on line 4" I press 4. "Mr. Steele, how are you?" "I'm good Christian, yourself?" "busy, very busy. What can I do for you?" "I need a favor, I have to go out of state this summer, a historic house in Kentucky. Annie had an internship set up this summer in Tacoma before starting WSU in the fall; but she had a bad prom date, he got handsy. His father killed the internship. So I was hoping you might have a position she could fit into?" "Sorry to hear that. Yes, I have an opening here in Seattle. does she have a place to stay?" "Excellent, yes she's staying with your parents." "when can she start?" "Tomorrow is good. She on the road to Gracie right now, didn't want her here all alone, I fly out Thursday." "good luck, send pictures, I know Elliot would love to see the work. I'll take care of Annie."

I sit a relax, Annie is coming here. Graduating high school at seventeen. Almost 18. I lose my thought and just remember. My phone ring snaps me out of my thoughts. An hour later, I'm pissed and tired and so frigging stressed. I get up, shit my back, the muscle ache. I can't seem to get the knots out. I walk out of my office. "Andrea. You still have an open position for intern?" "yes. Mr. Grey. I was just reviewing the resumes for interviews." "don't, the position is fill. Anastasia Steele will be here tomorrow, just for the summer. She's a family friend." "Yes Sir. Anything else." "yes. Order a pizza before you leave. I'm working late tonight." I go back into my office. Work friggin work.

Andrea pov:

Great just frigging great. I just got rid of one useless intern, daddy is a state senator. An Glenna is acting out with Roz intern Beth. Scott and me are looking to replace them all. Now he wants a family friend as intern. Shit I better call Helen to get paperwork started. I finish for the day. Order his pizza. The man is living in his office. I try to be mad. But he works so hard, and makes sure we're taken care of, while ignoring his own needs. Tomorrow.

Wed 730 am:

I walk into the office at 7:30. Put my bag and coat away. Check Grey's office. Good he's out running. I grab the sheets and blankets, cloths and put them in the Laundry service hamper. Spray some air fresher around. I can't wait till the new offices. Check outbound files on the side table. Go back and start coffee. Scott arrives at 7:40 with pastries and croissants, his day to get them. I sort the outbound files and I hear him start his tea kettle. Roz comes in at 7:50. She looks happy; her new girlfriend is working out. I look at the clock 7:55. And still no interns. I'm mad.

I see the elevator open and a small brown haired girl walks out. Checks with reception and then enter our wing. "Hello Mrs. Fields, I'm Anna Steele. Here is my resume." Hands me a paper. Good paper, good work history for a girl who just graduated high school at 17. I look her over. Beautiful face, bright intelligent eyes. Innocent written all over her. "Excellent, It's Miss, but call me Andrea, this is Scott, the COO PA. let me show you around and get you started on the paper work." "yes Ma'am."

After showing Anna the ropes and getting her started. I look at the clock 8:15. Just then the two interns show up. I listen to bullshit about traffic. I order them to the file room to pack, reminding them that they will be unpacking the file, so don't mess them up. Anna finish her paperwork. I check neat and precise. I notice the address is Grey Manor, Grey's parent house. I hope I don't need kit gloves with this one. Good the mail is here. I put Anna to sorting and cataloging the mail. It's already gone thru the new security screening, but I still have her wear gloves, so the hate mail can be fingerprinted if necessary. Usually Glenna takes all morning, and Beth even longer.

Grey walks in at 9 am showered and sharp suit. Welch has security restock grey's suit in the gym locker downstairs. Looking tired. "coffee" walks into his office. I enter after him. Going over is schedule and messages. I hear a sound behind me. It's Anna with a tray. She puts coffee and a pastry on Grey's desk. And leaves. I watch as grumpy, smiles and relax. Sipping his Coffee. We go over the day needs.

"Andrea, to you have a minute to go over the invitation." "Are you done with the rest?" "Yes Ma'am." I look at the clock it's just 10 am. I check her work, excellent work. Sort the invitation; put her to work on RSVP. She gets working. Fifteen minutes later I hear a knock. She entering Grey office with a coffee and plate. What's going on? She exits with an empty plate and mug. She smiles at me.

1130am her phone rings. She answers. Short yes, no's. she comes over gets the takeout file and starts searching. I ask "what are you look for?" "Mr. Grey wants a turkey club sandwich from the sandwich shop." "I quickly hand her the correct menu." "Would you like something from the sandwich shop?" "yes, the tuna salad sub." "Scott?" she asks "Pastrami on sourdough, and Roz wants the Italian sub with extra jalapeno." She goes to the file room. Comes back an orders the food. At 12 am the food arrives as the interns leave for lunch.

Anna sorts the food. Plates Grey's and hers on a tray and enter his office. Closing the door. After thirty minute's I check on them. They're at the table laughing and I see Grey relaxed and happy, something I haven't seen in months. I exit. A few minutes later I hear moaning and OH's and AH's. I look at Scott. We wonder what's going on. At 115pm Anna exits the office, looking normal. I see Grey face down on his couch, shirtless before the door close.

"Anna, what just happened?" I ask afraid to know. "Christian's was stressed and tense. His back was hurting. So I gave him a back massage to get the knots out." "you, touched his back? I was told never to touch is back or chest, it's a fire able offence." "Yes, he can only take family and me touching him. His' ah, before his adoption was very brutal." "I know this Roz briefed me. But? please be careful in the office." "yes ma'am." I try to wrap my head around this. The rest of the day goes good. Grey is relaxed, easy going, less stressed. I think maybe Anna is a good thing.


	9. Chapter 9 Annie's gone, Anna here

Chp 9 Annie gone Anna here now.

G pov.

I sit in my office, sipping tea. Ray just called. He's been trying to get to Christian. I'm so mad. Poor Anna prom date turn out to be a predator, glad she put the little date rapist in the hospital. Ray has to go out of state for the summer. So I invite Anna up to Seattle. if Christian doesn't have an opening, I know Elliot will. I better call Andrea, Christian PA. I need to force an another family dinner. Christian hasn't been seen in months. I fear he's working himself into an early grave. I need to call Sally, my new housekeeper, to set up guest bedroom, no Christian's room for Anna. I feel happy Anna is such a joy, and Mia will stop hanging with those petty, shallow, wantabe. Mia has a year to go in School. I plan a family dinner party.

A pov

Day one at GEH.

Parking Ray's truck in the GEH lot is like sticking an old bull in a herd of goats. I feel out of place among the BMW, Audi, and other expensive cars. It's 15 till 8. The start of my new job for Christian. I will not be a charity case. I straiten my business cloths. A simple blue blouse and blue A line skirt, 1in heels. My hair in a braid. I feel scared, uneasy about Ray's asking Christian for this job. I will not be a failure; I will not allow people to think I'm a charity case. I stomp my foot and enter the building.

Exiting the elevator, I ask at reception, I'm directed thru a set of glass doors. Man on the right, women on left. I'm here to see Mrs. Field's so reach in to my purse pull out my resume and "Hello Mrs. Fields, I'm Anna Steele. Here is my resume." She takes the paper, feeling the paper. Reading the little information, I have. She smiles "Excellent, It's Miss, but call me Andrea, this is Scott, the COO PA. let me show you around and get you started on the paper work." I'm relieved. "yes Ma'am." She shows me the break room; how to run the coffee machine, it's similar to the one in Lawrence Print shop that I worked after school last winter. The file room full of boxes. The company is moving first of next month.

I'm giving a desk and a pile of HR paperwork to do. I try to be neat and precise. The other interns wander in giving some bullshit about traffic. I drove in there was no traffic jam. Their sent to the file room. I hand Andrea my paperwork. She's surprised and happy. Puts me to work sorting the mail, I have to wear gloves. The mail is sorted into business, invitation, junk, and hate. I'm shocked by the amount of hate mail Christian is getting. I open each letter, staple the envelope to the letter. Sort. Then put all the hate mail into an inner office folder to send to security. Than start on the business pile checking against active company list. I hear the door open. Christian walks in. he looks tired, wore out, despite being freshly showered and in a hot suit. I have to swallow the drool down. "Coffee" he says without breaking stride to his office. Andrea grabs her pad, and schedule a follows. I bolt for the break room. Fresh coffee, three sugars, one teaspoon hazelnut, one table spoon milk. I plate a pastry. All on a tray. Taken it into his office I put it on his decks, smile and leave. Not a word. I feel a little down, but he's lost in problems. I'm sure he'll speak to me later. I go back to sorting and filing the mail. after refreshing Andrea Coffee, Scott's a tea drinker like me.

Andrea comes out, sits a starts typing furiously, sipping her coffee. She stops, looks at me "Thank you Anna". Latter I bring the invitation over for her to decide attend or regrets. "Andrea, to you have a minute to go over the invitation." "Are you done with the rest?" she looks at the clock. "Yes Ma'am." We quickly go over the invites; I have to write RSVP's. sitting down I start, then I feel uneasy like I use to when Christian was lost in problems. He would get so focused he'd forget to eat. Did he have breakfast? I go to the breakroom make fresh coffee, plate two pastries, forgo the tray. I knock and enter. Smiling I replace the empty plate and coffee mug. He looks up not smiling. I start to go. "Have lunch with me Annie?" I turn back he's smiling. "It Anna, yes, in or out?" "I don't know yet? I'll let you know. Thanks for the coffee and food." I grin "bye" turn and walkout, I can feel his stare at me. Goosebumps and feelings flood me; I know I swayed my hips more than normal. My sexy walk as Kate taught me.

11:30 my phone rings, id Christian. I pick up. "yes, Mr. Grey" "lunch?" "Yes" "eat in?" "Yes" "you want anything special" "no" "Sandwich's?" "Yes, any place special?" "The usually, a turkey club from the Sandwich shop." "Alright, anything else" "No, I ah, that it" "I'll bring in when it arrives. I hang up, living with Ray has got me use to verbose speaker. I get up start searching the take out menu folder. Andrea ask "what are you look for?" "Mr. Grey wants a turkey club sandwich from the sandwich shop." She quickly hands me the correct menu." "Would you like something from the sandwich shop?" "yes, the tuna salad sub." "Scott?" I ask "Pastrami on sourdough, and Roz wants the Italian sub with extra jalapeno." I go to the file room. The interns are slowly boxing files chatting away about some movie. I ask their going out for lunch; snide, petty bitches. I return and order the food, adding chips and pickles I know Christian likes.

When the food arrives. I sort and plate Christian and mine on a tray. Enter his office. I place it on the conference table. I walk over. "I usually eat at my desk" "Well, you're eating with me. So come on" I take his hand, a surge of electricity tingles me. I see he feels it to, just like old times. I drag him over. We talk and eat. Christian relaxes and smiles more. I get him laughing. I see movement of the door. Andrea checking on us. I feel content, happy, but worried. Chris ate everything, I put most of my chips and my pickle on his plate, I don't think he noticed. I see how worn and stressed he is. I need to fix that. My friend needs me. Yet friend just doesn't feel right. I want, no need something more.

He stands, moaning rubbing his back. I smile, Ray's backaches got me a certification in massage therapy. I take his hand and lead him to the couch. "Take off your shirt, and undershirt." He gawks, unsure of what I'm doing. I take a blanket, laying it out on the couch. Turning to him I start to unbutton his shirt. He stops me. "Anna?" "I'm going to give you a back rub, Chris. Now strip." I smirk. He hesitates than off the shirts come. "lay face down. Relax." He lays. I hike up my skirt a straddle his rock hard, perfect ass. I feel him shift, I suspect little Chris is hard. I flush as I start to knead and massage his back. feeling the knots and tension. I work hard to undue all his stress. He's moaning, it makes me happy and the ohs and ahs come as each knot is released, caresses my heart. He's a bowl of jello, has I feel him unwind and let go. Soft snores come to me as I lay a trail of kisses up is back. I climb off. He smiles, eyes light grey, with peaceful aura. I strait my skirt. Quietly walk out the door. Shit it 115pm I'm late, Andrea looks concerned.

"Anna, what just happened?" Andrea ask. "Christian's was stressed and tense. His back was hurting. So I gave him a back massage to get the knots out." "you, touched his back? I was told never to touch is back or chest, it's a fire able offence." "Yes, he can only take family and me touching him. His' ah, before his adoption was very brutal." "I know this Roz briefed me. But? please be careful in the office." "yes ma'am." I start the work Andrea has laid out. The rest of the day goes good. Christian is relaxed and calm. Even talks to Grace. I feel happy that I have made a difference. I smile. Driving home, I feel successful. It's a bright day.


	10. Chapter 10 christian work ethic

Chp10 Christian work ethic.

sorry i screw up the dates:correct

I lay on the couch, completely and utterly relaxed, drifting along on a peaceful wave of bliss. Lost is empty space. **Ring. Ring. Ring.** shit the phone I get up, putting my shit on. I feel relaxed, but so tired. I refocus. Back to business mode. The day flies' bye.

Anna left for the day headed home to mom's. Mom's planning a dinner Sunday, I look forward to it. I miss my family. I have to start making more personal time. We need to expand and delegate more. I know Roz and everyone need some down time. Once the big six are done. I'll sent them on vacation. I can hold the fort while their gone. Roz, Andrea, Scott, and I have a teleconference with a Taiwan semiconductor company at 6pm. We eat dinner at the conference table, planning the call. I feel good. I think I'll go home tonight; can't remember the last time I sleep in my bed.

# #shit %frigging! # %*% I really need to fire people. The Dallas and the New York acquisition need me to finalize the deal in person. I have to leave tonight. I shatter my cell against the floor. Roz is mad, she'll have to meet me in New York. "Andrea get me a flight tonight to Dallas, New York on Sunday night probably the red eye. Roz you meet me Tuesday morning." So much for family dinner. I could take Anna? No, she just started; too much. I need to define what I feel. I miss her already. "Andrea is my travel bag packed?" "Yes Mr. Grey, ready to go. I have you on a plane at 9pm. Scott will drop you off." Shit I only have 10 minutes to grab everything, so I can wait in security at Sea-Tac for an hour. I really need to buy a plane. "Roz when big six is done, we're buying a friggin plane." "Talking to the Chorus, Christian. See you Monday." Out the door I go.

I arrive in Dallas at 5am. Managed to get a nap on the plane. Strait to the hotel. Shower change strait to work. I manage a couple of pastries. I'm spending lunch clearing e-mail, when a secretary brings me a Sub with chips and pickle. "I didn't order this?" "You're PA ordered, sir" "Ok. Thank You" I eat. Andrea never done this. Back to work. The day drags on meet after meeting, then cocktails with a bunch of assholes, each and every one trying to save their ass. They ran this company into the ground, not one is worth keeping on, I mean how do you blow a technology breakthrough in six months.

Thursday 9pm:

A knock. Room service? A dinner, Salmon and rice. I sign the check. What is going on. I realize I'm hungry. I have to thank Andrea tomorrow. After eating, I'm tired. I sleep until the phone rings at 7am. I feel better. I'm half dresses when room service arrives with breakfast, I didn't order. I have a breakfast meeting. I hate wasted food. **Ring. Ring.** "GREY" "Good Morning grumpy. Sit down and eat." "Anna, I have a breakfast meeting." "Yes, where you talk and work and eat almost nothing. Now eat the breakfast I ordered you." "Bossy little thing." I sit and eat. She updates me on the emails I sent yesterday and the New York Problems. "Our you in the office?" "No, I'm in your room, wearing your shirt, on my new laptop, talking to you on my new phone, while sipping tea. Nosey" I nearly choke, my bed. My shirt. Oh's I am so hard just picturing her. I'm going to be late I need another shower. "Anna, thank you for breakfast. Now go back to bed." "I miss you, bye" ugh I feel so lost. So longing to go home. To peel that shirt off her perfect body. Ugh, I strip and head back to the shower.

friday 10pm

The day goes by long and slow. The idiots are stalling hoping another company will swoop in and save them. I tell them sign tomorrow or I'll buy the scraps at auction. All through the day food have arrived. Courtesy of Anna. Andrea spend ten minutes telling me how happy she is with Anna performance. I relax. Wishing she was here with me. I am so tired. I just can't get to sleep. My phone rings. "GREY" "Sleepy head you should be in bed, not sending email." "Anna, I need to get these done." "No, you don't, they'll keep till tomorrow. Now put the cell on the charger and lay down. I'll sing you to sleep." "ok, but you need to let me work." "No, I need to make sure you rest. Now lay down." "Alright. alright, I'll laying down bossy little wifey" I laugh. " _hmm, hmm, everybody wants to rule the world hmm._ " "very funny!" "but so perfect for you hubey. _Sweet little lamb, walking thru the wild flowers, sweet little lamb…._ " I wake up to the phone ringing. Its 8am. I remember Anna singing to me. In the shower, laughing how good her calling me husband felt, how right calling her wife felt. I wash away the world. Breakfast arrives I eat. I feel happy and light.

Saturday

The idiots' signs off; I move my team from acquisition to fixing the company. The board is gone, the upper management is gone, hell half the clerical staff is gone. I move my people in by close of business. The new head of the company is ready to move forward. He has a month to get up and running, back on track. I'll spent tomorrow working the engineer to reclaim the tech lead. Late Friday night I miss Anna. I call the house.

"Grey residence"

"Hi, daddy."

"Christian? Is everything all right"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to Anna?"

"She's having a slumber party. The Girls are camped out in the TV room."

"I don't want to bother them?"

"nonsense, son, I'll get her, here your mother"

"Hi, mom how are you."

"I'm good, worried about you. Are you eating and sleeping enough?"

"? Yes, Ma'am. Sorry I won't make the dinner Sunday?"

"I've rescheduled for next week. Oh here's Anna"

"What up? Hero." She sounds drunk. Shit Anna.

"Our you drunk?"

"Yep, a little wine, some peppermint schnapps. Why"?

"you're under age, that why. You know that! Anna in my parents' house."

"keep your hair on Grey. We're under supervision. And were not drunk, so chill out. Or I'll hang up"

"Anna… I worry about you."

"I know babe; I worry about you too. Now are you laying down?"

"yes,"

"good, turn off the lights and tell me about your day."

I talk and wake up at 8am Sunday morning. Just talking to her calms me. I don't even remember falling asleep. I feel better. I miss her.

Monday 2am; New York.

I arrive at my hotel; I really need to get a place here. I hate hotels. The floor butler sees me in. a fruit basket is on the table. "Juice and a fruit Salad is in the min-frig per your PA instruction. I'll be back to pick up your laundry." Anna is so good to me. I eat then sleep. Waking up after noon; someone, brown haired someone, canceled my wake up call. I feel better. I work a couple of hours than go for a run. The laziest day in four years.

Tuesday:

I meet Roz for breakfast. Planning a long day. I want the Cutlass Shipping Company. The ships are less than ten-year-old, the dock contracts and facilities are recently upgraded. The new owner is 12 million in debt, drug user, and wasted individual. Squandering his grandfather legacy in less than two years. The idiot fired the only three people who knew how to run the company. I've already hired them. The company will go on the auction block if they don't sale. I can turn them around and save 400 jobs.

After a long day, the company is mine. The waste toke his 1million dollar. The other 20million went to the debt, and lawsuits. I doubt he'll live the year out. We're catching the red eye home. Roz is asleep on my shoulder. As we wait at Newark airport. I feel drained and listless.

4am: Wednesday

I dropped Roz off. I should head home, but I arrive at the office. I crunch some power bars, drink coffee, and plow thru the emails. I get more and more angry, agitated. By the time Andrea and Anna arrive I'm in a full blown temper tantrum. I scream and shout. Nothing is going right. I can't seem to get people to do what I pay them to do. I focus on each and every detail till I can't stand the idiot I've hired.

Andrea pov:

Wednesday 9am

I am going to brutally blunge Christian Grey to death with the employee handbook. I have never seen him this angry, ill tempered, or just mean. He even yelled and swears at Anna. I know it hurt her. I know the company will disintegrate if this continues. He's working himself into a nervous breakdown. I wish he had not gone to Dallas or New York. He was so happy last Wednesday, after the massage. Yes, Anna massage. She calmed the beast last time. Maybe she can do it again.

I check the interns are hiding in the file room, they still haven't finished the packing. "Anna, I would like you give Mr. Grey a massage." "our you sure?" "Yes, he is working himself into breakdown. We have to stop him, and help him cope. So please the massage" "I don't have any stuff to do it" "What do you need? I can have it here within the hour." "It's not much, I can go to the drug store down the street." "here take a corporate card." "no, it won't be that much." "ok, but bring me the receipt." She leaves as Roz come in. mad and upset. Grey call her at home. Insulted her and blamed a mess on her. She red hair and flame flaring as she barges into his office. I'm sure the people across the street can hear them go at it. Roz storm to her office. Scott already has a large whiskey waiting.

Anna returns and hands me the receipt. $28.68. I wonder if it will be enough. She gets some towel. Stop and stares at the door. Squares her shoulders and stomps her foot. Entering the lion den and I hear the door lock click. I hear music, soft classical. I hope I did the right thing. I go check on Roz, we calm her. I confess sending Anna in. Roz calms, we work on undoing all the mess Grey has caused and realize how much work load he is under. Roz start hiring people to more evenly distribute the work load.

Anna pov:

Can I do this. I need to help my friend. Andrea right he is working himself into an early grave. I see him coming apart. He's tired, so tired I see the pallor of his skin, the tremble of his hands, voice. The loss of focus, and compassion. I can do this I square my shoulder, stomp my foot. And enter his office.

*tears for fears = everybody wants to rule the world

*hippie nursery rhyme= lost little lamb


	11. Chapter 11 anna 1 christrian 0

Chp11 Anna 1 Christian 0

Anna pov.

I enter the office, lock the door. He stares at me; following me as I put towels on a chair, my bag on the table. Going to the stereo I find a classical cd. Put it in and soft music fills the room. Placing a blanket and two towels on the couch. Taking my supplies, I put them on the window sill. With two hand towels.

Walking around the room I lower the blinds. Turn off half the lights. a mellow darkness, music calming my fears. I approach him. turning his cell off, closing his laptop. I take his hand and lead him to the couch. Softly "Christian take off your shirt and pants." He balks "Anna?" I steady myself. "I'm going to give you a massage. So strip and lay down." He slowly like he's drunk, undress. I help him, he's tired. I see his eyes are glass. Softly I stroke his face. Laying him down on the couch.

I cover his head with one of the hand towels. I quickly strip out of my skirt and blouse, I can't afford to get oil on them. In a wanton moment I remove my bra. I want to feel him; I want him to feel me. I approach him softly stoking my finger along his back. Slinking full body on to his back; pressing my body along his spine letting him feel my breast. "Anna what are you wearing?" As I lay a trail of kisses down his back, straddling his ass. Whispering "my panties, and stockings". I feel him shift as little chris get uncomfortable. A loud moan fills the space. My confidence soars.

Feeling the knots and tension, worse than last week. I rub some oil in my hands. Work it into a deep tissue massage with hard pressure points, kneading the muscles to relax. I feel him let go as sleep takes him. I continue to work his back, ass, legs and feet. Oh I work hard on his feet, they are so stiff and tight. I work his arms and hands; watching the wave of relax wash over him. The tension just evaporates and his body shutters and goes limp. His sleep deepens. Ending with a soft, light, sensual caress of his back and shoulders. "Anastasia" he moans. He's dreaming of me! Letting my emotions pour through my fingers. I smile. He need this; needs me.

I clean the oil with baby wipes, covering him with a blanket, dress and exit. First, peeping out to check the bitches aren't about. I go to my desk, I was over 2 hours, a return to the work assigned. Andrea look unsure. "He's sleeping; we should let him sleep?" "I cleared his schedule till 5pm, he has a video conference with Roz for the Taiwan ship yard." "I'll wake him at 4:30, so he can get ready and eat." "ok, hope he sleeps till then." We return to work. I feel better. Knowing Chris is sleeping. Resting. I worry about him so much.

Xxxxxxxx

4:30

I bend down to wake him, as a mischief thought crosses my mind. He laying on his side. I slowly stick my tongue into is ear. He shifts, pulling me to his lips. His hand in my hair. The world disappears to just us, her, emotions. He rolls onto his back pulling me on to his body. Our kissing deepens as I give myself to him. I realize he's doing the same. His hand in my hair the other caressing my ass. All my dreams, cannot compare to the reality of right now, right here. My mind is a blank canvas as his emotion and desires paint the most wonderful visions. But reality seeps in. I pull back. still laying on him. "You have to get up, babe. You have a video conference in twenty minutes" he just stares and pulls me down for a chaste kiss. "I'm hungry?" "Get dressed and clean up, I'll layout your food." I slink off him straighten my cloths. Smiling I go prepare his meal.

Returning with a tray, I leave the music playing. He returns for the bathroom. I stroke his face. "Relax, eat. The conference is set up in Roz office" "thank you" he looks better, but still tired, I can feel the exhaustion washing off him. After the conference I'm taking him home. I will make him sleep.

Xxxxxxx

Driving back to Grey Manor, Chris head in my lap. I stroke his hair. Like a little boy. He's exhausted, seeking comfort in my touch. My inner goddess is jumping on a large feather bed with joy. Pulling into the drive I know the Grey's are out till late with a charity dinner. Mia is sleeping over at Mary's house they have an early dance session for pep squad.

Leading him to his room, my room. I get some pajama bottoms from the closet. Handing them to him, pushing him into the bathroom "take a hot shower." I close the door. Changing into one of his shirts and my panties. Turning down the bed. I wait for the sound of the shower, for anything. I start to worry.

Cautionly entering the bathroom, I find him standing naked in front of the mirror. My heart leaps, then crash as his eye are glass over, unfocused. I take his hand, he smiles. I lead him to the shower turning it on. Check the water. I lead him into the shower. Soaping a washcloth, I start to wash him. Like a little child. As I head south, I see my adjective for little chris is so wrong. God he's huge. Like those playgirl magazines of Kate's. I blush from my toes to my scalp. I want to touch him, but I can't. I hand him the cloth and push his hands to his groin. He washes mechanically. Rinsing, drying, dressing him takes all my will power not to abuse his trust. Laying him in bed, I move to leave. His hand grasp mine. I start, stare into pleading grey eyes. I get in bed. Cradling his head to my breast as sleep takes him, then me.

I wake to a finger stroking my face. Turning I look into Grace face, a worried frown. I slowly get out of bed and exit the room. "Anna, what is going on?" "Christian is exhausted, he had a meltdown today. Nothing happened really." "I didn't think I had to tell you the house rules. No boys in girl's room." "I'm sorry. He wouldn't relax and sleep without me." "I trust you both, I know you will do anything for each other. But please sleep in the guest room." "Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean" "No, dear it's ok I understand. I worry too about his long hours. Will let him sleep." I sleep till mid-morning.

Waking I check, he's still asleep. Entering the kitchen Grace is sipping coffee, reading a journal. I make myself a cup of tea. "He's still sleeping." "yes, I gave him a sedative" "why?" "he woke up and tried to go to work, he's exhausted. I called Roz and Andrea a told them he can't go back to work till next week." "Yes, he need to learn how to separate his work from his life." "I also told them that you are going to stay here with him. You are the only one who can help him relax. I know it's a burden" "no, Grace it's not. I will help him, but that means spending time in bed with him." "I know; I trust you to be responsible." I nod. Making breakfast, I plan the relaxation of one Christian Grey.

Sitting in bed reading a classic British novel. Christian curled into my side. Softly snoring. It near eight pm. He's sleep all day. I nod off, awaking to a dawn. Christian is still asleep. I softly stroke his hair, he stirs. Grey eyes open and he smiles. "Wake up it Friday sleepy head" "Friday?" "yes, you sleep thru yesterday. Get cleaned up and I'll make breakfast" I head down to make food. My goddess is jumping up and down.

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the weekend goes slowly. I have Chris swimming, catching some sun between naps. Funny, light comedy movies in the TV room. His head in my lap or me curled into his arms. Reading to him in bed as he falls to sleep. Several time I go a sleep in the guest room, only to awake in his arms. I smile at the emotions of waking to his touch, his breath on my neck. The slow lazy beat of his heart as he murmurs my name.

Sunday dinner was a riot. Elliot was merciless in his jokes, pranks, and needling of Christian. I ended up dumping a water glass in his lap after one to many tasteless jokes. He was quiet for about a mil-second than right back to the clown. Till Grace threated another glass of water. Everyone laughed and kidded the night away playing board games.

By Tuesday Christian, bored, wants to get back to work. But I don't think so. The ladies have a pow wow while he's sleeping. Grace, Andrea, Roz, and I agree he needs more time off. They think a resort in Hawaii or Caribbean. I nix that. I'm taking him camping. He need the open spaces, the laid-back time of being Chris Grey not THE CHRISTIAN GREY of GEH. I remember are hikes, runs from the summer I spent here. Welch insists I take the Suv. I know he'll have us shadowed.

Wednesday morning. I drag Chris to the car, not telling him anything. I drive for the mountains. A favorite campground of mine and Ray's. I drive with Chris head in my lap, slowly stroking his hair. He seems calm, but I know the wheels are turning in his head. I smile as the miles go bye.


	12. Chapter 12 camping

Chp 12 camping

Wednesday afternoon:

We arrive at the Lake. I've reserved a camp site till Sunday. The campground is mostly empty mid-week. I park and start organizing the camp. I hand Chris a small rake. He looks perplexed. "Go, clear a place for the tent, shoo" I laugh has my tall man works a two-foot rake. Taking pity, I extend the handle. I go back to storing food boxes in the bear box. I help him lay out the ground cloth, and assembly the tent. We're both laughing and giggling by the time it done. Handing him the air mattress and pump, I put him to work. As I layout the propane grill and lanterns. String a cloth line. Chris is done with the mattress in the tent, second attempt, men. I load the sleeping bags inside. Making some canned stew for lunch. We eat out of the saucepan side by side. Quiet, at peace. Words don't need to be said to be felt.

After lunch I grab two collapsible fishing pole with reels and small tackle box. "Let's try to catch dinner" "I don't have a license" "Yes you do, I have both our licenses and trout stamps." Patting my breast pocket on my t-shirt. Handing him a rod, taking his hand we head down to the lake.

Fishing quietly, we manage to catch minnows. I laugh at Chris total focus on catching something, anything. I watch as he successfully lands a beer can. The total desolation on his face. I nearly pee myself laughing. How can I not find humor in his beer can, "ha, ha, ha, I'll have that mount for your wall? Ha, ha, ha" I bend over laughing. "Sorry, sorry, Chris cheer up, at least you caught something." I rub his back and lean in and kissing his check. He mumbles curse word. But his mood lightens. We head back. his arm around my shoulder. His hand playing with my hair. My goddess is snoopy dancing.

It's too early for dinner. Good, the camp host has dropped off the firewood. I have Chris make a small fire. Laying a ground blanket out; I lounge reading a book. Chris lays behind me. My head in the crook of his arm. As he daydreams the afternoon way. Where far enough from the fire to avoid the heat. But close enough to enjoy the show. As the flame lick and dance. Reds and yellows shine in the light of the falling sun. I feel so alive right now. So at one with the world.

After dinner, we sit on the picnic table. Watching the campfire light the night, throwing evil shadows about the trees and bushes. I make up fairytale stories. About the shadow creatures. Till the stars silence the talking, in waves of awe. We stare at the shooting star across the heavenly creatures. I yawn. "let go change at the bathhouse and go to bed. We walk with our kit bags to the bathhouse. I slowly change. Tonight there is nothing between us. No parents, rules, just us. I stare nervously into the mirror. Coming out I take his hand, walking back to the tent. I go in first, laying out the sleeping bags, while he banks the fire. Secures the bear box.

He enters the tent to find me in the sleeping bags I've joined to make one bag for the both of us. He takes me in his arms. As the night sound lullabies us to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm kissing Christian, deep, we are naked on a tropical beach. Soft warm, waves lap are feet. I move my hand slowly caressing his friend. Stroking him as his eye blaze with passion. The flower scent fills the air. As song bird cheer me on. I feel his hands on my breast pinching my nipples. The heavenly caress of his lips against my neck. I feel the wetness increase has his finger find my sex. We play this duet to a peak as the world disappears. Just him, me, here now. In our personal little slice of heaven. Slowly the world returns as I wake from this intense wet dream to find my hand stroking big chris. My eyes light on his face. Still asleep, but feeling the motion. I wonder if he's dream of me. I stroke harder and fuller watching his body react. His eye fly open. I kiss his lips. We let the emotions swirl and succumb to the ones of us.

He reaches; a grabs his underwear. Covering the tip and my hand. I reach my other hand. Grasping the shorts and feel him unload into the cloth. I stroke till he soft. The panting continues. He slips back into sleep. I cannot believe I just did that. I smile as my inner goddess does back flip around chocolate fountain, with strawberries lining the rim. I see twilight is still out. I relax into his arm, letting the world revolve around us. I feel alive and whole. The oneness of right here, right now, right him.

He sleeps, I try not to let my fears, and doubt invade this moment. But I fail. Will he love me, have I ruined are friendship, will he see me as a child. Please god make him see me as a woman, no! not a woman. His woman. Since that day in Vegas, when he touched my hand. I have known he was the one. No puppy love, no crush, just that he is the one. My happily ever after. If he would see how perfect, we are together. He completes me. Makes we want to be a better person. Overcome my fears. My self-doubt. I let the inner demons screw my head. Till I feel a hand caress my brow, soft lips peck my ear, has he role over me. Pinning me to the mattress. Raining kisses over my face to claim my lips in hunger need. Emotion force into my soul. His whole being communicates to me; love. I feel his love for me. The world is bright and the world is new. He rolls back pulling me onto his body never let the kiss go. I let my soul free and give him everything I am, want, and need. Mainly Chris Grey, my man.

We exit the tent, bathhouse and I start breakfast. It still early. I see the nearest campers are up. A pair of older men. Fisherman by the gear. clearly ex-military. I suspect their Welch shadows. I make coffee and tea. As the bacon fry's. Chris sits on the table watching me, eyes filled with doubt? I make eggs. We haven't spoken yet. "Chris about what happen this morning. I understand if. You, don't feel" "Anna, I love you. I think I always have. I just need for you to" "I love you to. I understand. Now let eat." We eat out of the skillet, fighting for the best bite of egg and bacon. Bumping shoulders and stealing food. I tempt him with a fat juice piece of bacon. He bites my finger, sucking, loud and sexy. I kiss biting his lip. Till his tongue comes out to play. Food is forgotten. We enjoy a long emotional kiss. I put my head on his shoulder as he feeds me the last of the egg.

After cleaning up. We change into swim wear. Head down to the lake, with beach towels and fishing gear. Maybe today we will catch lunch. Swimming and sunning the morning away. Near 11am we fish. Returning empty handed, we change, drive down the road to a café. Afterward we head to a trail head and hike to a lookout. Quietly hand in hand. We let mother nature entertain us. The trees, the scents, the beauty all around us. Just us. I feel calm, as Chris acts his age. I feel his center slowly balancing the world. I kiss him, as he whispers word of love and caring. The hike back is filled with talk, laughter, soft touches and noisy yelps, has the playful Chris remerges from the stogie businessman Chris. We can barely make the car before his tickling make me pee. I smile like a loon. As we drive back to the tent, we stop at a café, enjoying dinner.

The fire is bright with yellow, red, blues, as the flame lick the sky. Dancing flames against a backdrop of stars. We point out the heavenly creatures. Letting the fire die. Letting the night close in., he holds me in his lap on the picnic table. Just holds me. Words don't exist to us. The emotions pass back and forth between us. The fire dies, we go to the bathhouse, and change for the night. I set up the bed as Chris banks the fire. He enters with a devilish smirk. Taking my hand, he kisses from my knuckle to my lips. He slides down, pulling my panties down. "Chris, I'm not ready to" "I know, babe, this is just third base." As his nose rubs my sex. I feel his hands possess my breast pinching and caressing the nipple. I arch is ecstasy. His lips and tongue began to explores my sex. I ride a rush of emotions, feeling, and overload. I bite the sleeping bag, to stop my screaming. He loves me till I pass out. I awake later to his arm encasing me. His soft breath on my neck. I let sleep take me to my now second favor place. My dream with Chris have been replaced by reality.


	13. Chapter 13 At the Campfire

Chp13 campfire fun

Friday morning, I wake up to the sweet scent, feeling of Anna in my arms. I feel so lighten, relieved that she loves me. How for years I suppressed my feelings for her. Right now I would give up everything just to be with her. I feel it's been years since my meltdown last week. I have vague memories of the first few days. Anna massaging me, Anna feeding me. Anna washing me in a shower. The wet t-shirt molding to her perfect frame. The nipples hard and sensual. I smile. Anna is perfect.

I watch the grey twilight fade to dawn. Yesterday from start to finish was the best day of my live. From Anna's hand job to my oral pursuit. To the hike and swim. I realize what I've been missing. A life. I have the money, but I never had someone to share it with. Now I do and everything is better, brighter, because we share the world, the moment, this connection. I want to shout my love from the roof tops. I love this woman. I will never let her go. I slip out putting on my sneakers, start a run around the lake. I leave a note on the stove. I feel alive and free.

Has I round the lake; I see one of our neighbors fishing from the bridge over the river. Hope he catches his breakfast. Returning, she showered and cooking breakfast. My kit bag on the table. I smile grab it and a towel from the cloth line, bouncing happily to the bathhouse to shower and change. The waters cold, but my world is heating up.

After breakfast we drive to a new trailhead. We walk the morning. Talking, laughing, finding out each other secrets and dreams. Watching the natures eternal dance, to beat of our hearts. In a small glen, I take her in my arms, humming a tune, we dance. I slowly sway as we become one. She pulls my hair, claiming my lips. Coming up for air, we find ourselves on the ground, side by side. Among the tall grass. I could live here forever.

Later we stop in a small town for lunch, walking exploring the shops and galleries. I want to buy her everything she likes, but she stops me. she always wanted my time, never my money. I watch as her personality shines thru. Calm, kind, caring, sharp, smart, the list goes on. How did my fucked up self-get so lucky to have this goddess love me. I feel young and free.

The campground is filling up as the weekend campers arrive. Kids and people filter by. The campground become noises. Natures sounds replaced by human ones. We lazily waste the afternoon, swimming and fishing. I final catch dinner. Two decent trout, I clean and filet. Anna cooks over the fire pit grill. We eat out of the skillet. Side by side. We laugh at my beer can hanging on the cloth line. She steals the last bite of trout from my fork. So sexy as she blushes.

I start to build the fire. "No, don't. we're going to Campfire tonight." "Campfire?" "You never been to Campfire?" "No, what is it?" "It's fun, the ranger gives a presentation, there's singing, and games. You'll love it I promise." "ok. When" "about 7pm, right at night fall." She grabs my hand, and sits on the table. Sucking the filling from my mouth. Her tongue wrestles my to submission. Has I drift into dream like state. Just us.

We walk hand and hand to the Campfire. A battery power lantern in my hand. Lots of people on the road, walking but some driving. The amphitheater is full. With family and couples. I even see our neighbors, the fishermen in back. The ranger, a friendly guy, leads the night. I find myself laughing and singing. Shouting encouragement for the kids' games.

We get voted to play couples game. Camp rule's and manners. One partner gets a card with a question either camp rules or manners. Three other couple play against us. After five round, we win! We're named king and queen of Campfire. The ranger gives us paper crowns, from burger king to wear. Anna gets the ranger to snap a cell pic of us.

We walk back to the camp site with the other families and couples. They congratulate us. Comment on how great we look together. Anna puts the crown in the car. We call it an early night. I lay in her warmth, as sweet dreams take me, dream of Anna in a wildflower meadow. Dream of tomorrow.

Apov:

I wake as Chris puts on his sneakers; I see him thru the screen. I wait till he leaves, bouncing out of bed. I straighten the tent. Than emerge to go to the bathhouse. I see our neighbors one is running after Chris the other start towards the bridge past the bathhouse. Seeing me he stops and slowly walks. I smile. Grabbing my kit bag and a towel, I catch up to him. "Welch?" he stops and turns, eyeing me. "Yes?" "Good, I'm Anna." "yes. I know. Taylor, Jason Taylor." "nice to meet you. He'll circle the lake, bye" as I head into the bathhouse. Showering quickly. I walk back happy. Breakfast is eggs, sausage, and fruit I got in town yesterday. I think about wearing my crown. But that too much. I decide to braid my hair as the sausage cook. Sipping tea, I see my man return. I put his kit bag on the table for him. He leaves to shower. I contemplate my life.

Cpov: Saturday

After breakfast we drive to a new trailhead. Hiking in are new style. Quiet in. noisy out. We stop an eat in another little town. On the way back, I stop at a road side rock shop. She wanders the shop looking at the gems, and rocks. I find a brilliant, large polished amethyst crystal geode, the purples magical catch the light. Anna loves it. She finds some beautiful quartz pieces; her friend Karen makes jewelry.

Looking over a display case of antique items. Yes, the perfect ring, an art deco from the 20's. beautiful colors made from semi-precious gem stones. "Anna come here." She walks over. I look at the lady behind the counter "the art deco one, yes that one." I take the ring, taking Anna hand I slip the ring on her third finger. It's a perfect fit. I smile. She looks over the case. "Please that one." She takes a stainless steel nut. "That a nut, Anna." She smirks "YEP, nut for a nut." Slips it on my ring finger, perfect fit. I marvel at the machining. 2/3 is smooth and lighten, with just three face left. Shine to a high degree, I like it. Looking into her eyes I see acceptance. I hand over my Amex. They pack and box the Geode.

Before we leave, I hold her hand. "Anna will you marry me?" she looks lost, shit have I jump to fast. Have I rush her to much? Am I to damage to marry. Am I a fling. Just a stepping stone. "Christian stop, yes! I will marry you. But I am going to college at WSU near Portland. I will graduate! no matter what happens between us. Also I'm. hmm. I'm not ready for home plate. I know you need, ah, hmm, SEX." She blushes from hair to toe nails.

I kiss her forehead. "Little one, I will wait forever if I have to. You are my world." She relaxes and the tense so hard. She snaps out of my arms. "Shit. Shit. Christian you're going to have to ask Ray." I tense, shit. I forgot. I'll have to ask Ray for permission. O'boy is that going to be fun. Shit. Shit. How did I forget about Ray, and my parents? Anna hugs me. "It'll be ok, babe, we will get thru this." I relax. "Anna even if we have to elope to Vegas. You will be mine wife." "Christian. I am never going to Vegas ever again." I feel her fear. "Ok, how about Reno?" "Reno's good. Let go, I could use a swim." We head back to camp. The car ride is quiet but I feel we're moving forward.

After dinner. I build the wood to make a big fire. Anna returning from the Bathhouse. She stops me. we've been invited to a neighbor campsite for s'mores and camp pies. We walk over. The Murphy family is a large extended family, taking over three camp sites. Angie Murphy is a happy motherly, triple grandmother, and foster parent. There must be fifteen kids afoot. Bill Murphy is a jolly guy, works in Belington at the naval base. His kids and spouse have his happy go lucky attitudes.

Camp pies are a treat. A clam shell mold on the end of long wire handle. You butter the mold, put two pieces of bread, add pie filling to one side. Close the mold, trim the outside, stick in fire till toasted. I try strawberry, blackberries, and apple. I have to buy one of these makers. Anna is a hit with the parents and kids. She has everyone captive with a ghost story. She acts out the story around the campfire. Teasing and making faces. She a natural. I can understand her love of books. We make our leave.

I start the fire, crack a bottle of wine. Layout on the blanket next to our last fire. She lays in my arms. Sipping wine. We let the fire magical take the night. I rest my head on my arm. Tomorrow we go home. Can we survive the families, the company, the world? I push everything out. It just me and Anna. The world be damn. I will let Anna set the pace. I will make her dreams come true. I kiss her neck. She purrs.


	14. Chapter 14 home sweet home

Chp 14 home sweet home

Sunday morning, we break camp. Say our goodbyes and head home. The long way. I drive happy with Anna head on my shoulder. We meander the day stopping at galleries, flea markets, and antique stores. A bayside café near Tacoma for lunch. We dread the home coming. The parent's views and attitudes.

I hold her hand as we walk along the bay. Both lost in thoughts. Anna suddenly squares her shoulder stomps her foot. Turning to me "Screw everyone else, this is our life. I am going forward, to school, to a degree, a career, and your wife." I stare at the resolve she expresses. "well, can I tag along?" we dissolve into laughter. "Only if you remember to put the seat down." she laughs

"only if you stop slurping your smoothies"

she giggles "if you promise to talk to me. not order me about"

I smirk, like I'm not henpecked already. "I do"

As she smirks "I double do"

I kiss her quiet. As the sun falls from the sky. It time to face the music.

Arriving a Grey Manor, we drive up to the house, no one comes out, they must have heard the gate chime. Parking, we get out, I take her in my arms kissing away our doubts and fears. Their family. Enter the house we hear them in the great room. Entering. O shit. Shit. shit Ray's here. "Daddy" Anna cries and charges into his arms. He looks pissed at me. I feel the room shrink as dad walks over. "how are you son, you look good?" "I'm better, much better. Although I fear my body may be bruised and battered by dawn" he looks shocked and a little angry. Mom looks concerned. "Anna, baby" she returns to my arms. Just then Mia spots the ring. **"CHRISTIAN YOU GOT ENGAGED!"**

Everyone stares at Anna, who blushes a bright red. I smile, well the cat out of the bag. "Yes, we decided to get married. Not any time soon. Oh, Ray, we'd like your blessing?" I steady Anna. Ray walks over.

"Come with me." we walk out the back doors to the dock. Dad follows us. The three of us stand there for a long moment. "She just 17, I know her birthday around the corner, but engaged. Christian this is just night-gale syndrome. You both have it. I think you, too should separate. Annie's coming to Kentucky for the rest of the summer."

"Ray, I respect you. I really do but she can and will decide what going to happen. I hope she'll stay. But I will respect her decision. Dad, we are couple. I understand your concerns. We haven't set a date or even a timetable for our marriage. But both of you better understand. **We are getting married**. We would love your blessing. The Families are important to us. But we love each other. We've always loved each other. Please support and respect our decision."

I can tell Ray's about to blow. "Christian go back to the house, now" Dad says. I walk away. Looking back, I see them in a heat argument. I feel bad our happy news is causing such strife. Entering the house, the noise is loud. As Mom and Anna are yelling at each other. Mia is crying. I don't get it; everyone should be happy. I reach out a hug them both. Stopping the argument. "Please be happy for us." I whisper.

Everyone calms down. Elliot announces dinner is served. We sit, an oppressive mood permeates the room, side by side. Eating off each other plates. Fighting over bites. Everyone is watching us. Mia tries to lighten the mood "so what did you guys do camping" good a safe topic. "We hike a lot, swam, I caught a big Beer Can. Anna's having it mounted for my wall." Everyone stares at me. "Yep, A really big Beer Can, Fosters. I'm thinking walnut, Elliot what do you think?" Anna quickly adds. Elliot laughs, "Teak, Beer Can fish are best on teak." As the table final laughs. The mood lightens as Anna talks about the Campfire. I see my mother brighten over my interaction with people. The families roar as Anna describes my first attempt at Camp pies, the burned charred pie even the dogs wouldn't eat.

We retire to great room. Anna in my lap on the floor. As we play trivial pursuit the star trek version. I'm hammered by Mia, didn't know she's a closet trekkie. Ray and Dad seem calmer. After a while, we retire. I leave Anna in my room, I head down to the TV room to the foldout bed. Ray's in the guestroom. I miss having Anna in my arms. I feel a hand in my hair. Anna sings me to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I awake its Monday, back to work. Showering and dressing in the pool bathroom. I greet Sally in the kitchen, Anna already there sipping tea and munching granola. I have an omelet, bacon and spinach. We feel each other without words. Ray comes in. "Anna. Christian"

Drinking his coffee, he looks at us. "I want you both to know, I think you both need time and distance, before you get serious. I know you both are smart, responsible adults. I expect a long engagement."

"Thanks dad, we have a lot to work on. I hope you can be happy for us." Anna says, I feel her foot touch mine. I smile.

Xxxx

I drive to work. Arriving I find the lot closed. I bewildered look around. Anna starts to laugh hard. She rocks to and fro. I'm getting mad, what so frigging funny. **"ANNA!"**

"Christian, ha, ha, o'god Christian it after the first." "so what! **Where my company**?" she roars in another fit of laughs. "Christian we're in the new building." As she laughs. Shit forgot. I realize I've driven to the wrong building. I smirk, "thanks a lot navigator." "don't be mad, babe." Laughing, I stroke her hair. Lean over kissing the laughter from her. I feel better. I drive to the new building. This day can't get any worse.

Xxxxxx

Monday 11am Seattle Memorial Hospital

I sit in my office drinking coffee. I fucked up yesterday. I came so close to destroying my relationship with Anna and Christian. I let all my fears and insecurities run wild. How could I call Anna those things? I have always viewed her as a daughter. I know she sees Elliot and Mia as siblings. But Christian was always different. They were always different; always had a connection, we've never understood. I guess now we realize it's love. Sipping my coffee. I contemplate the future. I need to talk to Anna, calmly. I know forcing anything will simply push them away. I will not lose my son. Nor Anna.

I wonder if Christian has told her about his lifestyle, sexual style. I have always worried about it, with his single focus and temper. Since he switched to the new therapist Flynn, I no longer get updates. I worry. I know. I'll call Anna and arrange a lunch for us to talk. I close my eyes. Count to twenty and try to relax.

" **Paging Dr. GREY, ER STAT. Paging Dr. GREY, ER STAT. Paging Dr. GREY, ER STAT"** I pick up the phone dial ER. "GREY?" "DR. Grey we have a 18yr female inbound, violent rape and torture victim. Dr. Miller is requesting your support. Their 2 minutes out" "I'll be there."

Arriving in the ER. Directed to trauma bay 1. My first thought is o'god Anna. The victim is petite, long brown hair, pale skin. I check her she has beautiful brown eye, heartbreaking the terror and pain in them. The torture is brutal, sadistic, inhuman. I find the sadist has burn slut into her back with one those handheld torches'. The third degree burns, I have to steady myself. We decide to induce a medical coma.

Afterwards I throw up in the restroom. I pray the police will find him before he finds another victim. Heading home I wonder if Anna going to stay. Or move in with Christian at his condo. The uncertainty gnaws at me.


	15. Chapter 15 return of the tyrant

Chp15 return's the tyrant

I pull up to the new building. Drive into the Garage. I'm stop at the security booth. "What company?" "GEH." "Placard?" "What?" "no placard no entry, please make a U-turn an exist; visitors parking is across the street." I about to go nuclear, when a hand touches my face. I drive make the U-turn and park down the street. Getting my cell out. I call Welch.

" **#% !% &*(% # Welch. I can't get in to my own building. Why don't I have a placard?"** Christian holds the phone away from his ear.

" **#$ % Because You # left before # &% arrived. Didn't show up here in time. Where we're you two. NO, don't answer I don't what to know. A CPO will be waiting at the booth. Have a nice #&% day."** Welch hangs up. I look at Anna. She stiffly a laugh. She so wants to laugh. I. my temper in volcanic. I yell! Scream! Punch the headliner. I watch the passersby's look at the crazy person in the car.

I feel Anna hand on mine. I calm. This day just keeps getting better and better.

We drive back into the garage. A man in black suit is waiting. I show my photo GEH id. He directs us to my parking space. I calmly set myself, the unsmiling CEO. Which last until Anna slips her hand in my elbow. And kisses my cheek. We're, grinning, walking arm in arm to the Elevator. The sexual tension heats till the lobby; when other board the elevator. Eight stops latter we arrive at the CEO floor. I am so changing the plans for my building to have an express Upper Management Elevator.

We exit to a new shining reception desk. The woman behind the desk is new. We start for the CEO wing. "Excuse me, you have to check in." What the fuck. We back track to the desk. "Who are you here to see?" does she not recognize me. I am about to blow when Anna chirps. "I'm here to See Mr. Grey!"

I look at her mischief smirk. I am so going to spank her. Oh ugh "Mr. Grey not in yet. Please have a seat someone will be with you shortly?" I have had enough. "CALL Welch, now!" another man in black approaches. "your id sir." I hand my GEH id card. "This is out of date; you will need a new card. Can I see your driver license?" I hand over the card. He compares the two. Hands them back. "This way, Mr. Grey." he starts to lead us to a set of glass doors. I hear Anna "Sorry, I didn't mean to prank you." Ugh I am having a bad day.

Once thru the door I head for my office. Andreas not around. unusual. A Blonde is at the desk, I don't recognize. She stands. "Can I help you sir." Not another one. I'm about to blow. "Mr. Grey would like some coffee. Three sugars, cream on the side." She gawks and starts for what I assume is the break room.

Entering my office, I like it. Larger, more intimidating. With an Ensuite. I start for my desk. But a hand pulls me around; Anna arms around my neck. She arching to me. I lower my head and claim her lips. All the tension and temper fade away. Right here is heaven. I try to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away. "Calm down big boy! We're in the office. Be professional. Remember lunch is personal time."

Ugh. Oh. Ugh. I watch her exist, sexy sway to her tight little ass, as the new girl comes in with my coffee, she's unbutton several button on her shirt, pushing her tits out. Ugh I hate that. It's just a face. I can't wait to announce I'm taken.

I find my new ID card on my desk. My laptop is booted up and login in. meets and more meeting. I check emails. Not as many as I though. I start to clear them. Anna returns with a pastry. She smiles, a leaves. As Andrea and Roz enter. Taking seats, we begin the first meeting of the day. Catching me up on the changes and what's happing. I can't wait for lunch.

xxxx

I stare out my new windows. I can't believe how smooth everything is running. We've bagged five of the six takeovers. Three gave up as soon as they heard, I was sick. Afraid GEH would pull out. They quickly gave in. Only the British holding company is left. I smile. Roz is already got an appointment to start buying a plane. Andrea has my schedule set, most nights I leave at 5pm. The new middle-management expansion is underway. Meaning less micromanagement on my part. I have started the purchased of Escala tower. A lunch is here.

Anna sets up lunch on the new work table. Walks over turns on some music and unbutton here blouse. Puffs her chest out, showing her girls. Sits on the couch. A motion with her finger, come here. I walk over, sit taking her in my arms. Raining kisses and touches. We let the world disappear. Emotion course thru me. as she takes charge. Pushing me back onto the couch. Caressing my hair, my chest. Nibbling bites and kiss from my ears to my nipples. I escape into her love. Letting it wash away the world. I could live forever in this moment.

She breaks away, smiling. "let eat." "I want to eat you." First food, maybe after dinner." "I want you now." "Christian, please, we're at work." "you said this was personal time. I want your person, on my tongue." "alright. If you insist"

I pull her to the couch, slide to the floor, lift her skirt. I look up, she smirking at me. "I am a forgone conclusion, am I" as she not wearing panties. I dive in and ravage her. Bring her to several orgasms. I lift up as she arches a screams. I am so glad I soundproofed my office. She jumps up, drags me to the ensuite. Where she pulls down my pants, jerks me hard. Several time. I come hard. I stagger with the force of my orgasm at her hands. We lean against the wall, panting. She strips and drags me into the shower.

We're a half hour late getting done with lunch. If third base is this good. Home plate will be paradise. Andrea messages me that M&A London is on the line. Back to the grind stone. I see Wednesday morning I'm take Anna shopping for a gown for the Coping Together Gala this Saturday. I use to hate it, now I can't wait to show off Anna. The world is looking brighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Monday 7pm

I watch Anna, leave my condo for Grey Manor. She is adamant that I learn to sleep alone. She promised that Friday she would sleep over. An I can't sleep at Grey Manor. I feel lost and frighten without her.

She started me on my pilot licenses. So I have studying to do. I can't wait to move to Escala, I can have my piano on loud. I plan on the top two floors. Staff quarters, and room to have friends over. Anna encouraged me to reconnect with my friends. restart the fun runs, and expand my off time actives.

I look out my window, imaging the future where Anna never leaves. Always in my arms. On my lips, sheaved in her treasure trove. Lost in the emotion of lust and love. I brace my arm across my forehead on the window. I need a shower, masturbate than a cold shower. I laugh as my agony. She is my world, soon I will possess her. Cherish her. Marry her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Grey Manor

Apov

I arrive at Grey Manor. Warren, my CPO drove me from Christian condo. He needs to learn personal space. I will be in Portland for school. He is not moving there, nor spending every weekend. He need to create a personal life separate from me. I know, he needs to have outlets for his energy. His single focus is his best and worse asset. I know my time as a virgin is numbered. I came so close at lunch to taking him. I burn for him. Just touching him, wets my panties. Smirking I enter the house.

Daddy has stay over. He and Carrick are playing Chess in the great room. While Grace sit red eyed, sipping a tall glass of liqueur, I suspect. I hang up my coat and set my purse on the sideboard. Sitting I take her hands and hold them. She encases me in a hug. I feel her tears. "I'm sorry" I whisper.

"it's not you Anna. A case came in this afternoon, so brutal, sadist. I feel so powerless to help." "What can I do to help you"? "just hold me" I hold her letting her quietly weep. I see the men are still playing without thinking. Letting the emotions cascade around the room. After an awhile Grace relaxes and breaks the hug. She seems better.

"I thought you'd stay over at Christian?" I square my shoulders as my inner goddess stomps her foot.

"Christian, needs to learn to be alone. To prepare when I go to WSU, because he's not moving down there, nor visiting every weekend." I explain. Knowing my phone bill is going to sky rocket. Well Chris can afford it. Plus, the weekends he does show up will be fantastic.

"yes I think that best. Although I suspect he will crash here several nights." I smirk at Grace.

"Nope. I told him no sleep-overs here." She shocked, but happy. I see dad is happy, although Carrick seem disappointed. I wonder about that.

"well, the house rule stand. I hope he can behave away from you?" I don't let that fear bite.

"He as several new activates to keep him busy. His pilot's license, working on his BA, and reconnect with his friends. so he will behave." I sound off, more to convince myself than Grace. I show my brave front. Smiling "Besides we have to get thru the Gala Saturday."

"Oh your both coming, I hope you would. I can't wait to show you off to the Elite of Seattle. I know you'll be a smashing hit." I cringe inside. I'm not a social climber, or butterfly. I see daddy trying to suppress a laugh. I give in laugh loud and hard. Daddy joins me with Carrick. Grace look upset.

"Grace. I will love to meet your friends, but I'm going off to college. I am not a debutante, not one of the beautiful people. I can't be shallow or vain. It's just ugh, o', not me." with a tilt of my head and shrug. I hope she's not disappointed. She smiles.

"of course you're not a debutante, but a proud strong, woman. My future daughter-in-law. I never want to turn you into people I despise. You've always been so level-headed and giving. It's what endears you to us." She hugs me, patting my hair. I relax. Hugging her back. I break away, hugging daddy and Carrick.

"it's been a long day, I'm going down after a hot bath, good night." I go upstairs to our room. I strip run a bath. Taking my cell phone, I lay is the water. A call Chris for some phone sex. He answers with a loud, "ANNA, I've missed you." "I'm naked, in a bath, touching my breast. What are you doing?" he drops the phone, recovering, I hear him shed cloth and bounce on his bed. Let the sexing begin.

Xxxxxx

SEA-TAC airport 11pm

I hate airports. Waiting. Locked in. I hate being locked in. Seattle has been a bust. The bosses here want more experience, more productivity. I'm a Princeton grad. Top of my class. I move from intern to junior editor in two years. I hate New York. I want to be in Seattle, little bird is here.

I want what he owes me. I will take what should have been mine. I want to take one of the slut in the terminal to a quiet corner, make her mine, use her, abuse her. The snack I found in South Seattle was great, so liked the torch, really made her move while I was in her.

Finally, they called my flight. Back to a dead in job. I plan on Elizabeth in HR being my next slave. She just broke up with her boyfriend before I left, over anal of all thing. I dream of how she will come to love that, shit I'll have to shoot before I board. Jack my boy, you are going to get your due, over little bird's body. I laugh as I head for the restroom.

Xxxxxxxx

I sit in the hospital room; Mary is in a medical coma. She has no one since her grandfather dies last spring. She was to start Seattle University in the fall. She has a long road to recovery. Once she awakes; my sister and I will take her in. She'll like Portland. I'm still looking for a new job. But Mary needs me. I have enough saving to hold out a little longer.

The light breaks thru the window. It's morning. I watch as the doctors and nurses come and go. A doctor my age, regal bearing, oozing love and compassion enters. "Hello, I'm DR. Grey. One of Mary's doctors. Are you a relative?"

"No, I'm a friend. The closest thing she has too a relative. I'm Gail Jones." Shaking her hand. She tells me about Mary's injuries and schedule of rehab. I mention I want her relocate to Portland. She smiles, not a problem. I feel confident that we can help Mary recover. Rebuild her life.


	16. Chapter 16 Anna's doppleganger

Chp16 Anna doppelganger

Gpov

I move thru the crowd of my Gala. Searching for my children. I spot Elliot with a blonde bimbo, where does he find these girls. I use to think he did it just to piss off Cary and me. Now I suspect he is terrified of a real relationship. Seeing him watch Christian and Anna with such envy, longing, and wishing. I thought he had feeling for her, but no he doesn't. He confessed that our relationship and Christian's new one depress him, how could he ever find a soulmate, and have a relationship like us. I know somewhere out there is a girl for him to settle down with.

I spot Christian in a group of businessmen and wife. A striking brunette, in a simple elegant silver gown is fawn over him, and he's returning the flirt. **HOW COULD HE CHEAT ON ANNA!** I move to break this up. He sees me approach, but smiles and pulls the tramp tighter to his side. I reach them and all the steam in my body vanishes as Anna turns and smile at me.

My god! She has transformed from a beautiful girl into a gorgeous sophisticated woman. She is perfect. The simple line of her gown accent her body. The backless design, with the simple lace edging is perfect. Her skin, hair is perfect. I can't get that word out of my mind. I can't find another word to replace it. They are a perfect couple.

I feel a hand on my back, Cary leans over and kiss my neck. I lean into him. My world is perfect. Mia has one more year of high school, Elliot is successful both business and social. Christian is turning into the son I always knew he could be. And Anna's the icing on the cake. Just what he needs. Dream walking the night away, lost in this Eden. Surrounded by family and friends.

My mother is awe stuck by Anna transformation. With the striking looks and still the loving, serene caring girl inside. We watch as They laugh, looking young, free. So carefree. My mother holds my hand as Anna steals a kiss. All the pain and misery was worth it. Just for this moment. As my son become a man. Loving, caring, happy. My mother hugs me. "Perfect, just perfect!" I nod.

Christian and Anna dance all night. I watch them cuddle as the fireworks explode, the look of wonder and awe on both of their faces. Grinning like a loon, I hug Mia. My family, my world.

XXXXXxxxx

A pov

I sit in the emergency room. Pissed off, fuming as Elliot sits with me. Welch is getting grilled by Carrick. I waiting for my chance. Eco terrorist attack Christian at a Conference on Green Technology. Put six stiches in his thick, hard, stubborn, HEAD. I don't need CPOs', bullshit. Frigging college drop outs beaming my man with a paint can. I sit fuming.

Grace walks out my man. A little purple from the paint. I don't care as I hug him and kiss him. I let all my love pour into him. As we walk I lean into him. "from now on you have a CPO. Period end of story."

"Anna I don't need a CPO, it was a one off thing" I stop, drag his face with my hand. Looking deep into his eyes. "Christian Grey **ONE!** is way too many. Now if I have a CPO, you have a CPO. Or are you wanting to break up?" he stiffens, and violently shakes his head, causing a loud ouch "that hurts, Anna I am never breaking up with you. Augh. ugh. Fine I will get a CPO. I don't need him, but if it will make you happy." Looking deep I see he is going to fight me tooth and nail. But I am not losing him, even to his stupid, macho ego.

Grace insisted we go to Grey Manor; so she can monitor her son for concussion. I even get to sleep with him. He brightens at the news. Mia is already baking a chocolate cake. Sally is doing her pot roast and peppers. Holding his hand in the car. I feel proud of him, taking on four eco-nuts. The worst part is I leave Friday to start WSU. I need him safe. I know how much hate mail he gets. I have three days left. I am going to keep him in bed, relaxed and 24/7 Nurse Anna. I smile in the dark.

Xxxxxxxxx

Saturday Portland.

Christian Grey is a pest. Underfoot, and pouting as Kate and I unpack; Set up the condo her dad bought for us. Chris is pouting about leaving tomorrow, and having moved the couch three times. We just can't decide where it works best. His new CPO is our former camp neighbor Taylor. He is no nonsense, but I can tell he has a devilish hidden humor, just waiting to pop out. At least they can talk fishing, hiking, and run together.

Sitting on the floor, between Chris's legs, eating take out Hunan Chinese food. Watching reruns of Star Trek Deep Space Nine. I will miss this. Kate is laughing at us eating off each other forks. She is party girl on steroids. But she is also a good friend and genuine caring person. She already has an interview for the student newspaper.

I start my part time job at a language translation company. I know Chris help me get an interview. But my resume is good. The owner is a bright grandmotherly former Flower child of the sixties. Right down to her tie dyed skirt. I feel at home with her. A security is already in place there. Warren, my CPO is going to dress down to fit in the college campus. I watch as Chris steals the last piece of chicken. He is so going to pay. We clean up and I drag his weary body to my bed. Curling into his arms. I cannot believe how good life is.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

October: first week

My second straight week without Chris. We talk and sext every night. I miss him more than I realized. I was hoping he be here next weekend, but the English company demands his presence. I head to my job.

"Hi, Terry what on my plate tonight?"

"Well, my dear, I want you to train a new employee. She will be working from home. So you'll have to go there for the next couple of weeks."

"Ok? I'll gather the stuff, and head over."

"She's had a really rough experience, so she need a soft touch."

"not a problem, Terry, I'll make sure she comfortable."

Driving Alice, my new car an Audi. I had plan on Wanda but she died. Christian is loaning me the car, I know he's never taking it back. I still feel uncomfortable spending his money. But dad and him teamed up on me about a safe car. Men! Arriving at a small house in the western suburb of Portland. I ring the bell. A friendly middle age woman answers the door. "Hello?"

"Hi I'm Anna Steele from BI. For Mary."

"O good, she and Gail are in the four-season patio. I'm Gail's sister Micky" she leads me thru the house to a bright airy glass enclosed patio. Another middle age woman, I assume is Gail. I startle at a brown haired girl, with big brown eyes stares at me. it like looking at a mirror. I softly hug her and introduce myself.

She is a bright, caring girl a year older than me. She was violently attacked is Seattle over the summer. She is scared to leave the house. She is my new project, get her outside, I remember my struggle after husband 3. We talk, sipping tea. I ease her into job. She speaks and reads four languages. We start to work. Setting up her laptop, explaining the procedures and quotas. We work good together. I look forward to are next session.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October, last weekend.

We drove up from Portland last night. We are going fun running today. The club is meeting up and driving to Tacoma. We're all meeting at GEH, taking a bus to the run. The guys are bringing their wife and girlfriends. I managed to convince Mary to join us. As we were one short. Max is married to a bright, pre law girl named Alex. Morgan is dating a chef, Theresa. Christian and I, but Harrison is single. I plan on matchmaking him and Mary. Her and Gail drove up with me. They'll both be running. We will have Gail paired with Taylor for cover.

While waiting for the run to start, several of Ray's military friends stop bye and say hi. We're all invited to Cowboy Bobs. Harrison and Mary are whispering. Looking everywhere but at each other. Do Christian and I look that goofy? I hope not but suspect we do. I'm surprised how quickly Gail and Jason mesh. I mean all the pairs are lovey dove, googly eyed. I wonder if Christian and I are contagions.

We stay a pack to the last mile. Apparently Max and wife have a bet. Turns out she's a marathoner. She leaves him and us in the dust. Apparently Max is spending both holidays with the in-laws. After the race, it's barbecue time. The party is loud and fun. Even the riblet. Afterwards on the bus everyone is cuddling. Mary is comfortable enough to have Steve arm around her. She's getting better, one day at a time. I cuddle deeper into Chris. Today was a great day. good fun, good friends, good boyfriend. I hope we have more days like this.


	17. Chapter 17 thanksgiving at the Steele's

Chp17 thanksgiving at the Steele's

A-pov.

Mary is a different person after the fun-run. It all Steve this and Steve that. I never realized how much Harrison was copying Christian. Even using only his last name. real hero worship. They both have the same touch issues, from similar sources. Harrison is working as a game programmer while finishing his BA in Human resources. I suspect that Christian will hire him for GEH.

Mary is planning to move back to Seattle for the spring semester. I worry about her. I'll call Grace. Maybe she could put up Mary for the semester. I need to bug Welch. Mary case is filed and forgotten, her rape kit untested. I want this animal in jail or put down.

Next week, I go to Seattle. Chris is moving into his penthouse. I plan on a fun relaxing weekend. I clear my school work, job quotas, and take a hot shower. Slipping into one of my stolen t-shirt. I text Chris. Soon my phone will ring, as Chris sweet voice caress me to sleep. Maybe a little sexting. I daydream about tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxx

c-pov.

Anna is coming tonight. I can't wait. The separation is hard. I wish she would relent and let me live in Portland. I hear the elevator ding.

She is beautiful as she exits the elevator. She looks around and frowns. I look around, what?

"you haven't unpacked the furniture!" she searches the penthouse, I follow. She has a fit in the TV room. I mean it's a mess. Elliot and the Guys came over to watch the world series. Pizza boxes and empty beer bottle litter the room. She fumes, as she takes her roll-on case to our bedroom. "Couldn't make the bed, **Chris!**?" I realize, I was so pumped to see Anna that I forgot. I sheepishly look at the floor. She enters the closet. I hear a scream. I start for the closet. She comes out. " **I will not accept you turning into a slob. Period."** She heads out and into the staff quarters. Taylor is looking pale. She heads back into the kitchen.

The sink is full of dishes; the trash is overflowing with takeout box. Shit, she opens the fridge. I see her stomp her foot. I'm boned. " **Beer, beer, and more beer. Did I interrupt a men's only beer bust!** " Shit, she going for the pantry. I see Taylor try to slip away. I edge for the door. " **Freeze you two**."

Turning, we look at pissed off Anastasia. She literally hoping up and down. I fear for my life. She stops, calms. "Christian GREY get dressed. **We** are going **shopping**. Taylor I hope you know where the nearest Supermarket is." She walks into the great room and stares out the window at the Sound. I rush to the bed room to change.

Anna filled three shopping carts with stuff. I not sure what all is there. Arriving home, she takes one bag. Enter the elevator leaving us in the garage to bring the rest on the next service elevator. She is waiting as we load the island and counter. She looks pissed, all thru the supermarket she was pissed. I can tell I'm in for a rough night.

"Alright you two. First thing sorts your laundry, everything that need washing, first one to the washer has clean cloth tomorrow. GO!" I race for my room quickly sort the dry cleaning from the wash. I head back, shit Taylor beat me. "Put it in the machine it's prep." I stand dejected. "Chris put it on the floor. It'll go next." She approaches with trash bags. "here! Start in the TV room. Check the bedrooms. If I find a dirty glass or dish. You two will be hand washing dishes for a month. **get cleaning**." We get cleaning.

Upstairs I find the room Elliot was in a mess, pizza box, beer bottles, peanuts and crushed pretzels in the carpet. Shit, shit. Where's the vacuum cleaner? Do I have a vacuum cleaner? The new intern, the red head is so fired. I'm so boned. I sit on Elliot's bed. The room smells of stale beer and sex. Oh ya. The blonde showed up after the game. I'm so boned.

Arriving downstairs, I dump the trash down the chute. Search for a vacuum. "Taylor? Do you have a vacuum in the staff quarters?" please say yes, please. "Shit, no we don't. I couldn't find a broom or dust pan. We are so screwed. What was that red head think." Yea, we're boned. I walk into he kitchen. The grocery all put away. I search for Anna. Find her sitting on the floor in the great room, back to the glass, sipping tea. Looking serene. I sit in front of her. "I'm sorry. This is not how I planned tonight." She looks thru me. "I know exactly what you planned Christian Grey, meeting me in just pajama bottoms. Fresh from the shower." I swallow, yep I'm boned, gutted and fried.

Anna orders take-out, she's too tired and pissed to cook. Afterwards she has us move furniture. I smartly keep quiet, we both do. She sits on one of the couch looking out at the Sound, drinking a tall water glass of wine. I approach, sitting next to her, not touching. She reaches out a puts me into her side. I rest my head on her lap. She strokes my hair. I smile. She smiles. we're good.

XXXXXXXX

I wake alone in bed, I smell coffee and bacon. Entering the kitchen, I find breakfast waiting. Taylor is eating. Anna plates mine, then hers, we eat across from each other; we always eat side by side, she's still mad. Her phone rings. This early? "Thanks Gail, are you still looking. Good. Here with Christian and Jason. The two of them turned into slobs. Yes. I know. It a live-in. will Mary be alright with just Micky. Good. That soon. See you then." She hangs up. Eats a few bites. "I've hire Gail Jones to be your housekeeper. I texted Andrea last night to prepare a contract. It should be in your printer. You two will behave." I shake my head yes. She finishes and starts the cleanup. I scrub the dishes and load the dishwasher. She shakes her head. "You will not turn into a slob." "yes, wifey" shit she splashed me. I splash her back. "Stop. We don't have a mop." I laugh, she laughs. "don't look so smug Grey, we're going shopping this morning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After bed & bath, we have vacuums, brooms and mops. I start on Elliot mess, as Taylor works on the TV room. Arriving downstairs, I find two guys moving furniture. I see Taylor, "Who are they?" "security from the lobby. I promised a bonus." "Good thinking." I head to my office. I still have work to do. Hopeful Anna will cool down.

I hear the elevator chime. I exit my office to see Taylor dressed in his suit, shoes shined, freshly shaved, shit I feel my chin, I need a shave. The door open and out steps Gail Jones. In a white blouse and black skirt. Professional looking. I feel better. She coldly shakes Taylor hand. Anna walks over and hugs her. "I'll show you around. Taylor the luggage." I smartly go back to my desk. I'm a coward, I admit it, Anna Steele pissed off is scary.

I hear my door open. Anna enters. Crawls into my lap and kisses me. I melt. This is how I wanted the weekend to be. Next week is thanksgiving. I'm going to Ray's house. "Chris, second base in bed, maybe I'll let you get to third." I pick her up and carry her to bed. I feel so alive, and happy, as she nibbles my ear.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning, the light thru the windows as dawn breaks. The Rains of yesterday, give pause to morning bright rays. I watch the twilight succumb to a star full shine. As sweet scent of Anna light my life. She buries her head into my chest and pulls the sheets over her head. Anna is not a morning person. I feel soft breaths against my nipple. As strange thoughts filter thru my mind. I am lost in the pleasure of just here with her.

I feel her leave my embrace and bed, dressed in my shirt with delectable lace trim panties. I harden at the sight. I lay back as I hear her morning rituals. A t-shirt hits my face. I look a naked Anna is smirking at me. "You need a shave and shower." I rise, a strip as I chase her into a hot shower. My lips on her lips, my hands on her body. I travel down to her sweet sex. I breakfast on her body. Lapping the sweet nectar. She comes and comes till she cradles in my arms, as the hot water rains down. I came twice without touching myself. Just loving her body, chased my control away. I wash her body. She washes me. We dry each other. We head to the kitchen, my arm around her. I cannot stop touch her, holding her, loving her.

Taylor is sitting eating, Gail is dressed like yesterday. I assume it her uniform, like Jason suit. I sit. Anna sit across from me. shit. "What would you two like?" before I can answer Anna says "I'll have tea, with pancakes and bacon. Chris will have Coffee and a egg white omelet with cheese, spinach with wheat toast." She smirks at me. I smile back.

As Gail makes the food. I look around for my papers. "hum. Gentlemen since we are all here. I want to go over house rules." Taylor and I look at her. "1. Christian will not enter the staff quarters unless invited. 2. Taylor will not enter our bedroom for 10 seconds after knocking. 3. Jason you will not enter Mrs. Jones rooms without a invitation. 4. You both will put laundry in the correct hampers. 5. You both and I mean both of you will act courtesy, and professional to Mrs. Jones. She is your house Keeper, not your slave. AM I CLEAR." "yes." I relax

"Anna, there may be times when that won't work. I mean in emergence I will need immediate access."

"yes, I understand in a emergence, but the rules apply all else." I see Jason nod. Ok nothing I can't live with. I relax as the food is served. Mrs. Jones eats with us. The conversation goes back and fore in a very comfortable way. I ask Anna for a walk down to the Sound. Taylor will have Parker and Warren follow us. Has he and Gail are going to supermarket for more stuff.

Walking holding hands, lost in the early morning crowd. We cover miles ending up in an Irish Pub in Pike market. Eating potatoes & leek soup, and corned beef sandwiches. I stare into blue eyes. Loving the time and feel. She nibbles on a piece of bread. Watching the boats past the window. I relax watch her. time slips away. I call Taylor for a ride back. Anna loaded up with stuff for the kitchen. Five bags full. She bought the spice shop out as well as the tea shop. And fresh fish. Arriving back at Escala, her and Gail work the kitchen.

I retreat to my office. Work some emails. Send Andrea a long one about her intern failures last week. Miss red head is going somewhere else. This was the last straw. Her unwanted advance and ogling me was bad enough, but she got me in hot water with Anna. I look out my window at the mountains to the east. I am lost in thought as warm hands massage my neck and kisses wet my hair. Pulling her into my arms a kiss and lick. Rising carrying her to the couch I succumb to her passion. Letting the afternoon chase away. Till she leaves for school. I make sure one of the CPO drives her back to Portland.

Xxxxxxxx

I play my piano, watching the city lights. missing her. wishing we were together. Live is getting better. A few days then Thanksgiving at Ray's.

XXXXXXX

Montesano, Ray's house.

Thanksgiving is done. Boy what a party. I had thought it would be just Ray and Anna. Nope, Ray invites a herd of friends, and single guys, mostly ex-military, and woodworkers. Anna ordered four turkeys and three hams. Several wives and girlfriend help out. At least fifty people float thru. I spend the afternoon driving around with Anna dropping off meals to people who couldn't come to the house. Several older Vets' give me warnings. I smile this is Anna at her happiest. Helping other. Returning to the house after a quiet hour at a nearby park. Working our second base to shreds.

The house is neat and orderly, surprise considering the party just hour ago. Ray hands us each a glass of scotch. We toast to a great day, friends and family. Anna sits across my lap on the couch reading a book, as I watch the fire. Ray is reading a book, watch me every few minutes. I'm so relaxed, content. I slip off into sleep. Anna wakes me, leading me to her childhood room. All cream and blues, peaceful unlike Mia's. the bed is small. We change for bed. I crawl in. she spoons to me. as sleep takes me. I reflect on how my life is turning out.


	18. Chapter 18 xmas cheer, sex and lies

Chp18 xmas cheer, sex and lies

WSU four day to xmas:

I have finished finals, bought and send presents to everyone. Christmas cards were mailed the first. Only left to buy for Chris, what do you get a billionaire who has everything? Staring out the kitchen window. I have two gifts for him. Kate talked me into going to the Lingerie Shop her mother and her use. I got a sexy black nightie, and a nude bra and pantie set, plus a dozen panties. Chris loves to rip them off me.

Since Thanksgiving he's been here every weekend. Where both growing impatient with third base. I plan on making his main Christmas present, me. I am so ready to cash in my v-card. I hug myself. Feelings race thru me. how long I've waited. I dream back.

The summer I spent at Grey Manor. The talks, the touching. Watching is hard tight ass running. I remember the first time I made myself come. Dreaming of Chris in my arms, kissing me, loving me. The long nights spent watching movies. I've always know that he would be mine, from the first time he held my hand, I felt the electric surge between us. Safe, cared for, loved.

The pain of watching him search for emotions, how to express them. The dark sex he fell into. I was always his secret confidante. I've read more about BDSM than any eighteen-year-old virgin should have to. Some of the things are hot, other are never going to happen. We've talked a lot about it, since we moved into a physical relationship. I know he need the control, but he knows I'm different. I can touch him, heal him, make him whole. That why third base is so frustrating to me. I want to consume him, be consumed by him. I see a pigeon land on the light pole outside. Soon another joins him. The two preen and nudge each other.

I'm packed and ready to go. Kate's left for her families annual xmas in the Bahamas. After he drops me off Warren is going to Kansas, after a stop in San Jose, Ca. He's been dating a senior named Libby; I've seen her leave the building a lot, early in the morning. I giggle.

Mary is going to spend Christmas with Harrison. The Grey's are spending it in Germany. Mia and a bunch of her friends are going to stay at her Uncle Bob's (Grace's brother) place in Whistler. Elliot's surfing with guys from work on the north Hawaii shore. Daddy is going to Victoria. Hum. Something strange about that. Said he's going with a group of friends. he's been secretive since the summer. Several time I've called; getting a busy signal, for hours. And over the holiday, I could have sworn I smelled a floral perfume in the house and his room.

In the car, I call him. Seven rings? "Annie em everything ok, huff um, em" he sounds of breath, is he ill? "Yes, you sound out of breath are you ok?" "em, o, I was just ta, a working out. I'm ok. huff" sound like he over did the running again, he not twenty any more. "Merry Christmas, have a good holiday." "em, merry huff, em, Christmas o, too. Got a go. Take care." Usually he more inquisitive? "bye daddy" "love em you Annie. _Faster_ " what was that at the end, a woman voice. Faster?

What is going on, I think than the light bulb goes off over my head. O'god did I just interrupt Ray getting his freak on. I blush from hair to toes. I look sideways, good Warren is focus on the road. I wonder who she is? is she good enough for him? Should I have Welch run a background? Shit I'm turning into Christian. I calm myself, Ray is perfectly capable of having a relationship. He sane, and loaded with common sense, and shit, I worry why is he hiding her. I don't have any fantasy about mom reconnecting. Ray deserves to be happy. I ponder the rest of the ride. Till I see the Seattle skyline. Now I think about Chris and me.

XXXXXXXX

Ray pov.

Kylee arrived last night. Today we fly to Victoria for the holiday. We going as part of a couples group. I stroke her back. she purrs into me. I hate keeping this secret, especial from Annie. Kylee is everything I could want in a woman, she's educated, smart, down to earth. Her ex-husband is a piece of work. Her son's pre-med in college and the same age as Annie. He's spending the holiday with his father's family. Kylee is sad she hoped to introduce him to me. We have to leave for the airport in three hours.

Kylee starts kissing me. I melt. Then harden, I feel like I'm eighteen. I just can't get enough of this woman. I carry her to my bed, strip her panties and bury myself in her sweet sex. She's loud and demanding. I aim to please.

Ring, ring, ring, shit ignore phone. Focus on Kylee. Ring, I check id. Shit it Annie. I still reach for the phone. Ring, ring, Kylee moves but quiets. "Annie em everything ok, huff um, em" what wrong? "Yes, you sound out of breath are you ok?" shit, lie Ray. "em, o, I was just ta, a working out. I'm ok. huff" I can't tell her I'm buried ball deep in the sexiest woman alive. "Merry Christmas, have a good holiday." She worries about me, particular around the holidays' my precious little girl. I am so killing Christian if he breaks her heart. "em, merry huff, em, Christmas o, too. Got a go. Take care." Kylee start circling her hips, biting my chest. "bye daddy" she sounds so happy. "love em you Annie." " _Faster_ " Kylee begs. I hang-up. Start to obey my vixen. She explodes in a multi orgasm as I come. Shit we have to quickly shower and race to the airport.

I cuddle her to me on the fight. Her black skin shines as she reads her current project. My published African-America professor of America History, specializing in historic building and architecture. The Kentucky job was the best thing in my life. Annie's with Christian, I have Kylee Layton, onsite historian.

We were at each other throat from day one. By day four, we were in bed, and many other surface. We are insatiable for contact. Sex is great, but I really enjoy just talking, and holding her. We mesh so well. She plans to move in, on a trial bases in February. After a consulate in France. My Six-foot goddess. I stroke her tit with my hand. She smiles and lean closer. The Christmas spirit is looking good.

XXXXXXXXX

c-pov

I close my laptop. Everyone is on holiday till January 4. We have had a banner year. Moved the company into the mutli-billion-dollar range. I feel happy, alive. Annas' coming for the holiday. It's just us in the penthouse. I can't wait to shower her with presents.

I saw Mia and Elliot off yesterday. The parents left on the 10th, Dad had an international lawyers conference on human right in Bond, Germany. So they extended to January 10, Christmas in Bavaria. I plan on taking Anna one day. Ray's going to Victoria with some singles group. An I have Anna all to myself.

Andrea knocks than enters. "Everything is set Mr. Grey. Just a skeleton crew. But security will be in lock down. The Flintstones are upset they can't stay. I promise them limit 12 hour blocks over the holidays."

"Excellent Andrea. Please let everyone go. Have a happy holiday."

"Meeting Anna?"

"Yes. She will be at home in one hour. I can't wait to start the holiday!" she smiles. pets my arm. And leaves. I hear her laugh and wish everyone holiday cheer. I grab my coat and head home. Yes, home. Our home. I barely touch the ground. Taylor is grinning at my humor. I know him and Gail are a couple. I see the same looks I Anna gives me. love is so goofy. The world is bright with holiday cheer. For the first time, I feel normal.

Xxxxxxx

Christmas eve:

The tree is set, decorated. A very different from the Parents tree. Theirs's is a traditional tree. Elegant, with crystal ornaments and glass balls. Our tree is funny. A lot of campy ornaments. After finding a tree, Anna dragged me to Target for decorations. We hit half a dozen Christmas stores. Lots of funny pieces. Simpsons, Disney, and weird ones. I got a lot of cars, airplane, and helicopter ornaments. The tree is decked in lights and balls, and lots of figurines. I find it fascinating.

Anna has me buy a Naivety set for the entry hall table. I try to buy all the animals, but Anna stops me. "One animal a year." She plans on a large zoo. Anna has a whole box of Christmas movies, cartoons, and music. We've watched xmas movies and cartoon non-stop since she arrived. Some I remember most I don't. I find Charlie Brown's Christmas makes me cry.

Laying before the fire. The tree frames the Seattle skyline. Sipping champagne, nibbling on cheese and fruit. She made a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor. I lounge in just my pajama bottoms, Anna in one of my dress shirts, god she is so sexy. I feel at peace. The world disappears as I stroke her hair. Listening as she recites one Christmas story after another. This is her favorite time. She lives to give.

Yesterday morning, we volunteered at a homeless shelter. I loved playing Santa's helper. Passing out gifts and candy. Anna shine like a super nova. She is just so incredible with people and kids in particular. I feel the season cheer explode within me. I have the ultimate prize. Anna love.

I feel her shift. She straddles me. I harden. She's not wearing panties. Her eyes are alight with mischief. She cups my face. "You get to open one present on Christmas Eve." I've, I mean the Greys don't do this. We always open present Christmas day after breakfast. "Ok, do I get to choose?" she smiles. "Yes, you can choose. Or I can choose one for you" she is baiting me. I know it. What the hell. "you choose, babe" she smirks laughing, god I love that sound and look. She stands up backs away. The presents are behind the tree. She turns her back to me.

She wiggles her ass. God I'm dying. She slowly lets the shirt slide down her body. She runs her hand along her back. I am frozen, lock in lust. She slowly turns running her hands all over. I cannot think. I just exist to enjoy this pleasure. She lowers herself on to my lap. I want her. so bad. She leans in. "Christian Grey, your present is (she giggles) me." I gawk as she smirks at me. "It's time for you to make love to me." I grab her hips, claiming her mouth. She slides my pajamas off. I turn putting her under me. I start to enter, shit condom. I freeze. "Christian I'm on the shot."

I lose all control. I shudder and gentle push in. I feel her stiffen as I claim her virginity. I hold. She adjusts and moves. O god is she perfect. "Faster Chris, faster." I move she arches to me. I drive deeper, harder, she is so tight, so perfect. She matches me move for move. I lift her up as she shakes with the first orgasm. Laying on my back she rides me. setting her own pace. I concentrate on her. making her pleasure and release the one goal of my existence. She screams and collapses on me.

I roll over. Pulling out, I position her face down. Pulling her hips up I take her doggy style. She gets a second wind and new set of orgasm. We don't last very long. We come in a mind shattering mutual orgasms. We lay in each other's arms. As rock-roll Christmas plays from the stereo. I dream of us. As sleep takes us.

Xxxxxx I wake sometime in the night. We're covered by a blanket that wasn't here before. I wonder how it got here. The night is still dark. The tree is still lit. music softly plays. I cuddle into her body. Her breast my pillow. I hear "Christian, my love" from Anna sleeping lips. She always sleeps talks. I find the most fascinating thing about her this way. The filter and gone. This is the real Anna.

Christmas dawn comes and goes in our slumber. It nearly noon when we rise. I find fresh cloths on the couch. We dress, run to the shower. I find third base in the shower is followed by home plate, lot of home plate. After another shower. We enter the kitchen to Gail cooking a feast. She smiles and hugs Anna, whispering. I feel Jason, he reaches out a punches my arm. We all eat. The conversation flies around the island. As Anna steals the best food off my plate. I can't believe how lucky I am.


	19. Chapter 19 day after Christmas

Chp19 the day after xmas

I wake to the most glorious view. She lays facing me, her hair fanned out like a halo. Her soft breath race across the sheet to my chest. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have her. my world is only complete with her in it. The light creeps into the room. As I'm lost in the moment. I should get up and work. But I can't leave. She's casted a spell on me. I drift off into dreamland. Watching her sleep.

I wake to Anna kissing me. damn she dressed in yoga pants and Graphic-T. some sci-fi tv show I think. "breakfast awaits M'lord" she speaks in a false British accent, as she evades my arms. Stopping at the door she turns her head "Food, movie, and me". I look as she leaves, her tight little ass. I lay back. my sweet girlfriend is a tease. Showering, I can't get over how happy I am. I check the bathroom. An do our snoopy dance.

Anna is cooking food, we given Gail and Jason from 23 to the 27 off. Although they are in the staff quarters. We eat and head to the great room. I play some xmas music on the piano as we sing. Our world is so bright.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov.

We're sitting in a little coffee shop in downtown Victoria. Sipping coffee, arguing over her coming project. Which wood, which methods. We are lost in the moment. She holds my hand. I feel happy, loved. She blushes, I wonder what thought caused that. Smirking "Penny for your thoughts" she blushes even more. I feel myself harden. "I was wondering if our neighbor's the Peterson will switch room."

Now it my turn to blushes, we were rather loud yesterday and the last few nights. "Well, if you're worried we can invite them to watch, maybe learn, how to do **it** properly?" she kicks me under the table, as she laughs. "Funny man, like you'd let anyone see my hot body, nude, sweating, riding you hard, **so hard**!" I laugh as she teases me back. leaning in, kissing her sweet lips. Caressing her neck. Our tongues battle. She shifts. I lean back. raising an eyebrow. "Let finish our coffee, and head back to bed." My inner boy is doing back flips, yes, yes. "your wish is my command. Drink up"

Walking back her cell rings. "Benjamin? What? What happened? No I'm not in Seattle. I don't answer to you young man! We will be Seattle tomorrow. Get a hotel room. Call me back with the details. Young man! don't take that attitude with me! see you tomorrow." She looks upset. I hug her. "Ben left Texas. He's in Seattle. he's upset I wasn't at the Hyatt." Hugging her tight I kiss her pain away. "We'll fly back, and have a sit-down. It's time." "I know. I just was hoping to have you to myself for a while, before the storm." We start walking to the hotel.

My cell phone rings. "Steele. What? Which hospital? Good. We'll be there this afternoon. Thanks' George." I turn to her. hug her. "Ben fainted in the hotel. He's bruised up. George is sending him to the hospital. He will be OK!" "my baby. Why? How? My baby?" she cries. I hold her.

She stops. Pulls out her phone. We start walking at a faster pace. She talking to the airlines. Getting the next flight out. She is one focused mama bear. I marvel at her strength. "we have a flight is two hours to Pane field in Everret." As we enter the hotel room. We pack, check out and head for the airport. Ben is not answering his cell phone.

My options are limited. I call Christian. "Grey." "Steele." "hello Ray?" he sounds tense, on edge. "I need a favor." "What do you need?" "I need you to put me and two guest up for a few days." "not a problem." He seems unhappy, well tough titties. "We're flying into Pane Field in Everret eta 2pm." "I'll have a car meet you." "good, I need you to send a CPO to Grace's hospital and collect a Benjamin Mallard from the ER. Bring him back to Escala." "not a problem." "ok see you soon." I hang up as we approach the airport. Kylee is leaning into me. I hug her. "Everything will be ok, babe."

Xxxxxxxxx

c-pov.

We're sitting on the couch in the great room watching the fire and the gray rainy clouds along the Sound. soft classical Christmas music plays in the background. Anna is curled into me. soft and warm. Stroking her hair. Lost in the peace of the moment.

My cell phone buzz. I get up and answers it. "Grey" "Steele." shit, shit. "hello Ray?" "I need a favor." Great what now? "What do you need?" "I need you to put me and two guest up for a few days." Fucking great there goes my holiday. Wonder who the guests are. "not a problem." "We're flying into Pane Field in Everret eta 2pm." "I'll have a car meet you." Need to get Jason moving. "good, I need you to send a CPO to Grace's hospital and collect a Benjamin Mallard from the ER. Bring him back to Escala." Alright now my curiosity is peaked, who is Mallard? "not a problem." Great, shit Anna looking at me, worry in her face.

"Ray's coming this afternoon with two guest." "did he say why?" "No, but one of the guest is at Grace's hospital. I suspect that the reason." "Shit, we're going to have to cancel Gail and Jason holiday." "yea" I call Jason cell. He answers "Jason I need to see you now, bring Gail as well."

They enter the great room is casual cloths, looking tense. "I'm sorry to cancel the rest of your down time. But Ray is coming with two guest this afternoon." They both relax. "We need to send a car to Pane Field, eta 2pm. Also a CPO to Grace's hospital ER to pick up a Benjamin Mallard; a bring him here. Any questions?" Jason shakes his head. Gail looking thoughtful "Two or three rooms?" "I don't know, let do three just in case." "Very well. Mr. Grey" they turn to leave. "I'll help you Gail" Anna say following her upstairs. Goddamn in-law's, ruining my holiday. I head to my study to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

North shore: Hawaii

I wake to two beach bunnies in my bed snoring. A wild Christmas eve and day. I watch the waves crash from my hotel widows, the sound comes thru the open sliding door to the balcony. What am I doing with my life? I hate the whore I've become. I am so frigging jealous of Christian. How did my little brother catch the precious Annie Steele? I don't get it. My parents have an incredible, loving relationship. Christian and Annie are starting the same path. They are the perfect couple. Even Mia is jealous. I drink a warm beer. Staring out at the big waves. I should go kick Jeff and Stevie out of bed. Waves are calling.

After lunch, Stevie has a line on a party tonight in the Kailua. Some rich kids are throwing a bash at a waterfront house. With nothing better to do we drive down. I could use some new scenery. We stake out a sports bar. Waiting for the party to start. At 6pm we drive over. Big, rich mega mansion. A waste of space. They could have done a better design. More green tech, more molding the house to the landscape. Instead it's just look at my obscene money. I am in a foul mood.

Wander thru the crowd. I grab a beer. Heading out I see a girl, leggy, blonde fighting with a guy. I move forward. "Come on you want it" "no" "you teased me enough slut. Let go." "no. no! no." I stick my hand in his face, breaking the pair, shoving him back over a chair into the pool.

He looks ready to fight. Good. I need some angry management. He crawls out of the pool. Charges me. I dropdown, driving my elbow into his back. sit on his chest and punch his face a couple of times. I am happy. Bloodlust course thru me. I am going to send him to the hospital. A hand touches my face. I lose all thought of asshole. Turning my head to a pair of blue eyes, piercing me. the leggy blonde is smiling at me. I rise and she takes my hand. We walk down the beach. Just holding hands.

Dawn breaks as we lay in the sand spooning. I feel her breath on my arm. I look out over a calm sea. Like that movie about pearl harbor. I expect the jap zeros to fly over. But just some seagull circle about. I look at blondie. So sweet. We talked the night away. Falling a Sleep watching the stars. I smack her sweet ass. "Come on food" she rises looking like a zombie. I can tell she not a morning person. We walk back the house. She disappears as I eat some fruit. She returns with a bag. We head back to the north shore. Stevie is snoring in the back seat. Jeff got luck with a trophy wife, so he'll turn up in a day or two.

Blondie is no beach bunny. She rides as good as me. daring and adventurous. We are a perfect pair. I dread going home. We haven't gotten into families or mainland stuff. I don't even know her last name. we just party and sex the days away. We're both flying out on the fifth.

New Year's is spent on the beach watch the fireworks cuddle under a blanket. She rides me as the fireworks reach their climax. She is a goddess. As she comes in multiple waves. I release, a melt into her. we wake to dawns light. as a light rain pelts us. We rush for the trees. I laugh as she covers her bare ass. I laugh, and laugh. She reaches up a hides little Elliot, that was hanging out. I turn red. She laughs. We laugh, as we head for breakfast.

xxxxxx

Early Christmas morning.

I rise as Chris snores softly. I head to our bathroom. Wash up. I stare at myself in the mirror. Do I look different. No. do I feel different. No. I wonder at my feeling. I feel the same as yesterday. My love for Chris consumes me. the sex was fantastic. The feeling of him inside me was mind altering. I knew he would be so loving, caring, perfect. The sex is icing on the cake. I wash my face. Yes, I do feel different. I am his woman, body, mind and soul. Grabbing a blanket, I return to the nest cover us as a snuggle into his arms, as sleep takes me "Anna, love you" a smile on my lips.

Day after xmas:

I'm on the couch counting the ways I plan on loving Chris, or should I say the surfaces in the penthouse. I plan on christening. My what a wanton girl you've turned into Anna Steele. Who would have thought? I mellow as I let the feelings and thoughts wander my mind.

The phone rings. Chris get up and answers it. I dream till I hear. "hello Ray?" daddy? Is there a problem. Is he hurt. "What do you need?" Shit something is wrong. "not a problem." I stress "I'll have a car meet you." He coming here. I need to change, straight up the house. Are the guest room clean, ready? Ugh. I have a million questions, fears, and worries. I look at Chris. His face goes concerned. He come over sit and hugs me.

"Ray's coming this afternoon with two guest." why, is he hurt? Two guest? "did he say why?" "No, but one of the guest is at Grace's hospital. I suspect that the reason." Maybe, I have to get the penthouse ready, shit. "Shit, we're going to have to cancel Gail and Jason holiday." Chris nods "yea" he calls Jason cell. "Jason I need to see you now, bring Gail as well." I try not to worry. As we wait.

They arrive. "I'm sorry to cancel the rest of your down time. But Ray is coming with two guest this afternoon." "We need to send a car to Pane Field, eta 2pm. Also a CPO to Grace's hospital ER to pick up a Benjamin Mallard; a bring him here. Any questions?" Jason shakes his head. Gail looking at me. "Two or three rooms?" "I don't know, let do three just in case." "Very well. Mr. Grey" they turn to leave. "I'll help you Gail" I need to do something.

Once upstairs Gail takes me into a room, close the door, a hugs me. I calm after a while. I confess my fears and worries. I suspect he was with somebody, but I never know him to date. I'm not even sure what he prefers. I mean some of his ex-military guys are gay. I know his buddy Jose has a kid, but is gay. So I just don't know. I could ask Welch to run a background check. But no. Daddy will tell me when he gets here.


	20. Chapter 20 sibling maybe

Chp 20. Siblings maybe

*notes: Elliot is in Hawaii which is much later than Seattle. the fight hasn't taken place yet on the day after xmas. Also the Kavanagh's left for the Bahamas. Elliot is jealous of the relationship Christian and Anna have, not the people. Remember in this story Christian was never an abused by Eliana, never became a super Dom, and Never had the 15. Lastly Anna was never isolated after husband 3. She developed a strong, giving personality. Remember her and Christian were pen pals from the start of their contact.

The hours' tick by slowly. I've run out of work to do. I stare out my window. I should have gotten a background, but I know Ray would blow a gasket. I think on my life, how hard it is to express my emotions, my passions. How incredible Anna is for me. how even my missteps are steps forward.

The past few months have defined me. my love, my world is expanding. Anna's love for me has lift the doubts and fears that haunt me. Am I worthy, lovable, caring enough, to be in a relationship. Before I didn't think so. Now I know better. I focus so hard on things; I forget everything else. I need more control, more discipline. I need? Shit! Bullshit! Grey. You need to let your support staff do their jobs, let the families do their thing. I need to realize my relationships are partnerships. Anna is so capable, smart. She easily controls me, and I love it. My future wife is the perfect partner, even if she doesn't realize how good she is.

The phone rings, "Grey. Ok thirty minutes." rising I head to the kitchen. I find Gail and Anna baking up a storm. Plates of cookies, three cakes, four pies, a tray of muffins cooling. My coping strategy is work, Anna's is baking. I grab a cookie, "Mallard is thirty minutes out." Anna looks stressed, I hug her kissing her flour smudged nose. "Go, get Cleaned up babe." "ok, but no more cookies. Cookie monster." She coos as I laugh. "Go." She starts to leave "Gail, a large milk and bib please" " **Grey!** Gail protect the cookies." We all laugh as Anna escapes down the hall. Gail smirks at me, as I grab another cookie and head to our room to watch the edible Anna shower. My pace picks up as I visualize, her hot body, correction my wife's hot body glistening in the water. Oh Grey you pervert. Munching the cookie. I find heaven in my mouth, and my eyes as she soaps up and runs her hands over her breast. Screw watching, I strip and join her, we should have time. Fuck'm they can wait, I can't.

Xxxxx

We just make the foyer when the elevator chimes. I take her hand. Smile at her. as the elevator open to a young black man, joe college cloths. Tall, 6'1" maybe. Good looking. He's stunned, shocked.

Anna steps forward. "Hello, I'm Anna Steele and this is Christian Grey. Welcome to our home." God, I love when she says our home. I watch as the kids face plays emotions. He's trying to think of something to say. "Parker please put is bags in the third bedroom on the right." Parker heads upstairs.

"Please come this way" Anna leads us to the great room. "Please have a seat, you must be tired. Can I get you some water, juice, tea?" "Juice please." He final speaks. "What kind would you like?" "What do you have?" Gail pipes ups "Orange, Apple, pineapple, papaya, tomato." "Apple please." Gail leaves.

A very pregnant silence fills the space. We stare. He stares. He looks conflicted.

"I'm not sure why I'm here?" he says.

"My father ask that you meet him here." Anna chimes, I hear the unsureness in her voice.

"My mother is shacked up with a white guy. A rich white guy from the looks of this place." O'boy kid you just lit a fuse. I hold a pissed off Anna.

"MY FATHER, does not Shack up. If your Mother is with him, she is a kind and caring person. And this is Christian house, not my father." I am pissed now. This is our house!

"So your father's rich?" "no, my father a carpenter." O' kid don't go there. "what does your mother do?" I ask. "She's a professor of history at NYU. When she not consulting on historic buildings." I think I'm missing something. When Anna says "Kentucky?" shit the historic build over the summer. The kid says "yea my mom was onsite historian." "my dad was restoration consultant." "you said he was a carpenter?"

"He is. He specializes in restoration" "so your family not wealth?" "No, we're not, this is Christian. What do you do." "I'm a freshman at Northwestern pre-med. You?" "I'm a sophomore at WSU English lit." he looks at me. I smirk "Harvard dropout" "Christian! he's very successful in businessman" Anna defends me. Anna can ignore what people say about her, but say something about the people she cares about and Anastasia Rose Steele jumps up and stomps her size 3 boots on you. I hold her tighter.

"So he's after my mom's money, you got your sugar daddy, know he's going after his sugar"

" **BENJMAN THOMAS MALLARD!"** I turn to Ray with a tall gorgeous Black woman, bright intelligent green eyes. With a full head of steam. She's pissed. I can see Ray holding her hand. They walk up to us. Anna hops up, shit I relaxed too much. She hugs her father than the Woman. "Hi, I'm Anna." She chirps happily. What did I miss. The woman smiles down at her "It's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia" "please call me Anna, take a seat. Can I get you two anything?" "A, beer, Annie" Ray says, "Make that two, Anna" the woman says. I see Gail nod an disappear back into the kitchen. "Annie, Christian this is Kylee Layton." Rays says reclaiming her hand, as she leans into her son.

"Dr. Layton." Her son says. "Ben? That is rude. No don't' cop that attitude with me young man. Why are you here?" wow. Short, no nonsense. Right to point. A female version of Ray. I watch as the kid squirms. He puts his head down. "Not here." "Ben, this is family. Ray and I are a couple. You need to tell us so we can help you. Please talk to me." he looks at me. I glare at him. Come on kid I can't solve this without details. Gail returns with a tray. Ben's apple juice. The beer, my glass of wine and Anna's orange spritzer with snacks. "This is Gail Jones, My housekeeper. Thank you Gail." She retreats.

"Dad wasn't happy with my presents, or me not bringing the family credit card." I see Kaylee stiffen, Major Steele is suddenly on deck. I feel Anna lean over a take his hands. "It alright Ben, can I call you Ben. We can help you" Anna calm serene, Anna. My goddess. I see Kaylee, relax. She hugs Ben. I see Taylor in the background. This directly effects security. "did your father touch you, Ben honey." He nods yes and breaks down. I stand, Ray with me. we leave the Women to comfort him.

Meeting Taylor in the Security office. We stare at each other. "Ray?" I ask. He turns to Taylor. "did you run a background?" "Yes." "Did he order it?" "No." "Alright. Kaylee college boyfriend is a piece of shit failed athlete, teaching high school PE. He has three more sons by three different women. He's ignores Ben until he need money. Then guilt trips him to beg Kaylee family for money. Also threaten custody issues, that was until he turned eighteen last May. He has a history of abuse, and alcohol. You have the particulars Taylor. I don't want him near Ben or Kaylee." Taylor nods. "What about you Ray?" he smiles that evil smile I remember from Vegas. Ok question answered. Major Steele is hoping for a quiet one on one time with asshole. Long hospital stay is in your future. asshole.

Taylor looks at me. "Do whatever you think is best Taylor." He smiles. Ray put a hand on my shoulder "Thank you. I know it crimped your holiday." "Ray. Your family. An I go all out for family." We return to great room leaving Jason to his tasks. I don't want to know, but asshole is in for a world of hurt.

Ben is better when we return. He's tight in his mother's arms. Anna is holding his hand softly petting it. I should feel jealous, but this is Anna. The giving, caring, women that own my heart and soul. I smile, my angel is loving. I can imagine our kids being so loved. I touch her shoulder as I sit. Ray sit and hugs them both. We sit in silence as Ben recovers.

Ben relates the details. Quietly, slowly. I can feel his pain. I know Anna can. Her mother is a piece of shit. I remember my mother, lost in drugs and abuse. Alone just me, she had no one to turn too. To help her. to save her. I need to call mom. Tell her how much she means to me. What's the time in Bavaria?"

Gail announces dinner, we've been here for almost two hours. I hug Anna. "I would like too fresh up" Kaylee says. "o' let me show you" Anna leads her away upstairs. Ray waves us back down. "it will be a while. Gail can you hold dinner a bit?" "Yes, not a problem." God I love Gail. She has already become like a second mother to me and Anna. I smile.

"So Ben, what are your interest in medicine?" "I plan on going into pediatrics. While I'm here I hope to meet Dr. Trevelyan Grey. She's famous." I cough as they look at me. "I'm afraid my mother is holidaying in Bavaria and won't be back till the 10th." He gaps at me "your mother is Dr. Trevelyan Grey? Really. So cool. I mean she Famous in the Medical field." I see hero worship in his eyes. "Yea, she really good, but down to earth. Kind and caring dedicated to her patients and staff." "wow. My Mentor is going to be so jealous. I don't have to leave till the twenty. I mean if I'm still here is Seattle?"

Ray leans over taking his hand. "Ben, I live south of Tacoma, in Montesano. You are welcome to stay there, or up in Seattle. Your mother would love for the three of us to spend time together. No pressure." "Ray, Ben I hope you guys will spend a few days here with Anna and me. A your both welcome to stay here anytime." Ray smirks, and nods. Ben looks surprised. "I apologized for what I said earlier. I'm sorry" "It alright Ben. Let's hope the Women get done soon, before Gail dinner is ruined."

"Gentleman, to the table. Now." Say Kaylee in a full rich voice as Anna smirks beside her. Dinner is served.


	21. Chapter 21 stepmommy dearest

Chp21. Stepmother dearest

Gail announces dinner. "I would like too fresh up" Kaylee says. "o' let me show you" I lead her upstairs. To the room she and Ray will share. She looks at both sets of bags. And smile. "Please sit (point at the bed) I'll just be a minute." I sit and wait.

I replay their entrance; I see my dad pissed but deeply happy, in love, the way he looks at me. I can't ever remember him looking at Carla that way. She has kind eyes. When she looked at Ray, they shine a bright green. The vibe is pure deep love, like I feel for Chris. I just had to show them my love. I think I surprised her by hugging her. I can see how happy, caring they are.

Kylee pov:

I stare in the mirror washing my hands. Not the introduction I expected. Ben's dad is in for a world of hurt. Touch my son! I had planned on asking cousin Marvin, the family lawyer, to stomp him, but Ray said he'd take care of it. I suspect his son-in-law Christian will pile on. I calm myself.

I was surprised and happy at Anna acceptance of me. how good she felt in my arms. I can see they are a happy, loving couple. She was so good with Ben. Strong, caring, giving. I didn't believe Ray totally about how great his daughter was. A father love can blind them to the true person. My little sister is a point in fact, spoiled, selfish, brat. But Anna is all he said and more.

I stare in the mirror, seeing my doubts, fears, I waver a little. Then feel Ray's love. His commitment. Our commitment! Yes. I am strong, I am loved, I am a tigress. My family is everything, An, my family is Ben, Ray, and now Anna. Everyone else in the family well they need to live with it, and better pay proper respect to Ray and Anna or else. My father and brothers will be a problem over money and race. But I love my new family members. Yes, I love them both. I smile at the mirror. Let go talk to Anna. I leave the bathroom sit on the bed.

Anna-pov

She returns and sit next to me. "I know you must have questions" I look down "Do you love my daddy?" looking up I see a bright, honest smile. "With all my heart." Smiling "Our you moving here or Ray moving there?" "I'm moving to Ray's; I already have a teaching job at the junior college in Tacoma."

"why the secret's?" "it wasn't you, Anna. But my family is very intense, driven to success. They don't understand a mixed couple. Or the economic difference. To them rich marries rich. I was a disappointment for having Ben. And pursuing the History degree."

I am stunned, how dare they judge my father. He is successful. His military career, his woodworking. Hell he's been on this old house, woodshop, and a half dozen other DIY shows. "my father is very successful; he always has been. If your family can't see the man he is. fuck'm."

she laughs. "Anna, your father is incredible gifted, and loves what he does. I love him for who he is. I could care less about money. I make a good living teaching and writing, doing consulate work. He is my world. But I love my family and I won't give up either. So everyone is going to have to co-exist." "I won't take them insulting him, or degrading him." "she hugs me. "baby girl, you and me both.

They will learn not to screw with strong women." I melt into her arms. "Yea, if they get bad I'll sick Christian on them." "let hope they don't I can see dad and my oldest brother Lewis groveling for mercy" we laugh. Returning to the great room. We see the guys talking.

"Gentleman, to the table. Now." Say Kaylee as I smirk. we all go to the kitchen island and eat. The conversation turns rowdy as Ben and Christian tease Ray. Jason and Gail join us. I smile at the group, we are. Jason and Gail, Ray, Kylee, and Ben, Christian and me: what great group, a great Family. I realize this is my family. This is my world. God! I love my world.

After dinner, we play pool in my office. Women vs guys. They lose badly, we switch off. Ben is a quiet funny guy. Really good sense of humor. The two of us hit it off. He's very much a mom's boy. We both have one parent who's worthless, and one that is incredible. He loves to give, he volunteers, and has all ways been the care giver, I can see why medicinal is a good fit. Kaylee is a good mother. I see her, strong presence in the room.

Christian holds me. as we take a late snack, my cookies disappear at an alarming rate. As three males gorge themselves, like starving animals. Mom and I roll on the floor. Yes, Kaylee is no mommy dearest, she's mom supreme.


	22. Chapter 22 sunny seattle in the rain

in sunny rain.

Seattle is cold, gray rainy days. We spend the day playing tourist. Music museum, glass museum, and now eating in the space needle. I need to find Ben a girl, a good one, like me, his new sister. I smile as I tease him about his hidden guitar fetish. With Ray on base, Christian on piano, Kaylee and me on vocals we almost have a band. I watch as Ray and Christian both come out from behind their walls. We are a happy group. A happy family.

Kissing Chris, I see dad and Kaylee kissing, it fills me with joy. We need to set up Ben so he doesn't feel left out. But he looks so happy. So happy for his mother and Ray. I relax, leaning into Chris watching the skyline float by.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day.

Gail wakes me, I quietly and quickly follow her out to the hall. She looks stressed. "Mary called. Steve's mother has had another breakdown. His Father when nuts and slammed him thru a door. He's got bruised ribs and nasty cut on his head." I hurt, Steve's so gentle and Mary is so kind. "what can we do?" Gail looks around. "could they stay here. For a few days till we find them a permeant place." "o' Gail of course they can. Have someone bring them over." She looks down "They're in the staff quarters. I wasn't sure with everyone here. How to proceed." I hug her. kissing her cheek. "Gail, I trust you. You always have my best interest had heart. Let's get them set up in the guest room. I know they'll need some downtime."

I feed Mary some tea as she cries on my shoulder. Steve is sleeping. Steve's parents are a nightmare. I know he tries to help them but his mother is seriously unstable. And his father is lost in alcohol and family strive. He's the only one with a job. I know he hates being there. I suspect the absent of Jason has directly to do with the bruise on Mary's face. She won't say what happened. I won't push. I brush her hair, and talk about school.

Christian walks in. he stares at Mary, turns and leaves. She tenses "Calm down, Mary. Christian just has work to do. He'll be back later for breakfast. We could make broken waffles?" she laughs, the first I've heard this morning. Gail re-enters with a large pitcher. Followed by Kaylee. I intro everyone and we gab for a bit. We three gang up on Mary, pour unconditional love and caring on her. she brightens back to the girl we know. Christian, Ray, and Jason walk in. breakfast starts up. Here comes the broken Waffles.

Ben wanders in with Steve. They are talking about chess and computer games. They seem to have hit it off. Everyone relaxes. After breakfast we hustle Steve back to bed. Mary curls up with him. I leave a book on the nightstand. They need alone time.

I find Kaylee arguing with Gail. She wants to go over and kick ass. The guys come in. each one hugs their lady. Christian speaks "Steve's father is in jail. His mother is being committed. Flynn, my therapist is see to it personally. I've had Steve's stuff moved to a condo downstairs. I know he'll argue against it, but he's my friend, and he need a new start." I hug him tight. "Steve doesn't like taking Charity." "I know, but he has to think not just himself but Mary too." I nod. "Is there anything we can do?" Ray speaks as Kaylee nods. "Not right now. Jason has everything covered. We just need to give them space and love." I smile, my man as so grown. I feel my inner goddess doing triple back flips with twist. We laze the morning away. We planned on going out for dinner. We'll see how the young love birds are doing. Although the older ones are very loud. Ben mumbles red faced.

Xxxxxxxxx

New York

I sit in my small rat infested apartment. Eating canned raviolis and week old bread. I've had nothing but bad luck since Seattle. Elizabeth has a new boyfriend, a cop. I notice she has bruise, so he's training her, preparing her for me. six times I cruised the college hangout. Used up a dozen knock out drugs without bagging any sluts. Even tried hookers, usually an easy pick, but they shy off, like I'm giving off some bad vibe. Work has been a bitch; the company is tanking. The only offer is from a small shop across the street. Mostly trash novel, and political dripple.

A baby bird has a girlfriend, looks like Miss Seattle. the last good piece I had. I need to go out tonight a hunt.

Next morning.

I lay in bed hurting, fucking eagle eye bitch saw me spike a drink. Half dozen guy's jumped me. I almost talked my way out, till they found the drugs. Twenty dose lost. Shit four hundred dollars down the sewers. My face looks and feels like hamburger. I lost three teeth and my fingers are broken. The doctor set them in the ER. The frigging cops laugh when I wanted to press charges. I have to explain what happened to my dickless boss.

I stew, this would not have happened if baby bird had not stolen my life. I dream of Miss Steele under me, strapped to a table, while I brand her. I have such a hard on I forgot it swollen and bruised. Fucking pain.

Xxxxxxxx

Dec 20

Seattle GEH Security offices.

Welch-pov.

I just got the lab work back for Anna's friend Mary. The found useable DNA and a good fingerprint. I fire the information into the FBI database. It should take a couple of weeks to get any hits. I look over at the threat board. Grey's a very different man since Anna entered his life. Calmer, more focus on having a life. I see a conference next month possible more eco and anarchist threats. Being a twenty-three-year-old mutli-billionaire has a down side.

After lunch the phone rings. "Welch." "Detectives Bambrosias, NYPD SVU. You put an unsub DNA report in this morning." "Yes, you have a hit?" "Yes, several here in the City and southern New Jersey. I like a copy of the full report" "Ok, but I want a copy of what you have." "it doesn't work like that Welch. I don't allow private security to trample thru my evidence." "you will make an exception in my case. Detective. I don't want to have to pull rank, but the commissioner understands my point of view." I hear silence on the phone. "I can have a lawyer there this afternoon, we need to work together to catch this animal." "I won't give copies. But I will let your lawyer read the file. Deal" "yes. Deal, thank you."

I call GEH NY legal. Henry Ho, does a lot of pro bona work for woman shelters, and children, will lead the case. His boss isn't happy, till I inform him that the victim is Grey's Girlfriend coworker; An Henry is pumped to tackle a serial rapist.

Dec 21:

Henry sends a massive email in the night. The rapist has hit Princeton NJ and New York mostly college girls. With a couple of prostitutes. With the hit in Seattle. I suspect he was here as a tourist. The Flintstones have down time during the holidays'. I have them create a program to shift thru the airline and bus, train list for people that have all three reference point. I suspect it will be hundreds.

Dec 30.

Fred calls me at home, its frigging 1am. He bright and cheerful. The program ended. Twenty names. Only twenty names. This is doable. I get up check my email. They already did primary background checks. Three have criminal records, two with sex crimes. Four names stand out for finical issues. And one is a black hole, highly suspicious. I forward the email to Henry and Detectives Bambrosias for deep digging.

Jan 9

A long day. Grey and company did a fun-run. Everyone ran but the two beat up kids. Some eco-nuts showed up. But Grey argued them down. I mean he's putting his money where his mouth is. Feed the hungry, helping farmers. Using green tech. I mean these nuts need to go harass the Coke brothers or Trump. The Adults get back tomorrow. Can this day not end? At least the Hunt is getting smaller. The list is down to ten. All three criminals were cleared. The one with statuary rape, is married to the girl, her parents are racist as hell and a Puerto Rican boyfriend wasn't acceptable. So now I need to get DNA and prints from the ten. Morris, GEH security NY, as a just released guy Reynolds. I know Roz and Grey will ok the money. Anna's worth it.


	23. Chapter 23 elliot crash

Chp 23. Elliot crashes

Today is the last day of paradise. We part and fly home. Blondie is sitting on the beach. Crying. I don't know what I did or didn't do. I'm not sure what to do. I have never been at this point in my life. I want to continue the relationship, but how do I do it. I've always been a hit and run guy. The longest girl was a week. I never been so conflicted. I sit drinking a beer. Watching blondie on the beach.

A taxi takes her away. My heart is hurting. I turn to a tree and cry. What a wuss I am. The guy's give me space. I'll never see her again. I should have never let her go. Why did I do that. I'm scared of what I feel, want, I just don't understand what is happening to me. we take the car back to airport. I spent the wait in the restroom throwing up and crying. What did I do to feel this way? Steve come and get me. last call is happening. We just make the plane. Jeff flew out twenty minutes ago to Dallas.

I make my way to first class. My seat is against the window. A bag is in the seat. Like blondie's a beach Bag from Lona's. I sit in the aisle seat. Hanging my head in my hand. I feel her touch on my hair. Looking up. My angel is staring at me with red eyes. We must look vampire with our red eyes. I stand she slide into the window seat. We stare at each other. the world disappears. I take her hand, she leans into me. I can't speak. A blonde beach boy turns in his seat in front. "Christ, Kate you just left a guy. Have some respect." I start to rise and throttle beach boy. A hand holds me. I look into her blue eyes, tinted red. "Ethan, my loser brother, this is my guy." I kiss her sweet lips. I don't remember anything till the stewardess ask us about dinner.

We order. "Blondie what's your name?" she blushes "Elliot, my name is Kate. The idiotic moron, up front is my brother Ethan." "No Kate, your full name?" "Well, what's yours?" "Elliot Grey." "I like it I'm Kate Kavanagh" "where do your live?" "Seattle. you" "WSU near Portland." She looks pensive than laughs. I love that sound. "It's incredible that I'm dating a Grey"

All my fears explode in my head. I pull back. everything just got serious. Several girls have tried to use me to get to Christian. I see her confusion. A lump in my throat as I "What do you mean dating a Grey?" "Elliot what wrong. You turned all white and pulled away like I murdered kitties" I stare into blue eyes. "What did you mean about dating a Grey!?" she looks hurt and confused. "I meant it's funny that my roommate and I are both dating guys named Grey."

I try to wrap my mind around the facts. I can't grasp the words. "I mean Chris is a great guy, an Anna loves him to death, but I don't understand Elliot what the matter. We were doing so good?" Anna and Christian. My mind flares as she strokes my face. My fears evaporate as the feelings course thru me. "Kate. Christian is my younger brother." "o' god, were dating brothers. OMG your Mia brother's El aren't you." I nod. she kisses me. "you can't believe everything she says."

She smirks. I suspect my little sister has really spot lighted my bad behavior. "Well playboy! I expect monogamy. I expect your undivided attention." I nod. Wait she's Anna roommate? "Kate how old are you?" she smirks "Elliot Grey you never ask a woman that." "Kate! Anna's a freshman, eighteen.? "Does it matter?" she evades. "KATE!" "alright. Alright. I'm eighteen." "It doesn't bother you I'm twenty-six?" she shakes her head no, leans in almost touching my lips, her sweet breath on my tongue. "Does. It. Bother. you?" I lean in a claim her lips and tongue. She kisses me till dinner arrives.

Afterwards she crawls into my arms. I cover us with a blanket and sleep the night. I dream of us in my new house in Kirkland. Cuddle before the fire. Sipping wine. Watching the moon chase the night away. We wake before landing in Sea-Tac. I can't wait to have her. we split from her brother, and head to Christian's, he's got room to put us up. My house is half done. I pull up to Escala. It early we can surprise them. Maybe catch them in bed. Kate is right with me. we plan on shock and awing them.

We Arrive in the foyer. As we sneak toward their room. A tall drop dead gorgeous Black woman in a silk kimono carrying a breakfast tray exits the kitchen. She stares. We stare. " **FREEZE ELLIOT. KATE!"** from above. We look up to see Ray in shorts, bare chested at the top of the stairs. Just then Taylor comes running down the hall in sweats from the staff quarters. Shit. We're busted. I relax as Kate continues to stare bug eyed.

"Kate!" I see Anna charge from the kitchen in a dressing gown more suited to a thirties movies starlet. With Christian right behind her in pajama bottoms. What is going on? The Lady smirks and climbs the stairs. Where Ray takes the Tray. Turns and walk away, her leaning on him. I look at Christian? "what going on?" "I was going to ask you the same thing. Why Kate here?" "We met in Hawaii and hit it off. She's my girlfriend!" I hear screaming. Turning I see the girls bouncing. I watch Kate in total rapporteur. My heart swell with happy emotions as she grins at me.

"Hey, what going on?" I turn to the new voice. A tall black kid. "Anna new future brother. Ben. Elliot. Elliot. Ben." Christian says calmly as he stares at the girls with love written all over his face. I shake the kids hand. "Who's the blonde?" I turn glaring at him "Mine!" Christian laughs which draws the girls' attention. They come over. "Elliot are you being rude to my older brother?" Kate bug eyes. I smirk. "Yes. I'm staking my claim to Blonde here." She smacks my chest. "Kate, remember it. Hi I'm Anna roommate and best friend Kate Kavanagh, (she smacks his chest again, letting it linger)and surfer boy's girlfriend." He smiles and shakes hands.

As we seat at the breakfast island eating; they bring us up to date. I'm surprise Harrison & Mary are upstairs. Anna is head over heels happy at Ray's new woman. When Ben talks about his mother. Kate sits up. "Ben, your family is the Layton's of Broadmoor & Teller?" he goes quiet. "yes. What of it?" "my family does business with them. Kavanagh Media." "Ok. I don't pay attention to business or social stuff. Mom and me are mostly on our own." Kate nods. Anna looks to Christian. Who shrugs. He smiles "Family is important, but social stuff is painful and only occasional necessary." A round of Amen echo the room. We all hate the social bullshit. I'd rather build a house than go to a stuffy pretentious event. Where everyone flashes their wealth like it important. I only go to family charities and Charites I support.

There is room in the penthouse. As Kate drags me to our room too fresh up. After some great sex, a nap. We descent to the great room. It empty. Gail sweep end "Everyone has gone to the Boeing Museum. Would like drinks or a snacks?" I think "no we're going over to Pikes Market" Kate ask when they'll be back. "Around seven. I have a lite dinner planned for seven thirty." "Thanks Gail, you're a peach." We coat up and head out. We walk. It feels good to be home. Despite the cold. We are in our own little bubble.

Sitting sipping coffee looking out at the Ferris wheel. "Why is everyone surprised you were in Hawaii?" "Well, Dad and Mom had a fight at the airfield. Dad got caught cheat again. Mom got outed for cheating too. So Ethan and I split. The first flight out was Hawaii. We have a house there. I mean it ugly and overblown. I don't know where my mom's style went. Because that house sure isn't it. I mean it's just ?" I smile. "obscene, flashing your money obscene." "exactly, I think she was dating the architect." I hold her hand, stroking her knuckle. So what you want to do now?" "I want to go to movie and make out." "we can do that back at Christian." She shyly smirks, whispering "Yea, but public is more fun, let try to get kicked out for making out." Little Elliot harden, my vixen surfer girl is banging. We walk to the movies.

Hours later, after three movie houses kick us out. We wander back to Escala. Arm in arm the nights cold, the stars hidden by gray clouds. But we are flying on heady emotions and lust. I have never felt this free and happy.


	24. Chapter 24 last weekend

Chp24 last weekend.

Jan 12 2am:

I stand watching the late night Seattle skyline. The party is over. The madness is gone. I watch a freighter head out to sea. Its lights cast eerie shadows in the weak moonlight. I used to play piano watching the night. Now, I cuddle my dreamcatcher, tight, as she sleeps. What a day it has been.

I watch Anna at the most manic. I have ever seen her. She is coming unglued. I want to help, but she won't hear of it. I watch as Gail and Kaylee try to calm her. The other guys have fled to Steve's new place below. Mary is flitting to and fro with flower arrangements. I'm stunned that the incredible confident, organized, level headed calm Anna is a mess over a Diner party for friends and Family.

Grace arrives early to help. I hug my mom. "Please get Anna to calm down. I don't understand what wrong" she kisses my cheek, "Oh my boy. This is her first dinner party in Escala." I shake my head. "We had people here all holiday, she's done company parties, a lot of Parties at Ray's?" "Christian, this is her first formal party as your fiancée, in your new home. This is a defining moment in her life. The transition from Girl to Woman. She wants to shine as a hostess." "I don't get, mom. She's been a perfect hostess all week." "o' Christian this is like your first at bat in baseball. You don't want to strike out. You want to hit it out of the park. Or at least get on base." I nod. I still don't get it but I know how important the night is to her. mom goes off to calm Anna. I escape to my office.

Later.

The party is in full swing. The house is perfect, the food. Gail is in her element has housekeeper. I tried to get her a Jason to comes a guest, but they refused. They prefer to work. I know Jason is pleased with the invite. Gail is smiling and chatting has she supervise to two waiters she hired. They're both high school seniors living in homeless shelters. They'll make enough money to buy a dress and go to prom, as I've paid for housing and school for both them and they're families. I haven't told Gail or Jason.

I find Anna gabbing with Mary and Steve. I drape my arm over her shoulder as she leans into me. I kiss her hair. Steve is talking about his new game. I smile. Anna gasp "Andrea how in the world did you get him in a SUIT, shaved and Haircut!" I look up seeing Andrea and her date approach, he looks familiar but I can't place him. "Andrea?" she smiles; I've seldom seen her smile. The ice princess is melting. "Steve, Mary this is Chris's PA Andrea and Barney IT genius at GEH" Stunned I gape at Barney, I've never seen him wear office attire. He shaves once a month. He grins at me.

He has his arm around her waist and she has hers around his. A Couple. WOW. "how did you guys hook up?" Barney laughs. "I made a bet with her, and she lost. So I, we went too Comic-con in St. Louis. In costume." Anna chirps "What did you guys go as?" Andrea blushes, I've never seen her blush. "the first day Dr. Who and Assistant, the second Star trek. Aan" "don't stop, what did you guys do the final day? come on I can look it up on your Facebook page." " **Barney!** You didn't post that." Andrea blurts turning even more red. "yea, Barney what did you guys go as?" I jump in.

"Star Wars." He blushes. "What characters in Star Wars?" Steve jumps in. They squirm. I love it. "I went as an Imperial Captain of a Battle Cruiser, love the dark side." We all laugh. "Andrea? Come on?" goads Anna. "Princess Leia" "Which one?" Steve smiles. I wish I knew more about the Movie. She really is squirming now. "I'll look it up online" pushes Anna. As Roz and Gwen join us.

She looks around, turning red. "Slave Princess Leia" the image flashes in my head. O'boy that's hot. I need to get Anna that costume for the next party. "Babe those picture better be gone, off the web by morning" Andrea loudly whispers to Barney. He laughs "No can do, Baby. The sites already had a million hits." "what, you shouldn't have." "you signed a release. An your smoking hot." He kisses her. "You should have asked, Barney?" "Beside I want the world to know my GIRL'S hot." He grins **"OUCH!"** he jumps off the ground, grabbing his ass. Andrea looks like ice cream won't melt in her mouth. We laugh.

" **OUCH!"** I jump a foot. Spin " **ANNA!"** she giggles, as everyone laughs. **"OUCH!"** Steve jumps as Mary looks innocent as a Lamb. Failing miserable as she breaks down in Laughter. "Serves you men right, picking on **"OUCH!" (** Roz bounce a good foot) **GWEEN!"** We all laugh and Joke as Elliot and Kate come over.

"Hey what going on?" Elliot says. Arm draped over Kates shoulder possessively. Anna with mischief in her eyes. "Where playing Spouse hop. Highest hop wins." I see the light bulb go off in Kates eyes. As **"OUCH!" "KATES?"** we laugh, "That not funny." Says the family prankster. He turns to us "that not funny. That hur_ **"OUCH" KATE!"** we laugh harder, the Adults across the room are laughing too. "You guys are hilarious!" **"OUCH!"** " **KATE** stop it." He grabs her hands. Looking into her eyes. **"OUCH!"** "Damn it Roz!" he backs away from us. Protecting his backside.

Suddenly a round of ass grabs run thru the group. I try tit-for tat with Anna. I quickly find it a bad strategy; I try ass massage. YES. She coos into me. Steve quickly catches on. Roz tries kissing. As Elliot jumps several more times before parking against a wall. Kate is merciless. Turning from Ass to tickling. Elliot is extremely tickles'. We laugh. As he rolls on the floor, till kissing overcomes them. " **HEY!** Get a room you too." They get up, bow and run upstairs. We descent into full blown hysteria. The adults are trying to look Adult, but fail as they laugh even louder than us. I see Ray's hand on Kaylee ass. They must have played the game as kids. My dad winks at me. I see mom lean into him, I bet his hand is on her ass. The one thing we knew as kids: from the first day in the Grey's. That mom and dad had a very active, a loving sex life. I kiss Anna neck. The party is a success.

XXXXXXX

After the party everyone leaves. Ray, Kaylee and Ben to Montesano. Elliot and Kate to a road trip around the Peninsula. Parents, Grandparent, Steve and Mary to their homes. Final I have Anna to myself. I work a few hours every day and spend the rest with Anna. If I go into the office. She comes with me and Helps Andrea out. I marvel at her ability to interact with people. I should get her to go on more negotiations, she's a natural.

Xxxxxxxxx

The last weekend before she goes back to school. I plan a trip. I know she'll love. I get her up before dawn. Bundle my sleeping beauty up. Carry her to the car then the plane. I love the new plane. After takeoff I carry her to the bed in back.

As I lay her down she wraps her legs and arms around me. pulling me down. To sweet lips. I open my eyes to a sea on blue. "Love me." she whispers. Quickly cloths are flying. I ravage her body. Kissing her sweet sex. Driving into her with hard, long strokes. Till we explode in mutual ecstasy.

"you're now a member of the mile-high club." I smirk into her hair. "I'm not so sure?" I love a challenge as I slowly stroke her sex, nibbling on her neck. Caressing her breast. Till she screams **"Fuck me, Fuck me. NOW!** " I roll her over so she faces down. Slides into her wet, hot sex. I slam hard. Again and again till she screaming my name. I pick her up putting her against the open window. Stroking into her hard. I see her face in the reflection of the window. Pure bliss as she comes and comes. I try to hold out, but fail in a massive orgasm. I stagger us back to the bed. falling on to the soft mattress. We struggle to breath from the orgasm. I caress her hair; as she fist's me dry. She smiles as I moan loudly.

I stare at the window. The round smudges leave little to imagination. She snores into my chest, soft, lite. The speaker blares "We're 30 minutes out Mr. Grey" I shake Anna awake. We clean up and dress. Taking our seats. Anna looks out the window, turning she bouncing in her seat. "San Francisco, your taking me to San Francisco!" I smirk. "YEP, we have tickets tonight for Taming of the Shrew." I didn't think she could get more excited, I was wrong. She bounces and giggling and stroking my face, chest body. She is contagious. As I join in her fun. "MR. GREY, MISS STEELE, we are ready to deplane." Says Parker. Taylor was mad I left him home. But I felt I owed him for the bust holiday, I know Gail is dragging him to a Romantic B&B near Forks.

We check into the St. Francis. I had planned on some bed time, maybe a nap afterwards. Nope, Anna drags me back to the cars. Taylor has arranged four CPO, Two drivers, and Two armored town cars, both with privacy screens. "Where to MY LADY" with a flourish and bow. She giggles. "To the Buffalo." The drive nods and off we go. Buffalo? Either the Zoo or a statue, as we go deeper into the city I suspect a statue.

I see we've enter a big park, Golden Gate Park. The fog has not lifted very much. It's not yet 8am.  
Parking along a chain-link fence. Anna drags me out. Pointing I see a herd of Bison. In the middle of the city, mind blowing. Anna positions me for a picture. I remember her letter from years ago. I smile broadly as she snaps several pics.

"Where to now?" She looks mischievous. "I think you need some culture." She whispers into the driver ear. "I'm not sure where that at?" he replies. "Over near the Science Hall." He nods. We board the cars and drive to a large amphitheater flanked by two buildings. The local CPO, Ryan, points out one as the De-young and other as the Academy of Science. We walk towards the Science; Anna ask a security guard who point around the building.

We arrive at a small garden. Anna twirls around me. "Close your eyes, come on close them" I close my eyes. She touches my face with featherlike caress. She whispers

"As an unperfect actor on the stage,  
Who with his fear is put besides his part,  
Or some fierce thing replete with too much rage,  
Whose strength's abundance weakens his own heart;  
So I, for fear of trust, forget to say  
The perfect ceremony of love's rite,  
And in mine own love's strength seem to decay,  
O'ercharg'd with burden of mine own love's might.  
O let my books be then the eloquence  
And dumb presagers of my speaking breast,  
Who plead for love and look for recompense  
More than that tongue that more hath more express'd.  
O, learn to read what silent love hath writ:  
To hear with eyes belongs to love's fine wit."(1)

She kissing me. I open my eyes to a prefect view of love. She stands on tip toes. Just are lips touch. Her eyes wide and deep. I relish the moment. As the time passes she step down breaking the kiss. Without losing the aura of love given and received. "Welcome to Shakespeare Garden" I take her in my arms and kiss her. she melts into me. softly into her ear.

 _"Not mine own fears, nor the prophetic soul_ _  
_ _Of the wide world dreaming on things to come,_ _  
_ _Can yet the lease of my true love control,_ _  
_ _Supposed as forfeit to a confined doom._ _  
_ _The mortal moon hath her eclipse endured,_ _  
_ _And the sad augurs mock their own presage;_ _  
_ _Incertainties now crown themselves assured,_ _  
_ _And peace proclaims olives of endless age._ _  
_ _Now with the drops of this most balmy time,_ _  
_ _My love looks fresh, and Death to me subscribes,_ _  
_ _Since, spite of him, I'll live in this poor rhyme,"(2)_

We stand as one for longtime. Just feeling. "What now, m'lady fair?" She giggles, "O kind Sir. To carousel we walk, take my hand. I will lead you astray, down dark paths and evil lanes to ruin and pain, Kind Sir, today. Let me lead you astray" smirking mischievously. We walk thru the park to a playground. She bummed the carousel is closed. I have a quiet word with Ryan the local CPO.

"Chris push me." I look Anna's on a swing. I walk over. "Chris push me." I start to push her, she reaches higher and higher. Leaning back, her braid sweeps the sand. She locks eyes with me as laughter echo the field. She is childlike. Perfect combination of Woman and Girl. How did I get so lucky? I laugh with her. as she plays my Muse. She sits up dragging her feet; I grab the swing. She bolts for the push-wheel, the human powered carousel. She put the wheel between us. As I try to get to her she moves, playing the game I spin the wheel, she hops on. Laughing I hop on and claim her. kissing as we spin. The world cannot catch up to how much this little woman spins and shakes my world, with just a kiss, a touch, a word.

(1)Shakespeare Sonnet number 23.

(2)Shakespeare Sonnet number 107


	25. Chapter 25 last weekend part2

Chp25 last weekend part two

San Francisco: Saturday: 8am

Aliens. The only explanation, Aliens have taken over my girlfriend. I stare at her as she dances about me. Aliens have replaced my girlfriend. That Pod movie, Anna likes from the fifties. Yea, that it as the park ranger finishes opening the tunnel. We are standing in front of some old world war 2, gun battery high on a hill north of the Golden Gate bridge; which we just walked across. Anna drags my hand into the foggy darkness.

SMACK. "Rise and shine Chris. Let's go. Go." Anna is uncharacteristically up before the crack of dawn. I stare groggily. After the yesterday, I expected her to sleep in. She never gets up this pumped. I drag myself into the bathroom and a hot shower. She refuses to play. We have to get going.

In the car is a Conetinal breakfast. I day dream yesterday. After the park we head to the Cliff house for lunch. A scenic restaurant clinging on the edge of a cliff over the Pacific. The view is fantastic, both natures and Anna. Afterwards we drive to North Beach. In-between the Strip clubs and Sidewalk cafes is a Bookstore Slash Museum. The Beat Museum. That weird poetry and writing, people snapping fingers and speaking in rhythmic nonsense. Anna is in heaven. She buys me two first edition books On The Road and Big Sur by Jack Kerouac. "Here you need these." With a smirk.

Later we walk down to another Bookstore City Lights. I find a couple of cool first edition, including The Sea Wolf, by Jack London. We meander down thru chinatown. Goofing and playful, we buy a hat with a propeller for Elliot, A tea set for Grace, and stress balls for me. Anna gets a cricket box, that chirps. We buy ideogram stamps of our names. Anna sneaks a couple boxes of adult fortune cookies into her bag. I smirk.

I had planned on dinner at the hotel. But Anna leads me to a John's Grill off market street. I try to persuade her to the hotel. In a really bad accent she says "Baby doll, we're seeing a bird, a pretty bird, got it, a bird. Doll face." I stare like an idiot.

We arrive, somehow she made reservations, a where right on time. Sneaky little thing. Before where shown to the table the Owner leads us to a second floor display case. Now I get Anna's bad Bogart impression. The Maltese Falcon stares at me. Surrounded by books from Dashiell Hammett. After dinner we return to hotel to shower and dress for the play.

I spent most of the play watching and feeling Anna. The emotion plays across her face as she loses herself into the drama. I plan on taking her to every play I can. Even if I have to sponsor them. She laughs, cries, claps and cheers. My girlfriend rocks. During the intermission we talk with several other couples. No one know me. I'm just Chris, Anna date. Afterwards I carry her to bed. long slow love making. We feel everything. Communicates thru touch, and emotion. I have a massive hard on as Anna drags me out of the warm car. To walk in fog shroud steps, the Golden Gate Bridge. Anna recites poems and stories as we cross.

Walking thru the tunnel, Anna starts to sing. The echoes, the acoustic are phenomenally. I sing with her. I look at her. She's undone her coat, opened her blouse and unhook her bras front clasp. Pushing her girls up. She smirks at me. I look back the CPO are staying at the entrance. We walk thru a transition break into another tunnel out of site of the CPO. The gun pit is filled-in, she leans over a railing. Hiking her skirt to show garters and stocking. I unzip, rip her panties off and fuck her hard. She meows and tried to stay quiet but the echo's fill the space. Afterwards she takes some wet wipes and cleans herself and a new pair of panties. "I am a foregone conclusion, hu." She smirks finish dressing, as we walk out the CPO are trying hard not to smirk or getting fired. As I glare at them.

A stop at the Marine Mammal Center, then on the road north. The privacy screen is up and Anna lounges across my lap. As we kiss and dream the ride away. Arriving in a forested little town, we cruise up a winding road. To a Parking lot. Anna leads me to a couple of cottages and barn, she starts reciting a story about two guys. I see a sign. Jack London State Park. We climb a small hill to a turret. "This is the Pig Palace, he tried to modernizes pig raising. But failed because he forgot to heat the floor. All the pigs died of pneumonia.

We walk to another parking lot. Anna gets flowers from the car. We walk down a fire road. Just listening the sounds of mother nature. Coming to Jack London Grave, Anna places the flowers. She looks so serene. We meander further down the road to the Burned out ruins of his Dream House: Wolf House. I look at the ruins. His dream of a new start failed and he never recovered. A lesson to learn.

We return to the parking lot and tour the museum. As Anna buy stuff, a lot of stuff, from the gift shop. I see an electric wheelchair. A few minutes later a tall heavy set guy carrying a petite woman, descents the stairs from up above. He gently places her in the chair. She dictates notes about the exhibits. "They're doing a travel study class from a college down in the bay." States the docent. I realize how bless we are to have our health. Anna leans in kiss me. "That is what love looks like, pure and true." We head out. I feel truly happy. We eat lunch in a little tourist trap in Glen Ellen. I marvel at Anna energy.

We head out on winding mountain roads eastward. I watch the world transform to Vineyards. The Napa Valley, I hope for some Wine tours but that's a whole week. We end up at a public library? Anna bounces out of the car, an into a side building before anyone can stop her. I chase and arrive in the Robert Louis Stevenson Museum. Anna is studying every display like she's going to have an exam. The bliss on her face is so overwhelming. I can only gap and stare. She's in heaven. This literary tour of northern California. I can imagine what her dream vacation in England will be like. I watch as she signs the guestbook; my heart leaps thru my chest; Mr. & Mrs. Christian Grey in black ink.

We browse the shops of St. Helena. Anna buys a couple of scarves and an hour glass. I wonder what or who's that for? Getting back in the car we head south thru the later afternoon. We arrive at a crowed roadside Hamburger shop. We get in line. Anna talks to everyone. We order. The tables are too crowded. The day is warm. Anna sits on the hood of the car. Me between her legs. As we feed each other. I try to back up. She hooks her legs around me. pulling me tight. I kiss the ketchup stained lips. She laughs, "You had to order the grilled onions." "You ordered the habanero Ketchup." We descent into laughter. As the CPO eating on the trunk laugh at us.

Chasing the dusk, I think where headed to the hotel. But no. we climb the Oakland hills to a large complex. Chabot Space &Science center. Walking in, we get tickets for a laser show and movie. In-between we wander the exhibit halls. After the movie, we wander out to the Telescopes. The night is relatively clear. We marvel at the huge telescopes. Looking thru the eyepieces up on ladders. I marvel at natures sky show.

Afterwards we arrive at the plane. I carry an exhausted Anna to her seat. Than the bed. I lay with her as we jet to Portland. Aliens, yea Aliens have infected my girlfriend.


	26. Chapter 26 intersect of spheres

Chp26 intersect of spheres

She lays on her stomach, her skin shine with sweat. The soft purrs of her breathing. As I marvel at her beauty. Laying here in this soft bed. with the morning light filtering thru the tiffany windows. I realize that this is where I want to be. This is the world I wanted and failed to find. Now in this second chance, I find the woman of my dreams, my soulmate. I drift off to dreamland. Stroking her hair.

Security is going to be a mess. How in the hell am I going to protect Grey? I hired six more Guys to cover this Fun-Run. Grey running club is bringing their significant others. So single guys will stay out. I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb. On top of everything, "Taylor, your priority in Anna." "Mr. Grey, My Priority is you." "Taylor, let me be clear, crystal clear. If something happens to Anna. I will kill you. Period." His eyes blaze with commitment. I realize he's serious. I nod. Later I call three more guys in so I have eight guys covertly covering the runners.

Anna has the same conversation with me. How this petite woman intimidates me, I'm not sure? She has an innocent to her, yet I've seen the file Welch has. She is strong and capable. Her step dad, is one hell of a soldier, she been trained in several defense systems. I'm not sure Grey realizes she belted in Krav Maga, Combat Jujitsu, and firearms. She won a state junior champion in rifle and pistol. She can take care of herself.

Anna has invited her coworker and a friend. I have to vet them. The girl, Mary turns my stomach, how could someone do that to a sweet, innocent girl. If I find that sick bastard, I kill him slow, like those sick child molesters in Iraq. The friend Gail Jones, widow, is a mystery. She worked as a housekeeper, maid, and hotel services manager. She has a FBI and State department security clearance, with a Pentagon endorsement. She a few years older than me. The fact she has a Master in Hotel and Hospitality, an a minor in cooking, yet works as a housekeeper. I can't wait to meet her.

The Party is set for tomorrow. The girls drove up from Portland this afternoon. Grey has me in a hotel the Hyatt, till his penthouse is ready. Didn't want me to go thru the hassle of renting a apartment for the short time. I already like his style. I have a suite. With a great view. Nothing cheap about this guy. Plus, I'm just four block from his condo.

Anna is staying at the condo, while Mary and Mrs. Jones are in a suite down the hall. I stop by to ask them to dinner. To gauge them. I find them to be funny and sincere. Gail from the first moment has my dick twitching. She breath taking. Well proportioned, ass to die for in a knee length skirt. With perky full tits. That strain her graphic tee shirt. My mouth waters at the possible delights hidden beneath the thin fabric.

Anna has decided that Mary will run with Steve Harrison, while Gail will run with me. Since I'm working I stay away from the group. Gail stand with me. I have to move closer, as a stream of ex-military guys stop by to say hi. I'm surprised a lot of them know Grey, no just Anna. My team is set. As the run begins I find myself pacing the group, Gail is right with me. half way thru the race she bumps me. "Jason, two guys on the right, up ahead, yea, the two pony tails, don't look right." I call to my flankers who intercept's them. To college loser eco-nuts with paint bombs. Gail is scanning just like me. I relax as my partner is cool, whoa my mind must be short circuited. Partner? I would like to hit it, but more? I have to think on this, but not now. We run.

The Barbecue is great. The group of ex-military and spouse with Grey's group is rowdy and loud. I find the group to be refreshing. The newly minted billionaire is more at home here, then at the charity function earlier in the week. But Anna here and she wasn't there. Anna and Gail circle the room, playing hostess. I notice neither is threatened by the other. My ex would have at a fit, if someone else had played hostess. I miss my little Sophie. I watch a the two seem more mother and daughter, than friends. Mary and Steve are quietly whispering and sneaking touches under the table. They deserve some happiness and fun. Mary assault and Steve's home life have left deep, emotional scars to match the physical one.

Anna announces the challenge. I reach for the riblet, when Gail puts a large beer mug of milk in front of me. I recognize the challenge. I sip the milk first than eat the riblet. Wow that hot. I chug the milk, feeling a hand rubbing my back, I know its sweet Gail.

Later that night. A knock on my door. I answer to Gail in a robe with a bottle of wine. She enters. Smiling. Taking my hand, she leads me to bed. sitting drinking the wine out of water glass. She seems nervous. I stroke her soft hair. Kissing her lips. She let loose. Hours later, I am exhausted, yet my man is trying again to rise. She cuddles into me. "I'm normal not like this. I. just. You're the first man since my husband past." I know her husband died 2 year ago. Wow, I feel honored, loved. Loved? Where did that come from. I stroke her body. We drift off to sleep. For the first time is a long while the faces don't haunt me.

When we're in Portland, Grey puts me up at a hotel down the road. Not the Hyatt, but not a flea bag. I tried staying with Warren, but little miss coed keeps staying over. I had a serious discussion about it. I expect Anna or Grey to butt in. but neither did. Security in my ball. My guys are going to learn; I mean what I say. The hotel has some benefits, The sexy Gail visit me, without having the guys know. I worship her body every time I'm in town. In Seattle I dream of her. we talk on the phone a lot. I just feel so connected.

I was looking forward to the penthouse. I like the staff quarters and the layout. I change several security issues. I relish that Anna coming this evening. Grey is bouncing off the walls. I suspect if she doesn't show soon; I'll have to sedate him. I watch the elevator monitor, as my phone rings, alerting me to her arrival. She looks just as bounce as Grey. I exit the security room. I see her face change. What? Shit? Grey greeted her in just his pajama bottoms. O' shit, the place is a mess. I escape to the staff quarters; I try to clean up. "Jason Taylor! I expected better from you. This is a mess." She searches the rest of the first floor. The Tv room is the worse, Grey brother and friends showed up to watch world series game.

I didn't realize how mad little Anna Steele is. as we follow her thru the supermarket. Later after we cleaned up and moved some furniture. I escape to my room. Put it in order, I expect Drill Sargent Steele to inspect tomorrow.

On boy, I'm rock hard as Anna announces that the lushes Gail is coming here. She going to share my bed. I dream as I try not to dump my eggs in my lap. After the rundown Anna gave her. I shower, shave and buff my shoes. When the elevator door opens and she walks out all sexy teacher in her white blouse and black skirt. The eyes are cold and hard. I shallow. I take her luggage to her room. My hopes of sharing the bed, are dashed.

She enters the staff quarters and searches the space. "Taylor, I expect you to behave, clean up after yourself, and lastly I am not your live in sex toy, am I clear." I swallow hard. "Yes mam" she enters her room closing the door.

Gail pov

I lean against the door, breathing hard. God, I want to jump his bone. I miss to feelings he brings out of me. but this is my job. And he will obey my rules. I can't let him use me. I'm not some slut.

I make breakfast the next morning. Anna lays down the rules. I see Jason nod. Good, if he behaves I plan on rocking his world. Walking thru the supermarket, I hook his arm. As we wander the aisle's. I stroke his ass. I see his soldier pop to attention. I smile as I tease him. After everything put away. I walk into the security room, lock the door, and get him an oral exam. I love his tastes on my tongue. As his hot seed flows down my throat. He returns the favor laying me on his desk. his hot tongue breeds me to several orgasms.

Later that night I ride him so hard, he has rug burns. I smile. As I stroke he's face. Lost in the emotion, feeling, and need's. I dream of us, a family, happy and loved.

Ring. Ring. The phone goes off, its midnight. Anna and Christian gave us the holiday off. But the Arrival of Mr. Steele and his new girlfriend and future step son. Quashed that. But after a rocky start they settle down. I watched from the shadow as Anna hugs Kaylee. Anna is the most giving person in know. She is always thinking of others. I smile, a motherly smile.

I spent the evening and night molesting my soldier, my hot bodies G.I. Joe. I spent a lot of time and effort correcting the bad habits his former wife created. I stroke his hair as I answer. "Hello?" "Gail. Gail." Its Mary she sound frighten, lost. "Baby girl. Calm down, tell me?" "We're at the hospital. We're" she breaks down crying. I'm up and moving. "Jason, emergency get dressed." I try to calm Mary, but she just breaks down, then hangs up, or her phone dies.

Arriving in the ER, I quickly find them. Steve is being stitched up as Mary huddles in a corner hugging her knees. I am floored and angrier than I've ever been. Her face is bruised with hand prints. I am going to kill someone. Steve looks bad. Taylor is talking to him. I see his murderous looks. He leaves, what the fuck Jason. I soothe than follow him outside. I have a full head of steam. "I don't care Welch. I want his father in jail, this is the last straw. And his mother is already being check in the nut ward. Yes. No. their coming home with us. Period. If Grey has a problem, tough. Their his friends too.

I worried, but Anna jumped in with both feet. I marvel at the sweet girl. Even her new step mom is solid. I had to argue her down from going over there and kicking ass. I so wanted to join her, but I know Jason is working hard; a we'd be in the way. We constraint on Steve and Mary. Anna is fantastic, I wish she was my daughter, her a Mary look like sisters, act like sisters. They seem so alike. Strong, loving caring women. They think more about other than themselves. How could any mother not love them? I hate their biological mothers. Abandoning them. I stroke Anna's hair. She smiles at me.

The kids are going to San Francisco before school starts. So they give us a couple of days off. I had a school friend prep and clean the apartment. We're off to a B&B near forks, then a road trip to Portland arriving midafternoon Sunday. Anna booked us into the Heathman. I love the girl.

I never knew I was so kinky, or exhibitions. We sex in the bed, he blindfolds me and ties my hands to the brass bed post. He has to gag me as I scream thru multiple orgasms. We fuck in the woods, the beach, I marvel at his reload and stamina. I loved sitting at a roadside look out, stroking each other. We crash at a campground Saturday night. I rock his world and the tent. He ravages my sex before breakfast in the Camp ground shower. I feel dirty, clean and stated, hungry all at once. God, the man makes me come.

We're lying in bed, waiting for dinner to arrive, when Jason Cell rings. "Taylor! what, how! Serious. They're in route. We're leaving now. I'll notify Welch, Greys' and Roz. Do your job." He rushes to dress. I follow. He look mad. He turns to me kissing my deep and passionately. "The Boys have been_"


	27. Chapter 27 crises and revenge

Chp27 Crises and revenge.

BANG! BANG! "GET UP YOU LAZY, LOAFERS!" I roll over at the loud noises of Elliot and Kate. I moan. BANG! BANG! "COME ON WE'RE HUNGRY!" Christian bolts for the door. God he's buck naked and making me wet just looking at his tight ass. "STOP! CHRIS STOP. DON'T YOU DARE!" He turns looking at me, with that I'm going do it anyway look. "Chris come back to bed, NOW!" he looks at the door as the laughter from the living room echo. I lay back a slowly run my hand down my body, running my finger along my stomach. Reaching for my clit. His hand blocks me, as he rubs and lower his head to claim my lips. The clowns still yell. Till I start screaming in ecstasy. I rattle the windows with my passions. Afterwards we shower, sex shower, and dress.

I slam on the brakes as I start to exit my room. Covering my eyes. "KATE! I TOLD YOU NONE OF THAT IN THE LIVING ROOM!" she looks contrite as she races for her room, Elliot pants falling chases. I try not to see anything. But those two? We walk to the kitchen "THERE'S BAGLES AND IHOP IN THE FRIG." I shake my head as Chris laughs. Making breakfast, to the loud sex from Kates room turns me beet red. Particularly after the neighbors upstairs start banging on the ceiling. Chris hugs me and tickles me. we're making out on the couch.

"Anastasia Steele, the rules clearly state. "Sex in the Bedrooms only, I'm shocked, shocked I tell you." I smirk at her. "Kate Kavanagh, second base is not riding your boyfriend little toy on the couch, while he sucks the milk from your breast." She turns red, zing I got her. my inner goddess jumps up and fist pumps.

We all laugh. We place the boys on the couch. We start organizing the stuff for school. Kate starts Tuesday with my start Wednesday. The boys want to play, but a soccer game holds them. We snack and cuddle the second game away. Well I do. Kate and Elliot are up and down, cheering, whining, high fiving the whole 90minutes. Chris is more than happy to hold me.

It after five. Kate sends them for piazza. As soon as the door close. She drags me to her room. "Strip. Quickly we don't have much time." As she pulls two boxes from under her bed. she opens one. "Kate! Really, your serious?" "Anna, it every boys fantasy. So strip. As she starts. After we dress we pigtail our hair, lipstick. I skip the blush, I'm already red. The letterman jacket with their names are like a tents on us. But the satin feel, a his name, wet me. I look in the mirror. Short half sweater shirt, barely covers my girls, the peak out the bottom. Short, very short plait mini-skirt that leave my ass exposed. A white thong, knee socks. Kate wanted 6inches heels but I convinced her that are fifties retro saddle shoes were better. Pigtails with team ribbons complete the looks. Super-hot sexy cheerleaders. Even have pom poms. Kate que up some do-wap music. As strawberry hill plays. Kate stakeout the window. As I lay out the dishes and drinks.

"they're here!" I raced to window. They exit the vehicle; I see Warren is driving. Elliot start for the door with two twelve packs of drinks. Then our world explodes...

C pov.

I reach in to back seat for the pizzas. CRACK. CRACK. Shit Elliot dropped the beer, I turn. Elliot is going down, a man twenty feet away is shoot at us. I feel the panic. MY BROTHER. MY BROTHER! I hold him to me crying. Begging. The gunman is a blood pulp with Warren standing over him. I don't remember anything after seeing him fall. The batter knuckle tells me I did something, but I can't think.

I need my brother to be ok. Anna pushes me away. Slapping me. "Chris snap out. You need to help me. remember the first aid class we took." I nod. As she takes charge. The oversized first aid kit, Ray's military surplus field medic kit has everything. Anna and Kate go into overdrive as I hear the Ambulance and cops. I rock back and feel pain in my side. I wake looking up at the angry winter sky. Has Anna orders me to breath.

A pov.

I stare in horror as a lone gunman opens fire. Elliot hit. I turn, racing to the kitchen, grab the medic kit, I hit the door with Kate right behind me. we race to our men. I arrive to Christian holding Elliot, screaming in pain. Elliot is in and out with shock. I slap Chris. He focuses. "Chris snap out. You need to help me. remember the first aid class we took." I start to work as Kate helps me. suddenly Chris pass out. I check him, as the EMT arrive. He's been shot too. I scream at the EMT's. I will not lose him. We will not lose either of them.

The EMT load them. I start to climb in "Sorry family only!" I reach poking a finger in his chest, "I'm his wife. Now move or else." I am not putting up with anything as we race to the hospital. Holding his hand, I refuse to be separated. As we enter the trauma bay. "Stop! He has Haphephobia! Let me help you place the sensors till he's sedated." An older nurse assists me. as I hear Kate scream bloody blue murder at some hapless doctor.

It's not till where both in the waiting area that I realize what we're wearing. I don't care. As I tuck my legs under me. An hug Kate. The tears flow. We can't lose them.

Taylor pov.

Racing to the Hospital. We enter the ER. The girls are dressed in cheerleader outfits with oversize letterman jackets. Gail rush to them. Hugging them. Comforting them. I call Simson, the local security company I use. I order cloths for the girls and more CPO. I push into the ER. I have a violent and quick word with a rent a cop. A get an update from the Trauma nurse. Elliot on his way to surgery, Christian is getting x-ray and stitches the bullet just grazed him. I talk to a sedated Christian. He's worried about the girls, his brother, his parents. Barking order for their safety and comfort. I amaze that he has not once thought of himself. It all family and Anna. I pat his cheek.

Warren is stuck at the crime scene. The gunman was a disgruntled ex-employee of some company Grey gutted two years ago. The man was in and out of psych wards for a year. He'll live. A bystander was also hit. He's around here somewhere. As I live on the phone, with Grey's parents that are flying down, and Welch and Roz. I have an old friend escorting the Greys down, he is a solid guy. Simson has cars waiting at the heliodrome.

A CPO, hands me a bag. I quickly hand it to Gail who gets the girls changed. I have them moved to a private waiting room. The press is already getting out of hand. I call for more Security. The parents and Mia arrive. The doc. Bulls thru into the pre-op center. I hear her commanding voice. I never realized how such sweet, calm, woman can have voices that makes a drill Sargent envious. She returns.

"Elliot is doing good in surgery; Christian is almost ready for release. We just have to wait. She sits hugging Kate. Gail has Anna. My phone rings. "What! Ok. Just stay there, Blue four doors, Audi. Got it." I step out. Warren and two detectives are approaching. "Sawyer go outside and get Harrison and Mary, they're in her Audi" he nods a leaves.

We're going over what happened. The information we have. I can't fault Warren. He did everything right. I should have had more security. Welch and the Flintstones are controlling any web trash. Already a picture of Kate in bloody cheerleader outfit holding Elliot hand is online.

The Detective ask about the bystander. The younger cop answers. Everything clicks in my head. I see red. I charge down the hall, the young cop chases me. I hit the ER; grab the clerk. "WHERE IS JACK HYDE!" the clerk, final get courage to says he check out, he's gone. I race for the entrance; he has to get a taxi. I will hunt and kill the little freak. I call Welch as I exit the building. There on the ground is a man, leg in a cast.

On the ground a man whimpers and begs, as sweet Mary is full swing kicking his groin. I grab her, pulling her to my chest. Sawyer has Steve, who tearing to get at the fallen man. The Detective and several cops are trying to sort out the fight. Mary final collapse in my arms, whimpering over and over. "him, him, him."

I stare at him. His sick grin, demanding between the pain to arrest Mary and Steve. I explain to the Detective, he looks grim. Orders Hyde arrest. I carry Mary into the hospital. Steve is still trying to get to Hyde. Sawyer final gets his attention, after we arrive on the surgery floor.

As soon as I carry her in. the girls converge on us. Mary is strip from my grasp, as the girls comfort her. I'm amazed at the care their giving. With everything their going thru. They can find it in their hearts, the deep courage to care about others. I marvel as Gail quickly organizes food, and blankets. A vitals machine for Carrick, Grace is worried about his heart. The Kavanagh arrive. He's brought a PR team. They'll interface with GEH team. I know Elliot wasn't his first choice for a son-in-law, but Kate's her father's princess, a he'll do anything for her.

I hear a thud, crash against the door. I reach for my pistol. As Major Steele enters. I relax. Has he hugs the girls. Hugs Grace and Carrick. He sits on the floor. Massaging Anna and Kates legs. Quietly giving strength. We wait. And wait.

A doctor comes in an updated us. Elliot out of surgery and doing excellent. Nothing major was hit except his left shoulder. He'll need a total joint replacement. But that will happen in a month or two. Grace breaks down. The women surround and support her. I step outside, the tears fall. Sawyer doesn't say a word. He knows the joy of surviving and pain of lose. I get myself under control. "hey, T that pervert, lost his junk and balls, too much damage, the doc's said." I am happy. No other daughter will have to worry about Jack Fucking Hyde.


	28. Chapter 28 Family first

Chp 28 Easter pain

kaylee pov

I am going to kill my brother. Period. End of Marv Layton. I fume as the Air Service refuels my plane. I am stuck in Chicago, while my family needs me. Ben is pacing on the phone to Mia. I can only sit and worry, pray, and fume.

We just got back from dinner, to Ben's dorm room. When Ray called. I immediately called my worthless older brother for the family jet. He refused, his daughter needs it this week for a party. I never borrow the jet. This is an emergency, but no; his spoiled little princess needs it. I start to call Mom. But Ben call Mrs. Wallace, the family Fixer, my Dad's PA. she arranges an air service jet. Unfortunately, the plane breaks on prefight. So they have to scramble another. Four hours later we're airborne.

Arriving in Portland; Andrea calls, the night manager at the Heathman is being a dick, has screwed up the rooms. The family is moving within the hour. Could I please go to the Hotel and straight out the mess? I want to go directly to Ray and Anna. But I recognize they need me to do this. Security drives us to the hotel.

The night manager is cowering in his office awaiting the day manger. I have the desk clerk, clear a floor. Security is sweeping the rooms. And additional security are ready to herd the press away. I have Ben run down the street to an all-night drugstore, getting comfort stuff. I check the arrangement and talk to Roz and Andrea.

The cars arrive, we wait inside the lobby. The first group is the Grey's with Gail. Their surprise and happy to see us. Family counts. Hugging them. The second group arrives Christian and Anna, Ray, Steve and Mary. After hugs. The Kavanagh family and Taylor walks in with two hard guys. One the Security boss, I've been talking to and the other blonde guy with a look of controlled violence. I explain the sleeping arrangement. Anna and Christian in one suite. Grey's in another. Kates parents in a suite. Taylor, Gail Steve and Mary in a suite. Ray and me with Mia and Ben, he has to sleep on the couch.

Hugging Anna, I whisper "I've arranged a lite dinner for the two of you." She smiles at me. kissing my cheek. "thank you" I flush with pride. My family.

Hugging Mia, she wants to stay with her parents. "Mia, baby girl, your parents need some,_ a_ some parent time. You understand." She shakes her head no. "Baby girl they need to be alone, together, so they can deal with emotions and stress." "What about me?" "Baby girl, we'll help you and your parents will be better tomorrow. To help you and your sibling's. Ok" she nods as I lead her to bed. I lay with her. Ray come in a lays on the other side. We sandwich Mia with love and compassion.

In the Morning. We eat a late breakfast. Christian is wanting to go see Elliot. But Grace puts her foot down. He has to rest. Elliot is doing fine, and already moved to a private room. The Police need statements. Mary and Steve are worried about the rapists. They are racked by guilty. Such gentle and caring people, having suffered so much pain and misery.

Anna is horrified to see the papers. I hug her. The press is calling Christian such vile names. Ray and Emmons Kavanagh are on the phone. I let her cry. Christian is sleeping on the couch; the pain pills have zonked him out. Gail has Mia. Grace and Carrick with Catherine Kavanagh left to spell Kate.

Kate is shell shocked as she shuffles into the room. We rise and group hug her. taking her to her room, running a bath. She final relaxes. Catharine stay soothing motherly words. I Pick up the letterman jacket. Seeing the back makes me smile.

The jacket is black and white. With the "Elliot Grey" on the left breast and "Beloved Son of Grace" on the right breast. The left shoulder patch is "Property of Kathrine Kavanagh". The back is a picture of Rosie the Riveter I can do it poster. Circled by the family's names. "Trevelyan Grey-Kavanagh-Layton- Jones-Kessler-Steele" with a Team Boudica in the middle. "Lady K" Along the bottom seam. It beautiful with the sports and job patches. Kate when all out with these. I think we ladies should get them for our guys. Maybe the cheerleader outfits too. I head over a collect Anna's. they are blood splattered, need a cleaning.

In the afternoon; we herd over to the hospital. Kate managed a few hour sleep. But incites she go back. Elliot is happy to see everyone. He hugs, Christian, crying. He thought he'd lose his brother. I watch true brotherly love. Christian has spent the whole day bemoaning his causing, his brother injury. Despite everyone efforts. He still feels guilty. I watch Anna bring him back.

Anna takes him to a quiet corner. Sitting on the floor, talking in whispers. We give them space. Christian self-loathing and fears explode, chilling the room. I want to go over, but Ray holds me back. this is Anna show. She pet's and whispers, stroking and just letting all his emotion wash over her. Bring the scared little boy back into manhood. I marvel at her resolve, and compassion. She cuddles into him as the emotion wall breaks and he is once again Christian.

I marvel at the strong woman, remember early this morning, finding Anna sipping tea on the couch, tears, flowing. I held her in my arms. She released all her emotions, fears, inner demons into me. Gail joined us. We sandwich Annie, pouring our love and compassion. Washing away the fear and self-doubt. The little girl needed to vent, so the strong woman could emerge. She calms. "My Mother is a bad person. I never had a mother growing up. Now I have two mommies. I love you both" I look at Gail she's smiling broadly, I mirror her emotion. Yes, this is my daughter, not from birth, but by choice. I will, correction, We will protect her and cherish her forever. I grasp Gail hand. Yes. We are Anna's mother now.

Ray holds me in his embrace. "They have a connection, I've never understood. It's like they complete the other. Anna gives love, and understanding, while Christian gives courage and resolve." I nod. They are a team. As I look around the room I realizes this extend family is made up of teams. Grace and Carrick. Steve and Mary, Elliot and Kate. Ray and me, Anna and Christian, even the contentious Kavanagh's are a team. A Knock on the door.

Ethan enters with flowers and a balloon "congrat your knocked up" with Elliot name inked in. everyone laughs. Elliot is amused. He jokes that it's a baby shoulder joint. Kate playful smacks his good arm. He fakes pain, and she's kissing him. We evacuate the room as the two head from PG to XXX.

The hallways give pause to couple kissing. I feel bad, Mia, Ben, and Ethan are alone. They turn away joking and making face of Ewwee old people making out. My inner goddess laughs, she knows soon they'll be enjoying the pleasure of the One.

Taylor pov.

I break down and kiss Gail in the Hallway. I know it's not professional, but it gone happen. I melt into her embrace. But it short lived. The Detectives from NY are here. I head down with Sawyer. The local Police, Seattle, and now NY are waiting.

In a conference room the police are going over the evidence. Hyde's print match Mary attacker and one of the college girls from Princeton. The DNA will take two weeks. But it enough to hold him. The Seattle cop is a loser, thinks the girls invited Hyde, his "Buyer's Regret" has the SVU cops ready to kick his ass. I have Sawyer escort him out. Welch on the conference phone, is already talking to the Seattle police commissioner. A new cop will be assigned.

I watch, as Hyde with his public defender is interviewed. He holds out till the NY cops talk about the search warrant in his Apartment, and his storage unit. Seem he forgot about the rental contract in his safe. The mementos alone are going to keep him jail for a long time. The stupid prick has been keeping their ID cards. I relish how this will play in prison.

The cops arrange to move him to a jail ward. I see Sawyer having a word with a senior uniform cop. He looks angry. I suspect Hyde will get a warm welcome in jail.

Returning to the family they are playing card games. Elliot and Christian vs Kate and Anna in UNO. I watch as little Miss Steele stacks the deck and coldly deals from the bottom. As slick as Vegas card shark. The boy's will never win. I watch the parents play bridge. As Ray and Kaylee beat Mia, Ben, Steve, and Mary at poker. Gail moves around the room. Checking on everyone. I love her. I sneak a kiss; she massages my ass. God what a woman.

New York, Long Island. Layton Manor

Mrs. Layton pov:

Mrs. Wallace has filled me in on the recent events. I love my children, but sometime they try my patience. Marv refusal to loan Kaylee the plane. What is the Family emergence in Portland? I know she holidayed in Seattle. but what is going on with my oldest daughter. Kaylee has always been the difficult child. Independent, self-assured, a tomboy. I didn't think she ever grow to like dresses. I know my husband feared she might be gay. She fought the boys, and only hung with sports type girls. They she had Benjamin, my grandson. The first grandson. He's such a bright and caring boy. Unlike his cousin, he is a caregiver, the medical field is a perfect match for him. His father is now out of his life, final.

I sip my coffee. I know something going on. I'll have Mr. Treat investigate. Kaylee and Benjamin are always so secretive, isolate from the family. She crafted her own world, of academic, and small friends. lost in books and buildings. This last project in Kentucky is scheduled to air next week on PBS. I tape all her show. She is well respected, published Professor. I wish my husband would see her that way, not the as a failure, because she not in business, or married to wealth man. I just want her happy.

The news is on. Billionaire bothers where shot outside of Portland. The video shows their Family arriving at the Hospital. I feel for the Mothers. A photo of a Blonde girl in a short obscene cheerleader outfit blood splatter holding a blonde man on a gurney is flashed on screen. I'm not really listening. A pan shot of the family entering a Copper head guy and brown haired girl followed by a tall bruiser of a man, arm around a tall black woman, she turns toward the young couple. My coffee spills on the expense Persian carpet. Kaylee?

Savanah Georgia:

carla pov

I watch the TV; my little girl has bagged a billionaire. I hate deeply the brat that ruined my life. If Frank hadn't found that paper. Anna wouldn't be here. I would be in a big house, with a big pool, with servants, and social ass kisser following me. instead I'm here is frigging Georgia listen to a useless man twenty years my senior, demanding I change his diaper. I wish Bob had not caught me with his sales crew pulling a train. I love to pull trains, especial with young guys. The divorce will be final in a month. I'm looking for husband number five. God, will that idiot shut up. I wish Stephen hadn't tried to rob that bank. He gets out next year, he will want a little quality time with stuck-up Anastasia.


	29. Chapter 29 NY delivery

Chp29 NY delivery

Steve pov

The press is twenty people thick. I can't get thru. I call Taylor. This surprise for Christian and Anna is going south fast. We pull into the hospital. I panic, how can we get to our friends?

Earlier that evening, we arrived at the Apartment to police & press. I managed to get some information. Mary is crying. She feels so deep, everything. I hold her. It's strange how connected she is to Anna. It's like their blood sisters. I can feel Christian, we mesh. I know it's about are shared history. But the girls, like halfway down I-5 she starts crying and worrying. Now, I suspect she felt Anna pain.

Taylor answers he sending a guy to get us. A tall blonde guy raps on the window. He shows his ID, Sawyer. I think I recognize him from the last fun run. We head in towards a side entrance. I'm holding Mary's hand. A guy on crutches with a leg cast pass us. Mary stop cold, I lose the hand. I turn, she's white. Then she screams. I move towards her but she bolt back outside. I chase. She slams into the guy on crutches knocking him into the side panel of a waiting taxi. She steps back a delivers a full force kick to his face. I grab her. **"NO. NO. HIM! HIM!"** I'm trying to understand her. Sawyer is moving to help the guy. **"HE! BRAND! ME!"** I go cold, an emotion I suppress; wells up and overtakes me. I release Mary, walk up to the animal; I rain punches to his face. Sawyer pulls me back, holding me. I can see cops coming down the hall. I squirm to get loose. I'm going to kill him. I am going to make sure no one else is hurt.

Mary is kicking him in the groin as he begs thru his bloody face. She's delivering full swing power kicks like the soccer player she is. every kick dead center. Lifting him off the ground. Suddenly Taylor has her, I try to get loose. I want another piece of him but the cops show up. They Arrest him. He wants us arrested, I really am going to kill him slow and mean. I never think this way.

What is happening to me. **MARY** , that what. She is the light of my life. She makes the world go away. She loves me. I never thought I could be loved. I never thought worthy of anyone loving me. Than Christian came into my life, then Anna and Now Mary, sweet, loving, perfect Mary. I realize I'm in a hallway, the family can see me thru the door. I calm down. I hug Christian, as the girls surround and hug Mary. I feel Christian hold me. like a brother I always wished I had.

Sawyer pulls me aside, tells me about the animal. I smile. I hold Mary in my arms, telling her the monster is no more. I will see he pays every day for the rest of his miserable life. I feel guilty about hate and revenge till I look into her eyes, sweet loving eyes. If the price of keeping her safe, is some guilty then so be it.

XXXXXX

Monday noon.

I arrive in Portland. It's late. Marv daughter is mad I took the jet. I have my secretary, Moesha, and my two CPO Walter and Lewis. We arrive at the Heathman. I check the desk. sending a message to my way wander daughter. I'm surprised when Benjamin arrives. He sits down. Makes his tea. Stares at me.

"Where is your mother?" he calmly sips his tea. "She's busy." I don't like this. All my other grandkids fear my temper, but not Benjamin, never Benjamin. "I want answers to what is going on?" he sips his tea. "why?"

now my temper is boiling over. "I am your grandmother, anything that effects the family is my business, so spill the beans!" his stands up.

I turn to see a young, very young Brown haired beauty come and sit next to my grandson. She makes a tea, weak, and sips. Benjamin has not made introductions.

I want to shout, but manners stop me. we all sip. "My grandmother Toni Layton, my sister Anastasia Steele" Benjamin says as I blow my tea across the table. I stare. How is this possible I would have known if she was pregnant again?

"it's a pleasure to meet you. My Father and I look forward to meeting the rest of the family. I hope you can see me as a granddaughter and not a step-granddaughter." She brightly smiles, but I can see she has steel behind the manners and innocents. Step granddaughter. The bruiser Kaylee was with.

"What does your father do child?" she stares dead into my eyes. "he's a carpentry, specializing in restoration. You might have seen him on this old house, woodshop or several other DIY shows." She laying down the gauntlet. I watch Benjamin he is perfectly at home holding her hand. She is a force to be reckoned. I'm about to attack when Benjamin stands up again. An older woman, sit down in a spare chair, I recognize her, but can't place the name.

"Mrs. Layton, my Future Mother-in-Law Dr. Grace Grey." Says Anastasia. Now, I realize the two boy shot are her sons. I stare at the woman, she reeks of professionism, competence, and motherhood. I realize she also one of the faces on Benjamin hero board, doctors he wants to be like. "Ben, Anna please go check on Christian." They make their leave.

As we stare at each other. "Kaylee, Ben are part of our family now. I suggest you take that into consideration." A threat, I process the threat. She is making a claim. I know my family is far from perfect, but their my family. I fight for my kids. "They are my family first, last and always" "then we need to clear the air about certain thing." We talk and argue several hours.

I feel used, abused, and tired. Grace is a formidable woman. Her love and caring is matched by her Mama Bear protection of her family. I'm surprised all three of her kids are adopted. That Anna and Kate are folded into the mix. That Raymond is going to rock the males in my family. They are not going to like a white guy with Kaylee. But I couldn't be happier that she's found the one to love her and be loved by her. Dan is going to be upset he's not wealthy, but having GEH Christian Grey as a son-in-law is going to count. Sometime my husband snob ways frustrate me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. My beautiful daughter stares down on me with love in her eyes. The man holding her waist is tall, heavy set like a middle linebacker, I doubt there much fat on the man. His forearms bugle with muscle. He shakes my hand, firm but lite. I like him.

As we move to dinner, Grace husband joins us. He's a lawyer. He knows my middle son Robert, who's a lawyer. Later in a sitting room upstairs, Anna and the Copper hair boy come thru. I'm surprised that Christian, I thought the older blonde boy would be him. Grace tells me Elliot, her oldest is with Kate Kavanagh and runs a successful construction company. I know Catherine Kavanagh very well. This is a dynasty in the making.

I relax, this is going to be rough but doable. I smile, yes life in the stogie Layton house is going to get exciting.

Xxxxx

Wednesday, Chicago.

As I fly home after dropping Benjamin off in Chicago for school. I plan on how to break the news. Easter is being planned for Ray and Kaylee to come out and meet the family. Dan is going to have a fit. but he'll turn around. He loves his stubborn, eldest daughter. Their so alike, even to their pouting. Some days, I wish he had pursuit his dream of mathematics instead of business. But his father demanded, he take over the family business.

I marvel at my new granddaughter. She's is perfect. I hope she injects some goodness into her new cousins. I was so taken by how alike the two girls were, I assumed they were sisters. Grace looks stunned at my assertion. But they have the same build, hair, faces, even mannerism. I can believe their not related or grown up together. I watch the night sky thru the porthole. I dream of great grandkids. With pale skin and blue eyes. Happy children playing on my back lawn. Seeing only family, not wealth, not color, or social status. Just family.

Xxxxx

Grace pov.

Tuesday: Portland

I sit sipping my tea, staring out the window into the gray winter day in Portland. Toni is flying home. I suspect she will beat her family into accepting Ray and Anna. I know Christian will destroy anyone who hurts her. I feel sorry for the tabloids that print those pictures of the girls. The online world is exploding with sympathy. Tabloids making vile comments about the cheerleading outfits. As the picture show them huddled on the chairs in the ER waiting room, tears streaming down their faces. The abject pain and misery is so palpable; I cry just thinking about the picture. I wipe my eyes.

Toni comment about Mary and Anna shocks me. I reexam the two. She right they do look like sisters. I want to be sure. The girls gave blood for Elliot. I can have it tested. A little unethical, but I have to know. I must find out.

Xxxxxxx

Carrick pov:

This incident has brought home the need for security. I will make the family see the need. Ray's on board with me. he also expressed concern about Morton. I will apply my limited lawyer's skills to keep him in prison. Anna's Mother is a wild card, she fallen off the map. I will have Welch full court press the drive to find and neutralize her. She obviously seen the press coverage. I will make inquiry to Robert Layton, we served on several charities and legal panels. The families are going to mesh or Kaylee and Ben will leave them behind.

Emanon is walking down the hall towards me followed by his PR team. He stops, we discuss the issues. I already have GEH and my firm punishing the tabloid in court. He is maneuvering the idiots into a nightmare of profession and legal quagmires. The kids are perfectly happy, normal kids in love. Doing the cheerleader & jock thing is not a crime. Or even a sin. I might get Gracie's that outfit. I overheard the girls getting us letterman jackets. The thought hardens me. I love my wife, especial when she wears that sport jersey night dress, that just barely covers her sweet ass. I can taste her; I need to take a break. A lock the door and love my wife break.

XXXXXXX

Mrs. T pov

I take a quiet moment from the Social world. The Charity Gala is in full swing. The rich are shelling out big bucks. I wander the floor. Greeting and glad-handing the assholes, wanabes, the social climbers and fallers. I can't wait for this to be over. I hate this social scene. Everyone lacks manners and style. It like the greedy nineties all over again, flash your wealth. Fake persona and glam over substance. I sip my stale, warm, champagne. I can't wait to be done.

I lay on the couch in my penthouse, sipping an excellent brandy. I watch the night lights of the big apple. I let the world dissolve into nothingness. Waking to dawn cheerful rays, I make some breakfast and watch the morning news. Mostly bullshit, and political double speak. My spoon of granola and yogurt is half way to my mouth when I hear a name. I look up at a photo on the screen. Two girls in cheerleader outfits, very risqué, huddle on hard plastic chairs; weeping uncontrollable. Did I hear wrong. The rest is about some billionaire in Seattle or Portland. I shake with rage. My food forgotten.

I call my secretary and PA. I want a full report; by the time I get in to my office. Arriving at my office two hours' latter. I went to Pilates and a run to burn off this hate. I know I shouldn't hate, but that animal makes me so damn mad. Family is supposed to care, help each other not stab, steal, and ruin your kin.

I open the file. There is one of the spawn. Her picture clearly shows the breeding. Hate wells up in me. Now where is the beast.


	30. Chapter 30 dark times

Chp30 dark times

Talyor pov

Security is tight. After Portland the girl's world is shattered. The press hounds them. They have to bail on school. Christian wants to throw up an army to protect them at WSU. But it's not workable. So the girls will do online and correspondence (mail order college credit courses) courses.

Welch has got several attempt penetrations of GEH, and Escala. I heighten security. I bring Sawyer and Dobbs on full time. None of the woman goes out unprotected. I stick to Grey like glue. Gail is working hard to help.

Ray is mad that Kaylee had to quit the French project, but they were being unreasonable. Denying her time with her new family. I found new respect for her. turning down 15 grand for thirty days' work is tough. Ray feel bad about the loss to her reputation, but proud she sticking with them.

Ray and Kaylee moved into an apartment next to Steve and Mary. Mary spends a lot of time with Anna. The two look and act more like twin every day. Even wear similar cloths, without trying. Several times during the last few months since the holidays; I've watch them on the cctv, just move in sync, like their connected somehow.

Sawyer calls me. he's bagged a stalker outside. He demands I came down. I'm pissed. He works for me, not the other way around. I arrive in the Garage. I expect a low life Paparazzi. Instead I see a professional, security, ex-military. After introductions, I ask who he works for. He refuses I tell Sawyer to get the answers. The pro balks, Sawyer grins. The guy cave-in, Sawyer's reputation is fierce. Who the fuck is the Davenport Group, and why are they interested in Mary?

Xxxxxx

10 days to Easter

I sip my tea, watch the birds soar by in the rain gray day of early March. Soon we head to New York, to Kaylee family. I have hope for a good intro and visit, but Ben isn't so sure. Grace has called a meeting tonight with Steve and Mary, Christian and me. she won't say why, but I hear the tension in her voice.

The table is set. Mary and I hide in my office. The guy's shoot pool, as we huddle pretending to read. Watching the guys bend and flex over the table. I feel hot and bothered. I know Mary's flush is the same. We look at each other and giggle. I bump her shoulder, she bumps back. I feel so connected and apart of her. I know she feels the same.

We greet Grace and Carrick as they enter the great room. She takes a seat. Indicating for us to sit. She looks worried. I hope this isn't about their health. I know the stress of the last few months has hurt them.

"Girls I want to apologize; I know I broke your trust in me. I truly did it for your own good, I know that doesn't excuse my behavior. I will understand if afterwards you wish me to leave, and have minimum contact." She pauses. I don't understand, how did she break our trust? How could we forsake her? she stands and paces.

"I had your blood, both of you. Tested, DNA testing." She wrings her hands. I don't understand, why have us DNA tested. I look at Mary, she shrugs. We just don't understand. "Mom? What were you hoping to find?" Christian ask.

"I was hoping to find nothing. Instead I found you too are sister. Blood relations. You both have the same parents." She looks frighten as she speaks.

I try to wrap my head around the facts. My Parents, my biological parents had Mary. But why give her up and keep me? I don't understand. I look at Grace, "You mean Frank and Carla had us both?" Grace looks hurt, she wrings her hands. Looking us in the eye. "Carla had you both from the same man, it wasn't Frank Lambert. The blood type doesn't match for either of you."

"What about My parents? The Kessler's?" Mary speaks shakily. I move a hug her. we need each other. The guys each hug us. I look at Grace. "We don't know who the father is. Carrick checked with Kessler family lawyer, he confirmed you were adopted at birth. The Kessler's planned to tell you, but they died when you were five. Your Grandfather feared losing you, so he never told you." Mary squares her shoulders, "What now?"

I giggle "Well older sister, Ray and Kaylee will adopt you, we will be sisters, for real. And Steve will have to ask Ray for your hand." I see Steve groan. As Mary perks up "you think they will?" "yep, let's call them" I turn back to Grace. "Grace, I forgive you. You did it with good intention. A now I know Mary's my real sister, I can't be happier." Grace relaxes. Has Carrick holds her. we kiss her cheek and hug them. I call the adult to join us. As Mary helps Gail expand the seating.

The adults arrive. We go to my office. Ray is happy, Kaylee is over the moon. We family hug. As Kaylee calls Ben with the news. Mary high fives me "We outnumber the boys" "Hell, yea!" as Kaylee high five us both. Ray looks contrite, but I know he's faking as we hug him. "You know Mary. Steve will have to ask me for your hand in Marriage!" we giggle. "Do you worse Major Steele!" we coo. As we descent into laughter. Ray retreats as Gail and Grace join us. After 10 minutes. We exit to eat. The party is full bore by the time Elliot, Kate, and Mia arrive after dinner. The family is expanding a getting stronger.

I beg Chris to play as Mary, Kaylee, Grace and me sing. Elliot digs out a guitar he stashed here. And Mia plays upside down pots as drums. Kate, love her but she can't sing to save her life, plays spoons as Gail teaches her. we're rock the penthouse late into the night.

Daddy holds me as we look out over the city lights. I melt into his embrace. As Mary walks over. he opens his arms and hugs us both together. We feel loved and at peace. I always miss my daddy. I know Mary misses her daddy and grandfather. We embrace to love. I feel hands in my hair. Kaylee has joined us. This couldn't get better, well maybe just a little more, if Ben was here. We the family Steele are united, not by blood but choice. I will fight and die for this family.

Xxxxxx

Mrs.T pov.

I can't get any information out of Seattle. the Grey's have slammed the door shut on Mary Kessler, my granddaughter. I seethe with angry. I want them dead all of them. But they elude me. My slut of a daughter, my granddaughters, my grandson. I had Luke, but he escaped. I will hunt them all. I must protect my station, my fortune. I cannot let any of them live to threaten me. I didn't claw my way out of the gutters to lose it all now. If Thomas hadn't been so obsessed with an heir. If Carla hadn't been willing to breed for money. Ugh, I hate them.

I'll call the lawyer in LA. $50,000. Should buy little Miss Kessler an early grave. I smile for the first time in weeks. Soon, soon I will be safe. my spawns will be no more.

Xxxx

JFK airport. 7 days too Easter.

Mikey called me. my sister as arisen from obscurity, well one of the two. Mom is somewhere in Georgia. I just landed from my day job. 300,000 dollars in bonus money. The fun and joys of mercenary's life. I see Mikey at the gate. His lopsided grin, the eyes that just never seem human. His mental state is always borderline. I remember.

The storm washed buckets against the windows, the walls shake from the thunder. We wait for the right moment. I've planned and prepared for more than a year. Tonight we break out of this hell hole jail. The locked window is free and open. The north bound freight train is due in hour forty minutes. We should make train in 25 minutes from break out. We can hide at Mikey aunt in Brooklynn. The lighting flash. It time. No more drugs, beatings, or electroshock. The rich bitch with the dead eyes. Mrs. Thomas Townsend. Put me here, for what I don't know. She laughs at my pain, my terror. She promises the doctors riches if they end me, destroy my mind. I will find out why. Then destroy her.

Two years later: the summer house in the Hampton. The bitch is down, I step on her wrist, the one she loved to hit me with. She screams, I ask my questions. The bitch scream. She confesses everything. I stand frozen, stunned, in disbelieve. Mikey and Shawnee drag me away. I can't believe she's my grandmother and hates me. what did I do to her? I was just fourteen when she found me. stuck in an orphanage. Never adoptable, or loved. I feel the rage building inside of me. my siblings are in trouble.

Present: I shake Mikey hand, he hugs me. my blood brother is unhappy. The guy he was dating broke up and left him. A Shawnee is mad at him for ruining her Persian rug I sent her. Iraq is a shit hole, but some good deals can be made. I have no moral compass, so I don't care. At least that what the army says. I hug him collect my luggage, and head for the love of my life.

Arriving at the Rockefeller compounds on Long Island. I marvel at the house, the grounds. How the Bastard daughter of one of the industrial princes, loves me? Shawnee Rockefeller is the most beautiful girl in the world. Tall, willow, with long blonde hair. Blue eyes like deep waters of the Arabian sea. I watch as she exits one of the small house, her house, on the border of the compound. She walks with a lithe, a stride of untamed horse. I smile as I take her in my arms. She kisses me with the lost passion of one's separated to long.

Shawnee is smart, brilliant, beautiful, self-assured and my age. I remember the night we meet. She was escaping a social Gala, her date got out of hand. I remember squatting in the alley, watching, hunger for violence. She held her own till his two friends joined the attack. I remember stepping out of the shadows. Fist flying as the rich kids scattered and ran. Looking into her eyes. Seeing my soul reflected as she kissed me. leading my back to her house, her room, her world. I look and see the brightest future if I could defeat the witches.

Shawnee holds my hand; I feel right with the world. My woman loves me. She updates me. I think a road trip to Seattle, can't fly with an arsenal. But no, the girl is coming to NYC, reason unknown. She's coworker with some billionaire girlfriend, their coming to town. I plan on how to meet and protect my sister. An destroy my grandmother and mother. I sip my tea and focus on the task at hand.


	31. Chapter 31 Easter uprising intro

Chp31 Easter uprising.

Anna pov: Friday; start of Easter week.

The new apartment in NY is empty. Well it has a bed. and some pots and pans. I walk thru the beautiful interior, marveling at the views of central park. It three floors of the top of a twenty storied building a block off the Park Ave. from the other side I can see Long Island. Our second home. Christian is planning to buy one in Aspen.

The Family is at the hotel. We have a suite there, but here is our home. Well are second home. Christian and Wilson, are new contractor, a friend of Elliot. Poor Elliot didn't make the trip, his shoulder surgery when well, and Kate is nursing him. I marvel at her dedication to him, she grown so much since the shooting. Sawyer is checking the garage as Taylor points out upgrades. Gail is in the kitchen, checking what needs to be done. She has a friend coming tomorrow to interview for housekeeper here.

I feel him enter the room. The electricity stimulates me. I whimper for his touch. His finger lightly caresses my arms, as kiss reign down my neck and earlobe. He embraces me. one hand cupping and kneading my breast the other diving down to finger my sex. I shudder thru the first orgasm. He carries me to our bed, in our room, in our house, in my world.

I ravage his mouth, as we strip ourselves of cloths. I grab his dick, stroking and pulling. Making him lose control. He slides down my body licking and kissing. Till is mouth connects with my sex. He drives his tongue, fingers, augh, his talented tongue. I arch off the bed in waves of orgasms. Riding his face. His body. I watch the stars burst in front of my eyes. As the bliss takes me. I wake to his arms embracing me. safe, warm, loved. I feel his heart beat match my own.

I work my hand to is cock, light feather touches. He grows. I smile. As his heart beat quickens. "Little one, stop playing, start loving." I roll in his arms taking his mouth as I roll him on his back. mounting his rock hard body. I ride him, watching the ecstasy course thru is body. I ride him to the peak several times before I let him release. I match is release with a massive orgasm. I lay on his chest breathing hard. My man.

XXXXX

LT pov.

I watch the hotel. I did some checking. The Grey's have a top fight security team. I recognize Sawyer from indian country. I spot my sister, with a copper head guy. Then I have to back track. Mikey has them in the park. I catch up and see the guy from the photo. Whos? The other girl? I watch as their security is layered and tight. It's going to be hard to get close. I spot the Davenport crew. I make sure they have a bad day. Mikey loves this. I watch as both go swimming in the lake. Mikey on rollerblades is a menace.

I return to the hotel we've setup as base in the city. Shawnee is on the phone. She has files spread over the table. I pick up the copper head guy. Our age. Christian Grey, billionaire. I'm stunned at what he's accomplished in the same time I've only sown dead and destruction. A loving family makes all the difference. I stare stunned at the two photos of brown haired girls. The blue eyes that stare at me in the mirror. The nearly identical faces. Mary and Anastasia. They could be sisters. The more I stare the more I realize they are sisters. My SISTERS! I stagger to the couch.

Shawnee smiles taking the photos from my hands. Sitting on my lap she purrs and kiss my neck. I relax. I let the world disappear. We have escape the nut house. We work are way north, petty crimes. We eat chocolate for the first time in years. I watch the happy, loved, privilege kids play and go to school. I try to let the hate overtake me. but Mikey refuses to let me. his child like passion for life, his believe in me. I lead. We arrive in NY. His aunt takes us in. We get jobs. Mikey runs betting slips and money. His wizardry of anything wheeled is amazing.

I start hunting for answers and victims. I jump the wrong guy. He kicks my ass, then offer me a job. Security work. I start at the bottom. Valet parking. Within a year I'm working with bouncers and coolers. I see the privilege scum of the city. I do my first tour in Iraq. Always returning to Shawnee loving embrace. She finishing her Masters in Business, and minor in Music.

I find the answers, and the problems. Shawnee sends me back to war. Where I'll be safe. I miss her. she works the world she apart of. I can't wrap my mind around why she loves me. or puts up with my bullshit. I smile as she nibbles my earlobe. I lift he to bed. problems can wait till tomorrow. I need to relish her love. And love her body.

XXXXX

Welch pov: Wednesday before Easter week.

I final dig thru the bullshit of the Davenport group. I find one Judith Tomsseno, late widow of Morgan Thomas Townsend, millionaire scum bag. The man made his money by crushing competition, legal and illegal. Investigated a dozen times for major felonies. He bordered on criminal enterprise. His plants pollute, his workers are mistreated, his corporate culture is poisonous. His people have no loyalty, no pride, just greed. There security is a joke, bullies and thugs, not one brain among them. The old lady is a bitch, even worse than her late husband.

I stop cold at the picture of her. the face, the eyes, I pull the scrapbook from Ray's file. On shit. She the spitting image of her daughter. I back check. Yes. Samantha Kelly Simpson. From Judith first husband. She married at fourteen and had Carla at fifteen, widowed at seventeen. Several more husbands and sugar-daddies till she hit the jackpot with Morgan Thomas Townsend. Mostly widowed but a couple of divorces. I need to send people to interview them. I know Taylor and Grey, both of them will want this information. Ray disappeared to LA. He's due back this morning. The family fly out this evening for NY and the Layton Family. Into the lioness den. I pull several security groups to cover the family.

I sip coffee, waiting for Ray. How different Grey is from Thomas. He cares about his people, his planet, is family. Loyalty and pride are hallmarks of the Grey empire. Ray enters with a Black guy, heavy build, I know I've seen him before. "this is Warrant Baker, formerly SIOP CENTCOM" I know I was right; the man is one of the dark warriors of the CIA, military, government. The real 007. I shake hands. They sit. "Fill me in on the intel about the Davenport group" I balk then give him a briefing. He shakes violently when I reveal the old bitch. The room goes cold, with evil aura. Baker rises and pat Steele shoulder "Semper De Morte" (always in death) and leaves.

Ray rises stares at a painting of battle of Samur WWII. "the bitch is dead; she will regret ever having fucked with me. both of them." I stare at the evil washing over him. "I always wondered how Carla could be so cold, unfeeling, towards her daughter. Now, I know it's a family trait. God, I hope Annie never develops these evil, hateful ways." I stand putting my hand on his shoulder. "Ray, Annie was raised by you, not the bitches, not in this shit. She loves, loves people, caring for people, loving and caring her family. Not birth but choice. she chose you. She chose Grey. She embraces life. Kaylee and Ben, Mary and Steve. She is your daughter." He smiles as the evil disappears into the ether.

"she put a 50,000-dollar bounty on Mary's head thru a black market Lawyer in LA." I fume! I will quash this bullshit. "I already took care of it. The contract is canceled and anyone trying is going to have a counter bounty of one million dollars." Good, I will move the Flintstones into play. Rip the davenport group to shreds, by the end of the holiday they'll be finished.

Ray leaves to get ready. I call Taylor and Sawyer updating them. I feel better. I know the who, when, now I need the why.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kaylee pov:

I walk down thru the early spring of Central Park, headed for the Green. Chasing my kids. My kids. I bask in the love of that thought. My intelligent, stubborn, smartass, loving kids. Anna the calm, the daring. Mary the loving, the lioness. Ben the loyal, the wise. My kids. My kids I will fight for and die for. I watch as they play, tease, and chase about the park's green. How happy they make me. acting their ages. Free and laughing despite the world. I realize how I miss this. These moments of family.

We lay on the cool grass is that late days' sun. staring at the clouds. Imaging shapes and figures. The kids lay with me. Ben on my leg. The girls in the crook of my arms. As they descript shapes and create tales of clouds monsters and heroes battling across the sky. My they are incredibly creative. I let the world shrink to just us. Here. Now.

I feel the shift in the force, the tingle in my heart. The herd of men walking towards us. A head blots out the sky. My personal sun is shining on me. a smile. A look of love. As Ray grins at us. The girls roll away to their boy's. Ben rolls away to. Standing he bows and chase the happy couples to a popcorn vendor. "Get me chestnuts if they have them" I scream. As Ray lays, taking me in his arms. Sweep me into a passion embrace. His lips taste of sweet coffee and strawberry Danish. I hunger for him, and food. As I giggle.

"DADDY!" Echo across the grass. We roll apart a charge to the family. Annie has a man down. While Steve and Chris roll with others. I see Sawyer leaving one guy on the ground charging to us. I don't see Taylor. But I know he's engaged. A man reaches for Mary. I snap a right fist to his ear, his head snaps good. As he staggers Mary sweeps a kick to his Face, that tae bo is working for her. I follow thru with a double hand fist to the forehead. He's down. I grab Mary, a scan around. A dozen thugs are scattered about. As our security crew cleans house. I watch a young couple drop several guys. Even bystanders are jumping in. who says New Yorkers are indifferent.

Taylor arrives with police. He has a guy who looks more corporate than the thugs that attacked us. I hold the girls while Chris, Ray confers with Taylor and the cops. I hear the Davenport Group. I am so going to beat that woman. If for no other reason she ruined my happy day. most likely because she's an evil bitch, a deserves to be put down.

Ray holds me. I can't seem to stop shaking. I want my kids safe, happy. They deserve to be happy and safe. Anna hugs me, whispering word of love and caring. Mary rubs my back. I see Ben checking the guys for injury. My doctor son. The young couple I see standing on the edge of the Green. They look familiar. I know the girl from somewhere. The boy looks, I have Deja Vue. He looks like the girls. Brown hair, Blue eyes, medium heavy build, soldier looking. The eyes were alight with blood lust. I've seen it in a lot of Ray ex-military friends. they turn, a disappear into the park.

We walk back to the Hotel. The kids are pumped. The first volley in the war is ours. I smile as we herd everyone to there suites. We have an early dinner and then a charity gala tonight. A doctor friend of Graces called the keynote speakers is quarantined, could she please take over.

The Doctor never turns down friends, and miss speaking on children's issues. The charity will help eradicate malaria in world. So where all going.

Elliot and Kate on the phone wish us a happy evening. they will be watching a football game, lounging in oneis (those one-piece sleep wear), and enjoying the evening; while we will be bored, snored and assaulted with rubber chicken, over done vegetables, and cut rate wine. I so need to have they're cable cut. I wonder if Welch could arrange that?

I dress for the gala. Ray looks sharp in his Tux with silver waistcoat. My family can blow chunks if they can't see how happy I am. The Girls are in matching outfits. The guys in new sharp Tux. Ben looks dashing. I hope he finds a girl soon. Gail and Taylor join us. They look spectacular together. Her fawn colored gown with his black Tux and pink waistcoat. They will steal the show. The Grey's come in and wow. I feel dowdy and plain. Ray kiss me. I bask in his love. Grace compliments me on my gown and style. I still feel plain, but not as drab.

The cars take us to the Gala. It's at the Modern Art Museum. The round ramp floor space. I half expect Will Smith to come running by. I sip cheap wine, talk nonsense, a mingle with the most perfect man in the room on my arm. I see the blonde girl from the Park, she talking with Dr. Langley, a professor of history at Columbia. I make my way over. The boy appears, up close I see the scar on his face. The blue eyes, cold, remorseless, hate filled: eyes of a predator. The body language of violence.

I watch as the boy backs off. I look at Ray he's returning the stare. Major Steele is front and center. I easily forget that Ray is a tough, experience Soldier, the Special operation soldier. He can hold his own. I start introductions. The Girl is Shawnee Rockefeller; the boy states his name a Lucius Rockford. I don't believe him. The look, the wildness. I suspect he hiding something. I thank them for their help this afternoon. They blush. I stare hard at the boy, he's twenty-one. Mary's nineteen, Anna eighteen. I wonder why that blows thru my head.

The Gala is over, the dancing begins. I twirl around the floor on Ray's arms. I see the girls dancing. Then I see Chris and Lucius move into a side gallery. I pull Ray to the entrance. Dobbs is watching the two boys fight. I see Chris go down, then rise up and slug it out. They're both evenly matched. I watch as they both give up. I feel the girls rush by. Anna is tapping her foot staring pained at Chris. Shawnee is kneeling and stroke Lucius face. She lifts him up. He looks at Chris, an evil grin. "Next time, Grey".

He gets about three feet. When Ray drops him. He instructs Dobbs, "they're both coming with us." They don't protest. I wonder what's going on. As we retreat to the Penthouse, not the hotel.


	32. Chapter 32 rise of the prodigal son

Chp32 rise of prodigal son.

I stare at the wall. Ignore the asshole staring at me. I am not restrained. I ready myself for a fight. I have to get Shawnee out. I have to escape. The old man smiles "Tell me about your mother?" I balk, out of everything he could ask, about the bitch. I shake my head. "Tell me about Carla? She is your mother." I look to Shawnee, she nods. How to proceed? I feel a hand on my shoulder. Love seeps into my soul. I look up, the girl, my sister with blue eyes, is touching me. I look for the bitch. I can't find any trace. How? I mean how can she hide such darkness. She leans down kisses my forehead. The doubts and fear disappear. Only Shawnee has ever been able to chase away the darkness. I sit stunned, shaken.

Shawnee holds me. I don't know what happen. I'm on the floor. I feel my wet face. I've been crying. I let the emotions wash thru me. how have I come to this point? My sister is rubbing my hand has she hold it. I feel? I feel loved. Safe, cared for. I try to think but the reality forces my preconceived notions to the garbage can in my mind's eye. I for only the third time in my life trust a stranger with my life.

"I'm sorry! I said those things. I was just_" she smiles. "I understand, you thought I was like Carla. Or Judith." I shake "yea, I only had those two for reference. You don't feel like either of them. How?" she smiles, petting my hand. She nods towards the old guy. "My Daddy raised me, not Carla and I never knew Judith. An I have Christian, my fiancée, to support me and cherish me." I nod.

"So tell me your story brother, starting with your name." I stand up and pace.

"Most of what I know comes from talking to Samantha, you know her as Carla, is Georgia, a year ago. When I was seventeen. I found a postcard in Judith safe, don't ask. I traced it to the lawyer, a little persuasion. An I had a name in Texas, an asshole in jail for bank robbery. I little bribery got a name in Georgia. The first time I saw her I knew who she was."

"I followed her for a couple of days, till she when to a party one morning. I soon found out it was a sex and drug party. I found her pulling a train, stoned on coke. I waited and then interrogated her while she was high. She spilled everything. Me, you, the other sister. I tried to find you two, but I hit a wall. So I concentrated on the witch, Judith."

"Till my contacts showed the other one in Portland. I was out of the country." The old guy "Iraq?" "yea, I work for a private contractor. How did you know?" "The Tan, and Sawyer recognized you. Caged Thomas". I smile Sawyer is a good friend. I don't have many friends. "Sawyer a good man, he wouldn't work for scum." "Yes, he is a good man" my sister chirps in. I relax a little. "So I came home. I was told about a contract on the other one's head. She" "Brother, stop right there. We have names. I am Anna, she is Mary and you are?" I stare at eyes hard, unyielding, the girl has iron behind the innocent naïve face. "Luke, Luke Thomas. Anna!" I return the stare, and watch the love and caring return to deep blue eyes. I feel part of a team. Not just my team. "As I was saying Mary has a price on her head, we need to protect her" I look at Steele. He smiles "I already did. The contract is canceled, and a counter bounty is issued."

"Could you take care of Luke's bounty like that, please" Shawnee ask. I cringe. I can deal with it myself. I start to protest. "Give me the detail later, I'll get it lifted." Says the old guy. "continue?" "I start to shadow you guys. Called in some favors. The witch was planning something. I thought the park was it, but she planning something Easter service. I don't have details but she is going to try to eliminate Mary and anyone else who threats her." "Luke how do we threaten her, she didn't know we existed" Anna ask.

"Money, greed, you two are a direct threat to her empire. Your dad's company is a family trust inc." She looks lost. I see Christian on a phone. He talks to someone. "Dad says the company can only go to blood relatives, marriage doesn't count. So legally you kids own the company, the bitch is stealing your birth right."

"You're the oldest, why can't you inherit?" "Anna, we don't have the same father, although I'm the reason you're here." I watch the confusion. "When Samantha was 13 she had me. I was dumped in an orphanage; she never saw or touched me. she didn't even know who the father was. Judith was married to Townsend, he wanted an heir, a male heir. But Judith couldn't have kids after Samantha. So he worked on Samantha. She cut a deal, millions for an heir."

I watch the crowd. Shawnee hugs me tighter. "She found out late in the pregnancy that it was a girl. She escaped to Norfolk, Virginia. Reinvent herself as Carla Mae Wilkes. I suspect another runaway that died there. She took over the identity. She met a couple who had just suffered a miscarriage. She sold the baby to them. She never looked back. The couple died five years later, the girl disappeared. She turned up in Portland at the shooting. The witch found her, my moles told me. I started following you guys. Then I saw the pictures yesterday at our hotel. I realized you are the other sister."

"How did I come about?" she asks. "Samantha returned to NY. She got beaten pretty bad. She also got pregnant again. This time she escaped early to North Carolina, met a soldier. She conned into marriage." "Frank?" "Yea, Frank Lambert. She was waiting for the ultra sound to show sex. Then she would plan her next move. Return to Townsend with heir or terminate the baby. Unfortunately for her Frank found the papers. He forced her to have you. He died. She disappeared with you. She found another guy to con. A then she split when the money ended. She really hates us. She believes that once mommy's dead, she will use you to get the Townsend fortune. She believes her soulmate Stephen will keep you in line." Anna looks broken, then mad, then scary, really scary. Christian holds her as she stomps her foot. The old guy Steele looks ready to kill. I feel a hand on my shoulder, Sawyer, looking grim, he has that "Kill'em all" look in his eyes.

"Well, that explains everything" says a disjoint voice from the floor. I look a cell phone is on. I've been broadcasting. To who? "Who are you?" the disjoined voice "DJ Welch, late Colonel USRA, Centcom S2, Mr. Thomas, your boss use to work for me, he might have mentioned me." I remember my boss in Iraq talking about DJ Welch, not a man to fuck with. Ever. "Yes Sir, he did." "Good you are now on team Grey. You take your orders from Major Steele, your new father." "my what!"

"I, I mean We (he nods to the tall black woman standing silently behind him) adopted the girls, **we will adopt you to**. You are family, both of you. A family counts, for **everything**. Am I clear Luke!" I look too Shawnee she smiles. "well I guess we have to change your name to Steele. Luke Thomas Steele. I like it, now you have a surname. You can be proud of." She kisses me. I feel elated, happy, part of a team. I smile as she lets the space widen. My better half, my wife. I can shout it from the empire state building. My wife.

"Well, Mrs. Shawnee Steele, how do you like your new name." A scream, jars me. "Your married! OMG your married! Wait till Mary finds out! I can't wait, let go to the hotel. Your married!" as Anna jumps up and down like a manic. Christian is smiling and holding her. she is infectious as the room's negative mood runs for its life, as the good happy mood explodes in the room. We happily make are way to their hotel. My little sister is so frigging cool. All my previous thought about Princess Anastasia were false and bullshit. She is so, so frigging good. Good natured, caring, she brightens my world. I have a family. I have a caring, loving family. I feel Shawnee love. She is happy we can come out of the closet. And start our family. I just wish I could have kids. Another strike against Judith. Another nail in the coffin. But we can adopt, Anna was adopted, Mary is newly adopted, hell I was just adopted. The Major and Kaylee are a shining example of how to be a parent, how to cherish and love your kids. I bask in the light.


	33. Chapter 33 mikey make three

Chp33 and Mikey make three

Anna pov:

We walked into the hotel, a jovial group. I'm hanging on Chris, holding my new found brothers hand. Shawnee is laughing at the expression we have. It seems even though we didn't grow up knowing each other. We have the same pout, scowl, and sense of humor. I marvel at how quickly we mesh. I feel him. Like I feel Mary. We seem connected. Like the missing pieces are found.

The elevator swiftly pulls us up to the penthouse flour. We own the whole floor. The doors open.

"Action front!" loud whisper, almost a hiss from Taylor. As dad shoves the four of us back. Taylor, Luke and Sawyer draw guns and move down the hall. Dad draws his pistol and move behind the others. Christian follows. I see the guards are on the ground, hands tie wrapped. Kaylee holds us girls. We pull to join the guys.

"Sawyer" whisper Taylor, pointing at the guards. He moves and cuts them lose. Checking their pulse. Their out, but alive. We move down the hall to the first set of doors. Chris and Dad enter the room on the right, Carrick, Grace, and Mia suite. They return Christian is carrying Mia. He hands her to us. I wrap her in my arms. She was sleeping. She's confused.

Chris and dad enter the left suite. His, Kaylee, and Bens. Dad come out with Ben. I quickly hold his hand; he too is heavy with sleep. Then Dad and Chris check to next suite Taylor, Gail's and Mary and Steve. Its empty. The guys move towards the presidential suit. Mine and Chris. I dread, where is Carrick, Grace, Gail, Steve and MARY. They position on the door like in those cop's movies with SWAT. I watch as dad give hand signals. Holds Christian back and coughs.

Swift the three burst thru the door. Moving like robots. "Clear! SAFE! SAFE!" I hear echo down the hall. I break free and enter behind Christian and dad. "SAFE! Damn it Safe the weapons! I mean it Taylor!" Shouts Luke. I see Grace and Carrick sitting on the couch with a dark Hispanic boy with bright green eyes, and a smile. While Gail stands pouring tea into cups on the coffee table.

"Mikey what are you doing here." Luke ask. As the guys re holster their weapons. I blink as Shawnee enters "Mikey?" she says like a frustrated mother.

"I. rescue. you guys." he grins. His eyes have a not all there look. "did we ask to be recused?" Luke ask. I walk to the couch. He scoots towards Grace. I sit down. He takes my hand. "Good!" he coos. Leaning his head to my shoulder "I Love you" he loudly whispers. "I'm Anna" I say.

He nods, "I'm Mikey, Luke brother." I look at Luke he shrugs, as Shawnee smile and moves to sit in a chair. Just then Steve and Mary enter from the kitchenette with fresh baked cookies. "Cookies! May I have one. Please" says an excited Mikey. "I'm Luke's sister, like Mary."

"Yes. Sister blue eyes and sister brown eyes. I Luke blood brother!" he shows me his hand with a faint scar. Mary presents the plate. Mikey takes a cookie, I take one, as does Grace. Carrick start to reach and Grace stops him. No caffeine or sugar before bed doctor wife orders. She puts the plate down. He swallows the cookie nearly whole. He starts to reach for another than stops. "It alright Mikey, you can have one more." Grace quietly pets his leg. He smiles even broader, "Thank you"

Luke sits with Shawnee while Christian sits on the arm next to me. "Mikey why are you here?" ask Luke.

"New Witch tried to get Mary and Steve at ferry. moonlight city. Old witch hired her. she got Mole account. Hotel room trashed, two hitters waiting. I fix. I get Mary and Steve, and two suits. I bring here. I wait. New witch tells old witch. You bagged by grey's. I. recue. you guys. My family." He speaks in a disjoined fashion.

"Where are the two suits" ask dad. "Park. Garage. next door. level three. in Suv" Mikey coos. Sawyer leaves.

I take his hand; he leans into me. I feel Chris stiffen. Shawnee laughs. We all look at her. even Luke. "Christian relax, Mikey's gay. He's more attracted to you than Anna. I watch him look shocked. "it's just a face" he mutters. "he said he love her?" "Christian, he tells everyone he says is good that. He's describing your aura. Mikey what about Christian?"

He looks at Christian, "he's gray, soldier is grey (pointing at dad), like Luke. Carrick is grey like Steve. Old suit is Gray" "Black nerd is good (pointing at Ben) I love you" I laugh as the guys all look chastised. Grace leans over and "I think everyone should go to bed. we have a long date tomorrow at the Layton's"

"In a minute Grace. Mikey you said new witch?" dad asks.

"Yes, Blonde. Petite. at party. Talked Mary. Talked Steve. to ferry. Moonlight city. She evil, very black. mole secretary said she beat mole account with cat. Hates Carrick and Christian. Named w something." Mikey says.

"Solfall, Elaine Solfall, she said she was a widow. And that it was romantic on such a moonlight night to see the moon over the city from the Staten island ferry. We headed that way with Warren and Jones. We thought we were safe. sorry" says Mary as Steve holds her. Dad nods "We have to be more aware, this new player is smart, and ruthless."

Taylor is on the phone to Welch. Asking Barney to pull the footage from the security cameras at the Gala. Welch should have something by morning.

Kaylee assigns room. Luke and Shawnee will take the other bedroom in our suite, while Mikey will stay with the Grey's. Mikey and Mia hit it off talking fashion. One of his passions Shawnee laughs. As Carrick rolls his eyes. I see a terrible partnership happening between those two. Maybe Christian will have to make more money to support their fashion addiction. Ben already when to bed. I have Taylor get them cloths for tomorrow.

I hold Chris tight in bed, giggling about Mia giving Shawnee a Seahawk night shirt. She looked like she wanted to puke. She's a Patriot fan while Luke is an Eagle, Mikey doesn't like football, he like soccer particular Watford and Swansea city. I will get them correct jerseys. Mikey is so sweet, he seems childlike, except he took down multiple CPO and Bad guys without any problem. Also Luke mentioned that he's a wizard on the computers, and likes to do advance calculus for fun. When not coloring or playing with his Lego's. he wants to go to Lego land in California. I think we will make that the next Family trip.

I suspect that Grace and Carrick will Adopt him. I would like to, as would Mary but. I think They need a new project. Besides Mia now has a fashion wingman. I don't see them parting any time soon. As she finally has some one in the family that likes shopping and fashion. God help us. I see an expansion of the closets at Grey manor. I cuddle deep into Chris arms. Letting the happiness lull us to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34 Layton Manor intro

Chp34 Layton Manor intro

Kaylee pov:

It 8am, an I can't sleep. The coming day is going to test my patience and family. My family. I may have to make a choice. I love my parents and sibling, but if push comes to shove; it Ray and company. I contemplate the new future, I have. How two short months have given me two loving, caring, beautiful daughter. A new son with his incredible wife. And my Ben, who has grown and embraced his new siblings. I dress and head out. A guard points to the kid's suite.

I enter to find the girls, Shawnee, and Gail sitting at the dining room table. They smile at me. "Sit Gail, I'm capable of getting my own coffee." I smirk. She smirks back. I sit, sipping my coffee. "We were going over today's game plan." Anna says. Pushing a paper to me.

A computer printout of a news blurb; _The spokesman's for GEH, Robert Lowe states that no physical altercation occurred at the "The Joan Appleton Charity Gala at the Modern Art Museum last night. There was a heat debate between Mr. Grey and Mr. Luke Steele, his future brother in law. That Mr. Raymond Steele stopped; a settled the argument, which was over a pending family vacation. The Steele family is united with the Grey Family. The families look forward to the pending Wedding of Mr. Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. No other comment will be made on baseless stories circulating in the tabloid press._

I look at Shawnee, "Our you ok with this?" she nods. I look at Anna and Mary, "I'm good with this." They relax. I will have Dad PR people get on board, I need to call Mrs. Wallace. Mary pushes another paper to me. it a computer printout of a security cam. I see a blonde, petite hard, merciless face. The eyes are particular disturbing. This woman is driving to hurt, to kill. Dead shark eyes. I shiver.

"are you OK" Anna and Mary say at the same time. I nod, "This thing is evil, really evil. I want her dead, before she. can hurt my family." I see shock on their faces. I have a back bone, girls. Gail raise her cup "Team Boudicca" we all raise are cups. Shawnee look lost. It's the Families Girls club, you've joined."

"the men think there the boss, but we know better, don't we ladies" say Grace as she enters the dining room. We all agree. "So none of you could sleep either." I hand her the papers as Gail gets her a tea. She looks at the press release. "Excellent, Anna?" Anna point to Mary, who blushes. "Excellent work Mary. I can't wait to see those stuffy social idiots, kowtow to you girls." Welcome to the family Shawnee, how are you going this morning?" "I'm good, I hope this get better. I mean I've been handling all this shit alone for so long. I mean_" "My dear, you and Luke and Mikey are never alone anymore. We are here to support you, help you, and cherish you." Grace says as Gail and I stroke her shoulders. I see tear at her eyes. I lean over and hug her. "Remember I'm a hard Mother-in-law, not an evil one" the table burst in laughter

"Don't laugh to hard Anastasia, I have some floor to scrub and fireplace to sweep!" Grace pipes in. as we older women laugh harder. I take pity on the young ones. "It from Roger and Hammerstein Cinderella" they now get the joke. A spend several minutes battering and joking back and forth. Till Grace drops her cup, stands and runs out of the room. I follow, ordering the girls to stay. I find Grace in the hall, on the guard's cell phone.

"Welch, Grace! The photo from the gala. Yes. The blonde. I want you to check on a connect to Elaina Lincoln. Yes, the bitch. The resemblance to her is unmistakable. I know in my heart their related. Yes. Chicago. She made multiple trips to Chicago area every year. Yes. Hopeful more information." She hangs up, handing the phone back. She steps into my arms and cries. I hold her till she regains her composure.

Returning to the table. She sits. Takes a deep breath. "The girl's name right now in Leia Williams, I suspect she is tied to Elaina Lincoln." I watch as Anna turn bright red, she leaps to her feet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRACE!" I've never seen her this angry. Graces push the paper to her. "she looks like Elaina looked before the Botox. Even the hair color. Welch is checking." The others look lost like I am.

"Who is she?" I ask. My daughter is coming unglued with rage. I need to save her. soothe her protect her. Mary leaps up and hugs her "Please Annie, come back, don't let her win. Please" Shawnee is around the table as we group hug her. my caring gentle daughter is in danger of going over to the dark side. I will never let evil into her heart. I feel Gail's thoughts; we! will never let are girls go there.

Once seated, Anna on my lap. Gail has Mary on hers. Shawnee is between hold both their hands.

Grace pov:

"Lincoln was a friend of mine, a close friend. She was totally evil. a fooled me, used me, and tried to corrupt my children. She was an evil, pedophile of the worst sort. She lived to torture and abuse children in extreme sadism she masked as Bdsm. She used us, our charity to find victims. She tried to lure Christian into this sick shit."

"How did you find out?" ask Shawnee. I shutters, then wringing my hands, an starts.

"Christian was out of control, Cary talked me into sending him to intervention program run by a retired general. Ray was one of the counselors. He did wonders with him. When he returned to us. He was more focused and prepared. He started to explore how he could overcome his touch issues. He decided to try Bdsm as a dominate. At a party he saw her abuse an underage classmate, a child in our charity therapy group (I shake, and tears well up again) he told us, and Cary worked his lawyer magic and she was arrested. She died in jail, the other inmates killed her for the sick evil thing she was." I wring my hand as. Anna moves over and hugs me. I feel better.

"Does he still do the Bdsm?" Shawnee ask. "No, he only need that because he couldn't be touched. I've always been able to touch him. so he doesn't need it." "so the cheerleader thing was what?" Anna blushes. "It was hot, wasn't it?" We all "Hell yea!" "That reminds me Shawnee and Luke need jackets." "can I get the cheerleader outfit too" coos Shawnee. I smile, we all have that outfit. Kaylee is trying to get me to have a private football party for the adults. I know Anna and Mary are planning one for their guys. I suspect Luke and Shawnee will join them.

The conversation degenerates into giggles and innuendoes. I feel the weight lift from me. we are a team. Stronger together than apart. I smile as my family, beautiful extended family, is here now, prepared to give all for everyone. Maybe we should have been musketeers.

Anna pov:

That evil bitch is rising from the grave to fuck my life. I will defend my family, my man. I see very dark evil thoughts about my grandmother, no I can't think of her like that. The witch, yes. The evil witch. I can see my birth mother for the worthless, evil, parasites she is. evil witch jr. I hate with a vengeance. I know the future is going to be tough, hell! I'm tough. I will save my family. I feel my inner demon rattle her cage. Kaylee soothe me. I come back to the light.

"Well, Kaylee! What can we expect at Layton Manor?" she smirks. "Well girls, my mom is mostly on board, but she a very social creature. Very concerned with the family status and reputation. My dad is even worse, he's all about accomplishment, wealth, and social position. Throw in race and he's a very serious snob." I shudder, I see Mary doing the same. I'm not sure how to act, or functions. I feel Mary has the same concerns.

"Anna, Mary, you both need to calm down. You have impeccable manners, poise and determination. You will do fine." Soothes Gail. I see Grace and Kaylee agree. Mary seem assured. I worry about her. she so gentle and caring, she easily wounded and hurt. I feel like I'm the older sister in the relationship. I must protect her.

"My sibling are a very different matter. I'm the oldest, after me came Marvin Lewis, who followed Dad in business. With his wife Alesha, she is from a wealth Texas family. Expect her to be very racial, and wealth focused. Their two son Danial Jr. and Michael. Both spoiled brats, down from Exeter (one of the wealth, privileged private school). Their daughter Celesta is spoiled beyond comparison expect her to be obnoxious. Next is Robert, who's a corporate lawyer, and his wife Henriette. She is spoiled daughter of the Wilson Family of Baltimore. She is social extrovert, vain, whinny, and selfish. Their kids are Carl in middle school, Monica, and Devon in elementary school. They are shy, and usually good. They adore Ben."

She takes a sip of coffee. "my sisters are next. Regal married a Company VP, they have one daughter, who 10. She is a least social animal behind me. she runs the family charities, and teaches part time. Her husband comes from a wealth Atlanta family, very stiff, formal, never seem to have fun. The princess of the family is Contessa; she is extremely spoiled. Useless, and needy. She just graduated from Wellesley with a degree in Art, and a minor in snobbery. She is scheduled to marry the son of a rich Silicon Valley tech capitalists in June. She invited about 1100 people at last count. He's a spoiled wimpy, without a backbone, or courage to stand up to her."

She sips again. "questions?"

"Who is the biggest threat?" "well, Anna the wives are the main threat to you girls. You too represent a major force in the family." "How do we do that?" ask Mary.

"You both are accomplished young women, with a strong family, independent of the family wealth and influence. You will be listened to within the family politics. Ben can tell you that being separate has a lot of advantages. A Ray and I hold the upper hand with my sibling. We don't need the money, the social status, or even family consent to live our lives." She smiles at us.

"Where does that leave me and Luke?" Shawnee ask quietly, almost guiltily.

"You hold a better hand, you come from a known family, known social status, and reputation. Luke is known as your consort, am I right?" she nods "So once your marriage come out, you will have the advantage of being the oldest grand kid couple. A Mom and dad will want to put you too front and center."

"I should confess; I know your family. Pretty well. I interned the last two summers for your dad." Shawnee whispers. Great she can smooth the waters. I hope she can navigates the families.

"Good, how did you get hired?" "your dad knew my mom as a translator. I worked thru high school for Masterkey Inc., my mom's old company. He saw my application a hired me." "how many language?" I ask

She blushes "four, Spanish, French, German, and Japanese" "Spanish, French" I say. Mary pipes up "Spanish, Japanese, three Chinese, Malay, and Farsi" "French, Spanish, Italian, what I specialize in Architecture." Kaylee smirks. "Spanish, Russian, Norwegian" smile Gail. "Spanish, French, German, Italian, and Sioux." smirks Grace. "Sioux?" we all say.

She blushes. It rare to get Grace to blush. "Mom, Grandma T. did a tour in the peace corps before she married. She was stationed in the Dakotas as a nurse practitioner. You did know she is a retired Nurse APRN, NP, CRM & CRNA. She is my inspiration to become a doctor." Boy, Grandma T rocks. Master in nursing, practitioner, midwife and anesthetist. Most people would have settled for just one. I see where Grace gets the drive for education. Shawnee beams, she is finally in a family that appreciated education, not just wealth and status. Her MBA is a welcome addition to the family.

"boy, Anna we have a lot of school ahead" Mary chirps happily. I nod. Kaylee smirks. "We can get the adults' to tutor us, help with school projects" I coo. "Yea, Kaylee, Grace we need a working volcano" Mary smirks. As the table erupts in laughter and jabs. Till Taylor enters a breaks the all-female pow wow.


	35. Chapter 35 d-day at layton manor

Chp35 Layton Manor d-day

Mary pov:

The road to hell is paved thru the bustling city of New York. From the ego fueled skyscrapers in Manhattan thru the Bastions of Queens, thru the Archie Bunker suburbs to the rich enclaves of Long Island. We are in a Party bus. The group is large. The Adults escaped to a limo in front. Leaving us kids to be loud and crass on the bus. Christian, Steve, Ben and Luke are deep in thoughts on the latest computer tech, Christian has become focused on a solar powered laptop for third world countries.

Shawnee is dozing. Mia and Mikey are lost in fashion mag, and stuff. It makes my head hurt. How can anyone stand that 24/7? Ugh! I rest with Anna reading a book. We quietly mesh. I feel sometimes like I should take the lead, but chicken out. I mean Anna is so strong and daring. She reviles in the fight. I can't dig up the courage. I lean on her shoulder. My calm little sister.

The Layton Manor is large; a promenade sweep to the front door. With the skyscrapers just visible in the back ground. The four story grand colonial is awe inspiring and opulent. The classic lines are enhanced by the landscaping. I half expect Mr. Darcy to greet us. The Family arrives but no greeting committee. How rude. Kaylee is undeterred, she bulls inside and we follow. I notice Ben is moving Mia and Mikey to a summer house on the edge of a pond to the right. I wonder if he's embarrassed by them. I hope not.

The interior is like a museum. I fear to touch anything. Steve's arm around me, give me strength. We arrive at a large sun room. Kaylee is arguing with her parents. Her Father is sitting in a chair with his leg propped up in a cast. Her mother, is angry. I move to support my new mom. I see Gail moving to assist. Suddenly Anna is in Toni face, pushing Kaylee back at the same time. Grace is blocking on the right. As I reach the fight. I hug Kaylee, a pull her back. Steve and Christian help me.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! #! %* NOW!" Screams Ben. "What is the problem?" he takes charge; I've never seen him so assertive. It seems Dan, Kaylee's dad, broke his leg last night escaping from the paparazzi at a Charity event in Boston. The Press had got out about Kaylee and Ray. I hug her, she relaxes. Whispers "I'm ok, baby girl." I release her. she puts her arm around me, I feel the love.

Ben is sorting everything out. We all find seats. Although Christian holds Anna on his lap. Shawnee helps Ben get everyone calm. Toni apparently loves the girl. She seems to gush over her. I watch as Shawnee bullies Dan into a better mood. Grace and Ben confer without Kaylee who is firmly in Dad's arms.

"Alright, everyone is calm, Grandpapa is agitated about getting blindsided by the press. The stuff this morning upset him. I assured him, its bull shit. So let me introduce you all." Ben than proceeds to do just that. Even mentioning that Mia and Mikey are with Aunt Bee in the summer house. I see his grandparents roll their eyes. What wrong with Aunt Bee? "She's an editor at VOGUE, my dad's first cousin. She's fashion mad." Kaylee whispers. Oh, so cool. Wait. We just put three fashion OCD people in a small space. The world may implode. "Do you think that wise?" she grins "Probably not, but it will keep them busy for the day till dinner. Also the social butterflies of the family live and die on her advice." Kaylee smirk, "I don't have to pay for them, Carrick does" smirks Dad. We giggle, even Steve.

The conversation weaves around the room, I mostly stay quiet. Watching. The Layton's are getting comfortable with us. I watch as Anna stands and lead Gail and Grace from the room. Kaylee takes my hand and her mother leads us out to a lounge, very feminine. We sit, a maid brings a coffee/tea service. We help are self's. We discuss the coming confrontation. The siblings have called in. so it's going to be a free for all. They are mad at Kaylee and Ray. How dare a white guy date their sister. Or worse how dare a poor guy date their sister. Already "Sugar-Mommy" is banter about. I see Anna steel herself to smack faces and kick ass. I rise touching her shoulder. She grins at me. we will defend the parents. Take no shit, even if we piss off the new kin.

Shawnee arrives last, she makes a tea and "Alright the guys are calm, Carrick and Christian have Dan in hand. Also I talked with Lewis, Marvin Lewis the oldest son, a yes he hates being call Marvin. Particular when their cousin Marvin, who is named after, the family lawyer, who is Aunt Bee kid brother. Who's also the oldest male in the family, so be warned. He has a mind like a steel trap, and a wit to torpedo a carrier. Lewis is upset over the family getting embroiled in a social failure. He blames you (pointing at Kaylee) for upsetting is wife and daughter." I see Kaylee grin then frown. "Sorry, I forgot about his Daughter the Princess Celesta. She's sixteen, and spoiled rotten. I try to ignore her. she is so"

"She has her good point, Kaylee. She can be very kind" says Toni in defense of her granddaughter, but I see it's not in her eyes. She knows the shits going to hit the fan. I will pay special care to Celesta.

The banter goes back a fore till lunch is announced. We meet the guys in the dining room. The Fashion club arrives. Aunt Bee is a whorl-wind of talk and ideas. I see Dan cringe at her cutting remarks about his tux from last night. She tries to include me and Anna, but we raise are hands and surrender. She goes back to Mia and Mikey. I watch Mikey shine; he doesn't stutter or talk disjoined. He seems very normal. Shawnee leads over "He's a genius, if the world hadn't destroyed him. He'd be teaching at Princeton, or MIT." I know how much he's been hurt. I saw last night the scars on him. If I find the animals that hurt my little brother, I'd tear them in two. I hug Steve, he nods. We so think alike. I snuggle into arm. I realize that Dan is staring at us. A strange look on his face.

After lunch we tour the house. The family will arrive around three. We find some peace before the storm. The first to arrive at 1:30 is her sister Regal and family. They seem nice. The stiff guy seems to melt talking to Steve and Ray. He's very funny and easy to like. As they talk antiquities and chess. His mother is appraiser for Sotheby in Atlanta. He is thoughtful. Regal is bright and airy, her world is family with her husband and daughter. The cute, kind, and serene 10-year old. takes to Mia, Mikey and Aunt Bee, she's another fashion diva in the making. Regal jokes it a phase. I jab "her father's bank balance hopes so". We all laugh. She kids her husband who pulled his wallet, look concerned about his cash. "Please dear, stop her, stop her please!" we laugh harder. He really has a good sense of humor.

At 2 pm Robert arrives. The kids climb all over Ben, and hug us. They are cute, and really good kids. Their mother is a different matter. We sandwich her in a corner and read her the riot act. Anna and I will take no shit from her. she meekly gives in. she already lost to Kaylee earlier. Robert is in awe of Carrick, so he's more willing to go along. He seems a little shaken at Christian, Steve and Luke, they present a united front. And they seem in sync with each other. I suspect the race issue is a smoke screen for family politics.

XXXXXXX

Anna pov:

I relax as the family fill up the house. The kids are in the pool house with Aunt Bee, Mia, and Mikey doing crafts and stories. Mia is a natural at babysitting. Plus, the Pool House is outfitted for the kids. Indoor play sets, White boards, school and play game sets. The Grandparents have created a kids dream room. The kids will be happy for a while.

At 3pm, the house gets ugly. Marvin Lewis has arrived with his family. The first I know of them is the boys screaming at the top of their lungs for food and snacks. They insult the Maid, I rise and step up. They gawk at me. "Shut up! You two sit over there. Now! Maria please bring some ice tea and snacks." I bully them to sit. Next comes in mommy. She's a full head of steam with daughter in tow. "How dare you speak to my children that way. You little gold digger!" I start to open my mouth. When Mary step in front of her. **smack!**

She stops Alesha in her tracks. "You will keep a civil tongue, or I will cut it out." Glares my sister. Both are stunned. "Please sit on the couch, drinks and snacks are coming" I say with humility and grace. They sit. I do introductions. Toni and Grace come in. Alesha starts to protest, but Toni shut her down. How dare she say those thing to people in her house, and her future granddaughters. I see Celesta frown, her place in the family just got downgraded.

Toni and Grace sit as the drinks come out. Celesta demands Lemonade, Toni ask the maid bring some Oreo's. then tells Celesta to take the ice tea. She has back up with us here. I sip my tea, watching the four. Alesha ask what we plan on doing now we're marrying into money. "Well, me and Mary are working on are college degrees, I plan on publishing, she working towards Language. Luke is most likely going into Security, either here or at GEH. Shawnee is planning to work either with your dad's company or GEH. She may start her own company. What are your plans?" I ooze courage.

She squirms, "I thought now you don't need degrees you'd do charities or immerse yourself in social scene." We laugh, as Grace smirks. "You have a lot to learn about our family. There is no social scene, without a degree and a real job. My children and My future daughter-in-law's know that happiness is doing things you love and make the world better." She squirms more.

"Well, I find raising my children a full time job" "Really! I though the boys were up at Exeter. So you just have Celesta in the city. I mean what every do you do with the spare time." I attack. She squirms more. I can see she's angry about being put under a spot light. Mary chimes in "So Gentlemen are you on the honor roll, what about you Celesta? I mean Anna and I were 4.0 students in high school; all four years. So how are you guys going?" I smile my lioness sister is punching. The kids get even more agitated. Toni ask the question again. We watch as Alesha tries to deflect the question.

Shawnee and Regal come into the room laughing. Alesha get mad. "What's she going here?" pointing at Shawnee. I rise and hug my sister in law. "Oh, you know each other, how fantastic. Shawnee is married to our brother Luke. For four years now?" Shawnee smiles "Almost four, we just got to announced it to my family this week. So your jealous and fears should be put aside. After all, your brother never had a chance. I hope he's recovered." Sweetness dripping from every word. My inner goddess jumps up and super kicks a life-size Alesha bobble head.

The four are stuck. Cornered and Toni take pity, releasing the kids to their space in the game room. They run as fast as they can. Alesha is now alone. She squirms, unable to retreat or leave. Henrietta enters with Kaylee, they seem ok. She sits on the far end of the couch. Alesha start talking about some gala the two attended. I talk to Toni and Graced. Mary sips her tea waiting to pounce.

It doesn't take long. Alesha tries to insult Kaylee, with Henrietta backing. She wisely declines. As Kaylee shoots her down. Mary jumps in. I laugh at the folly of the attack. Kaylee would be overjoyed to never attend another high society gala again.

Mary is like a lioness waiting to pounce on anyone who threats her family. She always says she lack courage, I keep telling her she wrong. When her family and friends are threatened. Meek little Mary turns into a goddess warrior. She moves to the couch and sitting next to Alesha, beats her down.

I watch as Toni has new appreciation for her. Kaylee is smiling talking too Regal and Henrietta. As Grace and Toni plan an outing in Seattle in the summer. I quietly sit, sipping my tea. My family. My family is always united against external threat. Internal we squabble and fight, pout and tease. But always together. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to Kaylee smiling face. "Too cool for school?" I smirk "To square too bare" All the Grey-Steele women laugh at the inside joke. If only Elliot and Kate were here.


	36. Chapter 36 layton manor pitbulles

Chp36 Layton Manor pitbull

Anna pov:

I watch the drama unfold. A wish I was back in Seattle. the night before we flew out. The soft bed. the tender kisses. I day dream as the storm grows.

Seattle: 2day earlier.

We just had dinner with the family at Elliot's. Kate had a chef come in a cook, thank god. I cuddle up to Chris in the car on the way home. He smirked about the cheerleader thing. I pinch him, he can't get over it. I plan on doing it after NY. Getting into the elevator he tries to make out but I frustrate and avoid him. He's getting very cranky by the time the doors open.

I escape to the bed room. He stops to check his email, have a wine. I change into a new outfit; I hope he'll like it. I sit on the bed. waiting. I feel him. I put my game face on.

The door slowly opens. Chris stop dead. His trousers tents. My inner goddess does backflips into chocolate ice cream. Standing "Get in here, lock the Door! Young Man, You've been very loud in the Library! I think you need some correction." Slapping my ruler in my palm. He locks the door. I push him with the ruler to sit on the bed. His eyes glaze over in lust. He reaches for me. I lightly smack his hands. "No touching young man. First remove your shirt." He rips it off. I wet. I almost give in, but must play the role out. "You are a naughty boy. Remove your pants." He squirms out of them. I walk about listing his transgressions.

His eyes follow me; hunger fills his face. I smile. "Stand up and bend over the bed!" he looks conflicted. "Now young man. You must be punished for your failures." He stands and bend over the bed. His underwear is stretched tight. I kneel caressing his ass. Fondling his balls thru the fabric. He moans. I smack his ass with the ruler, one cheek than the other. He moans and shakes. I pull his underwear down and caress little Chris. Stroking him while giving his ass some hicks. He tries to turn but I correct him.

I stand running my hands across his back. till I reach his neck. "You need some more correction, young man. Turn over." He does and I straddle his head. As he feasts on me. he roles me over.

Chris pov:

I am so frustrated Anna didn't want to play in the elevator. I sip my wine. I walk to the bed room; I wonder if she's already asleep. Entering I stop stunned. Rock hard. Little miss Anna is seat on the bed in a sexy lace blazer, neck tie, a short black lace sees thru skirt, with little pince-nez glass on her pert nose. The sexy librarian with ruler in hand. I am so hard.

I'm ordered to the bed, striped to my underwear than put in the spankings positions. I am on the verge of coming. My mind flies away as she caresses my ass. Plays my balls. I pant hard, moaning she driven me to the edge of bliss. Than smack. The ruler bites lightly almost as a touch. I'm lost in her will. She removes my briefs. Licking and biting my ass as she strokes me. I am so close. She stops, noo! I try to wiggle she runs her hands up my back, lost in the touch, the heavenly touch. She turns me over and mounts my face. I ravage her sex. Using all my skills. To drive her into orgasm after orgasm.

I roll her over. Sliding my overheated cock into her sweet sex. She tightens on me. We ride to an explosive orgasm, laying afterwards no words, just sweet touches and blissful sleep. We rise in the morning to fly to NY. I wish we could skip it, and just spend the weekend in bed.

Anna pov:

Alesha is mad, she gets up to search for her husband. Toni is exhausted. I bring her some tea. Mary and I head out to find the guys. We need some TLC. I find them in the kitchen. Marvin Lewis is holding an ice pack to his jaw. While an older distinguished gentleman berates him. Christian introduces me to Marvin Settler the family lawyer and Aunt Bee brother. Apparently Lewis decided to insult Kaylee and Ray in Ray's presence. Lewis found that Dad is ex-military the hard way. I can't help but giggle with Mary. We try to look concerned, but fail. As the guys put their arms around us.

Lewis announces he's leaving, we good ridden. But cousin Marvin orders him to see his parents. Leading him away. I look into Chris eyes. He pulls me out the door to a small breakfast patio. He licks my lips and kisses me. We kiss till we hear OH's and ahs. Looking we find a audience of kids and Mia and Mikey. We bow and curtsey, then joke and play with the kids. God Chris will make a great dad someday.

Xxxxxx

Kaylee pov.

I leave my brother in the dirt. He insulted me right in front of Ray. Boy! Little brother you stepped in it now. Calling me a low class slut. I'll have some hurt for him latter. Right now Ray is going to school on him. I know Christian and Steve with Taylor will keep thing light. I wander thru the house. Stopping to talk to Gail who is in deep conversation with Mrs. Morse, the family housekeeper. They appear to be trading recipes and insight into the families. I notice my mom's CPO Lewis, we have so many duplicate names in the family. I need a score card sometimes. He's is listening intently. I wander thru to the girls. They have Alesha on the hot seat.

After Alesha escapes the girls go in search of their guy's. Grace moves to the library where the lawyers are in deep lawyerly discussion of fishing. Robert hidden addiction. I sit with mom. We have a deep discussion of the family. Marvin Lewis, a family, is not going to come around any time soon. The rest will come around. I suspect Henrietta will be the first as she realizes we aren't social focus, or competing with her. I look at the clock its almost four. Time for the princess to arrive.

Contessa sweeps into the room with an air of royalty, visiting the peons'. I smirk as she fake kisses my cheek. She smells like she bathed in Chanel. Mom is delighted to see her. I wait for the shoe to fall. She ignores me. As Mary returns with Steve in tow. "Oh, good, the Maid get me a lemonade, dear" "I start to raise up when. "OH, I'm sorry you must be Incontinent, Steve DEARY, get cousin Incontinent a lemonade please." "It's Contessa! You are?" Mary sits, smiling and waits. "I ask who the hell you are?" my little brat sister repeats. Mom starts to speak "I'm Mary Steele-Kessler, your new niece. I look forward to getting to know you. I understand you just graduated college. I'm just started my freshman year. So did you make honors?"

I watch brat turn green, her grades were a sore point with the parents. I smirk. "Oh don't fret Connie (she hates being called Connie), you can make up the GPA when you go for your bachelor degree." She is not used to being on the receiving end. She stands a makes her leave for daddy. As soon as she leaves we all burst into laughter.

Later at dinner I find that Dad has put down the law. Lewis is sullen the whole time, his wife tries to lead the conversation like she always does, to be shot down by Grace and Anna. Contessa makes a stink about Gail being at the table. But Mary and Anna give a spirited defense. Gail is a adopt mother to the girls. Just like me. I reveille in the girl's worship of Gail and me. My mother looks at me with new eyes. I feel so frigging happy as Ray's hand strays to my thigh.

Marvin Lewis and family escapes right after dinner. I find Henrietta to be more relaxed without Alesha around. More willing to listen and be part of the discussion. The guys escape to the game room to shoot pool, while the ladies retire to the media room to watch the latest buffy the vampire slayer. It seems Mom is addicted to it. We oh and ah coo and cheer for the villains and heroes. We all move to the game room. As Mikey is declared the champ. It seems he has a uncanny ability to move the balls.

I hug him, he loves the touch. As Grace hugs him, he seems to melt into her. I should feel jealous but I don't he deserves all the love and care we can give him. We play around some more, but it getting late. We make plans for the next few days. Then head back to hotel in the city. It late when we arrive.

I send Ray to check with Taylor and Welch. I change into a nightie that I hope will blow my hot G.I. Joe gasket. I lay on the bed, blanket under my chin. Fake sleeping. He enters, quietly goes to the bathroom changes for sleep. He gets in the bed. I roll over before he can react I kiss him, deep and lusty. He turns on the bedside lamp. A goes to town on my tits. He tears the nightie as he ravages me. hours later I lay in his strong arms. Sated. At peace. Nothing can hurt me. right now. I rule the world.

Xxxxxxx

Lelia pov: Across town: in a four-star hotel.

I have failed, the bounties have been canceled, with reverse bounties so high no one will take the bait. I will have to carry out the attacks, personally. I wish my aunt was still alive she had such good contacts in the underworld. The Grey's will pay for killing her. I have waited a long time to get here. Now I need to plan. My mole in GEH NY office will feed me the agenda for the Greys. The girl is the best link. She will scream loud, and the Christian and Carrick will beg to die to save her. I sip my martini remembering how the Grey mole in Davenport company screamed and begged. My flogger is still wet with blood. I can't wait to drink again.

XXXXXX

Seattle: Monday morning 2am

The Flintstones called again. Why can't they ever call during business hour. I groggily get up and go to my home office. The email is long, technical and boring. It's a details history of the Kowalski clan of Chicago. The real interest is about Helen and Jolene Kowalski, identical twin sisters. The arrest record goes back to the two in diapers. Shoplifting, extortion, robbery, theft, bunco (con jobs), prostitution, attempted murder. What a pair. Then Jolene get pregnant with a suppose rich guy, the paternity is wrong, so she out on her ass. She dies of cancer four years later. Helen takes over the raising of the kid. Marlene Jolene Kowalski. She has a just as long record, including three years in jail for forcible rape of a business man, tried to used Bdsm to blackmail him.

She older than she looks almost thirty. I marvel at the multiple photos the Flintstones have put together. The bitch change hair color like names. She was in Seattle planning god know what. Now the Townsend bitch has hired her to get the girls. Well, Marlene, or should I say Leila Williams. Your revenge for Aunt Helen, or more correctly Elaina Lincoln is going nowhere. I forward the info. Sent an email to the U.S. Marshal service. Seem Leila did a couple in Texas on the witness protection. She dangerous. I intensify the hunt for leaks in GEH particular NY.

Xxxxxxx

Carla pov:

I can't wait to get off this rolling dung heap. The bus smell of the unwashed third worlders, the toilet in overflowing, the air does work. The city rises in the front window as dawn breaks. We meander are way thru the city and traffic to the Port Terminal. After that I ride the subway to the Bronx. I wait till after five. Than make my way to a three story tenement in the better section of town. I knock. The door opens. My mother PA answers. I grin, I have all evening with MR. and MRS. Henley. They shake in fear. Good. Very good. As I enter the apartment.


	37. Chapter 37 rape of Mia

Chp37 the rape of mia

Taylor pov.

Monday. The weekend is over. The Layton family war is mostly done. The family drama. I have a good day today. Christian and Anna will be in GEH NY headquarters all day. Steve, Mary, Shawnee are going to a tech conference in Hartford. They left an hour ago. The Luke's' are going over the Davenport Inc. security and infrastructure setup. The Fashion mad twins are meeting Aunt Bee at Vogue downtown office then a fashion show at Macy. As the parents are touring a clinic in Harlem for their charity. I have a solid wall of security against the enemy. Ray and Kaylee are back at the manor.

Welch is mole hunting. I have my guys shadowing the local in house security. Luke turned over the four moles he has left in Davenport. The accountant was dumped at a hospital in Baltimore. Stupid idiots left a good Hospital surveillance video of the event. The jersey state trooper bagged them short of Newark. They let the Marshals to a warehouse owned by Davenport. The blood evidence is all the local cop's need to aid me. The SVU cops are pumped to go after these bitches. Who put a frigging death warrant on their granddaughter? Sick just sick.

As the noon hour comes, I'm eating a hoagie from a deli down the street. God love New York Pastrami it just tastes better here. The phone rings. Its Welch. He has the mole. A vice president secretary, seem she a submissive in BDSM. I wouldn't have thought she was that type. Seemed to prude, repressed, well she screwed herself. What a security guard on front desk to. Shit. He's a straight cash bribe. I call Sawyer he can have a word with rent-a-cop. I fume. I know the bitch has escaped to the Hamptons as an alibi. Williams is loose in Manhattan. The cops and I are tearing the underworld up.

At 3pm the phone rings. Williams took a shot at Mia, didn't realize she been made. Mia screamed so loud that Mikey crashed thru the restroom door. Williams escaped in the chaos. I have to go bail Mikey out of jail, seem he strangled some transgender girl in the melee.

Detectives Bambrosias briefs me on arrival at the police station. The victim is a wanted hitman. A mean transgender, hates women, men. Even little kids. A real piece of scum. He also has no loyalty; he's sing like a diva. Williams had some pretty sick plans for Mia. I have to up my game. Detectives Bambrosias is putting a lot of heat on the sub-cultures to force the bitch to surface. Already the BDSM, LBGT, and organized crime is turning her out. They don't want to mess with us, the cops or the shit storm of bad press coming down the pike.

Mikey is sullen, he wanted to kill the guy, but Mia stopped him. Mikey has a very strong sense of justice, it mostly kill'em and let god sort'em out. I will have to watch him. We ride back to GEH. Mia is sullen she didn't get to finish the fashion show. Mikey mood flips a switch and he's getting Mia to smile and laugh. It's like this afternoon never happened. I smile.

I'm laying on the concrete, my side is on fire, blood blurs my vision. Gunfire is ringing about me. I can't stand, something is wrong with my leg. I drag myself to cover. I see Mia hanging half out of the car. Her head lolls back and forth. I see blood dripping from it. I reach for my gun. Shit it missing. I look about. Shit. Shit. I pull my leg up, the pain. I manage to get my backup pieces as a gun man run around the car. He's not one of mine. I wait he pulls Mia head up. "She Alive!" "Kill her, you fool, before he comes back" screams a feminine voice. I raise my gun. Put two in the scum. One in the back; the second in the head. I drag myself over to Mia, grabbing the machine pistol. Its half empty. I can hear the police sirens.

I try to stay awake as the darkness takes me.

Mikey pov.

Mia is sad she missed the fashion show, but more of a cover for the fear she has at the kidnaping attempt. She tried to redirect the emotions so we won't worry about her. my little sister is brave, but insecure. With her brothers I can see why. Luke is my brother from the first moment in the nut ward in South Carolina. To the present. Him a Shawnee are my family. It's gotten bigger with the Grey's and Steele's. I like Sister Anna and Mary, they are so peaceful and good. They make the darkness afraid. Christian is dark but good. Steve is good but dark. I see the scars on their bodies. Like they see mine. They don't pity me. they accept me.

Taylor is funny as I cajole Mia to a good mood. I look up see the tow truck coming head on. I brace Mia and myself. I roll out of the Suv, it's upside down. A van is screeching to halt. I grab Taylor gun. Rising I shot the first three from the van and the tow truck driver who bailed just before impact.

I reach dragging him out. Grabbing the spare clip, I move around the wreckage. Two more gunmen. Shot at me. I see a girl on a motorcycle. Directing the scene. I line up, but a hail of bullets forces me down. "She Alive!" "Kill her, you fool, before he comes back". I slide left low shot the ankle an then the head. I jump up the bitch on the Honda screams I see the other gunman go down. Taylor had a backup gun. I watch as the bitch rides away. I run after her. a guy on a Kawasaki is in front of me. I knock him over a give chase. The bitch will not escape me. my family. My family.

Xxxxxx

Lelia pov:

Can nothing go right today. First the High price hitman, get cold feet, then the ambush using the last of the Baltimore muscle I hired fail in a sure shot massacre. That crazy kid. Now he's chasing me thru the city streets. I zip thru traffic. Over curbs down sidewalks. The park is ahead. I jump the wall and skid across the leave strew between the trees to the jogging path. I clip a dozen joggers, serves them right the health contentious freaks.

I reach the lake. I swerve to the right head for a bridge. I can evade him in Brooklyn. The bridge is ahead. He seem unsure. I push the throttle to maz. The speedometer spins up into the hundreds. I feel light as a bird. As the world suddenly goes wrong. I'm flying thru the air, headed for the steel braces on the side. I watch with dread as the steel meets me. I fall over the side. I watch the water rise to meet me. as my torse spins. My last thought is of why did I fail.

Mikeypov.

I watch the motorcycle smash into a car. After I kicked the bike. The bitch flew thru the air, like swan, an evil swan graceful for but a moment. As the body struck the steel bridge brace. Turning one into two. The torso spinning down into the river. The bitch is dead. No two ways about it. I spin the bike a head to the hotel. Luke will be at the hotel. No, he will be at office. I hope Mia is ok. And Taylor. Maybe I should have stayed with them. Did I do wrong by chasseing the bitch. Luke will tell me. I arrive at GEH office. A uniformed guy rushes me. he's on the ground. I look about to escape. "MIKEY!" Anna is calling me.

I turn, see her. she motions for me to come to her. I do. She embraces me. crying how worried she was about me. I am strong, only family worries about me. only Luke and Shawnee, now Grey's and Steele's; my family. She leads me into Christian big office. She sits on my lap. Hugging me. telling me Mia ok, just a broken arm, and a concussion. Taylor hurt worse. Broken arm, leg, concussion, and several lacerations. She gets up as a secretary bring a bowl of water and first aid kit. Anna cleans me up. I smile "good" she smiles at me. "brave, loyal, little brother" I melt into the good aura she has. I dream of flowers and derivatives. How pretty they both are.

XXXX

Ray. Pov.

I sit with Carrick, Robert, Marvin and a legal team from Layton, Grey and DA office. The motorcycle chase across the city has injury twenty-nine people. Almost all from the bitch. She confirms dead on the Queens borough bridge. The harbor patrol is dragging for the upper half. Mikey hasn't turn up yet. I worry about the boy. The DA and the lawyers are working out a plan. As long as Mikey doesn't kill anyone else he'll be ok.

My phone rings. Gail has called Mikey at GEH with Anna. Wait she taking him to the hospital. He passed out. She suspects a head injury, god just what the kids doesn't need. I informed the lawyers. I see Carrick wipe tears. He really cares about the boy. I see a lot of love for Mikey.

Xxxxx

Seattle, Kirkland: Elliot's house.

I sit in pain, not physical but mental as the news flashes across the screen. My little sister nearly killed by these sick people. I want to bash heads and stomp brains. I'm stuck here at home recovering from shoulder replacement surgery. Kate is on the phone. She is worried about her friends. I watch as some asshole try's to stop Anna and some Hispanic kid on a gurney. That must be Mikey, my new little brother. Whoa, Little Anna flips him a full 360 to the ground. Little miss Steele has some moves. I hear Kate cheer. I laugh the first time today. I want to hop on the first plane, but the doctors won't allow it. And Kate is sticking with the doctors. They did say if all is ok Thurs. I can fly to New York for Easter. I can't wait. Good the chef as brought snacks. Without her we'd starve, Kate great but cooks worse than me. I get her to cuddle me as the news loops. We wait.

Christian calls me. everyone will live, except Eliana niece, the sick bitch is dead. The Townsend are about to be defunded, and destroyed. And the new Steele and Greys are all happy and safe. He tells me how Mikey saved Mia and Taylor. He ran down the bitch. I cheer him. He says Mom and Dad will call when they finish pampering Mikey and Mia. I laugh. Mom on family doctor mode is pain in the ass. Having a mom as a doctor means never getting a fake sick day. she hoovers, and pampers, and annoys you to get better to escape her overbearing motherly love. I love my family. I feel Kate, we complete each other. I kiss her sweet lips. An let this bad day escape into dawns new light.


	38. Chapter 38 motherly hate

Chp38 Motherly hate

Carla pov:

The Hensley want to kick me out. The company assets are frozen. The Fed's and locals are attacking every part on my inheritance. I pull the bitch's hair as a rant and rave. Mother you dumb bitch how could you hire an unstable, loser like Leila Williams. I kick the walls and her useless husband. I'm not going anywhere.

I sit in front of the TV watching the Grey family triumph. I've never heard of Michael Grey, must be some cousin. The Greys adopt their kids, maybe an another adoption. The kid looks nuts on TV. The goofy grin and wild unseeing eyes. Looks like some of Ray army buddies. And they were all nuts.

I see my Anastasia, pretty and grown. Hiding behind the cooper hair one, they say is Christian Grey the billionaire. I flinch when the other brown hair girl walks pass the camera in the Arms of a brown hair boy. The other one the second one. I fume, she will have to go. I can control Anastasia, the little coward. I remember in Vegas, always begging. "Please stop, I'm hungry, I need food. it hurts. He's beating me. Please mommy, he touches me."

how I hate that word. Mommy. Well, little spoiled brat Anastasia; my mommy sold me at eight to men older than her, used me to separate rich men from their money. Even Townsend wanted me. I could breed, I could give him a son. If only his seed gave sons. Just worthless daughter. Well till now.

I have to sit a let the winds blow away the chafe, naming mommies dearest. Judith it's your time to run and hide. Ah. Ah. Ah! Ah! I laugh until I throw up. I need some pills. I send the worthless husband to get me some oxi.

xxxxxxx

Summer house the Hamptons:

Judith pov:

I have to run; I have planned for this day for decades. I have to get the stash from the apartment in the city. The feds are coming here tomorrow to seize and evict me. the Grey's have moved heaven and earth to get to me. The spineless judges bend over backwards for them. I load the car. The staff has fled. No loyalty. No paycheck. I hate them good ridden. I take my baseball bat signed by A-Rod, smash the windows, the chandeliers, the French tiffany doors. The lamps. I work up a sweat and hungry. I will stop on the road and have a meal. I smash the upstairs bathroom faucet and sink. The flood begins.

I make the city by dusk. My plan is in action. My slave is ready, she wants her freedom, well she has to do this or else. I use her for blackmail, rewards, whatever I need. Just a dumb Russian farm girl. She will go to the airport in Atlantic city. Lots of private flights. I should be able to hide my departure. I call the flight service and book the flight for just before dawn. I take a hit of uppers. I need the speed. I arrange my slave to drive to the plane. Load my suitcases in the elevator. Walk her to the car. She knows not to fuck with me. even if by some chance she gets airborne, a rich man awaits her in French Ghana. A very mean man.

I call a taxi. A wait. Good ten minutes out. I send the car, hopeful the dogs will chase the rabbit. I watch from the shadows as they do. Good. I wait. The taxi arrivals I wheel my bags to the taxi. The driver complains about the weight. I tip high to get going. I have a date. We maneuver out of the city to Fire Island and the Kismet Marina. It expenses but it on a corporate account. So fuckem. By the time the bill comes in we'll be in the Bahamas sipping Mai Tia.

Xxxxxx

Luke pov.

I've staked out the witch's apartment building. She arrived from the Hamptons earlier. Steele black op guy, call she book a private flight out of Atlantic City for dawn. I watch her leave in the car. I start to follow but two other groups are tailing her. shit. I stay put. I'll pack it in back to hotel.

I spot her walking across to a taxi that just pulled up. She has two very heavy bags. I tail her. we head out of the city back towards the Hamptons. I alert Taylor. The plane is a feint. Sawyer is half way to Atlantic city. Mikey is under house arrest with Grace. And Taylor's laid up. He sends Reynolds and Warren. I head into the night.

Arriving at a marina on Fire Island. I park down the way. I watch an older man greet her. he helps lift the bags out. They take them to ocean going 76-foot Powered yacht down near the end of the causeway. It takes both of them to load the bags and store them below. They then walk across the road to an INN. I move swiftly to the boat, sneak on board.

I easily find the bags under a bunk. Their locked. I drag the heavy as hell bags to the deck. I can't wheel them to the car. To exposed. Ah! I find some rope loop a piling and tie the bags together. Over the side. They sink good. I recheck the cabin. No evidence. Good. I check. Shit their walking back with takeout. I scamper over the side. Under the dock and several slips to an area where they should not see me. friggin water is cold. I wait as they make their way to the sea.

I stand as they disappear beyond the breakwater. I make my way to the car, my spare cell phone. As mine's gone swimming. I call Taylor. She's escaped on a powered yacht with an older guy, gray hair, mustache. An I need a diver team to recover the loot, I hopes it loot. Clothes shouldn't weight that much.

The bags are recovered, gold, silver, bearer bonds, jewels, and a quick lock baggie of flash drives. The Fed's go nuts for them. They turn out to be offshore banking account. Each flash drive a bank, account, in a non-extradition country. Judith is going to be poor very poor. The Fed's nap the car driver, some terrified Russian wanabe model, turns sex slave.

I head back as dawn breaks the horizon. The coast guard caught the boat. Only Judith is on it, the man left his cloths, and ids including his passport on board. Judith claims he swam ashore after they left the marina. Might be more convincing without the blood spatter on the transom and the recently fired gun.

Poor Judith: Leila laptop held a treasure trove of video diary entries and recorded conversation. Including Judith ordering the hit on her granddaughters, and the Greys. Plus, recorded conversation of Judith to her sailing companion, her lawyer. His wife is very upset he's dead, took the kids to Disney-world for a month.

She sits in jail on a dozen count of attempted capital murder and corruption. Her senior staff can't confess fast enough. the DA is swamped with confessions, snitches, and total selling everyone out to save their own necks. Christian is so disgusted with the girl's permission; he fires everyone from the board room to the newest janitor. I know he hates doing this, but he has no choice.

Now we only have to worry about Samantha or as the girls call her Carla. We suspect she's in the city.

xxxxxxx

ding dong the witch is dead, well in jail. For a long time. The evidence is so overwhelming that she will cut a deal. Thirty year before parole. We can relax somewhat. Carla is still out there. But we can breathe. I decide to send the kids to Coney Island. Ethan comes down, he seems strange. I can't put my finger on it. I will work on the legal matters. Welch on security. While Taylor get pampered by nurse Gail. I can hear them down the corridor. God, what is with my family. Everyone is eating to many oysters, or blue pills. If this doesn't slow down. We'll be waist deep in grand kids in no time. I laugh. I had Gracie over the bed, shower and dressing bench all this morning. Maybe I'm contagious.

I watch the East river from my temp office in GEH NY headquarters. Usually this is Roz office. I marvel had how much my son as done. I pray to god every day. For Anna, sweet Anna. I watch the boats cruise up the river. RING. RING. "GREY. Yes, really I want a full dossiers'. I what those so called doctors in jail and disbarred. No excuse. No mercy. They didn't show any to a ten-year-old boy. Yes. Ok. I will talk to Washington. Department of homeland security, section 38. General Wolcott. Got it."

Mikey's past is coming to light. so far it's very ugly. How does a genius kid end up in a pay to stay private psych hospital in South Carolina? How does a kid from New York City end up in South Carolina? The Aunt in Brooklyn turned out to be a foster mother. She had Mikey for about six months when he was six. She vaguely remembers a mother, but so many kids that long ago everything just bleeds together.

The hospital closed after the escape. All patient transferred to other facilities. I had a federal judge check about the other children. They are all rich kids with problems, or their parents think are problems. They all are getting look at by child protection lawyers from the children legal foundation. The only two anomalies are Mikey and Luke. The files were taken by General Wolcott under national security. How can too teenagers orphans be a national security risk. I may have to go to Washington.

I hate the Potomac culture and the ass kissing politicians. Always with their hands out for donations. I will get Ray to help. He has military contacts, maybe he knows someone who knows the General. I watch the boat cruise the river. Easter is couple of days. Everything is getting better.

Xxxxxxx

Anna pov.

Coney island is fun, the weather is good, a little brisk but sunny. The rides are fun. Chris is laughing and teasing me. Mary and Steve are lost in a little bubble; we are wont to burst. Mia is hanging on Sawyer; the whispers moments I catch them holding hands. I don't think Chris see it yet. And Mikey is just completely enraptured by Ethan. I always thought he was a ladies' man. But right now he is just Mikey love sick puppy dog.

In the Ferris wheel is suck Chris tongue so hard his eyes roll over. I love to tease his sweet tongue, twisting and battling for the right spot, taste, the sensitive underside. That has him ready to burst. Hell it has me ready to burst. He runs his fingers into my baggie khaki pants. Raking my sex. As light flash, and the world tilts into a brilliant spiral of colors and sensations. Has I come down to earth. The head orgasm. I melt into him, my man. I pant for air. As he kisses my hair, nibbles my ear. Makes me the most loved person in the universe.

As we exist the wheel I see Mary leaning into Steve, eyes half closed. Sweat on her brow. The tell tale signs of post orgasm. Well the Ferris wheel was a good ride for the Steele sisters. I shyly grin at her. she winks. We wait for the rest of the crowd. Ethan and Mikey come off holding hands and jabbering like schoolgirls. Lastly Mia and Sawyer.

Christian tense, shit. I look up Mia is coming out hanging on Sawyer with a vague happy expression on her face. Shit, post orgasm written all over. And Christian as just deciphered the code. I grab him around the waist as he carries me towards the couple. Mary and Steve try to stop us. I final get his attention by jamming my hand down is pants and grabbing hard his favorite body part. That stops him. I don't let go till Sawyer and Mia make their escape to the sand.

"Chris calm down! Right now! Don't make mister!" he stops and stares into my eyes. He releases me. holding his hands up. I smirk and release him. "She my sister, I don't pay him to sex my little baby sister. I don't" "Christian Grey! Mia is a adult, she is full capable of deciding her own date, and how far to go. Little sister or no little sister you will respect her choice. Am I clear mister!" "Anna she not, have you seen some of her dates. If Elliot and I didn't scare them off she'd be miserable, and broken."

"Christian what is wrong with Sawyer?" he tried to come up with negatives, so far the only one is he works for Christian. "He is off duty right now. Reynolds is in charge, correct." "Yes, Reynolds is in charge, but Sawyer supposed to be close security for Mia, not dating her. I mean, you know what I mean?" I watch a flustered Chris. The shoe is on the other foot. I laugh. "Your so luck my brother wasn't around when we started dating. Mister big bad Dom." He blanches and then laughs with me. we stagger to the boardwalk railing. Hysterical.

As Mary and Steve join us in the moment we see Mia and Sawyer slow dancing on the water edge. Lost in a little slice of heaven. The rough and tumble warrior from a ranch in Montana is head over heels in love with the fashion princess of Seattle. love is in the air. As Reynolds runs up. The press has found us. We have to leave. I wishful longing to be on the sand dancing with Chris, but for not.

What the heck? Chris carries me on his shoulder I look up Steve as Mary the same. We arrive at the water's edge. He sweeps me into his arms. As silent music in our head guides us around the world in a slow circle. My head on his chest. The light breathes on my hair. The sensual feel of his hands along my back. "the press?" "Screw them, they can have pictures of me all day dancing with my soulmate. Future Mrs. Grey."

Reynolds gets us back in control, a we leave for an arcade, Chris as bought out, so we can have some peace. The girls plus Mikey lose at air hockey, but kick ass on the KISS Pinball Machine. Sawyer loses to me in Area 51, while Mikey stomps everyone including Mia on Dance OFF. How Mia miss six years of dance, tap, ballet, jazz, loses. But Mikey is amazing. It like he doesn't even see the sequence scrolling on the screen.

The score is tied, so an old fashion skeet ball shoots off. Winner takes all. Or more importantly where dinner is going to be. Some fancies four-star restaurant or a bistro in the village, with poetry and folk music. The stuff of authors, lost beat generation. I already yahooed the bistro. Even have reservations.

Shit Sawyer won. It barbecues and country angst. He chose a bistro in the Soho, with a light artists air. The view of the fashionable parading by the designer boutiques. Mia dream eatery. We laugh and enjoy. Afterwards the couple split up. Mary and Steve with Sawyer and Mia are going to a art Gallery down the road and then to the hotel. Mikey and Ethan are headed to disco; Mikey likes in the west end.

Christian takes me by cab to my beat bistro in the village. We have coffee, he has coffee, I have my tea, as open mic night continues with poetry bad and good, short stories and folks' singer song writer. I beg Chris to play me a tune. Me balks till I promise the sexy librarian again.

He drags me to the stage, siting me on the stool. Picks up a guitar and sings

You might wake up some mornin'  
To the sound of something moving past your window in the wind  
And if you're quick enough to rise  
You'll catch a fleeting glimpse of someone's fading shadow  
Out on the new horizon  
You may see the floating motion of a distant pair of wings  
And if the sleep has left your ears  
You might hear footsteps running through an open meadow

Don't be concerned, it will not harm you  
It's only me pursuing somethin' I'm not sure of  
Across my dreams with nets of wonder  
I chase the bright elusive butterfly of love

You might have heard my footsteps  
Echo softly in the distance through the canyons of your mind  
I might have even called your name  
As I ran searching after something to believe in  
You might have seen me runnin'  
Through the long-abandoned ruins of the dreams you left behind  
If you remember something there  
That glided past you followed close by heavy breathin'

Don't be concerned, it will not harm you  
It's only me pursuing somethin' I'm not sure of  
Across my dreams with nets of wonder  
I chase the bright elusive butterfly of love

 **Songwriters** LIND, BOB **Published by**  
Lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

I melt as he sings just to me. the world has escaped to just the two of us. Here and now. As he sings he edges closer till the end he is just at my lips. I lean forward a kiss him, full force, all my love and passion. The very flow of my soul. I explode in a mist of Christian. The crowd applause slowly bring us back to reality. I grab his hand and lead him home. To the penthouse, to our bed. I will not care if the press snaps a million shots. Right now, right here is the only place I belong.


	39. Chapter 39 Easter suprise

Chp39 Easters surprise.

Monday after Easter:

Ben pov.

I fly back to school in Chicago. What a week. Just my family was a bitch. Throw in the girl's evil grandmother and that crazy woman, thank god it's over. I relax as the matronly stewardess hands me a packet of nuts. Nuts, boy does that describe my family.

Earlier last week:

After the horrific Monday, with Mikey heroics. And the Tuesday recovery. Wednesday, we headed back to Layton Manor. Just Ray, mom and me. This is supposed to be a healing time. Within hour of arriving, I'm standing before my very angry grandmother. My soaking wet cousins whimper and whiny. I threw them in the pool, twice. I should have punched their lights out. How dare they say thing like that about my sisters.

Grandmother is on a tear. The family is family speech. Ray and family is now part of the Layton clan. So everyone better gets on the program. I apologize after my cousins. But I'm keeping an eye on the three spoiled brats.

The rest of the day goes good till after lunch. The little one asks me why they have to hate Annie, Mary, and Mia. I calmly ask why. They tell me the cousins demanded family loyalty against the white people. Boy that does it. I find the little shits whacking grand mom's prized hydrangea with golf clubs. I don't speak, shout or explain. They lay on the ground crying. Celesta escape to rat me out. I don't care. I kick the two little shits into the house. The grandparents are in the sunroom; granddads leg is still in a cast.

Uncle Lewis and his wife are outrages as I sucker punch the shits back to the floor. I proudly explain my action. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Ray "go check on the little ones. We'll deal with this." I leave glad to be away from the fight. Everyone thinks I'm so good, meek and mild. They don't see me lose my temper. Mom has too many times too be surprised.

Uncle Lewis and Family leave. Grandmother is on a serious tear. We let her vent, and calm down. Latter after dinner she sits with me and we talk. About the family, the new family and how I feel about the family. I reflect on how cool my sisters are. How Luke and Shawnee are a bright spot in the new scheme. How happy mom is. How happy I am. Even with the cousin shit today, I'm happy, loved and respected. So cool!

Xxxxxx

Easter day:

The stogie A.M.E. church of my grandparents is rocked to the rafters by the Grey-Steele families. I don't think the church has ever had so many white people in attendance. Mom is shining like a beacon. Ray mesh with the other ex-military, and the craftsman. The Greys are an established couple, with many professional friends here. We Kids are free, happy and likable group. Even Elliot and Kate who flew in this morning after getting the doctor's ok.

My sisters steal the show. Boy can they sing. Perfect harmony. The choir director Mrs. St. Pierre, ask if they live in the city, she'd love for them to join the choirs. Rev Wall is impressed with Ray and sons. The ex-pro football lineman is taken by our united front. How well I get on with Ray. It so easy, I mean, he is down to earth, very few words, and very caring, gentle man under the ex-army green beret image.

The main REV. Elisha tease me about me beginning alone is a sea of couples. I laugh, I'm still looking for the right woman. Besides I have to sow some wild oats, or so my roommate tells me. Grandma Toni parade half a dozen girls in front of me before the service. And even more afterwards.

We stay for the after service festive. The kids egg hunt, roll, the Easter bunny outreach. The main event is the dessert contest. A group of Rev, and deacon will judge the deserts, cakes, pies, brownies and cookies. Afterwards the food is sold by the slice to raise money. The click around Mrs. Abigail is fierce.

Grandma Toni come over, "where your mother." "What wrong?" she looks about. "Your mother entered the cake contest." "I don't understand grandma?" "Well, the last time she did a fight nearly broke out at the reception with Abigail." my inner voice roars, let the dogs out.

As the contest results are announced. I see Mrs. Abigail and friends looking very unhappy. Mom takes first with her Carrot Cake; Anna gets second with her sinful four-chocolate cake. Mary wins third with her buttercream strawberry cake. The three made the most money. Mrs. Abigail protest that you have to a member of the church to compete. Granddad in a loud voice "they are part of Layton family and we are in good standing, are we not Rev. Elisha." He nods.

Then to throw gasoline on a fire. Grace's apple crumb pie wins the pie contest. A Mia wins the brownie contest. God, those brownies are an instant diabetic attack. I notice Christian and Steve steal extra a hide them on the bus. I smirk. As the last event the cookies, here a fierce competition raged, lucky we didn't have an entry. Mrs. Abigail and her baking cliché have owned this event for decades. Grandma smiles at them. "The last time your mother entered you were in kindergarten, she won cake, pie, and cookies. I had no idea she could bake so well." I smirk, mom is a closet cook and baker. I don't think I ever had store bread till I when to summer camp. Grandma housekeeper bakes fresh bread every other day and it not as good as mom's or Gail's.

After Easter dinner the family escapes. The Greys return to Seattle with Luke, Shawnee, and Mikey. That night. The parents go to Miami on the family jet with a stop in Atlanta to drop of Regal and family at the in-laws. Contessa is sulking in her SoHo apartment. Uncle Lewis and family is in self-exile at his house down the road. Uncle Robert is taking his family to visit the in-laws down south in Baltimore by train in the morning. The kids love going on the train. So it's just Christian and Anna, Sawyer and me. I crash at the grandparents, while they go to their new penthouse.

Mia was upset that Sawyer has to work, but with Taylor laid up. He's in charge of security. She has to grow up. He has a job, it important and he loves what he does. I spend a couple of day's basking in the grandparent light. but head back early to school. my roommate called, he has a couple of coeds to party with before school kicks in. How I got stuck with Casanova as a roommate.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Washington DC Monday:

Pentagon ring E: homeland security infrastructure system project office. General Wolcott pov

1700: I sit staring at the phone. Shit, shit. I will file my papers Wednesday and retire to my house in Belize. I have enough money to live good, even enough for some teenage girlfriends. I won't miss any of this shit. I should have terminated those kids when I had the chance. But no I let my little step brother Andrew talk me into giving them to him to experiment on. See if he could enhance or define their intelligence. Shit. Now, he's dead three years from cancer. Only four people know. Me, the bitch now in jail awaiting a syringe, the general and that congressional asshole Flinch, national security advisor my ass.

I can shred the leftover stuff and be gone by next Wednesday. I served my country, thirty years. Left a broken family, three ex-wives' and a spoiled leftist gay son. I day dream about Belize and my quiet house in the palms.

Xxxxxxx

Yuma AZ. Fort Huachuca: Area 7

The field testing and proving ground for the ultra-secret joint intelligence agency R&D is conducted in area 7. With it extreme security and remoteness the area is second only to Military's Canada bio-warfare laboratory in security anonymity. Area 51 comes in a distance fourth. The advance electronic system of the military's NSA means that everyone is suspect, everyone is checked and rechecked. The fantasy imagination of genius become the reality here. I am full bird air force colonel guarding an 80-year-old genius writing on a wall wearing a diaper.

The guy is genius, but Alzheimer's has robbed him of reality, he thinks he's six. Yet the writing on the wall will have a dozen doctoral working for days to decipher. I should take pity on him, but I've seen his records. How the government let him get away with all that evil shit. I mean it must be a tradeoff super smarts with no moral or ethical compass. Hell! we don't even know how old he really is, no birth certificate. The first anyone knew about him was when he was drafted in the Navy.

I watch them put him to sleep, we have to sedate him. He must know his time is short. He just wants to write on the wall. The math and physic is beyond 99% of the people in the world. He is very fragile. I doubt he'll live to see summer, well it doesn't matter to him, he's not been out of the facility, in the fresh desert air, for eighteen years, not since the spree in New England. I shudder at the evil bastard.

The only one to visit him is his daughter, how she can stand him after what he did, I don't know. She just left last week. He refuses to see her. She stares for hours thru the one-way glass at the monster of her father. She seems a nice woman. A forty-year-old doctor of geology at LSU. She will probably never see him alive again.

Xxxxxxx

Seattle; may 20: Seattle memorial hospital: pediatric wing.

I hate paperwork. I hate paperwork. I plow thru the reams and reams of paper that is the modern American medical system. I have a full time clerk to help me from being buried in the paperwork. I smile this afternoon is story time on the kid's cancer ward. I look forward to the time. The children are so brave, so giving. Christian has donated a dozen PlayStation and a horde of the latest video games. Elliot finished an indoor play town of kid size shops and houses. To play in. my family. Mia and friends volunteer two days a week after school. my family.

I press thru the bullshit. RING. RING. "DR. GREY. yes Dr. Salazar, you have the results. What do you mean they match? I didn't submit them for a match. Yes, I understand. That very disturbing news. There is also a match on the national donor register. Sent me the information, yes I understand confidentiality, then keep us anonymize. Yes, I await the report. And the outcome of the contact with the donor. Goodbye"

Complicated, complicated. My life just got extremely complicated. I bury my head in my hands. My mother words haunt me. "God doesn't give you more than you can handle. You just need to learn to delegate better". I close my eyes and focus on Cary; his sweet lips, the strong arms, the giggles he makes me take as he strokes my breasts. The sweet summer love on the boat in the cool sea air.

RING. RING. RING. RING. "DR. GREY. Oh hi Stacy, he is! sent him up." I stand, clear my small work table. Waiting at the door till I hear a knock, I swiftly open the door and surprise a smiling Mikey with a picnic basket. "ha you surprised me." I hug him a bring him in. "I brought lunch, you want?" "Yes, set it up here on the table." He does, Andrea my housekeeper is a dream it sad to lose her. but her brother's stroke will take her to Spokane full time, once he out of rehab.

The lunch is great Mikey sits next to me, telling me about his work with Christian's Flintstones at GEH, and the huge Lego death star he's building with Gigi Lees, one of Fred's minions at GEH, kid brother who has down syndrome. Also Mia and him are going to a fashion class on Saturday with Kate. He is sad Ethan is in Boston, but cheers up when I tell him. I arrange for Ethan to do his summer project here in Seattle.

He packs up the remains of lunch a put a tin cookie box on my table. "You can't open till I leave." I walk him out Warren his CPO is waiting "I don't need a babysitter." He pouts. "Mikey, for the last time, I'm your driver, not your babysitter. If you hadn't already got four speeding tickets in town." Warren says.

"yes, Mikey, I worry about you. Especial after two of those tickets were on rollerblades. If I knew that Elliot's Forman Clint was as reckless, and crazy like Elliot; I would have never let you go" "I'm not crazy, I fearless." Thumbing his chest. I lean in and hug him. He holds me tight, not letting go. I stand there relishing the love. Till he releases me. "Behave, no causing me and Anna grief, got it young man." He hee and haws; then kisses my cheek and escapes the hospital.

I open the tin, cookies, chocolate oatmeal, a note. "for Storytime love Anna" I hold the note, an cry. How did I get so blessed with these wonderful people in my life? My Physician Assistant touches my shoulder, "are you ok, Grace". I hand Willow the note. She smiles. "Dry your eyes, the kids are waiting. She hugs my shoulder as we walk down the hall to the kids. I notice several cookie tin at the nurse stations. Anna never misses a beat. The kids erupt when I enter the room. they have some supernatural ability to sense the Anna's cookies. I know without asking that they a suited to the kids needs and restrictions. Anna never misses a beat "Alright, what the Book today?"


	40. Chapter 40 spring in NY

Chp40 spring in NY

I am laughing so hard; I fear I'll pee. Chris is foaming at the mouth. Pulling his hair. And having a major temper tantrum. All because a horse decided to stop and admire the flowers on the side of the road way thru Central Park. I am trying not to pee. But he is so damn cute when he has these tantrums.

Twenty minutes early:

We finish eating at the fancy restaurant, something on the green. Chris whirls me into a horse drawn carriage for a ride home. Thru the park, in the moonlight. I cuddle under the soft wool blanket, as we start the journey. Thru the beautiful parks lighted lanes. Till the horse stops and refuses to move. He is old and loved, the driver refuses to hit the horse. so we wait for the horse to move. As car drive by honking. Chris has had enough; he gets out of the carriage, grabs the halter and lands in the flower bed, in his white linen suit. We all try to not laugh. But we fail. Thus driving Chris mad.

After another carriage donates an apple, the poor horse moves. Chris is sulking, I cuddle him to a good mood. I wish I could stop giggling every time the horse speaks. It as if he taunting Chris. My poor man, is bested by a horse.

I rinse the soap off his body, caressing the Adonis. I work my lips along his back, till the happy Chris emerges. Later, after a refreshing shower sex, I lead him to bed, hours later we sleep till late in the day. I have him for a whole other week.

After the Easter dinner at the new grandparent house. The family split up. Leaving just Us and Ben in New York. He stays with his grandparents as we returned to the penthouse. Our penthouse near the park. I marvel at the view. As Chris holds my scantily clad body. My white la Perla lingerie set will soon be shred on the floor. I let him bring me to ecstasy time and time again. The next two weeks are mine to do what I want. I plan a lot of things. I have a lot of outfits to test on Chris. I dream of an intense vacation.

Chris will spend some time in the office here in New York, while I decorate the apartment. Toni sends two interior decorators to help. But I find them wanting. I keep saying simple, elegant, they keep insisting over blown obscene wealth like Trumps or the Rockefellers. Till I fire them both. God. I don't need gold bathroom fittings or ornate gold leaf walls. I want a simple classic design. I hire an up and comer to help me. she gets what I want.

we have the afternoons to tour the city. We are just another young couple. Wandering the museums, parks, and antique stores. Every night is a play, opera or event. Every afterwards is spent in the bedroom. I have a several outfits that are guaranteed to drive Chris wild.

The Sexy librarian, is followed by the sexy nurse, pirate, and schoolgirl, I get a new cheerleader outfit, I couldn't stand to see the old one. I have a dozen lingerie styles and set. I expect to go home with none intact. I have a really sexy goth outfit that Chris blows a gasket when I wear it out to the opera.

The leather half coat, cut to display the silk corset with a leather knee length skirt with a slit up to my thigh. The knee high four-inch heeled blood red boots. The studded leather belt, with scroll work in a delicate flower pattern. The lace garter belt holding silk black lace stockings. I braided my hair down my back in a complicated weave with blue ribbons. Topping the outfit with a gold tinted mirrored small sunglasses. I look so hot I could melt stone.

I watch Chris get stoned, very stoned hard. He practical comes right there and then. I applied a smoky eye, a lite rose lipstick. He tries to get me to change. I refuse and walk to the car. At the opera, the press is blown away, the other patrons are intimidated by us. I watch the opera with incredible emotions and feelings. During the intermission, I have dozens of men try to talk to me. Christian Grey is not having any of it. He is most jealous. I secretly cheer. My inner goddess does handstands and ballet jumps. Sexy me, just for tonight.

I let him peel me from the outfit, slowly making me pay for the night, in waves of sex and love. Till the dawn breaks our passion, as sleep takes us too late in the day.

On Sunday we go back to the island, and Dan and Toni church. My new grandparents are happy to see us. Ben has gone back to school. Regal and Robert are still at the in-laws. So the full force of Marvin Lewis and Alesha and Contessa are against us. I surprise everyone by making peace with Mrs. Abigail and her baking click. I sweet talk the head of the church's Charity facilitator to let Toni, direct the GEH charities in the state. One less thing to worry about.

After the service, during coffee in the church hall, we are approached by two young me, high school juniors, asking Christian about summer internships. He explains the process; I think quickly as I watch Celesta drool over the tall boy. I suspect a crush. "Christian, I think your wrong. I don't think an internship at GEH in the city is for these young men."

The Rev Wall is suddenly very intense staring at me. as in Dan and Toni. "We have just set up the office, we haven't had time to check which people are going to mentor, and trained them to your standards." Now everyone is staring at me. I think violence may occur. "Dan, I think your company intern program is established?" He nods, "Yes, Anna it is. I see your point. I think you two young men should intern at my company this summer." "Yes, I think that best, an we'll guarantee them a spot next summer at GEH." Everyone nods. I see Celesta hanging on my word. "Celesta, you boys know Celesta Layton", they nod. The tall boy is suddenly shy. Perfect. "Celesta go with these gentlemen. Have them write out contact information and brief resume, for your grandfather. I hope you boys all the luck." They walk away.

Toni hooks my arm. Leading toward the group of ladies. "What was that about?" "Celesta has a crush on the tall boy. I think she may intern too at the company this summer?" Toni nods with realization. "and the stuff about GEH?" "Toni, Christian is restructuring the whole office. The former head was a moron. The intern program was a dating service for the executive staff." She nods, hugging me. I turn seeing Christian having the same confession with Dan and Rev Wall. They relax.

After Church, we retire to the house. The adults spilt, but Celesta stays. Dan invited the boy over to interview them, and dinner. Celesta is completely unable to deal with this. I take her aside and we talk, like sisters, friends. she is very lonely; her brother are assholes. Her mother is distance, and focus on the perfect social daughter. Her passion is music, particular the flutes and oboe. Toni joins us. We map out a strategy for her life and the tall boy.

The afternoon when fantastic, the junior boy is smitten with the sophomore girl. The two are shy and unsure. But we encourage them to spent time together. Celesta will intern at the company this summer. Getting a ride to work by the tall boy. Dan is perfectly happy that his granddaughter is growing up and being more than a social butterfly. Her parents will be very unhappy. I have made a convert.

The second week flows like the first. In a tide of events and sex. I unleash my most dangerous weapon. The first thing I changed in Chris office was a deadbolt on the door. I walk into his office. In my full length London fog trench coat, a silk multicolored scarves ascoted about my throat. My flat open toed sandal with nude stocking. My hair covered in a fedora. I looking like Bogart in Casablanca or Marlene Dietrich in some spy thriller.

I lock the door. Christian looks up from typing. His eye roll to the back of his head, as the coat hits the floor. I walk to his desk. leaning over the top rubbing my bare, hard, nipples against the wood. "I have a problem; can you! help meeee?" is a soft sexy purr. Drool runs out his mouth wetting his shirt. I turn leaning over backwards, running my hand along my naked stomach, "Please Mr. Grey help meee." I purr. He is completely overloaded. I sway my hips in the lace garter belt holding my stockings.

Around his desk I strut. He turns his chair following me. I kneel opening his pants pulling his rock hard cock out. Stroking, tasting. Teasing. I bring him to the brink, then stop, again and again. Till he is completely lost in the intense emotion and touch. I deep throat him as he explodes. I work hard to swallow it all. He is passed out in his chair. I fix his trouser. Recover my coat and sit on the couch till he recovers his wits. I watch his waking emotions. My inner goddess is leaping over builds and oceans. My love is so strong. He is so wasted I take him home. All he can do that night, is cuddle and hold me.

The weekends, after another dinner at the new Grandparents with Celesta. We jet in a small Lear to Prince Edward Island. I bribed Christian to do the Anna of Green Gables tour. A little naughty librarian goes a long way. The GEH jet was too big for the airport there. We spent four days in a series of B&B. walking the island, touring the spots from the books. We end up in Boston, Dinner with Ethan, then GEH jet home. Once the seat belt sign goes out. We renew are club membership, several times.

After a nap. I fix the email for the Schroder deal, I accidently unhinged Chris mind with a repeat of the trench coat before we left Nova Scotia. Who knew a film noir costume was a turn on? Silly me. As Chris joins me.

"Anna your seatbelt?" "Oh. I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, I seem to be having a problem with it." He belts me in and runs his hands in all the wrong, or right places. Seattle nightlights fill the window. I lean my head on my man. Where home. The bubble will burst when Carla remerges from whatever swamp she in. Till then I will not worry or fret. I have school, Christian, and my family. A wedding is shortly in the works. I can't believe we will be bride maids, or that Luke will be best-man. I daydream of my wedding. I could elope for all I care. I have my man. That all I need.


	41. Chapter 41 the world is mad

Chp 41 world is mad

Be advised strong language and dark themes are used in this chapter:

Carla pov:

I hate my life. Nothing is going right. Everything is against me. I stake out the hotel, only to have Anastasia show up in Coney Island. I get there she disappears. Then I chase to a play downtown. Only to find out she when to a different one. I have to rely on the tabloids. I am so frustrated.

The Hensley have escaped, they took all the valuables and fled. I know they'll sell me out to Ray. I scream. Now I have to spent time, finding some loser with cash. I catch a boozed out divorce businessman. I hate his soft sweaty body, with his feeble attempts. I can't wait till I have position, and money. I can have some boy toys

I stake out the big Catholic church that all the rich people go to. What is my daughter doing at a n #%*ger church in Brooklyn? I mean, is she on some kind of work release. I study the tabloid. Oh! Ray has a hoodrat. Some uppity n #%*ger, she looks like a man. How she must hate having pure white Anastasia around. I have to get her out of there before weak Ray containments the billionaire. He probably wants out of the kombi cult.

The Grey's have returned to Seattle. I have to take the friggin bus. I arrive five days later. Anastasia is still in New York, the little bitch. I return by bus to New York. Seven days on the stinking bus. They left for Prince Edward in Canada. Why go there. Must be some romantic bullshit. I would have insisted on the Rivera or Bahamas. Friggin Canada.

I am broke. I will have to build up a war chest. I start looking for a lonely rich pathetic loser. I find a loser stock broker. Pork pig. I hate his fat sweat body. His security staff is much better. All hard body, love to pull a foursome with them. Even the spic housekeeper. She seems desperate for sex.

I store as much money as I can to get into Seattle and get Anastasia under control. I crash a charity event in downtown at the art museum. I hate these feel good events. I need an in road in Seattle. someone shallow to get me in the door. I spot an old friend of mom's. the viper is looking bad. I walk over to talk. She is surrounded by a bunch of hoodrats and spic's. one n #%*gers stares at me hard. Do I know her. she's old. like mom, maybe a?

She pulls her phone out, walking towards me. I turn an escape. I don't like it. I have to evade. I check the society sites. Toni Layton, why does that name sound familiar. I have a Hampton party next week. I will enjoy the night and then move to Seattle, my cash cow awaits.

Hampton: long island NY:

The estate party of mega rich hedge fund manager is rocking. I love it. Pork pig is having fun, ice and E has us flying, maybe he'll sweat off some pounds. I leave his crashed ass in a chair on the lawn. I find some young studs, bored with the uptight twenty somethings, to play with. I take over a bedroom. Soon it Caligula playroom. I loved that movie. The hot roman orgies.

Contessa pov:

I am having a great time. Forgetting the family bullshit. Living the good life. Isaac my hard bodied trust fund fiancée is rocking with me. His soccer team buddies are all about, scoring on the wanabes. They disappear to the restroom. I get anxieties, I have to protect my investment. I find him coming down from the third floor, laughing. He sees me, he knows he's busted. I interrogate him. It seems a orgie is going on upstairs. He promises he only looked. I stare him down. Ok he's telling the true. He knows the penalty for straying.

As where headed to the back to the dancing "Contessa you should have seen this cougar skank, she looks just like your new cousins." I stop so fast Isaac falls down. "What did you say?" "This chick in the orgie was pulling a train, you know? She looked like an older version of Anna and Mary." I grab his hand. "Show me!" as we head upstairs. I dread the future. I may hate my sister and her new family, but she's my sister and they are now family. A family counts. If she the threat that has Mom upset, well will get her in jail with her evil mother.

The room is a mass of naked bodies in perverted acts of all kinds and genders. I hate this type of emotionless sex. How can you be cherished, or even connect here? Isaac spots his team mate Kyle, the man whore of the team. We walk over. I don't dare let go of Isaac hand. He asks. The whore points to a door. I find the Skank pulling a train. There must be twenty guys in the dressing closet. We walk over to the head. She doing four guys at a time. She looks right. I take my phone and snap a picture. I cringe pulling her head back forcing the cock out of her mouth and snap a full facial. I will send it to Mr. Lewis the family security chief. "Got you skank!" we walk away. I sent the picture to Mr. Lewis. We dance near the pool.

Carla pov:

What the fuck was that, who was that skank, that hoodrat. I disentangle, dressing I drag porky pig to the car. I get the driver from his gay orgie in the staff bathroom. I search for the bitch. I find her near the pool. I ask a twenty-something skank, who's the cunt? She Contessa Layton. The name is familiar, I try to think, I swig a large vodka drink. Layton, Layton? The n #$%*ger fucking Ray. Must be family. I'll show her, steal from me, interrupt my fun.

I grab a wine bottle from a table. I smash tall, dark and dumb in the head. He falls into the pool. I punch the cunt in the face. Kicking her. throwing a chair on her. a blonde dyke knocks me away. I see security headed my way. I run, get in the car, we speed off, I look back. the dyke is standing their staring. I know she some kind of snitch. Some kind of narc. I will have to escape NY. Too soon for Seattle. I know Vegas, maybe see Morton. His parole hearing is next month. dreaming of him as porky get down on my sloppy cunt. Yea, pig clean me.

Tara pov:

I search the party for the Layton girl. I need an invite into the family. I have to get information. It's what I do. JJ is paying a good finder's fee for the inside track to Grey's. the fight takes me by surprise. I shove a couple of frat boys into the pool to save the kid. A knock the old bitch off the Layton girl. She's bloody. I follow the skank, something about her troubles me. I get the license plate.

The young over privileged couple is bloody; security is giving first aid. The kid is going to need stiches. The girl face is out of parties for a couple of weeks. The security chief is pissed. He asks if anyone got the car plate. I give it to him. He calls someone named Lewis. I hear angry words. Then I hear Welch. I suddenly realize that Grey's security boss DJ Welch. His reputation is not to be ignored.

I make friends with the Layton girl. She seems real spoiled and needy, right now she's scares, and vulnerable. I tell her I'll check on her in the morning. After I take them to the local hospital. Has I get my car, I phone and update JJ. He is pissed I let Samantha Kelly Simpson escape. He put a rider on the bill. The bitch in custody or dead. I don't kill, so next time I'll hold her for jail.

At the hospital I meet the parents. They are friendly and wary. The Lewis from the phone is a smart experienced Security pro. I tread lightly. I make some good contacts and promise to check in a few days. I work the easy in. I have time.

XXXXXX

May 9: 11pm: outside the LSU campus.

The phone rings. It's the colonel. I listen as he tells me the monster is dead. His last words. I shake as the words echo thru the phone "Lucas, Michael, Amelia, Elizabeth. I'm sorry" the last thought is for forgiveness. I don't have it. I have watched his decline into madness for decades. The government refusals, the whitewash, the denials. I walk into my bathroom. Remove my night shirt. Stare at the scars, On my stomach. After four surgeries to remove the branding. The brutal words. My father did that evil night. The horror of my mother standing their just watching as he raped me, branded those words into my skin. The smell of my burning flesh. I still see the words, even though I know there gone from my skin, I can't escape them in my mind. I lay on the cool tiles, crying, in the fetal positions.

My TA finds me the next morning. She calls Maggie. She flies in that afternoon; my few friends are huddled around me. concerned. I announce that my father is dead, go riddance. An all of you get out. Maggie shoos them away. Arranges bereavement leave and holds me while I sleep. She knows all my secret and fears. How lucky I was to be paired my freshman year with her, my dorm mate.

I must find the kids. I must make amends for my family. But do they deserve to live their lives without knowing the evil that created them. I waver on the ethics and moral. I stare at the TV. Unwatching. Some tabloid show is on, a picture of Michael with a group in a black A.M.E, church in NY. I have to find him. I lost him before to that bastard Wolcott. I get Maggie to call her friends. Maggie is the people person. While I'm more comfortable with rocks.

Maggie's friend at NYC college is a big help. The family is called Grey. From Seattle. the parents are respect professional. The kids are adopted. So Michael is adopted, recently it seems. Good. His brother is some new hotshot billionaire. Everyone is based in Seattle. I download the availed internet data. I stare stunned, what are the chances. Freaking hell what are the chances.

I will have to get to Seattle. I find an opening for a guest lecturer at Seattle University. For the summer semester. I apply; they snap me up. My department head at LSU oks the move. I tell him I need to get away, space. I plan a quick trip to DC. I will beat the shit out of Wolcott, he will never interfere again. I probably will have to see that bastard Flinch.

I smashed Flinch expensive china vase into a million pieces. He will not go after my kids. My family. Period. I will castrate him. Wolcott has escaped to Belize in retirement. If anything happens to my kids I will kill them both. I head to Chicago, to recoup with Maggie. Her family is the only family I have. It's big, but they care. Her mother teaches at Northwestern, Anatomy and pre-med. Maggie is a high school principle in the inner city. Her daughter Elisa, is named for me, is a seventeen-old freshman at Michigan State. Pre-law.

I changed my name the day I turned eighteen. Elizabeth Warren officially died that day; killed at age 10 by her evil father and neglectful mother. Raised in foster care, a prep school. Mom died alone, insane while I was in New England all-girls private school finishing high school. My father arrived the day after graduation. Beat me, raped me, and left me on the side on wooden lane to die. I survived, at the cost of never having children. I swore to fight from now on.

I saw him my last post grad year in college. He dumped a sixteen-year-old, pregnant teenager in my dorm room. beat me and Maggie, we fought back. he left. The army put him in Yuma, he never saw daylight again. Poor Alicia, a runaway from the state home, she was raised in; to be delivered to my father. I shudder. She died just months after giving up Amelia to adoption. Her picture is in my purse. The quiet, shy black haired beauty. I mourner her every day. Maggie's mom arranges an out of state adoption. So no one would find her. except I did, and that bastard Flinch.

My brilliant evil father. I never understood why. He could never explain why. His mind was devoid of morals and ethics. His past a shrouded curtain of lies, and fable. The military tried for decades to find out. Without success. I even had a gene test done, to find ancestry. It turned up a mix of Welsh and Scottish English, Spanish, and native American. I look in the mirror and see my Spanish mother. From Madrid. I don't know where the rest came from. I have to protect my kids.

After soul searching with Maggie. I decide to meet the kids. Then decide if I should tell them. If nothing else just seeing them, maybe talking to them will easy my mind. I hope they don't have the evil genes from my father.


	42. Chapter 42 Napa Valley scam

Chp42 Napa Valley scam

Ana pov:

The first week of June. School starts Monday. The three of us, Kate, Mary and I are booked for a heavy summer schedule. Before the school take hold of our lives, we announce girls only weekend in Napa, California. The guys are not happy.

I announce an all-guy bonding fishing trip on the California coast. The Steele, Grey, and Layton are required to attend. All the teenagers are not allowed to go. They will spend the time chaperoned at a hotel in Napa.

The guys are sulking. But they fly off Friday morning to shelter cove California. Branney kills their cell phones and the uninformed ladies' cells as well. They have no idea what awaits them, just Dad. We have a full schedule. Mary corrals the ladies at the ST. Helena hot spring and mud baths. I so miss ducking Alesha head in the mud, turns out Contessa does it. The women can't keep her mouth shut about Kaylee, us and Shawnee. She is cruising for a bruising, Toni reads her the family or get out speech, she is subdued, but I see problems down the road.

While the core conspiratorialists work with our minions. We have planned to make this the best small, low key wedding ever. We have taken over a winery, three hotels, and a major chunk of air space. We use hot air balloon to shield us from the media's air force.

The tent is set. The arbor flowered and the reception set. The additional friends and family fly in Saturday. We will run the wedding at 1:30 Sunday. I sip wine with the mom's while we gab about tomorrow. Kaylee is nervous. We get her stoked for the event. At dawn Sunday morning we announce the event. The ladies are stunned as the bride's brunch goes into full swing.

The guys have a spirited fishing contest Saturday, which Ben wins, poor Elliot caught a twenty-foot kelp, while Christian caught a bait fish about 3oz's. Lewis did play. Dan and Robert hooked each other. And Luke's salmon was eaten by a passing shark. Dad has made sure the guys are wasted by 11pm Saturday night with an army drinking game. He rousted them at 5am. To supposedly go fishing. They are hungover and sleep till they arrive at the airfield. The fly into Napa, bus to a hotel Grace and Toni meet them.

"All right gentlemen, here are your room keys. Your clothes are laid out. You have thirty minutes to shower, shave and be on the bus. Any one late will be dragged on to the bus as is. our we clear!" Toni booms, with Grace nodding behind her.

"Don't waste time asking, get moving!" Grace yells over the questions.

The bus then drives around Napa for about forty minutes, even thou there only going two miles down the road. They arrive at the winery. We separate the wedding party from the guest. The guys are standing in the entrance tent, looking about, as the kids come in. the kids are smiling pictures of beauty and youth. The girls are flower girls, with Regal 10-year old leading. Devon will be ring bearer, while the teenagers will be ushers with Archie, Celesta crush and Dan summer intern, holding them in check, particularly Lewis's two brats. Mia has had two days to beat them into submission. Celesta will corral the little ones in the processional.

The guys are in sharp suits. They are bug eyed at the rings on the pillow. We ladies smirk, letting them sweat. Dad walks in the tent we swoon at his manly display. He is in his's Class-A uniform. With all his ribbons, and medal, doodad's, topped by his Black Ranger beret with his unit flash and major leaf. We crowd him hugging and jumping up and down.

"Well, boys! Here the way this is going. Luke you are best man. Christian, Steve, Ben you guys are groomsmen. Gail will be the honored guest, with Jason. The wedding should take about twenty minutes. Then the party. Let's get set up."

We girls escape to the bride tent. The main problem is Contessa; her face is still bruised from Carla attack last week. We hide the damage, with a half mesh headscarf. She will be a bridesmaid. The first bridesmaid will be Me. I was shocked when she told me. I tried to push Mary, she oldest. But I was voted unanimously. Shawnee and Mary rounds out the maids.

We leave the tent to surprise dad. We each grad an arm and lead him to the alter. Kissing his cheek. We return to escort the bride. Dan looks sharp in a black suit as he leads his eldest daughter to the alter. As I emerge from the tent, to the piano Romeo and Juliet loves song. Where is Christian, if he bolted I will kill him. Gail points back toward the band. I turn Christian is playing the song on the piano, the classical Tchaikovsky piece. My eyes water. My man.

He rushes after the song to the alter, standing with dad. He looks so handsome. They all do. The wedding goes off without a hitch. Ray military buddies do an arch of m16 with bayonets for them to walk under. I thought it had to be swords. But Luke corrects me. Certain units do the riffles because only offices carry swords. The pictures are breath taking.

The party rocks all night till dawn breaks the Serra mountains. Kaylee got us a waiver from the first day of school. We were supposed to fly out last night. But waking up in Christian arms, on a blanket in the vineyard among the grapes. The parents are to the right, the Grey's to the left. Mary and Steve below us. Mikey and Ethan snoring behind and above us. Somewhere up there is Luke and Shawnee, and Kate and Elliot. We are all hidden in the grapes rows. I sing a happy tune, which the girls jump into, even Kate, who is graciously a tone deaf fog horn.

The world awaits us.

We all heads home, except the newly minted couple. They go to Hawaii to stay three weeks at Kate family island house. I rest on the dreamy arm of my man. As the plane flies us home thru fairy tale characters' shapes in white clouds and sun streams of gold.


	43. Chapter 43 Karma bomb

Chp43 karma bomb

Tara pov.

I miss my cat, my boyfriend Doug. I am stuck here in ST. Louis Missouri, at the bus terminal. The bitch that escaped New York is head supposedly for Nevada. JJ has disappeared. A pentagon general is running the show. I and three other investigators are here in the heart land, watching the dredges of society wander the country. The orders have changed. Samantha Kelley Simpson is the target. We have the local Leo's updated with the felony warrant.

The brain trust says she should go thru here. Two other teams are covering the less likely routes. I can't believe it's been seven days since the party in the Hamptons'. Its Saturday late. I'm tired and irritable.

"Man I could believe that cougar blowing you for a happy meal, dude. In the bus toilet no less. What a piece of" I grab the dude. Shoving a photo of the target "This her?" "yea, what up?" "Shut up stoner, what bus?" he hems and haws till I smack is head. The one that just left, that one" he points out the window. I chase outside, the porter "What bus was that, the one that just when around the corner?" The Reno special, what wrong, can I get an agent." "No, police matter!"

I run to the car, call the others and local law enforcement. I chase the bus just outside of the city the local sheriff stops the bus. I lead the cops on-board.

"everyone stays seated!" I walk back, there she is. "Samantha Simpson?" she ignores me. "Carla Adams?" she looks at me with pure evil hate. "it's Carla Morton" "get up you're under arrest." She gets up steps forward and grabs a child pulling a gun. I dive sideways clearing the cop behind me. "Carla give up"

"No, you pig's get off my bus. Leave me alone or the kid gets it." She is unstable. Ranting and raving. I decide to back off. When an older guy in torn cloths and week old beard. Grabs her from behind. She drops the kid turns into the guy, pulling another gun. As the cop leaps forward driving his gun into her skull. She goes down. He handcuffs her and drags her off the bus.

The hero is a gulf war vet down on his luck, the cops promise to help him. I transport the prisoner to a plane and DC. An escort is waiting. The general is frowning. "It would have been cheaper to kill the rabid bitch" "What now?" "she goes with the others to ST. Elizabeth hospital." "Other?" "Her mother, and . Do you want to question it?" "No sir. I just want to go home." "Good answer, forget this every happened." I take his advice. I dream of a hot bath, with bubbles and wine, a Doug's soothing body pressed to mine.

XXXXXXx

"Sir the packages are stored and secured" "good, john, meet me at Senate room 122. We have the important work of securing the funds to fight these wars." Yes, sir. Notification?" "I already sent a text." Let end this Monday morning by forgetting this shit every happened." "Yes, sir. See you there. Mocha latté three shots?" "yes. Bye"

XXXXXX

Ray pov.

We land in Hawaii, staying in the Kavanagh house is a little weird. But Kate and Ethan insisted. I get a call on the house phone. My cell is out. I check. Kaylee calls Barney; he forgot to unblock me. I scroll thru my message this late Thursday morning. A text from a black force number?

The bitch w/i (with and including) other problems on ice lize (St. Elizabeth mental hospital Washington D.C.) FEM (forever more) Doug and iron mike. Hy(happy) wed.

I stare at the phone. I go get a bottle of scotch and drink a health slug. Kaylee watches as I hand her the bottle. Take a drink. She sips, "No, a drink!" she gulps. Coughs. I take the bottle a smash it into a wall.

"the bitch is over. Carla and her mother and the assholes who fucked Luke and Mikey are gone. Forever." She hugs me. the fear is over my daughter and sons are safe. We hug for a long time. The housekeeper is cleaning the smashed bottle. I tell her to put it in the fire pit. I take a long match a fire the puddle. Kaylee screams and get the hose. I stop her. fire consumes the scotch. Then only then do we extinguish the fire.

"we will never think or worry or get any more energy to those people. They are dead and gone! Like the scotch. Finished."

She kisses me. we call Welch. He will confirm and pass along the good news.

We lay in the sand watch the light fade. Holding tight to the knowledge we are a family by choice. love and commitment.

Xxxxx

First day of June.

I arrived in Seattle. I have a place in the city. At a tower called Escala. I use some of dad's blood money to buy it. The rest goes to charity. I have enough cash to live comfortable till I die. The tenth floor condo is large and view spectacular. The IKEA furniture and stuff is all assembled and in the unit. I spent the rest of the week getting localized and together.

Original I had planned on a single afternoon class, but the department head needs an intro to physic teacher in the morning. So now I have an 8 to 12 and 1 to 4 class schedule. I add two nights a week office hours 5 to 8.

I start my class. The kids are normal, some good, some bad, many privileged, spoiled. I set a good schedule. I run every other morning. Breakfast at the teachers' lounge and lunch and dinner in the student cafeteria. The staff diner is full of leaches and divorced teachers hunting for lost glory, and cheap sex. Being an outsider, I'm fair game. Till I break a finger or two. Then the LGBT start in on me. I mean, you can be celibate and sane. At least very choose and sane.

I am running Monday morning; on the way I zone out; a wrong turn. Shit I'm lost. I head down one street trying to find one of the two streets Escala sits on. I am tired and stressed. I look up. Her come the Steele girls. They live in my building. I stop them. They are wary, on edge. Two guys following them stop as well.

"Hi, I'm Elisa Millar, I just moved into Escala, you both live there?" they nod. "Thank God, I'm lost. How do I get back?" "It not far. Run with us." I nod and we run back. I had not planned on this meeting, but I'll take it.

At the lobby, the security passes me thru. I explain I'm a visiting professor of geology at Seattle Univ. for the summer. They gush at the information. I stay neutral. I ask if they have a run schedule, they do. They invite me to run on my days. I accept." Getting off on my floor, I like my luck. I love my job and career. Now can I forge a relationship with the kids and their families.

XXXXXX

Anna pov:

I drop Mary off at her floor. Arriving at the penthouse. Christian is in pajama bottoms, wet from the shower. I kiss him, a walk into Security. "Jason, I want a full report on the professor Millar on the tenth floor." "is she a threat?" he is peaked as is Sawyer and Warren who ran with us. "no, not yet. It just she's hiding something. I feel its dreadful. I just can't put my mind on it." "Are you sure baby?" "Yes, just a background and verify for now. I have to get to class, I can't be late again."

I run into class as the door closes, the TA is smirking as the professor is not amused. I have to stop letting Christian Grey rub me the right way. I have to work at this class, modern interpretation of western civilization. The teacher is boring and the subject matter Rota and regimented. My mind rebels' at the only one answers is right bullshit.

At lunch, Kate and I meet she has media her strong suit. Mary has remedial health; how do you blow intro to health. She blushes bright red every time. It seems Steve took the same course and the same time in the same class. With them in the back. playing footsie and other teenager mating games. We lunch together. Usually we see Elisa from the tenth floor. She runs with us three time a week. She says hi, but has not injected herself into our group. The background came back good, but I still feel uneasy.

The family dinner this Sunday is mandatory. I wonder what has Grace in a tail spin, my mother is gone. The New York problems are gone. Christian is due back tomorrow from Taiwan, three whole days without him. Just phone and video chat sex. My hand hurts. I want my toy, my boy toy. I need some relieve. Kate and Mary laugh at my moaning. They are not sympathetic after the last weekend, when Chris jetted me too Aspen to look at the house he bought, and the camp out in the new backyard next to the fire pit, in the star filled mountains. With champagne and strawberries and cream, and chocolate.

I may have gush to much, too loud and too ego driven. The girls are jealous and rightly so. Elliot took Kate to a tractor pull, while Steve screw-up big time, taking Mary to Chess tournament in Richland. The boys are getting remedial lesson in romance from Carrick, Grandpa T, and even Andrea at Grey house.

Graces new housekeeper is a Swedish girl named Gretchen, I don't like her. she falls all over Christian. I have already pushed back. one more insult an I'm dunking her head in the lake. The blonde dimwit, doesn't think I'm a threat, like I need double D's to hold my man. My breasts are small, pert, and just the right size for my body and man. Christian bought a set of jeweled nipple clamps he just loves to play with.

I have a safe in the closet now, with the expense sex jewels and the Princess Leia slave girl outfits. Friggin Chris spent two-million dollars on the diamond and jewels outfit, that only he can see. Its' never leaving the bedroom. I mean my skimpiest bikini has more coverage than the jeweled chains and fittings. Just whirling in the thing is like setting a disco ball on fire in the room. as the sparkles light the room. it also set him on fire. Like the trench coat, and the lace blazer.

XXXXXXX

Mary Pov.

I have Steve tied to the bed. spread eagle. As punishment for the chess tournament. My sexy Dr. Who Assistant outfit. Is rocking him. Has I drag a peacock feather along his side. Reaching over his stomach to the pole jutting out of his groin. He moans, "Are you every abandoning me at another chess thing." "NO. no. please Miss Mary." I mount his face. "please me slave." He does, several times. Till striding him to climax. Untying him I hold him as we sleep. He loves the games. I love the man. My family rules. He is planning to ask Ray about a date for our marriage. I cuddle into him deeper. I dream of a simple house and kids, and long periods of us in days to come.


	44. Chapter 44 Family Tree

Chp44 family tree:

* note: this is not the end of the story. several people have express confusion at the characters and the inter-realtionships. this family tree hopeful clears up some of the confusion. i look forward to complete the mikey/mia lines, and the anna and christian.

Mary pov: year five years later:

I sit in my window seat high on the fifteen floor of Escala. Thinking about my family. My wild family. I look at the family tree. I started after the first year. The year of pain, sorrow, rebirth, and discovery.

Raymond Steele married Carla Mae Lambert and adopted Anastasia Rose Lambert. They divorced. Carla would marry Stephen Morton, (currently in Jail Nevada) divorced. Then she married Bob Adams of Savannah Georgia. He divorced her. She is currently in a nut house in D.C.

Raymond marries Kaylee Marquesan Layton: adopts in order Anastasia Rose Townsend-Lambert (Carla youngest daughter), Benjamin Thomas Mallard (Kaylee son), Mary Linda Townsend-Kessler (Carla oldest daughter), Lucas Thomas Warren (Carla son)

Carla Mae Wilkes was born Samantha Kelly Simpson to Judith Tomsseno (14)(currently in a nut house in D.C.) married to Arthur Simpson. Judith married five time till she married Morgan Thomas Townsend (70). Morgan Thomas Townsend paid Carla the have an heir. Carla married Frank Lambert at 16, Raymond Steele at 17, Stephen Morton at 27, Bob Adams at 31

Carla had three children in order of birth Luke Thomas Warren (At 13) abandoned. Mary Linda Townsend (at 15) adopted by LT. jg. USN john and Racheal (Sullivan) Kessler, then guardian after their death was Ambassador John Mark Sullivan deceased; (Spain(consul), Hong Kong(consul), China (first minster), Kuala Lumpur(ambassador), Qatar(ambassador). Kuwait (second minster). Anastasia Rose Townsend(Lambert)(at 16)

Alexander Lucas Michael Warren born unknown, believe to be ; Genius IQ not measurable. Government think tanks, specialty, high order math, advance physic, Cyber warfare. No moral or ethical empathies. Multiple rape (victims between 10 and 16 years of age.), murder, and violent assaults. Protective custody at age 62 to death, Yuma NSA holding facility. Never married, or long term relationship.

Alexander Lucas Michael Warren has four kids in order of birth: Elizabeth Sage Warren born to Valatie San Diego Morentiene (at 15 mother dies 13 year later) changed name at eighteen to Elisa Eloise Millar. Lucas Thomas Warren to Samantha Kelly Simpson (At 13) adopted by Raymond and Kaylee Steele at age 20. Michael Alexander Warren to Maria Desoto McLeay (at 14, she died giving birth) adopted by Carrick and Grace Grey at age 17. Amelia Deborah Warren to Alicia Fonteyne De Clementson (at 13 she died two years later.) adopted by Carrick and Grace Grey at age 1yr.

Lucas Thomas Warren-Steele married Shawnee Duchess Gabriela Rockefeller at age 18. Niece to Nelson Rockefeller.

Carrick Grey age 34 married Grace Trevelyan age 26. The Daughter of Samuel Monroe Trevelyan (Grandpa T), Civil engineer and Grace Victoria Wallace (Grandma T) nurse APRN, NP, CRM, & CRNA. Samuel Monroe Trevelyan and Grace Victoria Wallace have a son Bob Simon Trevelyan, marries Desiree Wanda Mc Fischer, they have three kids Samuel George (13) and Monroe William (10) and a daughter Victoria Desiree (18).

Carrick and Grace Grey adopt four children. In order of adoption Elliot Marshall age 4, Christian age 4, Mia age 1, Michael Alexander Warren age 17.

The other families.

Danial Lewis Layton III age 22 marries Toni Westwood age 21. They have four children in order of birth Kaylee Marquesan Layton has Benjamin Thomas Mallard at 20 out of wedlock: Marvin Lewis Layton who marries Alesha Danforth of Dallas TX. Has three children Celesta Solasta age 15, Danial Lewis IV age 13, Michael Filbert age 12: Robert Sinclair marries Henriette Wilson of Baltimore MY. They have Carl age 10, Monica Mary age 8, Devon Lewis age 6: Regal Wilmore Kananga married Guy Trevor Kananga of Atlanta GA. They have a daughter 10, Princess Ethel Tanya: Contessa Erin Gloria Layton 20 engaged to Isaac Regan Wardmoore 20 of San Jose, CA.

Toni cousins are Marvin Settler (66), family Lawyer. and Beatrice Settler (Aunt Bee) age 64, editor Vogue. married Robert Landis, Danial Lewis Layton II business partner.

Boy what a complicated and large family we are. The politics and the infighting is matched only by are united front against the outside world. I have to run. My Doctoral thesis on dialects of the eastern China is waiting as are my kids. Anna has Jason Taylor daughter Sofia watching her baby brother, and sister. My kids and Anna twins. Elliot has his kids in Portland while Kate is hunting the presidential election. Shawnee and Luke's kids are happy in NY. While poor Ben wife is seven months along, poor Ben the craving that girl has, wow!

The Greys are having their new batch of foster kids over to play against the Steele new crew. Mikey is laying low right now, after winning the Colorado Death Drop world roller blade speed trials. He clocked the fastest speed on roller-blades. Grace was beside herself with fear and worries when she heard. After all his license is suspended till his is thirty, per the judge in both the US and Canada. How he got that car to 200mph on I-5, across the Canadian border. I shake my head. My Man just walked in naked, I love having the kids away.


	45. Chapter 45 Missing

Chp25 missing.

a-pov

I don't know what when wrong. The world explodes thru the windshield. We were flying along in the plane, a six person Cessna. When the pilot yelled and the world turned upside down. Just the three of us. I stagger along a tree choked slope. Moving, falling, unable to think or understand. My head is a buzz with noise, weird echoes, like a party you just can't understand the speech. I lay down so tired, so sleepy. I just can't stay awake.

I wake cold and wet. The noise is gone, replaced with the terrifying silence. I am lost in the deep woods. I stare about. Where am I, who am I? my mind is clogged with thoughts and disjoined images. I look at my cloths, simple but expensive. The watch is expensive and complicated. I have a ring on my finger, it's delicate, art deco, sparkling gems. My converse sneaks are torn, muddy, and bloody.

I check my body, nothing major. I stand unsteady. I walk down hill, something about going downhill. I look for water. The trees are an eerie shadow in the filter sunlight. With only occasional breaks to show the sun, high in the sky. I stumble along the animal trails coming to a stream. It's clear, and cool. I drink, it tastes ok. I sleep in the shade of the trees. I wake to the dawns breaking light. hungry, alone, afraid.

Xxxxxx

C-pov

The plane is upside down in the trees, I am bleeding from the head. Strapped into the copilot seat. The pilot is dead, a tree branch speared him. I try to move but the pain is bad. I try to call out for Anna. I can't speak. I see her walking away, lost in a hazy of pain. She simply wanders away.

The dawn brings a sound, a helicopter is hovering near by, Taylor pulls the door open. I am saved. Where is Anna? I try to talk but the world simple fades away.

Xxxxxx

Taylor pov

The plane is missing. The radar lost them near Traubel lake. The plane was in route to a private lodge in the Canadian wilderness north of Whistler. I mount a search effort, just after dusk, a pilot spots the wreckage. We will launch the rescues before dawn, arriving near daylight. I will not fail to find them, or bring their bodies back for burial.

The terrain is bad; we are forced to sit down more than a mile from the plane. I find the pilot is dead. Christian is upside down in the straps, a head wound, and broken arm. Anna is missing, Sawyer finds a trail, shit she wander off. I send Sawyer and Warren to follow her. As the rest move Grey back to the chopper.

The Family is waiting in Calgary the nearest city. The Mounties but at an alert for Anna. The family is subdued. The Major is flying back early from Hawaii. I return to the area. Sawyer radios that she is going downhill and likely moving down the valley. I move ahead to the mouth of the valley. Part of the team will stay here, while I lead the rest uphill. We have two tracking dogs. I hope to find her before any more harm comes to her.

Xxxxxxx

Anna pov:

I wake to a fire; I'm covered by a fur pelt. I start to rise up, but my head hurts, I lay back down. I can't hear anything. I shake my head. Shit big mistake. Ugh! Big mistake. I feel hands on me, hard rough but tender, delicate. I look into a scarred face, distorted and mad. I gentle reach out a touch his face.

The giant, seem shocked, I gently stroke his face. He cries, and moves away. What did I do wrong? I sleep. Later he wakes me, feeding strong beef soup. I feel better, I can hear the clanking of the pots, and the whistle of the wind. He lifts me up, carrying me to an outhouse. He sits me on the seat, I realize I'm mostly naked, just an oversized shirt. I blush, he closes the door, and waits.

I wake to the fire and pelt covering me. my mind is a jumble of thoughts and images. I rest my eyes, as I hear the most beautiful voice, singing. He enters the cabin, I think it a cabin, with a gentle quiet steps. I look at his angry face, I see it's just scars, he is happy. I motion him to me. I point at myself "Anna"

He nods. Points at himself "Grizzly" I laugh. He nods a lot. Giggling his mirth. "please sing some more." His sweet voice lulls me to sleep.

Waking to a loud war movie playing nearby. I look about the cabin, it's not a movie. But a firefight. I stagger to the door. Peeking out I see Grizzly down near the wood pile shooting. Rolling, shooting. I remember dad and his friends doing that. It's called? It's called? Fire and maneuver. Yes, that it. Who is he shoot at?

I see Sawyer run behind a tree. Shit. It my rescuer. "Grizzly stop!" he looks at me. "Sawyer ceases fire!" "everyone cease fire." I step out the door and walk into the light. the fire fight stops. Grizzly moves to stand in front of me. He turns as Sawyer and Warren walk into the clearing. Grizzly is wary, always keeping me behind him. "Grizzly it's ok. These are my friends. they wouldn't hurt you." "Hurt you? You said bad people were hunting you?" I must have talked in my sleep. "Yes, but these aren't it. Do you understand?" he nods "you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure. I have to leave." "you promised to help me, be better, be safe" I don't remember, but it sounds like me.

"Ok, get your stuff, we'll get out of here." He nods and goes into the cabin. "Anna it's about six miles to the helicopter. Can you make it?" I don't know. I soon find out I don't need to. Grizzly simply hoist me on his back and carries me the six miles. Along the way we meet Taylor and the rest of the party. Christian is alive, I think but can't place the name or pull up the image "Christian who?" "Anna, what do you remember?" "Dad is in accident, and I'm being sent to live with my mother. Why?" "Anna, that was years ago. Your eighteen, sophomore in college, engaged to Christian Grey. Do you remember Christian Grey" I stare with a blank look? Looking at my ring. My engagement ring.

The ride to the Hospital is boring. I watch the world blur by. Lost in thoughts of my fiancée. I can't seem to focus on anything. I lay in Grizzly arms, safe. Taylor tries to explain, related what's missing. But my head is a jumble. I wish I knew what was going on. The doctor's exam me, I have a concussion, and some bruise ribs. Nothing serious.

I'm wheeled into a private room. a copper head is sleeping on a pillow. Chris, my lover. I leap out of the chair, and run to him, cuddle his face as he wakes up. I crawl into bed, careful to not hurt him. His arm is in a cast, head wrapped. I kiss him. "Did Grey do this to you?" he looks lost, confused. "I love you Chris, I don't want to marry Grey. I don't know why I said yes." He looks at the herd of family that followed me into the room. They all look confused.

Kaylee, my new step mom "Anna head injury has her confused, she obviously is still missing memories." I start to argue. "Anna do you love me?" "Yes! Chris with all my heart." He smiles, I melt into him. "Well, Grey can live with that" I look at him confused, I'm not sharing with anyone. I'm getting mad, "Anna, do you know who I am?" "Yes, Silly. Your Chris, my lover, my soulmate. My world." He smiles. "Yes. I am all that and more. My name is Christian Grey, your fiancée, boyfriend, soulmate, and lover."

I stare, gawking at the information, oh. Boy did I just stick my foot in it. Everyone laughs but me. I blush fire house red. As Kaylee covers us with a blanket. "You too sleep, rest. the doctor says we can move you too to Seattle tomorrow." She shoo's everyone out the door. I try to talk but the light fades. An I feel home.

XXXX

Taylor pov.

Anna is jumbled, I've seen it before with head trauma. The big guy, grizzly is another matter. There is something about him that has me unsettled. His eyes are tightly focused on Anna. His almost obsession with her. he carries her, holds her hand. Refuses to be side tracked. Even as Kaylee moved the family out. He simple sat at the door. Refusing to move. I have to get a bead on him. I ask if he has a passport, he nod. I ask to see it he shakes no.

Sawyer and Warren discuss the fire fight. The guy is obviously military, special forces. Sawyer say he only talks to Anna. I will need to get Anna to help. He is total focused on her. I watch him move about the floor. Like he knows where everything is at and who should be there. He picks up a nurse and drags her to security guard. "She doesn't belong here!". The nurse turns out to be paparazzi, trying to sneak picture of the couple.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the airport, Anna refuses to help me. Her shadow is pushing her chair. Mia is pushing Grey. With the family and security spread around them. I watch as we check into the private flight. Grizzly just picks up Grey and carries him into the plane. Returns and does the same for Anna. He sits in the back with us. He doesn't speak, other than the occasional grunts.

The customs agents enter the plane. We hand are passports, they check them. Grizzly name is Johnathan Baer Sumter, of Kings Bay, Georgia. Military stamps, navy. Officer codes. I will have to check them out. He seems not the type, although his face is spider web of scars. Making him look angry and mad all the time.

We Arrive at Escala, Anna remembers more and more as we return home. Sumter is put in a spare bedroom. Anna asked Dr. Grey about plastic surgery for Sumter, she will pay for it, Chris corrects her. they will pay for it. She nods, didn't even try to fight. She seems to have had the energy drained from her. the ordeal of the plane, and injury have turned her meek. Unsure of herself. The confident miss Steele is missing.

They retire to their room. Sumter stalks the penthouse. Gail immediately takes to him, I'm jealous. Sawyer is intimidated by him. Not an easy feat. I call Welch. He can't get the service record, or FBI file. It's like Sumter doesn't exist. I call so pals they draw a blank. Who is this guy sleeping inside my security zone?

Xxxxx

Three days' latter

Welch called. He's coming over with a guest.

I am not prepared to have a rear Admiral walk out of the Elevator. Nor am I prepared for Mary to Scream "Uncle Max!". Seem that Rear Admiral Hawthorne was her grandfather's Flag Lieutenant and Military Attaché in China. He hugs the girls; Mary introduces him to her sister Anna. The Admiral announces she his god daughter too. No and or buts about it.

He turns to Sumter. "It good to see you Warrant Officer Sumter, we've been looking for you." He shrugs, "I quit, I can't do what I use to. I guess I go back to being a lawyer." The Admiral is un-phased. "If you are happy, that all I care about. But the issues are still pending."

"What issues, Sir?" He smiles "Warrant Officer Sumter is a designated medal candidate" I gap, as does Sawyer. Everyone else is drawing a blank. I start to speak. "It don't matter, Admiral, it just doesn't matter" Sumter speaks. Anna walks over and hugs him. Whispering something in his ear. "Thank you Admiral, please call, we'd love to have you over for dinner, tonight or tomorrow, depending on your schedule. Taylor will show you out."

Boy, Anna just kicked the Admiral out, he seems un-phased. We escort him to his car. He turns. "Gentleman, I am not offended in any way. I am aware of the Mr. Sumter anxiety over his injuries and the medal. I will tell you that he was a highly rated, respected member of the Navy's elite PARA-RESCUE. He holds two Navy Cross, four silver stars, and five flying crosses. He was injured rescuing civilian children during a mortar attack on an orphanage. He is one of the bravest, and selfless men I know. He is a hero, in every definition you can name." we nod, shake hands. He leaves.

Welch stands looking at the sky. No a good sign. "His only close relative died at the hands of her boyfriend, while he was in the hospital recovering. He disappeared. His doctors are concerned he will latch on to Anna in a sexual way. A kind of obsession, manic need to love someone, he sees as weak, and needy. Transference they call it. He couldn't save his sister. He'll put his emotions, guilty, self-loathing, impotence over his sister issues into protecting Anna. We need to be aware we might have to put him down." I will need to up my Ammo loads.

Xxxxx

Anna pov:

The Admiral left. We talk quietly in my office. John confess everything, his past. His sister, the need to protect me. I see a kindred soul. He sees Christian as my husband. Steve with Mary. I realize he need a job. He will be my new CPO. He is lonely, the facial scars have destroyed his chance for romance. We girls will find him a girl. So one with compassion and caring personality. I will talk to Grace about fast tracking the surgeries to lighten the scars.

I know Taylor and Welch are concerned. But I have talked to Chris. He talked to John. He agrees to give him a chance. I am happy. As the world rights itself and the jumble in my head get smaller and smaller. I miss the chance for summer in the mountains, just me, Chris and small lodge is the woods.


	46. Chapter 46 Gatsby Gala

Chp46 Gatsby gala

Chris-pov

What was supposed to be a quiet weekend before the annual Coping together Gala was ruined the plane crash. Mom is allowing us to go, provide we sit a lot. I can deal with that. Anna is better, but still not there. John is a worry to Welch and Taylor. I understand why, I just don't agree. I think he see her as a sister, one he can save. I am tired. Its late Saturday morning. Soon I have to get dressed for the party.

I am dressed in a nineteen twenty dinner suit. With all the attachments and restraints. God, how did guy's back then wear all this stuff. I wait for Anna to come downstairs. The Beauty Technician are upstairs. Andrea and Mary are up there too. They've been there all afternoon. How does it take so frigging long? On top of everything, no alcohol, Mom's orders.

Around 4pm, Barney and Steve arrive. They look sharp in there suits. Steve in a Diner suit like me. Barney is in Military Dress from the British Imperial Light Horse of India. Sumter arrives from above, "15-more minutes" he says. At least he's talking more.

Taylor, Warren and Parks are waiting at the elevator. As Andrea descends the stairs. She dressed in a blue backless dress of the type Jean Harlow wore. With a bright diamond choker, and hoop earrings. Setting off her blonde hair, and Prada pumps. The vision of the Movie starlet.

Mary is next the vision of the prim and proper Suffragette of the roaring twenties. The short Dusk color strait spaghetti strap dress with the high neck line showing the ample curves and the Black high top booties with 4 inch heels. Over vintage white lace silk stocking. Her hair is a shimmer of brown with gold highlights. The simple beaded headband offset with diamond stud earrings. Complete with an authentic Suffragette march and Jail pins. Complete with a diamond tennis bracelet. She is a vision of college coed. Smart, pretty, and serious.

Next down the stairs is Gail? She's not going this year. But she models a pretty lace trim blouse with a mid-knee green skirt. Wearing nude stocking as she twirls on her bare feet. I sneak a look at? Jason. he's drooling. As everyone but John is trying to look anywhere but at her. I smile. What a tease.

The beauticians come next gabbing and smiling. As they leave, the stress is killing me. I start for the stairs. I look up. Anna! Wow! She is a vision of perfection. The soft brown hair with gold highlights drape her head in a halo of auburn splendor. The dress is a light sunrise colored shimmer of blues, orange, and yellows. It makes her ethereal. A Greek Muse would not enlighten as she does.

I stare open mouth at the strait high neck line with wide straps. To the mid-thigh hem. The vintage black lace silk stockings into black high top booties. An anklet chain of diamonds and charms adores her left ankle. I am light headed as she descends. Sumter holds me up. Wow! I am washed away by the beauty. She has top the outfit, with the drop diamond earrings, a pearl choker, and Authentic Suffragette March and Jail pins, with a large Temperance League Badge.

She smiles and kisses me. her eyes have a hint of color, and her lips have a rose shade. She pins a large Temperance badge on my lapel. "Now, we're set." She takes my arm, we head out. In the car. She strokes my hand, leaning on my shoulder. I feel like we should be going to the latest Silent film to make out. Instead where off to a The Great Gatsby themed Coping Together Gala. I wish we were still at the hidden lodge in the Canadian mountains.

XXXXXXX

Taylor pov.

The primality finding on the plane, sabotage. Who? Every one of our immediate threats are gone. Maybe a foot soldier, hitman? We are tight on security for the Gala. Everyone will be there. The whole Grey and Steele clans. I have everything covered, I can't worry about Sumter right now. Sawyer is working, Mia Grey is pissed, but Ben will escort her. A last minute's add-on is Ethan and three friends. College morons, rich, spoiled, brats.

Ethan Kavanagh is turning into a pain. He's decide he's not gay, but bisexual. And defiantly not monogamous. Mikey is beside himself with angst. Even Kate is not happy with her brother's antics. I will have to detail people to watch them. Ethan is known to publicly act out.

The entrance goes fantastic. With Barney and Andrea stealing the show. Christian and Anna stake out a nice spot on the lawn to mingle. Sumter appears with chairs. They sit as the guest circulate to them. The Grey's are looking regal, and happy. Mikey is in a Dinner Jacket with sharp pants and a slicked back hair. Like a Don Juan from the Hollywood scene. Mia is a vision of Flapper excesses in pink.

The Steele arrive. Wow! The Major is wearing a twenties US Army dress mess uniform with badges and rank. Kaylee is wearing a vintage lace; open back summer dress is green. With a diamond pendant neckless and diamond flower studs. A vision of gentle grace.

Ben is in a Tux from the Twenties, looking like he copied Warren Beatty's from the Movie. Barney and Andrea just got bumped, As Luke and Shawnee sweep into the crowd. He is wearing a black on black suits with a leather fedora, looking all Indian Jones. While Shawnee is dressed in a red/green/ gold silk embroidered Chinese dress. With slit up to her thigh, in red knee boots with silver tips. Her blonde hair is sweep high and decorated with colored ribbon sticks. She looks like a dragon Madame of the movies.

Wow! They are the focus of the party for five minutes. Till the over the top family clowns arrive. Elliot and Kate enter as Bonnie and Clyde. With the sharp suit and dress. I suspect they rented the original movies cloths. They are done up as successful gangsters and robbers of the twenties. With over top jeweler and props, even to a violin case. I am about to call Sawyer "T. I check the case, just Elliot Liquor boot." Shit, Sawyer. "You need to steal that at the first opportunity, you understand. If I see that out you're on cars for the month." just what I need a repeat of the Christmas party at Kavanagh Media. I circle thru the crowd.

The Crowd is slowly working into the tent for dinner and the show. I hear a scream; I move towards a commotion near the pier. I arrive to see Sumter dragging Ethan and one of his friends onto the pier and tossing them in the lake. I am moving; when I see Sawyer dragging the other two on to the pier. They both throw them in the water. Looking back, I see Mikey on the ground, Mia and Ben are comforting him. Professor Millar is look angry at them.

Shit! here come Anna and Mary, like a freight train they stop at Mikey; then they charge the drowned rats climbing out of the lake. I see murder in their eyes. Sumter catches Anna, she's fighting to get at Ethan, Mary is caught by Sawyer before she can kill them. I turn as Kates knocks Elliot down and charges to her brother, she grabs his hand and slugs him with the other, two, three times before I get her away. I don't know what happened but the girls are ballistic.

Elliot walks up, I try to hand Kate to him. He smirks and slugs Ethan and friends down in rapid order before Carrick can drag him away. What every happened the families are going nuts. Suddenly Grace, Kaylee and Professor Millar are at my shoulder. "Elliot take Kate. Now! Taylor remove these scum from my party. Don't look so smug Ethan Kavanagh. I will be having words with your Parents about your conduct. If I see you again, I will wash your mouth out with a toile t brush." Grace says as Kaylee and the Professor nods. Woe they are pissed even worse than the girls. I help my security guys drag away the four assholes.

On the way to the cars, I hear a thuds. I turn back and the assholes are run into lamp poles along the drive. My guys are stoked. I see Parks smash Ethan face into his car hood. I have to get to the bottom of this. I make sure Warren follows them home.

I arrive in the house to Mikey being comforted by Grace and Kaylee on the couch. The professor sits in a chair nearby. Why is she here. I know she runs with the girls, says hi at college, but she not part of the inner circle. The guys and gals are huddled in Carrick office. Carrick is outside continuing the gala. I hustle the crowd plus the professor to their table. I get a moment to talk to Sawyer.

It seems that Ethan and his possess, decided to make break up with Mikey, calling him retarded and lame, and insulting him. Ethan tells him he just used him to get back at Kate and Elliot. I am pissed off! I didn't get a chance to walk Ethan into a dance with a light pole. They circled Mikey, calling him names pushing on him. Till he screamed. Mia and Ben were already heading to rescue him when the circle got vicious. Then Sumter and Sawyer arrived. I saw the rest. Ethan and friends are in for a world of hurt. I saw Christian on the phone to Welch.

Everything has calmed down, except Mia dragging the girls to the first Dance auction. Luckily the guys win their dates, except Mia who in up with a young Businessman, with sweat hands. After the dance he limps off. Sweet little Mia smashed his foot.

The party is over. Everyone is headed home. Mikey is back to his happy go lucky self. He danced with Grace and Kaylee, even the girls took him around the floor. The Dance machine can't waltz. He seems unsure how to move or hold the girls. Like a kid at his first dance social. I laughed so hard I had to excuse myself. The Girls were great with him. Never losing patience or miss making it fun. Even Elliot took him around the floor. I got pictures to prove it.

He was hilarious with the fireworks, that I hate. He was hiding and peeking between his fingers safely in Grace and Carrick arms, heeing and hawing the whole time. Like an excited scared little kid. Remind me of Sophie first fireworks.

The clans are meeting here tomorrow to clean up, and have brunch. I hope the day will go better.


	47. Chapter 47 Elmo

Chp47 Elmo

Christian pov:

It's Sunday after the Gala. I roll out of bed, it sucks, I want nothing more than to lay in bed, a hold my girl. But duty calls. Every year the day after the Gala; report to Grace no later than ten a.m. For clean-up detail. I mean, I hired a lot of people to do this. But Mom demands we help. Elliot has all his crew that in town, they get a nice bonus and pizza and beer lunch.

I swing by getting Steve, and Luke. My head hurts as we drive to Mom's. Arriving I see Mikey wandering the grounds with a trash bag. He sees us. He hurries over. He's his happy self. He has made a game of picking up the trash. Showing us all the cool things he's found. An earring, a fork, spoon, and butter knife, a wrist watch and six pairs of panties. We congratulate him. He hurries away to find more things.

"Luke I don't understand. Mikey took out four CPO in New York. Like it was nothing. Yet Ethan and his assholes pushed him around?" Luke looks at us as the parents have arrived and heard my question.

"Mikey is very, how do I explain this. Mikey is binary in a lot of things. To him it all 1 or 0. He either violent or passive. A last night was because of Grace."

"What do you mean, Luke. That it's my fault Mikey got assaulted last night." Mom looks ready to cry; she is on the edge. Dad moves to hold her.

"No, Grace, that not what I mean. You told Mikey he had to behave. In his mind that means passive. He really doesn't have any middle ground. It either kill or be beaten up. He's just is? Mikey."

"I understand, he relied on me to keep him safe. I failed him last night." She starts to turn. I reach out, hug her. I hold her tight. "Mom no one could have seen the darkness in Ethan heart. To screw Mikey over like that was a calculated thing. Ethan and is friends will pay." "Grace. It's not your fault. The rules are for all the kids; we just have to be a little more cautious of Mikey's boyfriends. It just like Christian touching, and Mia Hyperness." Dad says.

"Alright, I still feel bad about it. I had a long talk with Catharine this morning, it didn't go well. So you and Luke are on chairs. And Steve you're with the dance floor people, like last year. Alright move out." Mom orders. We head out to get the place back in shape. I call Welch, he's very unhappy with Kavanagh senior. It seems Ethan is telling a different story, with Mikey being the bad guy. Demanding Ethan stay here for the Summer rather than Ethan choice in London.

I tell Welch that Ethan in London is a good thing, because I'm tempted to ride over and beat the shit out of him. The detail is over. Elliot foreman Clint is taking the crews to the pizza parlor for beer and pizza. He tried to talk Grace into letting Mikey come Mountain biking next weekend on Hood. She is not hearing it. Mikey can ride with me. the sane one of the trio. At least I know how to use the brakes and not the ground to stop the bike. The girls will be here for lunch. I wander the water's edge. I find Mikey siting on the dock. I sit with him.

"Christian do you think I'm retarded?" I am shocked. Upset, angry. "Mikey you are not retarded, or at fault for last night. You are special. You see the world differently; I envy you little brother. I wish I could have your calmness, happiness, your zest for life."

"I know people think I'm mental, that my head is broken. It doesn't matter to me. except when family treats me like I'm retarded." "Mikey Grey, who thinks that. Tell me?" he looks away. "Me" I see myself. In the broken eyes. The self-loathing, the insecurities, the lost boy searching for a reason to believe the good everyone see in him but him.

"Mikey, you are loved, respected, and above all cherished. You are a Grey now. And Brother that tough enough by its self. So no more doubts. You understand me, or else."

"Or Else what?" I laugh, rising from the dock. Dragging him up. Hugging him. As I walk away. "Or I tell Elliot that your sad, and need some cheering up" Mikey eyes goes big, Elliot is known to be merciless in cheering up family members. He laughs. "Elliot. Is funny. Big brother. Elliot the Great"

"The great?" "Yes, Elliot the Great, Christian the lame, Princess Mia, and Mikey the smart." He proudly announces. I have a feeling that Elliot is written all over this. "Who taught you that?" he smiles "Elliot the Great." "Mikey you need to change it to Elliot the idiotic, Christian the wise, Mia the lovely, and Mikey the caring, ok" he smiles and nods. As we head into lunch.

The girls are vision of loveliness. Except Kate, her morning look is zombie with a hint of valley girl. She is not human till her second cup of coffee. We tease her about the wild hair. She fights back, about my lopsided head. Anna must stop making me sleep on the floor. Anna holds her own. The conversation is happy and light. Mikey is proud of his time last night. I marvel had his ability to but the bad behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Anna pov.

Mid-afternoon; we find Mikey at the boat house, he's skipping rocks across the water. He's really good. We talk to him. Girl talk. He is depressed about ruining Graces party, Ethan, and balling like and infant. We talk him thru the issues. That he didn't ruin the party, Ethan did. That crying is natural, and he was hurt by a calluses, selfish boyfriend. We hug him as we walk back to the house. I see the self-doubt. "Elmo!"

Suddenly all the girls are saying "Elmo!" Mikey is shaking his head, backing up. He turns, a breaks for the house. We bring him down short of the paved patio. Tickling him all over. He's laughing, crying, screaming. We are merciless. "You will never have a bad mood, as long as Elmo is here", as I raspberry his stomach. Mary is wet-willing his ears, and Kate and Shawnee are tickling his legs.

Oh shit! Grace comes running out on the patio, followed by Chris, Steve, and Carrick. We're busted. We stop! as Mikey scampers to Grace. " **No Elmo! No Elmo!" "No Elmo!** **No Elmo! No Elmo! No Elmo!** " she folds him in her arms. He looks at us. "No Elmo!" we laugh. "Ok, No Elmo." We cheer. As I get near, He shift to Grace back, still holding her around the waist " **No Elmo!"** I touch his arm; he smiles as Chris embraces me. Chris looks down into my face "No Elmo!" "Elmo"

"No Elmo! For the rest of the day. what you do at home is your problem. Here it's my rules." Grace orders. We all nod. As we go in and relax till dinner. Mikey lays his head on Graces lap. She strokes his hair; whispers a story, she reads to him. He is so childlike, but a really sweet gentle soul. My little brother-in-law is so perfect, the child like wonder, the beautiful mind, the sweet disposition of a saint. I envy his ability to be happy and awed by the simple beauty of life, the adventure of the wonder of the world.

Later at dinner the clowns screw up, start tickling at the table. Mikey beats a retreat behind Grace, as the clowns are ordered to the Quiet Step on the staircase for a time out. We roar at their embarrassment.

Xxxxx

Grace Pov.

I am talking with Christian and Steve about a boys fishing trip for Mikey. They are all excited to go. " **AGH! STOP! NO ELMO!"** rips the air. I rush out to the patio. I find the girls have Mikey down in the grass before the steps. Tickling him, torturing him. Good, they see me and stop. They all look guilty, as Mikey scampers to me. " **No Elmo! No Elmo!"** scrambling over the pavers **"No Elmo!** **No Elmo! No Elmo! No Elmo!** " leaping into my embrace, holding him tight. He seems ok. Wary.

"No Elmo!" he speaks looking at the girls, particular Anna. I shake my head. The girls meant no harm, I'm sure. But Mikey has had enough angst this weekend. The girls are Laughing, apologizing, Anna steps towards us. "Ok, No Elmo." Mikey slide around me, I feel his cheek on my back as his arms hug me tighter. " **No Elmo!"** I give Anna, my motherly don't fuck with me face. I don't need it she is an open book. She touches his arm. He relaxes, and loosen the hold. I pull him around as Christian hugs Anna.

"No Elmo!" Christian speaks. "Elmo" replies Anna. I feel Mikey tensing "No Elmo! For the rest of the day. what you do at home is your problem. Here it's my rules.". they nod. We head in to relax before dinner.

I sit with Mikey's head in my lap, stroking his hair, I use to do the kids like this. I miss it so much, now their grown. I stroke his hair, a quietly read a story about a Mountain Man adventure in the wild. A journey of discovery and self-realization. Mikey likes these type of stories.

I love him so much. My youngest child. I wish I could have gotten him earlier before the bad. He sometimes crawls into bed with us. Nightmares I can't even imagine. Or a deep need to be held. I have so much to give. Cary is checking about us taking in Foster kids. So many Mikey's in the system, so much need.

"Mikey it's ok to fight back, I know you will not abuse my trust." I smile at him. He looks confused. "I don't understand?" Like with Ethan or the girls, you can defend yourself." "I can't, their, my sisters and giiirls!" I laugh. "Mikey, I mean about Ethan. Your right you can't hit girls." He nods "I not ruin your beautiful party, I sorry." My heart aches. "You didn't ruin anything, Ethan did. Period. Ok?"

"Ok, Mommies. I be good, if bad men I be bad. Ok?" I nod. He calls me mommies more and more each day, without think about it. It's becoming second nature to him, my heart is alight with rainbows and butterflies. My kids, my family.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday morning.

I'm running late. Cary was out late last night working on a big case, for The Hague. So I'm dropping Mikey at Grey House, the new name for GEH headquarters, Mary coined the phrase and everyone loves it, better than the acronym. Mikey is a bundle of last minute, fashion angst and indecisions. Mia left for a Dance practice, she's trying out for the Seattle Univ. cheerleaders. I've already told her, one B grade and she off the team. She countered that the school requirement is C+. I reminded her the Grey family requirement is B. she pouted to practice, I know she'll be fine.

Finally, my fashion diva is in the car. We are off. He wants to drive. I remind him traffic school is still three more weeks. The chest in the living room is locked, no skateboards, scooters, rollerblades, roller-skates, or those summer roller skis, I will kill Christian for buying them. God! at least in the winter the snow provides some cushioning. The video shows guys tearing down the slopes at up to sixty miles an hour. My heart can't take Mikey fearless addiction to speed and wheeled death machines. He smiles good naturally, squeezing my hand.

I always feel like I'm dropping him at school. He gets more and more excite the closer we get to Grey House. He is practical bouncing in the seat, to go to work, well really to him it's play. He loves the Tech and people. I make sure he has real play time, with his friends. Several employee kids and sibling come for couple hours in the afternoon.

The Lego group is building an Imperial Star Destroyer to go with the finished Death Star. Andrea has arranged full Imperial Starship uniforms for them for ComicCon in San Diego. Anna and Christian are going as Rebellion pilots.

Anna refuses to wear the Princess Leia Slave girl outfit Christian got her. Every time he brings it up she punches him, hard. I suspect the outfit is not capable of being seen in public. I smirk, the one Cary got me is way to Ten XXX for public viewing, hell I will make sure all the kids are gone, the doors double locked and the blinds, shades and blackout curtains are in place before I wear that over sexy skimpy outfit. My throngs with more coverage. I full body blushed just looking at it in the box.

Pulling up to the front of Grey House. I go over the motherly drop your kid off check list. Shoes, coat, hair combed, lunch box and snacks. Clean cloths. I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Have a good day, call if you need anything. Love yooo" the door is yanked open, " **Retard get out. Don't move Gracie**." I look up O'God! No! **"Retard get out!"** he reaches in grabbing Mikey's coat; I reach for him. He smiles at me. I freeze. "I'm bad." He says.

The world goes into slow motion, the threats Cary talked about. That evil bitch from the grave is haunting us. I smile. As Mikey in pull from the car. He is pushed toward the building. He doesn't let go. Asshole is not suspecting, as he is jerky towards Mikey. The moves are brutal, Mikey lashes a foot into the knee, I clearly hear the crack of breaking bones. The arm he holds is bend in a complicated series of contortion that the body was never meant to do. I hear the sickening snap and grinding of joints and tendons. Mikey's knee arrives high and hard to Linc brow. I watch as his head flops like a bobble head. He goes down.

I see movement to my front. A man exits a car, large, long gun starts spiting fire. I am deafened by an explosion to my right. I look Mikey is standing with a Gun. I jerky back. the man is falling with a hole in his forehead.

I scramble out of the car to my **SON.** He's bleeding. I scream for help. Henry the lobby security boss is running toward me gun drawn. I dig out my medical bag. It's just a gouge along his arm, and shit his head. "Mommies, it's just dinks. I'm ok. Our you?" I want to cry. But I must save him.

I quickly treat the wounds, as Christian comes full bull out the door, dragging Sawyer and a least one uniformed security. Taylor is trying to hold him back, good luck with that. He drops to the ground. Hugging us. I point at the scum on the ground, he doesn't recognize him.

"Taylor call Welch, it's Linus Lincoln, you remember Linc don't you Christian." He looks confused. "The bitche's husband?" "Yes, Elaina evil husband." He looks at the old, now broken body on the cement. I see the evil that sometime rises in him, the terrible temper, the need to protect his family.

Taylor slams a gun butt into his head. Sawyer catches him before he hits the ground. I stare at him. "The only way Grace. He lost the contest with sanity." I nod. Mikey giggles "I would have, but Luke says we need intel." I hug my brave little man.

As the EMT arrive. They strap me to a gurney, what the hell. Juan the EMT is a friend from the hospital. "Grace you've been shot, it minor, but you're in shock." I look at the car, the windshield is gone. The gunman was aiming at me, not Mikey. "Taylor! The girls. He's going after the girls!" Mikey crawls up on the gurney with me, hugging me. We ride to the hospital.


	48. Chapter 48 gunfigth at the student cafe

Chp.48 the gunfight at the student Café

Anna pov.

Tuesday morning 0845 a.m. Seattle University student cafeteria:

I sit waiting for Mary to bring Elisa to me. The background check is still incomplete. I am worried about the information Christian told me Sunday at home. A threat is against us. Unknown person or persons what to harm us. The Plane was the first attack. Someone within the tight security is a traitor. I sip my tea.

Monday evening: Christian is stressed, business and now this threat has him manic. I tell Gail to hold dinner till eight. I take him by the hand to our room.

Entering, I take charge. "Christian Grey. Stipe naked and face down on the bed." I wait while he does what I say. "No, head at the foot." He is laid out. Looking at me. "close your eyes." I enter the closet emerging with my basket of massage tricks. He smiles. "Eyes Close. Mister Grey."

I enter the closet and change. I emerge from the closet wearing a soft leather bustier that half cups my breast letting the nipple free. An ankle length lace fronted black skirt. I walk toward him carrying a peacock feather. I run the feather along his body. Teasing the poor man. I work my fingers about the trace of his muscles. I watch him shift is pelvis to get comfortable. But I prevent that, by changing positions and pace. He is groaning like a man in desperate need.

I move the ottoman to the end of the bed. siting I pull him to me. placing his head in the flat of my skirt stretched between my leg. He moans loudly as he smells my wet sex just out of reach. I slowly begin to massage the neck, head, shoulders. Playing delicate circles and swirls while he tries to relax with his cock rock hard. I move my hips grinding my sex together. Raising the scent. He is close to exploding. I stand, walking around to the side. I slowly slip the bustier off.

He watches me, as I sway my hips to the soft music I put on earlier. I reach into my basket. Pulling the jeweled nipple clamps, he got me. the soft tips I lick and slowly hang on my nipples. He is panting. As I reach behind and drop the skirt. I slink on to his back. letting the jewel caress his back, stimulate his emotions. I straddled his ass. Rubbing and kneading his poor back muscles. While grind my sex on his ass, shifting my thigh to rub along his. I get very wet. He is moaning and panting. As I dismount. Working his arms.

I place his arm out from his body, palm up. I massage and work the arm muscles. I extend his first two finger. I slowly mount them. He slides them into my wet sex. He suddenly shifts. I hold him down. "Annaa?" I lean in letting the jewel tease his head. "YES, silver balls" he is shifting his hips trying to find a comfortable place to be. I move to the other arm and repeat. He is at the breaking point. Hell, I'm at the breaking point.

"Rollover" I mount his face. He licks and removes the wonderful silver ball. I scream in ecstasy. I slide down, mounting his cock. I ride like a madwoman. Gripping him, surging thru the waves of pleasure. He pulls the nipple clamps off as we reach the peak and detonate into oblivion. We lay simply spent. I cuddle to his chest. Loving the soft tender sound of his heart and the sweet sensation of his breath along my neck.

It's near midnight, before we sneak into the kitchen to eat. Gail has left a lite hardy dinner of mac and cheese with bacon and sausage. We escape back to our room, like mischief children. I hold his body close to mine. Letting the world escape to tomorrow.

xxxxxxxx

Tuesday 0847 Seattle university, cafeteria

"Mia, why aren't you at tryouts?" I ask a distracted Mia sits at the table.

"Linda frigging Moon." She says with a huff.

"Mia, why? aren't you at cheerleader tryout?" Kates ask as she seat herself leaning forward.

"Linda Moon, what why."

"I thought she was going to Alabama?"

"She was till she blew business math, can't qualify at Alabama for cheerleader. Now she's going here. And Linda James and Pat Van "HOOTERS" blacklisted me. I didn't even get to perform. The Coach is Pat cousin. The bitches" Mia says.

"I could ask Christian to help, you know level the field" I ask and Kate nods.

"Don't you dare. I am not going to get on a team because Christian bully or bribe the school. I am going to concentrate on my studies."

"What have you decided?" I ask

"Cooking, I want to cook. So I will change my classes from cheerleader too culinary. The professor already asked me to switch. He was judge at the county fair last year. When I won pies and brownies." Mia seem too lighted up. The spark is in her eye. I see Mary enter with Elisa. The battle begins.

"Sit Elisa." Pointing to a chair. "I'm very busy Anna, what do you need?"

"Sit Down Elisa!" she sits. "What is your problem with Mikey?" she seems taken aback. Angry even. "What do you mean?" I lean forward. "What happen Saturday night did not go unnoticed. What is your problem with Mikey?"

"Anna. It is none of your business!" "Mikey is our brother, it will always be our business, now answer the question, or else you will never get with a mile of Miley or anyone else. I watch her eyes dart to Mia. What the fuck. I am about to light her up when my sense spark red hot. I look at the CPO.

Where is Mia CPO Bradshaw? I sweep the front entrance. I can't remember seeing him. "Mia, where's Bradshaw?" she looks around "I don't know. Maybe the bathroom?" It makes sense. I Feel dread. I stand sweeping around the room in a full 360. By the back doors near the serving line are two men, out of place. Too old, wrong cloths. John has moved to me. suddenly Elisa stands.

"Sumter were in a kill box." He nods. Reaching for his cuff. "no radio, Bradshaw's missing."

"Girls purses only. We are moving towards the study rooms. Now. Quietly." Elisa orders. Do I trust her. I have to decide right now, right here. I have to go with my gut, yes I trust her. she hiding something, but right now I trust her. the girls look to me to lead. "let move." I grab my pack back. I empty my books and swing it on one shoulder. Elisa looks at me, as her hand disappears into her Louie Vuitton purse and doesn't emerge.

We move toward the study rooms, there near the bathrooms. So we could be going there. At the hallway Elisa lead left into an occupied study room, to a fire door. Her hand emerges with a set of keys. She uses the teachers key to disable the alarm. We exit outside. "No, to the Teachers lot".

Warren "the Cars are over there." "The cars are the next Kill box!" Elisa says as John agrees. We head left.

"What? We're outside heading for the" Warren says into his cuff. "NO WARREN DON'T" he looks at me. as Bradshaw and two men looking mean and evil rounds the building. They are reaching into gym bags.

My hand is already inside the hidden compartment of my pack around my Sig Sauer P250 compact 45 pistol. I draw as John sweep a Desert Eagle 357 out. Warren is flat footed as the fire fight erupts. Elisa didn't even draw her weapon. She shots thru her handbag. I aim and fire. John and Warren are taking the brunt of the hits.

"Anna, Action Left!" Elisa screams. I sweep left. The two guys from inside are exiting the fire door firing at us. I put both down. I turn to the remaining gunman, shit their getting up. Body Armor! I sweep back as Elisa put a round in each head. I swing back. the bad guys are down. O' God John. I rush to him.

Elisa check the bad guys and Warren. John is hit bad. I hold him to me. he smiles, that secret I know something smile. "Annie I love you, I always did. You were our parents light. I'm sorry I could save you." I kiss his forehead. He dies in my arms thinking I'm his sister Annie. Making peace with her. He died happy. I scream my anguish. How dare these animals take him from me. Elisa grabs my hair pulling me from my friend. She hugs me as we rush to join the girls.

"Remove the batteries from you cell phones, now. Kate keep your battery." We rush to her SUV. We load up the girls in the back. Elisa driving and me shotgun. Tear stream down are faces. We pull out a head south. "Kate! Ammo box is the back, get it. break the seal." Kate turns to get the box "Mary catch" throws her cell phone battery to her. The box holds a first aid kit USN, and two zip locked baggie cell phones. Mary grabs the first aid kit a starts to work on my arm.

I didn't realize I was shot. It doesn't hurt, isn't it supposed to hurt. Kate hands a cell phone to Elisa and me. I start to call Christian. "Don't call Chris." I look at her. "We need to evade and call Welch. We know security is breached. Christian could be running for his live. We need to see what's going on." She turns on the radio and pulls into McDonalds. What the fuck. She stopping for a happy meal.

"Four orange juice large, one coffee black four sugars." She drives forward. I look had her. "You guys are in adrenaline rush, shock, you need the juice to stabilize your blood sugar. We need time to think."

The radio blares with a shooting at Grey House. Two victims are rushed to the hospital. Witness say a middle-aged woman and young Hispanic boy were wounded. Elisa screams and punches the headliner. We stare at her. She reaches back and grabs Mia hand. "They will be alright. We have to pray." I am taken back. She doesn't say to the rest of us. Just Mia. What is going on?

We pull away, drinking our juice. I feel better. The adrenaline rush is coming down. I feel sleepy. Mary is holding Mia. They fade to sleep as I watch. Kate is a bundle of nerves looking out the rear window. I breath and call welch.

"Welch, Anna. What happened. Ok. Just minor wounds. Thank God. Everyone is converging on the hospital. Warren and John are dead. They ambushed at the student café. Bradshaw was the traitor. WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I will kill that asshole. We're heading to the hospital." "Anna nowhere not. Tell Welch were going to see Luke's Bird the one with doggie door he took Shawnee too see." I repeat to Welch. He answers "good idea. I will send back up there to this number. Code 4 Anna, code 4 remember." "Yes, I remember. Code 4" I hang up and removed the battery.

Minutes later we pull into the Boeing museum at Boeing field. Elisa hand me a lite jacket to cover my blood soaked blouse. We enter, pay and move to a small theater. I don't know what played, we just huddle together. I check Elisa phone we have thirty minutes till I put the battery in. I watch as Elisa hold Mia tight, whispering words of love and caring. Mia melts into her. she is so sensitive. Mary holds me and Kate. We wait.

We move to Luke's bird, the SR-71 black Bird. It's all he could talk about for a week. Shawnee got him the model. He builds it, hanging in their bedroom. His magical, mythical plane he wants to fly. Christian is a Jolly Green helicopter. The Big Bad Bird of Air Rescue.

"Welch, Anna? Yes. Elsinore Security five minutes at the doggie door. Yes. I remember. You're a cock sucking dog fucking asshole. Confirm. See you at the hospital."

I turn everyone is looking at me like I'm an alien. I blush red, at the speech I just said. "we need to move to the outside area, three SUV with Elsinore Security are waiting." We head out.

Elisa with her arm around Mia, "Hell of a security Check phrase." She smirks at me. my blush deepens. As Kate with Mary follow me out the door. Toward the former Air Force One. With a Doggie door in the Presidents flying office.

A small army wait us. I move forward my hand in my pack around my pistol. "You the Cock sucking Assholes." I turn a deep shade of red. I will be changing these security phrases. "Yes Ma'am, Chuck Elsinore, at your service. Here is my ID." I check its him. We load up. I relax for the first time.

"Ladies, I need the guns." We hand them over. "Elsinore, there's a Berretta 9mm under the back seat of my SUV, back in the parking lot at Boeing." Elisa says handing over her keys. He nods.

We cruise thru the city. I am slowly falling asleep. Mia is in Elisa arms. Mary and Kate are snoring in the back. I feel an arm. Elisa pulls me to her. I let sleep take me.

I wake, it hours later and were still driving in the SUV's. "What going on?" Your family has been transferred to the hospital in Portland." "Why" "Security and the press." They Helio out two hours ago. We should be at the new hospital in thirty minutes, unless anyone needs a restroom?" "I need one" Everyone needs one.

We pull into a motel. Chuck gets two rooms. We go in a use the restroom. We take time to wash up. Chuck hands me a tee shirt with the motel logo. I change out of John's blood. I wish I could take a shower. Kate, Locks the door. We strip and take a shower together. The three of us, we are afraid to be alone. I have never peed in front of anybody, not even Chris or Kate. But right here, right now, I can't close the door. As we dry off. A knock at the door. A hand sticks thru with two more tee shirts and three oversized male sweat pants. We change. It heaven to be out of those cloths.

Chuck apologizes for the sweats, that all the Motel had. I don't care. One of the guy's, individual bags each set of cloth for the police. We arrive at the Hospital, the press is still small, as we rush into the hospital.

The guys are waiting in the foyer. Christian sweeps me into a tight hug. I melt into him letting the stress and world disappear. Dad sweep us into a private set of suites. A doctor pulls me from Chris arms to exam my wound. Another one check Elisa, she took a gouge to the hip. My is a thru and thru to the outer arm. I cry suddenly remembering John. Chris cries with me. our friend is gone.

We are lead into a room with Grace and Carrick, Grace face is heavily bandaged. She does a mummy gag. We crack up, she mostly OK. The Glass from the windshield caused the damage. Mikey as a minor wound to his chest. A gouge to the torso, and one to the head. He is playing with Luke and Shawnee on the floor. A robotic Lego-storm set. He smiles at us. Elisa refuses to leave. She sits on the floor and hugs Mikey and Luke. Something is going on.

I turn to Dad, starting to ask a question, as Kaylee comes in with a food tray. I am suddenly hungry. The thick stew looks so good. As Chris pulls me onto his lap in a chair. I eat everything he puts in front on me. Kaylee keeps my bowl full till I fall asleep. I can find no strength to do anything but lay and dream of Christian in field of wildflowers, and copper hair children chasing about my legs.

***note: If you don't like the story have the courage to post a review with your name. no name Guest who flame, harass, and generally are loser, closeted, failed writers pseudo-literature critics can go fuck themselves. I know I am not the best writer, or talented. I am only in competition with myself, to try to be better. So for those who do use their names to post review; good or bad. I appreciate the thoughts.


	49. Chapter 49 Aspen is green

Chp49 aspen is green.

Portland: Thursday morning. 3am.

Grace pov.

I am lying in bed, with Mikey in my arms. He is so afraid of losing me. Cary comes in and tell us to get up and dress. We are waiting in the wheelchairs, when he returns. The whole family has escaped the press and Hospital. We are the last ones.

Arriving at the airfield. We board Christian plane. I expect a short trip to Seattle. I need to get back to work. The plane turns east. I look out the widow as lights of Portland dim in the distance. "Everyone attention. We are going to my house in Aspen, it a little rough, but its big enough for everyone. Gail and Ben will meet us there. I would like to say a priest will be available at Aspen. We mourn are fallen friends and coworkers." Christian speaks.

"Christian when did you get a house in Aspen?" "the Closing was last night at midnight. Mom, don't worry, Security is tight." He nods to Taylor, who returns the nod. I can't help but worry. My children are targets of madmen. Mikey wanders over to look out the window. He curls into me. I find such comfort in him. I notice that Elisa is looking frustrated, I've seen her look angry at Mikey, and even Mia. I wonder what is going on.

The house is a large rambling farmhouse build ten years earlier by a rich stockbroker. The thirty acres of land is an oasis in the valley of overpriced mega mansions, and pretentious people. Christian is planning to tear down the house and have Elliot build a more harmonious building, modern but organic to the land. I find the current house, a soulless, confusing, collection of small room, and overdone wood work. It was obliviously build to impress, the problem is you have to be vain and shallow to get it.

The Girls sequester me in the Master suite. I try to change rooms. But Anna is having none of my excuses. She is the Lady of the house. I marvel at her ability to focus on the problem at hand. She finds solutions that leave everyone feeling good, and cherished. My own problem is the DNA test; I had done on Mikey. How do I tell them without destroying the family? Or more selfish how do I not lose my new youngest son. I what him, like I wanted all my children. My need to help my problem children is a driving force in my life.

The shadows chase along the wall rising every higher, with jagged outlines as the mountains shield the fast westerly setting sun. I relax, tomorrow the bandages get changed. An I wait. My Mummy gag of chasing the kids with out stretched arms. Moaning in my best horror movie. The whole thing is running thin.

I hear the door open as Carrick slides into me. cuddling me. we hear the door creak. I smile. "It's alright, come here" I sweep back the covers as Mikey lay in our arms. I stroke his forehead. My baby boy. "Mikey what do you remember, about the before the hospital and Luke.?" He shakes violently. I whisper words of love and caring.

Xxxxxxx

Mikey pov.

I am scared. I want the calm and peace of being a grey. The belonging. The feel of family. I fear losing the brass ring again. I huddle in the game room of the Aspen house. Wishing I was special, normal, not racked by doubts and guilities. Why did god make me smart and then destroy my mind? I focus on the wall counting the imperfections in the woodwork. I reach eight thousand. The sky as fallen to night. I feel afraid.

I creep my way along the hall, listening to the couples, my family, lose in sex. I want sex, but I never meet anyone I want it with. The pretty girls either runaway or pity me. treating me like a retard. Just because how I speak, or play with Lego's. my sisters never treat me like that. I am happy around Mia, Mary, Kate, Shawnee, and especial Anna. Anna is a bright light in the darkness. She is so able to find the right words, touch, and expression to sooth me. She has seen the evil men, a survived like me. Luke and Christian, Steve have seen the evil men, a become hard, angry, even evil at times. But Anna and me have become soft, calm, giving. giving the word Anna uses.

I open the door to mom's room, Dad is with her. I start to leave. "It's alright, come here" I crawl into her arms. She covers us with the blanket, I feel dad hand on my side. I am happy.

"Mikey what do you remember, about the before the hospital and Luke.?" I shake violently. As the deep emotions crush my chest, making the breath hard and painful. The before, the first brass ring. The bad times in the system, the pain and humiliation of being retarded, deformed, a forgot, waste of humanity. Her hold never lessens; she coos soft words. I am safe, loved, cherish. Accepted, yes accepted.

"I remember bits and pieces, like lost jig saw pieces." I whisper quiet. If the voice is low the demons won't hear me.

"Do you remember people or places?" the orphanages, foster home, the hospitals. The constant uncertainty of living, eating, the starving. The mental torments of uncaring people. What do I want to remember verse what I remember? The demons and ghost that tortured me.

"I remember Aunty in Brooklyn, and Sister Mary of the funny hat, Teacher Tania, and Emm." I have such flashes of their faces. The last time I saw them. The pain of me leaving.

"Sister Mary of the funny Hat?" I giggle. "Yes, she was a Sister, I can't remember the order, but she wore a funny hat like the one who fly's about the Sunday night." She giggles with me. "Yes I remember the TV show; I can't remember the order either." Grace speaks.

"Teacher Tania?" I remember her blonde hair in rainbow colors. With bright green eyes of intelligence, and discovery. The way the staff treated her with scorn and abuse. The happy sing song way she danced about the day room, reciting the periodic tables. The way she would stare at nothing for days after the electro-shocks of the evil men in white. Her body hanging from the window in her room, her dainty feet just not touching the floor. How sad I was she left me, alone in the dayroom looking at the beach.

"She was at the nut house looking at the beach. She died after they took her mind away." I shake at the memories." Mommy stroke my head and kisses my neck and hair. I like when she does this, I feel safe. she waits a long time to ask the next question. I feel dad's hand lightly stroking my elbow. Letting me know he cares. I sink into the cocoon of love.

"Emma?" I can't talk, I just burro deeper into her arms. Hoping the faces wouldn't find me. After a long time, I speak "She's dead, the evil man in green killed her with a snap baton."

"Wolcott?" "Yes, evil man in green. He killed her when he took me to the nut house in the pines." I don't want to see her face like I did the last time, bloody and lifeless. "Did you stay with her long?"

"Yes, 13 months. I played and ate, read and she read books to me. physic, math, chemistry, history, and science. I had a library card at the school. I would stay in the library every morning while she worked." I sooth at the happy memories. How nice she was my sister. "My sister Emm was cool, she's dead."

"Are you sure?" "Yes, I saw evil man in green kill her with a snap baton. Why?"

"I ran a DNA test on you hoping to find some clue to your ancestry. To help you find an identity. The lab screw-up the instructions and ran a Match. You have a Brother and a sister." I am joyous, happy. "Do you know who?"

"Yes, I know about your brother. Your sister was on the National Donor database; I have a lawyer working on arranging contact." I fear that it was Emm. I don't what to know, yet I do. "Could it be Emm, she could be coma, vegetable. I don't want to, shit, yes I do, I need to know."

"We will do it together. I want you to know if you decide to go with your brother. I will still love you, no matter what." I am confused, and suddenly afraid, don't she want me to be a Grey, to be family. Am I throw away again. I fear and cry. She sooth me.

"Don't you want me? to be Grey, Son, yours?" she strokes my hair. "Mikey, I want you to be a Grey with all my heart. I want you to be my son, my special man." I hear the special and think it just pity, no not pity, I hate being pitied. I roll into her getting face to face. I look hard in the shadows. "Special?"

"Yes, my special man. My loving, caring, thoughtful son. My Genius with a deep love of life and family. My son Mikey." I beam, it's not pity, its love. Acceptance. I'm home right here. "I will always be a Grey."

"do you want to know about your brother?" "Yes."

"Your brother is Luke." I am confused Luke is already my brother. Why would he not be my brother, we made blood pact. Blood brother we are.

"we already blood brothers?" "Mikey you and Luke are biological brother. You share the same father." I stare at her soft caring eyes; lost in the dep emotions she gives me. "I related to Anna and Mary?"

"No, they are related by their mother. Do you understand?"

I nod. "Can we tell him tomorrow?" "Yes." "Can I have pancakes! Lots!" "six" "Eight" "five" "no, ok, six, please." "Alright, why do you like pancakes so much?" "Every morning before school Emm would make them, with maple syrup or Apple syrup, or even peach syrup. With fruit and cream. With bacon or turkey sausage. Every morning. On Sunday we would go to the IHOP and eat different countries. (the old IHOP menu listed different type and style of pancakes by country. France was crepes, Germany was potato pancakes) I liked Germany the best." She giggles, I love when she giggles with me, even better when she laughs with me.

She sings me to sleep. I dream of happy days to come. Of Comic-Com, and LEGOLAND, the Zoo in the city and the one outside of the city (San Diego Zoos wildlife park). Christian promised we, just us car guys would do the car museum. Anna promised to ride with me at the Sea world place, with the dolphins and whales, and the Sea otters that look like me when I eat broccoli. Or so Mia says. The world fades in happy rainbows and flowers. I love flowers, the smell, touch, the happy colors. The lazy drift of time as they sway.


	50. Chapter 50 pancakes are not a weapon

Chp50 Pancakes are not weapons.

It late in the morning. I slip quietly out of bed. crawl along the floor to the door. Quietly open and slip out to the hall. I don't want to wake my parents. MY PARENTS! Wow! Do I feel good. Maybe I can be normal now. I slide along the wall, quiet like the Shadow. Careful moves of every limb. I reach the stairs. Moving down, I check for sounds. The house is still and eerie, a quiet peace. The house is never this quiet.

I palm my knife, I put it on the floor. When I crawled into mom's arms last night. She doesn't like me armed, but I feel safer with the blade. She refused to allow me to have a gun in the house. Dad put a lock box in my room. Taylor got me a permit, I never need permit or license, or even permission before. Sometimes it feels awkward to have people restrict me, but it feels good they care. Besides Anna carries a gun, Christian doesn't like it, but It saved her and the girls life. I save Mommy.

I reach the kitchen, slowly I look in. Gail is sitting reading a book, some romance novel. She smiles. "Good Morning Mikey." I giggle, how did she know? "Morning Gail, Mom said I could have Pancakes." She smiles "OK, how many?" O' no a moral question, do I say ten and pay later or six and be satisfied. What to do. I try to think of a way around the issue.

"Six it is" she beams pulling the batter from the frig. "How did you Know?" She heats the flat iron skillet, Shawnee used a regular skillet. "Well its easy, four is normal. Six is special. So I know you sleep with the Grey's last night. So you need a special breakfast for my young gentleman."

I like when she calls me that. She is so good to me, and everyone. I hope Taylor can makes his daughter Sophie stay with us. She like Lego's. Taylor is going to see if she can come to San Diego. I watch my pancakes rise on the griddle, that what the flat skillet is called. "Is everyone gone?" "No, they're still in bed asleep." I look at the clock it's 10am. "Even now?" "Yes, it's been a terrible three weeks. They need to recover. How are you doing?"

How am I doing? Doing? I feel strange, happy. Yet lost. Like I know something, but can't place the though in the proper place. I am missing something. I have the clues; I just can't place them. Like that game Shawnee likes, where player kills the body. Then I have to solve who, with, where. I always lose. Shawnee laughs that I overthink the game. "If you're in Africa and you see a stripe Horse, it's a zebra, not a lion in Zebra skin." She says. I like monopoly better. Me and Christian tear up the game. I beat him ten times, he pouts, the billionaire tycoon.

I pull back to the question, how am I doing? Well, Luke is my brother, my real brother. But I don't want to be a Steele. I want to be a Grey. Anna is going to be a Grey. I like Anna. She's GOOD. I try to be good. I like Mommy, she's GOOD. I feel dread, anguish that Emm is in a coma, vegetable or worse. I need to find her. I need to know. I wish she was here. Like Elisa, she is grey, her aura shifts like sand. In the hospital room when she sat with Luke and me. she felt happy an angry. Yet she felt right. Like she belonged.

"Mikey, your pancakes." Gail says. I look down, the stack is in front of me. I look at the syrups. Apple syrup, YEA! "Apple syrup! Please Gail." She slides the syrup to me. "Elisa said it was your favorite on special days." I freeze like a stone. No one knows that. Not Luke, or Shawnee, or anybody. Only?

I leap from the table run up the stairs, the door is locked. I kick it in, charging into the bedroom. I leap on the body in the bed. ripping the back of her nightshirt. The light from the door shows the mountain and fish on her skin. She is fighting to get free.

I leap off and run. I run outside. Taylor chases me but I run for the peak. My lungs burn as the world tilts and breaks into pieces of glass. I lay on the ridge crying, and weeping for my soul. She didn't come for me.

A hand touches my face. I look up into the most beautiful eyes. Clear and blue. Like alpine lakes. Her face has a gentle glow. I look into a soul that is just as tortured as me. I realize that I love this girl. Before it was always theoretical, I always had sex with guys, it was just what I knew from the past. I never had a girl look at me like this. She is so GOOD. She smiles. pulling me up. She strong. I reach out and touch her face. She tilts and I kiss her. she melts into me. I hold her, she feels right.

"Hi, I'm Mikey." She looks into my eyes and "I'm Sammy" I kiss her again she melts into me, kissing me, are tongues battle. She breaks away. "Stop! I'm sorry I can't do this again." "Do what again?" "I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you?" "I'm a man." She blushes and turns. Away. "So what." She turns back. "It doesn't bother you?" "No, I only had gay sex, I like you a lot. The first girl I ever wanted to have sex with, and that you're a guy. So what. Don't you want me?" She runs into my arms.

Latter we lay on the slope, hidden in the trees. She cuddles to me. She's seventeen almost a year younger, my birth day is in 20 days. We confess are secrets, dreams, desires. She has always been gay, but she always felt like a woman. She is transgender. She never planned on having the surgeries. She seems happy, ok with my disabilities. She's a freshman at MIT. She is staying with her idiotic stepmother and her family near the lodge. Her dad is a business man turn politician on some junket, what is that like a boat, or a plane?

I walk her back to her house. The security guys push me, insult Sammy. They moan on the ground, I take their cell phone and call Taylor. He is not happy. They are coming to get me. Her Stepmom dad comes down the drive. I stand in front of Sammy. He demands to know what's going on. Words come out wrong, broken, I feel angry well up inside me. Sammy touches my neck; I relax as she explains what happened.

"Who are you. I'm calling the police." He bellows. "I'm Michael Grey of Seattle. My Brother Christian is coming to pick me up." He blanches, like I hit him. "Christian Grey of GEH?" "Yes, my brother." He suddenly can't be nice enough. We wait inside, his wife is much calmer and nicer. The Step mother seem ok, a little reserved. Her Half-brother, Clay is all over us. He is like a mini Mia.

The doorbell rings. A Dad and Christian enter the house. I introduce them. Sammy is a delight. They take to her, inviting her to dinner. Grace is worried. I know the storm is waiting back at Christian new house in Aspen. We leave.


	51. Chapter 51 Pancakes with blood

Chp51 Pancakes with blood

Christian Pov:

We are headed home, after picking Mikey up at the Morrison Estate. The very scared vice president of Lampion Furniture Corp... He was falling over to make up for yelling at Mikey and Sammy. He, she seems like a good girl, guy. I am going to have a sit down so I get the gender right. For now, I have to go with she.

Mikey is curled into my shoulder, it's strange the only two people who can really can touch me are Mikey and Anna. I feel this need to protect them, cherish them. I can't help respect them, they are so competent at what they do, without sacrificing their childlike wonder of the world. I marvel at how they have suffered so much and continue to simple give themselves too other. So easy, and special. The ability to love and care. I bask in the glow.

Mikey is tensing the close we get home. I don't know what happened, Elisa refuses to talk. She simply huddled in a corner weeping for hours, with Mia and Anna trying to calm her. It's been seven hours since Mikey attacked her, and runaway. He covered close to thirty miles. I tense as I need to protect my brother. I have some small increase in respect for Elliot, kid brothers are a pain. I smile.

The new variable in the mix, is Sammy Bales. Her father is some Politician, her step-mom is a debutante, her parents(step-mom) the Morrison's are social and corporation climbers. And that without the transgender stuff. I don't think that part will be so bad. I mean we accept Mikey sexuality. I don't see a problem. I marvel at how the Grey men, at our lowest point find always seem to find our soulmates. I hope Mikey found his.

Dad is on the phone, checking the Morrison's and Bales. We don't what a repeat of Ethan. If she bad, she gone. I watch the ugly house come it into view. I can't wait to tear down and build a more organic looking house. Something Elliot and I played with on the plane.

We're here.

Xxxxxxx

Elisa pov:

He ran away. My Michael, he ran away. I know why. My mind is a jumble of what if's, and why didn't I. The look on his face, the betrayal. Why didn't I tell him sooner? I weep. In the corner of the room, my torn night shirt. I weep for the loss of my kids. My only purpose in life to see my sibling have a brighter future. A better life, far from the evil that began them. I have failed.

I feel hands on me, soft and light. touch and soft words, trying to bring me back. I can't look at them. I have failed. I weep and curl into a ball of woe and misery.

The time drifts unchecked. I don't know what time it is. I have to pee. I start to crawl away. Soft hands lift me. Mia and Anna help me up. My sister and Anna. I let them lead me to the bathroom. I sit on the toilet lost in mad thought. They change me into my soft sweats and LSU sweat shirt. I sit on the bed staring at the wall. Ashamed and broken. I should have told them. I don't know how to fix this.

Anna tries to talk to me, but I can't speak. I see Luke and Mia talking. They will hate me to. I should go. But I can't leave without seeing Mikey is ok. I weep quiet tears, as the shadows creep along the wall.

"Elisa, Mikey is ok, he turned up on the other side of the valley. He'll be home soon." Anna softly says. I scream and weep harder, the time of reckoning is approaching. She holds me. I feel better. Thank God, that the kids have such a strong and giving person in their lives.

"Anna, there at the gate." Mia says. I rise, stead myself and walk down the stairs to the foyer. I wait my execution, my exile. I watch as the enter the house. Mikey walks past Grace and Kaylee. To me. I stead myself. I dread the words that will haunt me forever.

"You NO! come for me." Mikey says quietly. Everyone gasps. I don't have the words. I hang my head down. I feel a hand lift my chin. Mikey bright eyes stare into my soul. "Why, you promised". I can't speak. I just fall to the floor, and weep. "Sorry, sorry, I tried, but they buried you so deep, I couldn't" I ramble incoherently. I feel myself lift off the floor. Christian carries me to the couch. Mikey is encased in Graces Arms. I try to leave, but Anna holds me. I feel safe. As Mia hugs me too.

"Luke, Grace says Your my true brother. My dad is your dad" Mikey speaks hard and unsure. I see Grace nod. Has Luke process the information. "I thought you were in a coma, vegetable from the evil in Green." Mikey says hard.

"I was in a coma for three months. Wolcott caused me to have five surgeries to repair my face and leg. I tried when I got out of the hospitals to find you, even took Wolcott hostage and a gun to his head. But he just laughed at me. I'm sorry." Anna and Mia holds me tight. I let the tears run down my cheek.

"So Elisa you're on the National Donor registry" ask Grace. I shake my head no. I turn to Mia. She Screams, deafing me. runs out of the room. she returns a minutes later. An envelope in her hand. I nod at her.

"I was going to Ask Dad to help me with this. I got it last week." Mia says unsure.

"our father was a genius, but morally and humanity corrupt. He was evil, he only cared about his wants and needs. He had me when he was thirty. He had the three of you when he was nearing fifty. He died several months ago hating and think of us." I stare at the floor.

"I tried to find you guys, but when I found Mikey, Wolcott jumped in" Mikey still in Graces arms takes my hand. As Mia hugs me. Luke is in Kaylee arms. Anna holds me. stroking my face. "Please go on" she says.

"I saw Mikey on the news about gunfight in New York. They showed Mia, Amelia, and I knew I had to see them. When I arrived in Seattle I saw Luke. I didn't mean to harm you guys, or hurt you. I just wanted a chance to know you, be your friend."

"Didn't you think Mikey would recognize you?" Carrick ask.

"No, the damage done by Wolcott required a new face. I don't look anything like I did."

"The day we meet running, that was a set up?" asks Mary

"No, I was really lost, and you guys just happened to be there. Happy twist of fate"

"You working at the College?" asks Mary

"Same. I need a job while I was here. I needed a way to stay sane."

"Do you always go around armed?" Taylor speaks

"Since Wolcott, yes. I am always prepared to fight or escape and evade. Between Father and the Wolcott's, yes."

"Wolcott's?" Taylor ask. I shake at the thought.

"Evil in green, and evil in white" Mikey and Luke say.

"any more secrets?" Anna asks.

"you each have a two-million-dollar trust fund, from father's estate. I gave to bulk to charities for the evil he did."

"Mikey, Luke, Mia I'm sorry I failed you. That I didn't tell you earlier. That I couldn't bring myself to tell you of the evil that begot you. I didn't want to spoil your happy new families, with mine."

"Elisa, you did everything you could. You are just one person against a machine of evil. And we know what's that like. (Mikey nods) We don't hate you, or think less of you. We what to know you. And maybe you can be part of our family. Leave Dad's sick evil legacy in the past. We all have a bright future here in the Steele and Greys. (he nods at Ray and Carrick) Join Us!" Luke says. I feel the love of the families. Something I only felt at Maggie's, my best friend.

" **All right people, enough drama for one day. who hungry, and what do you want for dinner?"** yell Gail

Mikey jumps up and screams **"Pancakes, lots of Pancakes!"** we dissolve into laughter. Mikey's ability to switch his emotions is a breath of fresh air.

As we file into the kitchen and dining room. grace ask "Anyone else have something to say"

" **I have a girlfriend named Sammy**. She cools, an smart, an pretty. She's transgender, and goes to MIT and like Lego's, an Arduino, an raspberry PI, an stamp PIC, and"

" **Mikey** stop we get it she's cool and you like her" yells Elliot. "Friggin Kid brothers' and their girls'." I see Christian and Mikey hug, whispered word I suspect Elliot is soon to be pranked.

Everyone who can cook is working, the guys are teasing Luke and Mikey about double dating. While we women ask him about Sammy. We can't wait to meet her.

The food is just getting served when the doorbell rings. Usually Taylor notifies us, since the evil that haunts us we are on edge. Christian and Luke are moving so fast their chairs hit the ground. I follow, Luke has a gun and Taylor joins them. We tense. Then a shave and two bit knock on the door. It's Sawyer.

Christian opens the door to a worried Sawyer. A tall thin, almost delicate young lady with mid back dirty blonde hair and quiet almost timid air about her, stands unsure and wary.

"Please come in, I'm Grace, and this is Luke, and you know Christian and Taylor. Please come in."

"SAMMY, come on! we're having Pancakes, lots of Pancakes!" Mikey screams from the dining room door.


	52. Chapter 52 Aspen con Amour

Chp52 Aspen con Amour

Its Sunday morning, or very late Saturday night. I sit in the SUV drinking dad's very expensive scotch. Taylor is in the driver seat hogging the bottle. I stare out across the partial moon lite landscape at the loom shadow of ajax mountain.

The cell phone sits off on the dash. The war is over. The Lincoln gambit is dead. Welch believes he'll be dead inside a month. He is ratting out everyone and everything he knows to avoid a death sentence and long jail term. Welch knows he'll service at least twenty years before he gets close to a parole hearing. But no one is laying bets he'll age a year older. Not with the people he's outing.

The real villains are the Sonntag clan in Taiwan. That frigging shipyard I bought. Seems they not only ran it into the ground, but were augmenting their wealth through smuggling drugs and sex workers. Lincoln was a client. Shipping money out of the country in hollowed logs. Their US. Based lawyer, American born Taiwan Sue Wang-Meyers, is sings with audio and video of the illegal activities of the Sonntag clan. She already cut a deal for 10-years and 30 million dollars' restitution. Taiwan and Interpol are rounding up the various members. The Taiwan government is serious with the revelation that two legislator assassinate last year were Sonntag victims.

I sit in the car sipping scotch. Tomorrow the idealistic oasis of Aspen will be no more as the family will scatter to the winds back to their normal lives. I plan on staying another week. I need to heal body and mind. The terror of losing Anna, or any member of my family was draining and damaging. I love my family; they are everything to me. I sip as I dread the dawn.

The door opens, and a sprite of brown hair and shining blue eyes smiles at me. "Can you walk?" she says with a sweet lithe of love. I nod yes as I shake no. she looks at Taylor. She smirks. "Sawyer, get some help?" she tries to take the glass from me. I evade her very quick hands and splash some to the scotch, very expensive scotch on the seat. Jason pours another two fingers. I gulp before little miss Steele get my glass. I smirk as she finally gets the glass.

I leer at her. she wearing a Planet Express teen shirt with crotch cutter shorts and a light jacket of mine. With the sleeves rolled above her elbows. She looks edible and perfect. Too perfect for a damaged nut job, unlucky bastard like me. I mean I keeping putting my family in danger. It's all my fault. All my fault.

She smacks my face lightly. Shit did I just say that out loud. Shit she nods at me. the scotch, very expensive dad's scotch is making me talk my thoughts. I dream of heavenly sex; she closes my chin. Blushing bright red.

I watch the ground as Sawyer carries me over his shoulder. I watch the ground give way to the wood decking of the porch. The tile and carpet of the house. I see my annoying kid brother and his girl sleeping under a blanket in the ruins of the Lego robot death stadium. My brother, god am I and Anna that sickening in love as those two. I mean it's like watching a sappy chick flick, I really have to prank Elliot. I think no I know, no I think. Screw it, I'm drunk and sleepy. I watch the stair treads as sleep takes me away.

I wake to a warm body in my arms. The soft brown hair over my face. The scent of Anna, my private brand of morphine. My woman. I relish every single fact of her in my world. The smart, funny, caring, and loving woman she is. all mine.

Last night, we sit at the dining room table playing some board game about Babylon five, the TV series. Luke is losing as Elliot is winning, I'm holding my own as the girls trash us all. The kids, as we've now call the Mikey-Sammy thing, are building some elaborate Lego model on the day room floor. Something about Bot-wars.

I am going to serious restrict my Flintstones when I get back. They sent a whole footlocker chest of Arduino and stamp PIC and miscellaneous hardware. The genius have built six robots and dozen mini pc stamp projects. It's like their on speed. I had to check with Mom, to make sure their caffeine and sugar is cut in half. But know its super geek, or nerd love. When not building they are spooning or second base necking in quiet rooms.

I stayed for the first round of the robot battle. I watch as the serious face of the two combating geeks warriors prepared. That lasted about one second after the ring announcer Lady K "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman. Christian an Elliot. To the first Battle of the **BOTS** in the newly finish **Aspen Blood Bowl.** The red corner is the Sexy Siren from the east **Sammy the Crusher**. Her opponent in the blue corner the beast of Bellevue, **Mad Mastroeni Mikey the Pancakeer**. Please remember to keep your hand and leg in the ride at all times. And in the event of a water landing, please latch on to surf boy Elliot as a government approved floatation device. Avoid Christian, as he will sink. **Ready warriors of the dayroom! Ready, steady,** oh I forgot the grant prize is an all expensive payed holiday in the closed and chaos of the Bedrock University or otherwise known as Grey technology center, in the lovely Grey House. So **GO!** " 

The smiles must hurt their faces. I mean they are in hog heaven. As the chase and smash their robots around and thru the Lego obstacles. I think Sammy is going to win, when Mikey spins and flips over her bot. winning the round. They quickly repair and star a new round. I slip out to car to get a briefing from Welch.

Xxxxxxx

Anna pov.

I watch the Kids battle of the bots. I see Chris slip out. I know he's getting an update. I laugh and cheer the battle. Kate is doing color, well off color commentaries of the battle and tidbits of humor about the contesters and viewers. We are laughing so hard, my eyes water. Elliot is at one point in round four, drafted to play Godzilla thru the battle field. Kate chases him with a pillow. The score keeper Elisa loses the point somewhere after the five round. At the end of round ten, the Time keeper Kaylee calls for an end. The match is official called a tie. Mikey gets a chaste kiss from Sammy. Who he then grabs and does a full body Hollywood dips a kiss. I saw Elliot showing him earlier in the day. what a bunch of goofs'.

Around midnight, I go get Christian. Him a Taylor are drunk in the Car. Really drunk. I get sawyer to grab some guys and haul them inside. Christian is blaming himself for the evil that has fallen on the families. I gentle settle him in bed on his side, so the alcohol wont chokes him if sick.

Checking the house, its quiet. I find the Battle bots on the floor under the pool table, their laboratory of mad science, asleep. Such a perfect sight. I cover them with a blanket. They are so in sync. I marvel at how close they become is just a few days. It's like they were made for each other. I make some tea and sit on the small couch in the ladies' lounge. Watching the stars shine thru the bay windows.

Sammy is a concertation of woes and excitement. She wants Mikey, but is unsure of herself. Her Mother is dead, her father distance, most because of the transgender stuff. Her step mother is unsure how to present her to society and the conservative political social scene the parents are a part of. She now easily spends the night with Mikey. Its crowded, but good.

Ben is itching to get back to his summer rotation, although playing Nurse to Grace has been a high point in his live. The small scars from the windshield glass have mostly disappeared. My parents are looking to get back to a summer project near the coast, a gingerbread cottage in the woods south of Forks. Elliot, Kate, Steve and Mary are talking about surfing. I suspect at the first chance they'll break for the North Shore, or Tahiti. Elisa is looking to restart classes. Her boss is very understanding, but short staffed for the session. Particular for a world caliber geologist. Luke and Shawnee are headed to a security conference in Pensacola Florida, beaches on the Panhandle are so good.

Sawyer and Mia will jet to Paris to check on cooking Schools, a maybe a little fashion shopping. I'm not sure what Grace and Carrick are going; Mikey is happy wherever Sammy is. and I Plan on sending Taylor and Gail to a hotel Spa in Warm Spring, Missouri, with tickets in Branson. I watch the stars. Sip my tea and watch the world lighten. I make my way to bed. cuddle up inside the love of my life. Peaceful dreams take me.

** in a previous chap. is a real cameo of me and my late girlfriend, a true life scene that really happened. first one to id it gets to decide if Mia and Sawyer work out. Also thanks for the support. its been hard since May to get and keep my life on track. lost deacon.


	53. Chapter 53 empty house

** in a previous chap. is a real cameo of me and my late girlfriend, a true life scene that really happened. first one to ID it gets to decide if Mia and Sawyer work out

Chp53 empty house, love potion number 9.

Monday morning.

I wake and dance thru my morning routine. The house is nearly empty. Just my man and me, his parents and the kids. Everyone else is scattered to the winds till next Monday the return to school. The siblings are off to the North Shore of Hawaii, Luke, Shawnee, Mia and Sawyer to the Florida Panhandle. My parents to their home. Elisa back in school, teaching, she loves to teach. Ben is back in Chicago working. And Taylor and Gail are arriving in Warm Spring, MO. I dance about as my man snores softly. I worked out all his kinks last night, both muscle and sexual. I am a very Naughty girl.

I start getting breakfast going. We heard the adults going very hard last night or was it early morning. I giggle as I burn meat and whip up eggs. I hear a chair shift. Mikey up, but looking down. "Pancakes, Mikey?" "No, it's not a pancake day." trouble in paradise. "What wrong, little brother?" "I ask Sammy to marry me. she said no." "Mikey, Mikey. She didn't mean it like that." He looks confused. "She said no." "Mikey, you too just meet. Your relationship is still so new, of course she said no. you need to give it some time. Ask again in three or four months." "but I know. I want to marry her. be her only one. That I love her. and want" "Mikey, she does know. She feels it to. But it takes time to be sure. I knew Chris years before I could admit I loved him and wanted to marry him. And it took just as long for him to pop the question."

He thinks hard, I watch the brow furrow as he concentrates. "I have to wait for the water to boil" he says. "Yes, exactly. Here an omelet with bacon and sausage." He starts as Sammy comes in. she wary, shy. "Morning Sammy, what you have?" She looks at Mikey. I see unsure, scared little girl. "I'll make you an omelet, spinach and cheese, with sautéed mushrooms" she nods. As I make the food. I see neither one knows how to start the apology."

"Sammy, do you love Mikey?" "Yes, with all my heart."

"Mikey, do you love Sammy?" "Yes, totally, always."

"Then by the powers of being the lady of the Manor I pronounce you both idiots and forgiven. Mikey will return to the question in three to four months. while Sammy ponders the question for that time period. Any objection, no I was speaking to jury. You two will eat and then go hiking and talking. No more will the question be brought up till the three-month period is over. The judge, jury and executor have ruled." I try hard not to giggle thru the speech.

"What's the question, tabled for discussion?" says Grace as she walks in.

"The KIDS (pointing to them) are rushing their relationship. They need to wait and think on the question of marriage." She laughs. "o' yes wait. It took me a whole month to just realize I was hopelessly in love. And two more to realize I couldn't live without the big lug."

"Grace, when did you know?" Sammy ask. "I knew the minute he kissed me, I just had to convince myself to listen to my heart, that took time. So just take it easy kids, enjoy the ride. If it's meant to be it will be." They both look relieved. "Besides you have a loving caring future-in-laws, to support you both. That more than I had. The old grouse dragon hated"

"Grace, please my Mother was not that bad. I mean she hated you for corrupting her purely innocent little lamb, leading me down a wicked path of morals and sinful woes!" we all laugh. As Grace sticks her tongue out at her husband. "Innocent my ass. I still have those photos of you in Korea, during your army lawyer days?" "I yield to the beautiful lady of the lakes." He bows over the plated omelet and sausage. I see where Elliot gets his clowning from.

The last to wander in is Christian, looking upset. Now what? "What's?" "You didn't wake me." kissing me, whispering in my ear "I wanted to wake you up. Little Chris is needy" I blush, swatting his ass. I make our food. Sitting next to him we eat off each other plate. Fighting and stealing the best parts. Looking up I see the crowd is gone. And the dishes are washed and drying in the sink. How time flies when you're playing sexy with your man.

Tuesday I arranged for a girl's spa day, lunch and shopping followed by dinner in town. the guys have to work the morning. Carrick is teleconference. Christian is doing email and paperwork. And Mikey, well, Mikey is coding some new protocols for the Grey intranet. They will be promptly at lunch or else they will be sleeping in the dog house. Yes, I have a dog house I found it in the garden, I think a family of raccoons live in it.

I make sure everything is set at the spa. I want Sammy to be comfortable. She's never done the spa thing before. I remember how scared I was the first time Mia and Grace took me. Arriving we are whisked to the changing rooms. Sammy is timid. I notice she gets this way when she unsure of herself. I hook her arm. Asking what she's had done, or would like.

We settle for a little touch up waxing, massage, and facial with Man-Pedi. Plus, a lite trim. The morning flies by as she gets comfortable. The spa owner is very good. She has senior, experience staff work with Sammy, ones who understand her transgender issues. She is glowing by the time we exit, walking down to the restaurant. Window shopping. Sammy is walking on air.

We arrive right on time. We're show to are table. The men stand as we arrive. Seating us. I marvel at Mikey new manners. He is learning quickly what Grace expects of her son's. The conversation around the table is going good till Golf is mentioned. I watch as Christian and Grace shudder with apprehension. They hate golf unless its putt-putt. Sammy mentions she plays, with a four handicap. "Great, just great. Now the Grey golf team is a shoe in to win next year. Ugh." Christian groans.

Sammy looks concerned, unsure, like she done something wrong. "Sammy what the badly golf playing members of the Greys means, is the family golf pro's Carrick, Elliot and myself welcome you to winning the country club title as well has the state tournament with us. (looking at Christian) we won't be burden with dead weight this time." The table erupts in laughter and banter back and forth. Sammy is settled and enjoying the banter and jibs as the food arrives. We happy few, we wild few.

After lunch, we wander the town, looking, shopping. Enjoying the freedom of being out. Acting are ages, well younger versions at least. The stogie businessman is nowhere to be seen, as I piggy back on him stealing kisses along his neck. Quiet tongue wrestling in corners of the art gallery. The wicked fun in the costume and toy shops. The goofing and pranking. We are three couples in love with the world.

We wander into the restaurant for dinner. A lively place, western barbecue, the local security recommended it. It looks and smells good. A little campy and sappy, but well, it BARBECUE. We just ordered when Sammy goes all tensed and stiff. I turn as two good looking; trust fund kids walk up. I know this is going south quick. "So Sam Bale, still a freak!" Mikey starts to rise but Sammy grabs his arm. Christian rises turning to the two about to be beat up punks. "Leave now!" my man of few words. "hell, Georgie I bet all these sluts are guys too, bunch of freaks. You want a real_" Security grabs them dragging them out. I watch Carrick follow them out. I wonder why. I hold on too Christian so he won't get out of hand.

Sammy is ready to cry. "Don't Sammy. It's not your fault. They are stupid spoiled brats. We can't avoid them or ignore them, but we can sure as hell smack back pretty hard." Grace jumps in and soon the table is laughing. And the idiots are gone.

Carrick returns looking like he stole a slice of chocolate fudge cake. "Sammy those boys won't bug you any more, I fact they're in jail right now. Seems that they have unpaid parking tickets and the loud mouth was on probation for DUI, wasn't supposed to leave Virginia, without permission."

We laugh. I can see the wheels turning in Carrick head. They are in for a dose of Carrick Grey, Lawyer and Grizzly bear father/father-in-law. I suddenly feel sad. Grizzly is gone. We are scheduled to go to his funeral in Oregon next week. He wanted to buried with his family. The Military wanted Arlington, but he made me his executor of his will. I feel like I'm burying my brother. I feel all tear eyed and sad.

I feel arms around me. hugging and holding me. the table is deadly quiet. I feel worse, I've spoiled the good mood. "I'm aa sorry. I waaas think of john. How we miss him. I'm soor_" "Anna we all miss Sumter, we all loved him. He was family. He died doing wat he loved, saving people. We will always have him in our hearts." Grace soothes me.

"What brought that sad thought on. Babe" Christian ask. I blush, "Ia I thought how the two idiots were still in line for some Carrick Grey wisdom." Which bring the house down? As we watch Carrick rise and flex his muscles, like Elliot. Spouting Lawyerly nonsense and double and triple speak. Till we girls run for the bathroom. It funny to a point you have to pee. You are really funny trying not to pee while laughing so hard your body cheats on you.

It late, I sit on the porch, Chris head in my lap, his soft breath along my stomach. The stars bright and sky clear as my wishes chase every shooting star across the sky. The day was perfect, even the two boozes. Seem a check of their hotel room turn up drugs, high weight drugs. The trust fund kids are really needing a lawyer, a good one. I wake my man, dragging he's sleepy playful body to bed. hours later I sink into a hot soft bath of bubbles and salts. As my man is dead to the world, worn-out and spend, snoring on the bed. I rule.

Xxxxxx

Congressman Bales fact finding tour of Italy.

Deb chewed my ear off. Seem my son has set up house with Michael Grey. Kid brother to up and comer Christian Grey of GEH Seattle. I'll ask my chief of staff to get a rundown. None of the VP on the junket are west coast. So I can't ask them. I remember some press, but I can't recall it. I'm back in town Friday, I can deal with it, if nothing else a good donation should be in order.

I wish my son would grow out of this phase. I mean what was my mother-in-law doing giving him all that money. He had those surgeries. The breast. Hell how do I explain that to the conservatives, and holy rollers. Now he has a boyfriend, at least it better than last time. He told the kid upfront, not waiting till they tried sex. God, what that cost me. Senator Willis still won't return my calls. Thinks I set up his son. Why can't my son be normal? The right wing NRA crowd is on me to be more social right. They publicly invited me to a father-kid skeet shoot. Next month. if it was golf I wouldn't worry, but, gun and Samuel don't do well, never have.

The reception tonight should be good. The Italians can't seem to grasp that I don't play around. It's the one thing Deb understands. Monogamous is my only way. Period. She Cheats an I'll destroy her and her family. I mourn Sarah, Samuel's mother, who died seven years ago after a three-year battle with cancer. I remember having to tell him she was gone. The real pain and heartbreak, we both felt and had to work thru. Samuel will warm up to Deb it's only been two years since I remarried. I would have taken her on the junket but, Westley and Malcolm are here and they play with anything, everything, and she would have to lie to their wives, something she won't do. So I'm here, she there. An I wish she was here in my arms. The public hard, spoiled socialite is soft, unsure, little girls in private. She is my love, my new life.

XXXXXXXX

Nevada state prison, medium security.

I stand in the corner of the cell. My nose to the seam of the concrete. Naked, not making a sound. my cellmate, my master. Reads a book of erotic gay sex. About Black master and sissy white boys. My new cellmate is planning to use me. their nothing I can do. That bitch slant eyed lawyer recorded the contract. Now I'm getting thirty years added on to my sentence I should have been out in two more years, hell I should have got paroled six months ago. But no Carla screwed that up. An Annie, my little Annie. Giving herself to some random rich guy. I see the pictures. I rage and hate. Till they stuck this big gorilla in here with me. I was in the infirmary for a month, then right back here. I am black and blue all over. The guards won't help me. the other inmates hate me. call me a short eye, child rapist. I will kill who ever outed me. I hate my life.

Christmas morning a body is found hanging from handrail of the second floor landing after the cells are open for breakfast. The white naked body hangs there till the warden orders it cut down. I land on the floor with a thud. "Inmate 38764592 death by suicide, Stephen Morton. Remains to state disposal. Good ridden" states the captain of the watch to the Warden, who nods.

Xxxxxxxx

Christmas evening ST. Elizabeth mental hospital Washington DC.

The old one is mental gone. She is lost in senility. The daughter, well she tries to seduce the staff, but here there is no medical code or legal restraints these people are here to be punished and controlled and neutralized. The Political aide opted for lobotomy right away. He'll be placed in an outside unit. His memories are gone. The world is reset as a six-year-old, it will be ten years before he sees the outside world as a free man, right now he has to learn to eat, potty training and speak.

The daughter is in restrains as we show her the pictures and movies of the last days of her boyfriend. She rages, and screams. Than begs for the Lobotomy, we will consider it in a year or two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas day: Leavenworth federal Prison

Cell 345: Military prisoner 98673543-3

Dishonorable discharge: Major: infantry: Citadel: Silver star, bronze star, CIB, Deseret Storm vet: Murder, rape, theft multiple counts.

"The world turns, yes it does, along a road of stars, yet every once along the road a fork is found in hand. So chose wisely little one the path you seek to go, for along the road are evil men like me who long to know." I stare out my cell. Looking at the stars thru the dirty glass. Soon my son, soon I'll be out. And you will feel my hand. Little man. The rhymes come and go. As I past the time. The picture of my son, etched in my mine. The face I see when I look into the reflections of the mirror. I brush my copper hair, thinning a little. Thru black eyes. Soon they will have to let me free. Then I will make my son give me a life. He owes me that. I gave him life. Now he owes me a life.


	54. Chapter 54 Grey-Steele

Chp54 GREY STEELE

Congressional office of the Richard Bales.

School starts next week. Samuel is flying in with his boyfriend to meet me. Deb is making the house perfect, she loves entertaining. The Grey kid. Boy is that a quagmire. The FBI report listed him as a criminal, psychopath. The battle in New York, and the way that woman died. I shudder. Can I let this animal in my house? I ask the senior senator of Washington state to send me information on the Greys'. His aide is due any minute.

John Guilford, his senior aide arrives. I thought a junior one would show up. We sit. "What can you tell me about the Greys?" "First congressman, why the interest?" "My Son is dating Michael Grey." "The Transgender one?" "I only have one child, yes my son." "Well, Sir. The Grey family is a dynasty in the making. The Father, Carrick Grey is a world renowned criminal and international law expert. He is currently heading the US and North America Anti-slave force legal fight in The Hague. He is one of the youngest lawyer to be recognized by the Supreme Court to argue case before them. His reputation is above reproach. He was a JAG officer in Army, with distinguished service in Korea." He sips his coffee.

"The mother is DR. Grace Trevelyan Grey, daughter of Samuel Monroe Trevelyan, one of the most respected civil engineers on the west coast. Now retired runs an apple Farm. He is married to Grace Victoria Wallace-Trevelyan, Retired nurse APRN, NP, CRM, & CRNA. National recognized and honored in her profession, one of the leading light of modernization of Nursing care, Micro-business, and Public service. Did a tour in the Peace Corp, and half dozen Medical Mission to Disaster and poor areas around the world. The daughter is a world renowned pediatric surgeon and doctor. She is revered in the profession, almost as a saint. She is regard as an expert in child trauma surgeries, a communicable childhood Diseases. She has done more than a dozen medical mission. A received awards from UNICEF, and CDC."

He drinks a long sip. "The oldest son Elliot, owns Grey Construction and engineering. A recognized leader in the Green technology building field. He is an expert in green sustainable building practices. He is current engaged to Katherine Kavanagh, of Kavanagh Media." He sips again.

"The Daughter is Mia, she is a freshman at Seattle University, studying cooking. She is currently linked to Luke Sawyer, one of GEH security Specialist."

"Dr. Elisa Millar is twenty years older than Luke Steele, Mikey and Mia. She is their biological sister just discovery. She is an expert in geology with specialization in petroleum, water, and gas systems. She has security clearance like the boys. Expert in firearms and hand to hand combat. She's new to the Seattle area just moved up from LSU. She was a shooter at the college with Anastasia. So don't take her lightly."

"Christian Grey, CEO of GEH. Multi-billionaire, dropped out of Harvard to start GEH. Genius at economics, financial system, hell the fed-chief calls him for advice. He is engaged to Anastasia Steele a college sophomore at Seattle University. I will revisit her later." He sips and eat a cookie. God get on with it.

"Michael Grey the newest of the adopted children, all the Grey kids are adopted. He's eighteen, gay, genius is computer system and electronics. Currently employed by GEH. He is very dangerous, capable of extreme action and violence. He is official listed a borderline competent, the exact nature of the injuries he suffered are classified. But he holds top security clearances, everything about his life before the Greys are classified beyond anything you could dream of getting. When we ask. The director of the NSA stop by to tells us no, and don't ask again. So take that with a grain of salt. I can tell you from personal experience Mikey is a unique person with a childlike zest for life and the world. The Grey family will destroy anyone who fucks with Mikey. As Ethan Kavanagh will attest to. He was Mikey former love interest, did a very public and mean-spirited break up."

"OK, I get the picture. Thank_" "I'm sorry congressman, I'm not done." I balk, but he holds his hand indicating I sit.

"The Grey are half of the equation. The Steele clan is just as important if not more so. The family is headed by retired Major Raymond Steele, SOG, shit load of medals, half of them are classified. He is a national recognized woodworker and craftsman specializing in restoration. He recently in the spring married Dr. Kaylee Layton historian, of the New York Layton. You are I'm sure familiar with them. The oldest son, just adopted is Luke Steele, his background is also classified the same as Mikey Grey, so don't ask. He is a top security contractor in Iraq. Specializes in Urban warfare. Expert in weapons and tactics. Married to Shawnee Rockefeller, niece to Nelson. She is a beautiful woman with instructor level KRAV MAGA and firearms." He sips again, now I think he pimping.

"Mrs. Steele has a college age son, Ben at northwestern premed."

"The oldest daughter, Mary Kessler-Steele is the adopted granddaughter of the late ambassador Sullivan, his daughter and husband adopted her first. They died in a car crash. The Girl speaks multiple language and is trained in hand to hand combat, plus small arms. She's engage to Steve Harrison, current finishing his master in human resources. He is one of Christian oldest friends." he eats another cookie. I start to think how do I throw his pompous as out.

"The person you will most fear Bales is Anastasia Steele, the adopted step daughter of major Steele. She is engaged to Christian Grey. She is brilliant, caring, and a the most giving person you will ever meet. She is also trained in various martial arts and weapons. She was junior state under 14 rifle and pistol champ, twice. And at 15 placed at the National's in pistol, rifle, and skeet and trap. She is a tigress as the firefight at the college proved. She will defend her family. Both the Grey and Steele. She is very close to Mikey, as are all the girls in the family. Mess with her at your own risk, congressman."

"She will not hesitate to take you down, or let her dogs lose, and her dogs are very sharp. Taylor head of Grey security is a former SOG special operator and Embassy security service trained. His Boss is DJ Welch former S2(intelligence) CentCom (US Military Joint Central Command runs the combat operation in the middle east and Afghanistan) SOG/SOP (SOG= special operation group, carry out combat. SOP= special operation planning, the planners and facilitators for SOG). The girls godfather is rear Admiral Hawthorne, Atlantic Naval Command deputy S2. Luke Sawyer is a SOG mobile team strike leader, the modern Mike force (quick reaction force). Her brother Luke is an urban warfare expert and experience Mobile team strike leader. Christian has the wealth and tech to destroy you financial and on the web. A then there the Major." He sips.

"You will not be dealing with just Mikey Grey; you will be up against the full force of Steele-Grey clan. They have suffered several attacks recently. So don't think their good manners and genteel ways makes them soft or less of a threat. Christian Grey can play the political games better than anyone I've ever met. And Anastasia can hold her own in any social contest. So don't think you can bully or intimidate them. Their bite is far worse than their bark." He sips, stands. We shake hands.

I sit in my office, and ponder the information. I thought I would have to deal with just Michael and Christian, now I have to rethink the information. How can I divide them, make them push Samuel to go back? I'm not a fool to think he won't be gay, but a drag queen. How my father, his namesake will be rolling in his grave. My secretary calls a vote on the floor. I hurry out to cast my vote. My aide flanks me explaining the bill and the issues.

Xxxxxxx

Grace pov.

The Family decided that only the four of us are going to DC and then to Boston. Carrick is already in Belgium with his case. So the Doctors are taking the kids to meet the Sammy family. The Morrison were scared of us, their back in Tennessee. So Kaylee, Anna, Elisa and I are flying in Christian jet to Reagan airport.

The Bales house is in the Woodland Normstone section of the city. A large mansion in-between embassy. We have booked a suite at the Jefferson hotel. Sammy trust-fund is a rabbit warden of clauses and codicils. It took two weeks just for the Lawyers to give basic answers. Sammy control the family wealth left by her maternal grandmother. The property in DC is her's. the Family home in Nashville is owned by her father and not much else. The Congressman lifestyle rest on his daughter's graces. Sammy loves her father, but his problems with her gender change is the main sticking point.

The kids are happy a clams working on some tech project about a solar powered laptop that Christian and the Flintstones laid on them, spread out over the floor. They are lost in the world of component and circuits. Happily, lost in their bubble. I marvel how much Sammy has grown the last few weeks of summer. She has blossomed into a confident and bold young woman.

Anna is napping in back. Elisa is reading some Geology report on water tables and system in Peru. While Kaylee is lost in a book on the Sear-Roebuck mail-order house of the turn of the century. I wander thru the latest medical journals, more watching the kids. I see the other are going the same. Wow, what a family we've crafted.

Xxxxxxxx

Sammy pov.

I lay on the bed with Anna, I feel safe with her, with the whole family. They have taken to me honestly and fully. I could never dream a family could just accept me, like they do. I dream of happy days to come. Mikey is so incredible, caring, and kind, yet strong and sure. He is more adult than most people I know. He just sees the world thru such beautiful eyes, like every morning he discovers the fantastic beauty of the dawn, the colors as they transition from night grey to vibrant color of the spectrum.

He makes sweet love to me. always caring about me, my passion, my pleasure. I could just escape the world and live in his bubble. He has money, I have money. We don't need anything, well I want my degree, he doesn't see the need for one. He is after all ready employee by one of the most innovative and far think tech shop on the Planet.

I remember at the national science fair last year. Everyone was talking about Bedrock University. I original thought it was a joke. Till I stopped by the booth. The GEH Tech center. Fred Miller was there in his Fred Flintstone t-shirt. Wowing the audience with the latest cell phone design, years ahead of everyone else. He explained since he's Fred and his counterpart in Barney. They call themselves the Flintstones, and the tech shop Bedrock University. I got the joke and pun. I even put in application for a summer internship for my junior year, never too early.

The staff seemed friendly and at easy with my transgender, even going so far as to tell me It would never be an issue. When I arrived with Mikey at the tech center, the staff was in awe of me. I couldn't understand. Then Fred took me aside. "Sammy your one of the few people who can keep up with Mikey. That means you are much smarter and gifted than even you thought you were. I want you to work at your pace, not Mikey's. We expect you to be comfortable working here. Everyone knows that in Bedrock, merit counts, social or family connection don't. so relax and let the tech Muse guide you" says with a hug and kiss to my forehead. Like a grandfather I feel safe and cherished.

Although the Center does take some getting used to. I thought the Pranks at MIT were bad. The Minions of Bedrock are diabolical. Even my boyfriend pranked me, ruining my Indigo girls concert shirt. He had to surf the web for two days to find a replacement, and I learned never wear anything to Bedrock U. you don't want destroyed. Grace and Mia took two hours to get all the jellied cotton candy out of my hair. I turned Barney's purple with pink highlights for that. Andrea laughed so hard she peed herself. I've learned to give as well as receive. The other minions respect me, my tech, my humor.

I feel safe in Anna arms. She is so cool, so sure of herself. The adults are in awe of her abilities and inner beauty. She gives with all her being. Never pulling back or manipulating the scene to minimize her exposure. I melt in her arms. Soon we land in DC. I love my father, but he is so focused on his political career. And having grandkids to carry the family name. I never thought much of that till Mikey entered my live. I see us adopting or even having surrogates carry our kids. I know Mikey will be a really good and cool dad.

I feel a hand in mine. Mikey is standing there. I feel Anna scoot back and I go with her, making room for my man. He goes nose to nose with me. just holding me. letting me feel his strength and love. I am so loved. So accepted. My Father will have to accept me as I am. I want him to be proud of me, not the idealized image of his macho son.

Latter at the Jefferson Hotel Washington DC

I decided to stay at the Hotel with the family. The family? Yes, the family. My new family. I know the world is right. My father will bend or I will cut off the money and kill his hopes and dreams. I know it harsh, but I know who and what I am. I run my hands along my breast. As I feel Mikey enter the room, ninja like. I smile out the window. As my sexy man takes me to bed.

I now understand Anna complaint about the Grey Men having no sense of timing. Mikey started round four, and now I'm rushing to shower and dress for dinner with my parents. God I wish Grandma was alive. She always understood me, supported me against her son-in-law, my father. The Grey men sure know how to rub us the right way, as Kate says all the time. Ugh! Where are my sandals. I know I pack them. Hell I worn them off the plane. I find them behind the luggage. I rush out to the others. Anna is smirking at me. I check my dress and looks. As Grace "Sammy's your perfect, let's go. Dc traffic is terrible this time of evening."

Arriving at the house. My late Grandmother house. Hidden in embassy row. The house of senators and congressmen, wives and mistresses. I always feel like it's a prison. Trapping the occupants in a maze of manners and social norms they can't escape from. The prison of power and prestige. The currency of DC. The vain, stupid, denizens of politics. The evil politician, I even have to categorize daddy as one. I like his private self. Hate the public one.

I knock, even though it's legal my house. It his home. An I won't disrespect him. Deb and him look perfect, too perfect. I hope daddy is private tonight, I will hate to let the adults trash him. But I will. He will tolerate us or else. Deb mentions a gala tomorrow at the Lincoln Center. I really don't want to go, but Dad insist. It a charity near and dear to grandma heart. I accept. Grace makes some calls. We're all going. Kaylee's on the phone finds us gowns and Mikey a tux. I wish the guys were here. But we can do this Team Boadicea rules.

I love when the girls gave us our Letterman jackets. I loved Mikey's with my name on it. The Adults are Duchesses and us youngsters are ladies. Mikey loved the Jacket as the Guys sport theirs. It makes him part of the grownup, not just the kid. Only Ben doesn't have a Jacket, he smirks over the phone, he'll get his when he finds the right Bad Mama Jammer to cure his needs. Which he starts singing the song. We join and bring the house down in two states.

Anna has dad pinned about an upcoming skeet shooting match. I suck at skeet. I prefer golf, tennis, horseback riding. Horseback riding, OMG what a klutz, Mikey on a horse. I swear he is more likely to eat the horse than master the basics. He may be hell on anything with wheels. But hoofs have him stymied. The horse just looks at him and lays down, literally on the ground and goes to sleep. I watch as Mikey tried everything short of hurting the horse to get it up. Even having an hour long talk followed by an hour long nap. The two of them just so dam cute. With the horse's front leg over Mikey, like it hugging him. Grace has started a scrapbook, it's the cover art. It took four lesson to get him on the horse and lesson six to stop falling off with the horse standing still. I final got the two to walk around the ring. I hope by next decade to have him on a trail. I love horseback riding the back country and camping. I guess I have some cowgirl in me.

"Earth to Sammy. Earth to Sammy? Come back from the light. don't go to the light." Anna tease as I snap out of the daydream. She hands me my coat. The dinner when well. "Don't worry, I'll get Sammy ready for the skeet shoot. Just remember loser buys dinner" Anna promise. In the car I realize that my father was out maneuvered and outnumbered by the Family. The Gala tomorrow will tell the tale. Being in public with me as a girl. He hated every other time, particular after the breast and nose surgeries. I like my breast. Mikey loves them. Even talking about some Star Wars outfit, apparently all the girls have one. They all refuse to show me or anyone the outfits. Mikey thinks there sexy, kinky, and not for public. When I teased I'd get one, he got all jealous and possessive, I would not wear it in public. Period. Stomp his foot and pout. Till I promise to only wear it for him.

XXXXXX

Friday night charity Gala Lincoln Center Washington DC. 730pm

I marvel at the dress Kaylee got for me. It shows all my curves and highlights my best features. Anna found a Hairdresser to do our hair near DuPont Circle. And Grace has a friend stop by to brief us on the event and what to expect.

I am very nervous, the last time just a year ago. I attended an event for the first time as a girl. I was humiliated and ridiculed. I look in the mirror and realize that was partially my fault. The dress was wrong, the makeup overdone, my presentation was stupid. I was trying to copy the cool girls. I now know I have to be myself, well kind-a-of. I mean Anna and Mary wear such light makeup and simple classy gowns. The showed me at several events over the summer how to be sexy, and more natural in my presentation.

My dress is killer, my makeup light and very professional. My presentation is more comfortable. I'm more informed on the event and the people attending. The trolls and vampires to avoid. A most important, I have Mikey on my arm. And my family at my back. Mikey, in a sharp clean cut tux looking like a Spanish noble, comes to get me, With a red box.

A beautiful charm bracelet, perfect with the gown. I marvel at the though and care it represents. I kiss him passionately, as we walk out I redo the lip balm, A lite rose. The sitting area is crowed with Christian, Ray, Elliot and a distinguished man I don't know. He is a director of Smithsonian natural history Museum, and Elisa date. Carrick couldn't get away from The Hague. They are sharp in Tux's with matching cummerbunds to their dates gowns. "you guys fly in just for me?" They all nods. I feel ten feet tall, rather than my 5 foot 6. My man towers over me. his arm around my waist. The family checks each other readying to do battle on the bloody field of high Washington society.

We arrive in a stretch Limo. Security opens the door on the red carpet. The first to emerge is Elliot with Grace. Then Ray and Kaylee the press is going wild, who are these VIP. Elisa and Roy exit, they literally have the press begging for poses. Mikey exits and holds his hand.

I take the hands, a deep breath and emerge to the hundreds of flashes and shouts. I smile like Kate showed me. He leads me down the carpet, twirling me. putting on a show that has the press even more hungry. Waiting inside is everyone else as we watch the real show.

Christian literally waltz Anna down the red carpet. They look so natural and calm. But I know, Anna told me these events are nerve racking and she is so insecure about them. You would never know by the way she carries herself. So self-assured and confident. I mimic her now. Hiding the inner demons as I publicly show poise and grace. Kaylee reach over and holds my hand. God, what a woman. She is so poised; the adults are great. As we enter the Gala, Grace, Elisa and Kaylee form a wedge with Anna and me in the middle behind them.

We make are way thru the mingling crowd. Christian is like red meat to a pack of sharks. The possibility of a large donation. Elliot is in his element as he jokes, push, insult and general smacks back the rude and pushy. He never leaves his mother arm, yet is always ready to slide people away from us. We move thru the crowd towards the tables.

Several Congressmen, make small talk with Kaylee and Ray. The newest members of Kaylee's family the Layton. The wealth New York based Family has a lot of influence in the Political world. And they been put on notice about me. They fall over themselves to be nice. I see Kaylee smirk at me.

I know this time, I am ready for the battle, not the insecure kid I was last year. We arrive at the table. I don't see my dad or step mom. If they stiffed me. I'll kill them. We sit, get drinks. Mikey is ever the attentive date. He slips his hand along my groin under the table. I feel the heat of his breath and tongue on my neck. The simple pleasure of being cherish and sexed.

O' well the parents are here. I look over a see Anna is flushed. The Grey men and their games. Love'em!

Dad is stunned by my appearance. Deb is totally slack jawed, just gaping at me. They quickly sit. "Samuel you look gorgeous." Dad say final. I start to open my mouth. "For the last time, it Sammy now. If you can't say it! leave!" says my man. My dad is really stunned. Deb quickly recovers "Yes, dear it Sammy now. You are so much better than last time. Seattle really agrees with you." I ignore the dig. "Yes, Deb I whole heartily agree, Seattle and the families do very well for Sammy. Don't you agree Ray." Speaks Grace. The conversation goes to safer topics.

The evening goes from there to one of the best I've ever had. Mikey waltzed me around the dance floor. Christian held court with the money mover and shakers. The military was all over Ray, Kaylee Elisa and Roy with the Academics' at time pushing them out. The Medical and professionals huddled around Grace.

The Family is quick to defend and promote me. I am no alone like last time. Mikey is a whiz at finding the geeks and nerds. We hang with them. They marvel at us being Bedrock U. minions. Several slip cards to Mikey and me. To give to the Flintstones for internships.

Elliot, Christian, Ray and Roy all danced with me, like I was normal. Like I belonged. I even managed to get Dad to dance with me. He sees me with new eyes. He can accept the me being gay, but the drag queen thing he couldn't. He sees me now as a new person, not the garish or clown I was last time. I look like a woman; I feel like a woman. I am a woman.


	55. Chapter 55 Thankgiving, Maybe?

** no one has tried to find my and my late girlfriend's cameo in a previous chapter. it's a real scene at a real place that did take place. just as described. Mia and Sawyer are waiting to find out if they last or break up, so someone try to find the cameo. Hint it's not in Seattle.**

Chp55 thanksgiving maybe.

Apov

I am evil. So frigging evil. I have manipulated and lied to everyone. Soon my treachery will be unmasked. I am so frigging bad. I giggle at the thoughts of what is about to happen. It started strangle enough on the Skeet field with Sammy.

Two months earlier.

I was competing with Sammy in Skeet at the NRA father-kids event, outside DC. We had entered as sibling. She was using my custom 16Ga. Over-under Beretta shotgun, while I used my new custom Browning over-under shotgun. We were sweeping the competition. Sammy problem has been the gun her dad gave her, was too heavy and long. Mine are sized for a more petite frame, and a lower Gauge. She and her dad placed 5 in the shoot. He was so happy. While Dad and me took first. Sammy dad and Mikey had taken first in the Father and son-in-law round. The congressman was stoked.

We were marked as second, after a pair of blonde cousins. We waited for are last set. When a safety judge fell over. Several doctors rush to him, but it was too late. The shoot was called. No one contested the early end. As we waited, the four place team, a pair of twins said how sad the man was supposed to be married next month, to his high school sweetheart. They were both widowed from their first marriage. I look at the poor woman. Weeping uncontrolled, surround by family and friends. how live can be cruel and short. I feel Christians arms around me.

So here I sit on the bed in Grey Manor, in Chris's room. Readying for the most daring prank of my life. Our new dog Rumples is laying on the bed. his soft snores are calming. I remember when Mary showed up at Escala with the two six month old; brown, white, black, kind of urban camouflage painted mutts. We have no idea the breed mix. Christian had a DNA done it came back with twenty different breeds, none higher than 15 percent. So these are truly mutts. The three highest score were clumber spaniel, Blood hound, and Belgian Shepard. The eyes are what hooked me. the soft sad spaniel eyes. His size is medium, but heavy, more like a Chesapeake Bay retrievers. Taylor tease us that he's a middle linebacker dog. He is a solid wall of chest and weight. Only weighs 120 pounds. I marvel at his gentleness, and devotion to us.

He is truly Christian dog. If Chris is around he follows him, lays near him. Even chase him. He's not much of a runner, but he try's. I love walking him along the sound. His Clumber Gait is a nice slow jog. A relaxing pace to enjoy the sun and beauty around us.

The real fun is watching them at Grey house. Rumples is a fixture there. He follows Chris everywhere. To meeting, walks, even to a presentation by the Secretary of the Treasure. If Chris gets too focused and lost in work. Rumple grabs his ankle and pulls him for a walk. Rumples has ruined a dozen pair of Chris pants, till Chris was trained.

The best is when Fifty goes thermonuclear. The Video Roz shot was priceless. Chris is yelling at some poor executive, and Rumples is Barking at the poor man. Like their tag teaming the poor guy. Then Rumples moves in front of Chris and starts barking at him, like that's enough, let's go. He then grabs Chris ankle and pulls, like I said now, Christian Grey, master of the universe. Your dog has spoken. Chris is torn between continuing the rant or his dog. The Dog always wins. Roz tells me this is now the norm. The two men in my life are hilarious.

The really funny part was when we have sex. The first time, we're in the middle of an oral contested. And the loudest window rattling snore come from the corner bed of our dog. I mean he never at night, snores that loud. Only when we have sex. Chris has taken to putting him outside the room. as soon as we open the door. There Rumples snoring away in the hall. Gail even put another bed mat out there for him. He loves to wake us up in the morning. I swear that dog studies are calendars. Because he always knows when and who gets to sleep in and who has to get up. Our rumply old man Rumples.

Rumples brother, Dizzy is the perfect dog for Mary and Steve. He has to greet everyone, and loves to flop and roll on his back for a belly rub. Clowns and just is a people person type dog. A loveable rascal. While Rumples is more like Chris. Stogie and stoic, like a businessman in his fifties. But in private, Rumples is a bigger ham and rascal than his brother. They are both so emphatic, so in tune to their owners. I pet my big boy as the clock ticks down to my execution.

The door opens and Kaylee and Gail enter. I smile, these is going to be good. "Hi"

They smile at me, like they know something is up. "You want to talk?"

"Yes, but I think it would be better to just say at first. I'm sorry if I hurt either of you about what I'm about to do. I just wanted a simple event. Not a big deal. So I'm sorry."

The look concerned. "Anna, what have you done?" Gail ask. As Kaylee looks hurt.

"The Bag on the door. Open it"

They do. A shock and screams and hugs. They dance with me around the room. Rumples looks on like o'god not again with the happy dance. But I see the smile in his eyes. "When's the date?" they scream.

I pull back, bow and giggle. "in about twenty minutes" they look stunned. Shocked. They start to complain about their cloths. I sooth them. This is what we want. Causal, family and friends. this is my dream wedding. Just the easy true spirit of are love.

"That why the girls are in matching outfits." Kaylee says. I nod. "The weird cake in the dining room?" Gail smirks. "Yep. The house shaped cake is a symbol of our future."

The door opens and the girls pile in. the matching outfits are so cool and reusable. I smirk at them. I jump on the bed. as Rumples Howls for quiet. "Ladies is want to apologize for the deceiving you all, to lying and cheating you all. But the true is this is my dream day. so Mary is first bride's maid, and the rest can sort the order for your self's." The stare stunned, I see Sammy start to slip away. "Sammy where are you going." She looks afraid. "You're going to be one of my bridesmaids aren't you?" She looks stunned, lost. As Kate hooks her. the emotions explode as the room get to my dress. The adults are so happy.

"Gail you're going to be our person of honor. Kaylee I want you and Dad to walk me down the aisle."

They both explode in happy tears. We hug, the whole group hugs as Grace and Toni enter the room. the news quickly passes around. Has They hug me "you naughty girl, we could have done some great thing for your wedding." "Grace, this is my perfect, fantasy wedding. Family, friends, simple, easy, the start of a good life, not an event for the tabloids or society. But just us. Just simple complicated us." Rumples howls loudly, I look at the clock. "Alright people I have to dress, we have ten minutes to marriage!"

XXX

Sammy pov.

The news is great. I'm so happy for them. Than the bridesmaid thing. I don't feel hurt, really but I know I'm not one of them. I move to leave. "Sammy where are you going". I feel afraid, the next words will kill me. I brace for the slap. "You're going to be one of my bridesmaids aren't you?" Anna says excited, and concerned. I stand stunned, unsure what to do. No one has ever included me like they do. Kate hooks me back to the crowd. I nod at Anna.

"Sammy are you OK?" Kate ask. I can't speak. The emotions are just so strong and over the top. I put my head on her shoulder. Gail hugs me too. I feel so alive, and happy and so included. I'm not a freak, I'm just one of the girls. Mary kiss my forehead and Kaylee strokes my face. Rumples howls and "Alright people I have to dress, we have ten minutes to marriage!" we all burst into helping and getting in each other way. Till Kaylee orders us out. "Go dig up the groomsman, and get the crowd around the ? "Anna where are you getting married at?" "the Dance floor by the lake. No seating just a circle of friends and family. Christian is marshaling the Minster and the kids."

Xxxxxxxx

Taylor and Sawyer are pissed. We jet to New York, go to dinner and then to bed. The emergency is New York is fake. We leave here at midnight. I have to be at Grey manor no later than 10am. Or I don't get my honeymoon present. We have secretly planed this for two months. it's been easy. Surprise easy. Even the minister and pre-wedding counseling. We faked, kind a, argument. I hope it was fake, Anna let me have for ignoring her about a movie. That I was spending to much time on work and not enough on her, publicly at a family dinner. Dad even suggested counsel by our minster. I tried to get out of it, but gave in after a few hours. No one was more surprised than Rev. Wilson, "Sorry Rev. but were here in secret for pre-wedding counseling, we'd like you to do it Thanksgiving morning." He looked stunned and shaken, I know my parents had call him about us. He quickly became a co-conspirator.

To make up to the family for our trouble, Anna convinced Ray and Carrick to have a big all family Thanksgiving Day party. The Layton fly in as does all the Ray and Kaylee friends from home. We are planning on about 150 to 200 people. The Caters are set. The tents up, Mom is using the planning from the Coping together gala as a template. Then yesterday I fake a Emergency in New York, so Anna can have the night before her wedding alone, like tradition.

As the plane rolls to a stop. I see Welch and Parks standing on the runway. They look pissed. I have Sawyer get them. Once everyone is on board and the flight crews is outside. "Gentlemen, to what do I owe this meeting too?" "Christian what is going on? I know the trip to New York was bogus." Welch challenges me. "Chris, if you're having problems with Anna, we can help you, honestly man. We care about you both." Taylor says putting a hand on my arm, brotherly like.

"Well, there is something you can do for me, Jason." I smirk as he nods. "you can stand up with me as a groomsman, in about two hours. Because all the issues Anna and I had were cover for our wedding this morning." The guys are stunned and break down in fits of giggle and out right laughter. The congratulates pass around the plane. Sawyer looks a little miffed. "Sawyer your engaged to Mia, your already in the groom's men." He shakes himself, "Sorry, I just thought, you know like. Screw it. I'm so fucking jealous of you guys pulling this off without us knowing." Sawyer laughs.

"How did you pull this off, there must have been other?" Welch ask. I nod "Well, Anna and me, Andrea, Scott (Roz PA) and Dumont." "Dumont, your new social secretary?" Taylor gawks. "Do we have another Dumont?" They laugh. "Well, gentleman. I need to get to Escala to change. The affair is casual dress, so feel free to change. Also if a word gets out I know who to fire." Anna isn't scheduled to inform the families till 930am. So let get going."

We load the cars and head out. I watch the city unfold before me, in the clean clear morning. It rained last night. So the air is fresh and clean. The day of our wedding is going to be so perfect. I hum the wedding march song I wrote for Anna. She wanted a one of a kind theme song for our day. I stroke the head rest, where her head should be. What a day. what a wicked night I have planned.

The day before Halloween. Escala, Christian study.

Anna and Rumples enter my office. She locks the door. We're going to play, I get hard. Pretend to still study a spreadsheet that is suddenly blurred and unreadable. I try hard not to pant, as she wanders the room. putting on some soft music. I raise an eye brow. She smirks, slowly stretching and moving to the beat. She leans over my desk "The Event is all set, just the pre-wedding counseling. I think tonight we throw a fight and let the adults suggest Rev. Wilson." "do you think they will?"

"Yes, Graces has mentioned several time, that he is a good marriage counselor, a kind ear to talk to." Anna smiles. "OK, a fake fight, what about?" I ask her. she grins "You'll know when I hit you with it." "o' come on Anna, don't be like that." She smirks and rubs her breast along the desk top. I watch the fabric tight across her chest show she's bra-less. Her nipple are hard. I pant as she flips her hair and bites her lip. "If you're a good boy I'll let you see the honeymoon outfit."

She slinks over to the couch, pets Rumples who sleeping on his spot, a throw rug. She shimmies her tight, hard, edible ass. I roll my eyes. She struts over to me, sliding her yoga pants off. She wearing those blue satin panties with the red lace. I bought her a twenty pairs. We're down to three, soon to be two. She kneels between my legs. And smile "Check your phone." I do there a email from Anna. A pictures of a!

I look at the most sexy, perfect nightie. It's all silk and lace, and ties and I picture her in it. My dick is so hard. I feel her hands stroke me as her tongue plays along the tip. She smirks at me thru blue, deep loving eyes. "Wait till you see what your wearing on the honeymoon" "Please show me?" She bobs and hums, god I love her humming on my dick. I feel the world roll and melt into bliss "No, that my surprise for you."

Rumples is snoring but the music keeps it manageable. I feel the world tilt, has she rise's I rip her panties as she mounts me. we ride off into the sunset. Waking hours later on the couch. My cell is ringing, shit it's on the desk, and I don't want to move from here. Holding my life in my arms.

A wet nose hits my hand. I look in the moonlight room. Rumples has my cell phone in his mouth. Dog slobber. I take the phone. "Thank rumple old man." He bobs his head, like yes. "Hello?" "Is everything OK Chris?" it Taylor. "Yea, everything good." "Gail was worried you guys missed dinner, and you're not answering your door, of email." I smirk and roll my eyes in the dark. "Sorry, we got carried away. Will be out in twenty minutes to eat." "Yes sir, I'll tell Gail."

I smack my babe's sweet ass "Time to get up and eat." She snuggles deeper into me. yawning and stretching her body against me. I moan at the heat she is making me desire. "RUMPLES YUCK!" I open my eyes to our dog licking Anna face, lots of dog slobber. "He's hungry and need a restroom. Come on up and at them. I slide my hands along her hips picking her up off the couch. Caressing her body kissing the sweet lips.

We hunt around for our cloths. We made a big mess. The paper on my desk are scattered about the room, paw prints and body stains are all over them. I will have to reprint everything. I laugh. I don't care, it was worth every moment.

Once dressed we exits. Parks steps out and takes Rumple to his rooftop restroom, a doggie patch of fake grass and fire hydrate. Next to the helipad. Rumples is a cool dog. For 11 months, he's smart and calm, lovable and challenging. He loves to drag me away from work. He always knows when I need to be Chris.

Two months ago. I was working late. I feel a pull on my leg. OK, OK. I'll take a break. We walk out into the hall. I turn left for the elevator. He turns and sits outside the media room. Anna watching one of her TV shows. I look in she sleeping. I start to back out and Rumples push my leg, garbing my pajama bottoms he drags me into the room. he releases me and lays down on the floor. I start to leave, he coughs. Taylor told me it's a dog laugh. I turn to him. He's sitting looking at Anna.

I sit and pull her into my arms cuddling her. she wakes. You want to watch something. "Anything you want baby." She grabs the remote and hit play. Cary Grant in Houseboat. We cuddle into the night. As I carry my sleeping beauty to bed. I marvel at how much she means to me. how much I've changed. How lucky I am to have her. we leave for the Gun thing in DC Thursday. I can't wait to see her shine. We've been hoping to Boston several weekend. To train Sammy. She's really good, with Anna help and the proper gun. I even try a couple of clay birds. I stick with helping Mikey learn to ride. He still prefers wheels to hoofs, but Sammy loves to horse camp. So my kid brother is learning to please his woman.

Present.

I look at the suit Anna has laid out for me. it's so sharp and cool. I smirk as the hot water runs down my spine. Just over an hour till I am a owned man. Totally at the mercy of my soulmate. I smirk into the tile mirrored surface. I love my life it can only get better.


	56. Chapter 56 Wedding bells

Chp56 wedding bells, blues, and you know who.

Apov:

New York Easter holiday

I'm on my way to get food for the crew. We're staked out at the Hospital with Taylor and Mia. When I look out the SUV window. "Stop! Pull over now!" Warren swivels around looking for the threat. As Elisha are driver is about to evade "circle the block." They both look at me. "I mean it" the store comes up. "Stop here!" they pull over. I'm out the door, with Warren following me.

I walk into the store. A high-end fashion boutique, the saleslady runs up. I realize, I'm in running sweats and tank top. O'boy a pretty woman incident is about to happen. I smile at the woman, brace my feet and "I want to see the wedding dress in the window." She balks then see's Warren standing near the door. I see the light goes off in her head. "Yea right. Poor people don't travel with security" she straightens her dress, smiles a "Yes, right away. Please have a seat" pointing to a sitting area. I walk over and sit. Warren is smirking at me.

The dress is a dream, a shining silk with white embroidered lace. A mid-leg length, with lace covered open back and a respectful plunge on the front. Its. In my size and style. Simple, elegant lines with just the right amount of skin. The silk is a very sublime off white, just the perfect shade to my skin. It will go perfect with the veil I have. I must have this.

The price is high forty grand. I smile hand over my black Amex card. This is going in my closet at Montesano with my veil, and memento. One step closer to wedding. I can have a friend of Rays, a military wife, who doubles as a seamstress do the fitting. I am stoked as we head to get the food. I have Warren take the dress to the penthouse and put it in my suitcase.

July eight.

The girls are jetting to LA for a shopping marathon. Sammy and I needs some better cloth for school an about. Something classy, saying Hot Coed. Not Teen Beat rejects. The guys will meet us Friday in San Diego, for The KIDS Lego land trip. Mikey and Sammy are over top excited.

We shop till we drop, although Mia, Kate, and Shawnee are wanting more. God, how do you shop that hard and still want more. We've smashed two malls, Rodeo Drive, a now the boutiques in Malibu. We head out for the Hotel. I spot an item in a window. I trip. I will be back. After settling the crew in the hotel. I quietly slip out. Warren and Parks follow me. I have them return to the shop in Malibu. A shoe store. The perfect shoes for my dress.

I walk in and stare at the one of a kind creations. It's like they sing to me. The Sales clerk walks over. "Beautiful, one of a kind created by a local jeweler, the effect is starling, awe inspiring."

"I want to try them on." He regretful smiles "I'm afraid only buyers may try them on. Please let me show you a nice selection of Prada that will suit you." I smirk at him. Yes, I'm a college coed, but I have a wealth boyfriend. "How much?"

He smiles at me "The pair is $150,000 tax included" I balk, then stare at the shoes. I whip my cell phone out. Dial the control freak. "Chris, I want to spend $150,000 on an item for the EVENT. Yes, I have to have it, a no! you can't see it till the EVENT. You might get a call. Ok, love you." I happy dance.

I pull my Amex and handed it to the nice salesman's. "Check the approval, then let's try on my shoes." He comes back in two minutes with a grin on his face. The shoes are a perfect fit. The look with my dress will be killer. The Event is coming together. We just need to pick a date. Afterwards he shows me the Prada selection, my god is he good. I but eight more heels in various length and styles. My shoe needs are met for the coming year.

I remind Warren and Parks about their NDA to me. not just to Grey. If my shoes get out to Christian I will kill them.

Thanksgiving morning five minute to marriage.

I have Sammy haul the security suitcase from under the bed. I spin the eight-digit combination lock. And open the case there are four boxes of various length and sizes. I open the smallest.

A necklace of fire opals and semi-precious stones, with matching ear rings. The effect on my skin and dress is starling. They literally sparkle a fire across my skin. Like my blush, Chris loves so much. The girls are awed. Grace and Mia rush in with her great grandmother tortoise hair comb, a brilliant blue. My something old, borrowed and blue.

I open the large flat box. Our trip to San Francisco, the Irish lace wedding veil, two hundred years old with a breath taking simple organic beauty. The crowd in struck silent at the delicate lace is draped over my head with the awe. I feel ready for the last two items.

The fat square box in next. I open it to a giggle. It holds two items. An arm band bracelet with intricate Celtic knots, a sign of forever bonding and commitment. And an anklet charm bracelet with the charms of our past and future dreams. The world is spinning faster as I open the biggest box.

The girls go wild as my shoes are lifted from the box. The delicate lace 3inch heels are a dream. The lace is impregnated with a crystal and diamonds and precious stones in a butterfly and flower design. A Cinderella shoe. I slip them on my feet. Yes, the shoe fits perfectly.

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror. I am a princess, a mythical princess. I feel the world stop and turn to my dad, with tears in his eyes. He is holding Kaylee. As I twirl, he cries harder. I know their happy tears. I hug them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes to Event. I arrive and huddle with the guys. I hear the screams from above. I smirk and then laugh. "OK, the cat is out of the bag. Elliot is best man, Mikey, Steve, Sawyer, Luke, Ben and Taylor are groomsmen. Dad you and mom are walking me to the Piano. I am playing our wedding march. Ben I need you to do double duty, get the kiddies to be flower kids. The baskets are in the van outside. Everyone else congregate around the piano on the dance floor. No seating, just form a circle around us. Questions?" I watch the shock and awe, as my words sink in. "OK, let's go, we have ten twenty minutes to my Wedding."

The parents walk me to the piano, we'll be wed in front of it. The Minster is standing looking like a peacock, proud and over joyed. I feel like a different man, like I'm caught in a twilight episode, or x-files. I stare at family and friends, so much has happened and yet so much is going to happen. I feel the world right itself as my future is so bright. Final I will have Anastasia forever. I dream back to that first moment.

Hospital Las Vegas:

We walked into the room, a small bundle lays in large bed, cast and bandages, with big blue eyes, staring at nothing. I remember, I now know what my mother saw in me. The damaged body, the tortured soul. I see reflections on me. "Annie, it's daddy, honey." As he strokes her hair. It takes a while for her to respond. I sit on the bed, take her hand and just hold it. I feel emotions, I feel at peace. Empathy course thru me. I smile and she smiles back. the moment in time my heart was taken and held by this precious soul. My world was never the same.

Present:

The world focus as the song I wrote plays from my fingers the outpouring of love and devotions the moments of our lives. The first time in my office, the massage. The campfires. The point of time when I needed her so bad, she was there. I feel every second away as a pain unbearable, every second together a blissful magical ride.

I look up as flower mist the air, the Kiddie's, Anna's niece and nephews are going to town on the flower petals. Sophia sprays me with a huge handful. I cannot see anything but the three people standing at the edge of the dance floor.

Framed by her parents I see the world. A simple elegant dress. That is just her. the perfect embodiment of her. the veil frames her face in a way that has me awed and hungry. I long to touch her face, her lips, the sweet cast of her eyes as I feel them lock on me with smoldering intensity.

As they walk towards me the light explodes from her neck and shoes. The effect is a cascade of fire and ice. The necklace mimics the blush she has when I bring her to multiple peaks of ecstasy as the shoes bring a mythical air to this moment. This moment of time. I don't know how I play, my mind is lost in the sight before me. as they stand at the piano, I finish. I raise from the seat. A take her hand. The minster is speaking, but I can't hear him. I'm lost in her soulful eyes.

Rumples hits my leg, bring me back to reality. The minster repeats. I blush and repeat my words. We like robots go thru the ceremony. The minster several time has to nudge us both. We are just lost in the moment. Like the world as faded to just us, here, alone. As we slip the rings on. I just take her in my arms. Letting the rest go to hell. I, no we need this right now. The minster separates us for the last part.

"Does anyone object to the union of Anastasia and Christian?" The whole crowd gasp. I look up. What the hell. Mikey has his hand up. Mikey! Anna turns "Mikey?"

"Hold one minute!" he has his hand at his ear. I look over at Taylor. Shit both him and Sawyer are holding their ears. Ray looks about as do several of his buddies. "Everything good, some bad press tried to crash a boat on the beach." Taylor says loudly. We all look lake ward. Yes, three boats are huddle about three hundred yards out. The local Sheriff boat is there.

"Sorry for the interruption, please proceed Reverend." Anna smiles. We finish the ceremony. And our kiss bleeds into our dance. As we ignore the world and just flow into the bubble of us. The family and crowd leaves us to our world. As the party kicks into high gear.

Later as me mingle and get are congratulations. I marvel at what a year this has been. Family found, family buried, friends buried, friends lost and friends found. I watch Elisa teach the girls to Shag dance, some southern form of retro do-whop and jitterbug. Everyone is parting hard. I see Taylor and Gail off in the distance laying on blanket getting close to third base. While Steve and Mary despite the music are slow dancing into shortstop. I feel my mother hug me. I hug her back. she lays her head on my chest. I stroke her hair.

"I am so glad your dad, convinced me to sent you to the general program all those years ago. How happy I am. How proud of what you done, accomplished and life you've carved out for yourself."

"Mom, without you and the family. I would be nothing. Just a wasted wreck of humanity. You have given me everything, I hope to make it worth the effort. I love you all, I'm sorry if that's the best I can do." I say choking on the emotions.

"My sweet boys, that's the greatest gift. Unconditional love. You will make a fantastic husband and father. Never doubt it, we know you will. Beside Anna will never let you fail at either, she'll kick your ass. And then hand you over to me." she ends with a smirk and a giggle. The second happiest sound in the world. After my feisty little ball and chain. Who is swaying across the floor, looking all tease and please.

I leave mom, for my bride. My mind is running wild with thoughts of tonight and that nightie. What she has me wear I don't know, but knowing her. it's hot a kinky, and o' so horny. I take her in my arms a waltz her around the floor. Kissing her delicate ear, a stroking her edible ass.


	57. Chapter 57 honeymoon anna style

Chp57 honeymoon Anna style.

We have a short honeymoon till Tuesday. Anna need to get back to class. We plan on a long honeymoon over the Christmas break. I'm taking Mrs. Grey to Australia. Some sun, warm breezes and a lot, a lot of sex. I hope to have her is several fantasy ways. I sip my wine as the girls jockey for the bridal flowers. They fly thru the air opening so that everyone gets a least one. I smile at my mischief little minx.

We jet off to my new house in aspen. The old vain barn is gone. An organic flowing house that melts into the landscape and tease the mountains to vista and has a very small footprint. Modern but energy and sustainable build to be a good keeper of the world. We wander the estates garden paths. The landscape is harmonies to the mountains. With hidden glens and breath taking views that peep and surprise the lucky explorer.

Anna is a closet nudist. She teases me to new height. As she plays hide and sex with me among the trees and shrubs. The cool air is just right in the early afternoon for these games. Later we roar before the fireplace. Making the night beg for mercy from our love and passion. I find the time slipping thru my fingers. How lucky I am to have her. being able to love and be loved. I see the future and smile as the dawn breaks the mountain ridge line. Letting rays of light and hope flood the awaking valley.

Xxxxxxx

We have one week till we head south, way south for our honeymoon. I just finished the presentation for my idiotic western Civil class. I hate the instructor, the pompous ass. Just once I like to express an opinion and not get shot down, mostly because I'm a woman. I think over my soup and sandwich in the student café. I can't help but think to the funeral.

A small town in coastal Oregon. A simple well maintained cemetery. The honor guard in their crisp uniforms. The senior Oregon state senator gave a heartfelt eulogy. Since no other relatives exist. I am the family. I stand with Chris's arm around me, weeping for my friend, my hero, my lost brother.

In the cabin in the far north. We talked, and I realized how similar we are. How afraid, insecure about the public price for being just us. How I could love him, like family. The brother I always wished I had. Strong and caring. Brave and afraid. We are such mirrors of the other. I could help him live, and he would help me be me. the fire light highlighted the bond we have. Lost sibling by choice.

The Admiral hands me the folded flag. Saying words I know are form, but are heart felt. Has the casket is lowered into the ground, taps plays. The honor guard fires it volleys in respect. I turn into Chris chest. Hiding my face from the sorrow. I wish he was here to tease me, to threaten me to be bad. I miss my friend. My lost brother.

A hand touches my shoulder. I look up to a smiling Kate and Mary. They hug me. they don't ask about the tears. This isn't the first time I've cried here.

Parks drives me home, my castle in the sky. "Parks. Go to Grey house"

I walk thru the front doors, Security knows me, the bimbo on the desk doesn't. She demands. I sign in, show ID. The Lobby boss is snickering, waiting for the Anastasia temper tantrum, or has Welch calls it the Anastasia beat down. I calmly pull my ID. I flash it to within an inch of her nose. As the other Bimbo goes from smirk to panic. The red/gold/black stripes along the edge denotes the boss, the top executives. The large medallion sign mounted on the card means I work on the top floor. I smile as Bimbo one seems to shrink in her chair. "you should make note of the name." she does and faints. "don't just sit there, help your co-worker. Have Mrs. Thompson call Miss. Fields with a report and update." I cruise to the elevator. Walking with the down, plowing force of one piss off lady. I smirk as the doors close.

Arriving at Andreas desk, she smiles. "Go right in he's just finishing for the day. he's clear till tomorrow." She giggles into her hand.

I enter his office; Rumples is siting look out the window at some circling gulls. I lock the door. Chris looks up, licking his lips as my cloths seem to just fall away. Till I crawl up his body. Straddling his lap. Making meow and purring sounds. Soon we are against the window. As he rides me standing. The cold glass on my back, as the fire burns my loins.

It getting dark as we dress and head home. Taylor drives us. Thru the quiet streets on midtown Seattle. "Taylor stop at the wharf." Chris looks at me. "I'm walking my two crumple old men home." With a bright smile and bite of my lip. Chris nods.

We wander slowly home, enjoying the market, and sitting for a tea and coffee at a quiet café. Parks and Reynolds are following us. I suspect Gail might be miffed we're late for dinner. I enjoy this time with my fifty. We are just another young couple walking their dog, thru the twilight streets of Seattle's Pike Market district.

December 15.

My exam is over. We jet to Australia within the hour. It's going to be a quiet Christmas in Washington state. Luke and Shawnee are a cabin in Vermont's white mountains. Sawyer and Mia in our penthouse in New York. Elliot and Kate to her family's house in Barbados.

Steve and Mary in Georgetown DC with her Godfather and family. Elisa is going on a cruise with a certain curator from DC thru the Caribbean. Ben is staying in New York with his grandparents and a host of eligible ladies after grousing about the noisy wildlife of Montesano.

Only Mikey and Sammy will in town. They will be staying at Escala. Thus the adult will have empty houses to romp and frolic in. Grace is taking the whole holiday off. While Carrick is temporarily fired for the holidays. I suspect a Star Wars night is in store for the sated, elderly couple. I giggle and laugh as Boeing field takes shape in the windshield.

Mom and Dad are staying in Montesano. Ben complained he couldn't think with all the wild life noise. Dad is working with Elliot to improve the sound proofing. Specifically, for the master suite. We Steele women are loud and proud. As the blush creeps up my neck and flames my cheeks. I see my man waiting at the foot of the stairs. Shit! he's wearing a bath robe; my horny husband is about to get schooled.

I start for him, working up a head of steam, when he opens the robe. You did not Grey! As the word shudder out of my lips. He's wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I blush deeper and crash into his chest and arms. "Your, you bad. Cough. Bad boy, ugh! Christian Grey. Hu uhm" he kisses my hair. "Just the way you like it Anastasia Grey. Just the way you like me."

XXXXXXX

December 27 Norfolk Naval base. Atlantic command headquarters.

"Admiral Hawthorne." I answer my phone.

"Admiral Beck. Judge Advocate Office. I was told by the FBI to contact you about an information request?"

"Who's the subject?"

"A civilian, Christian Grey of Seattle"

"WHY?" I ask. "I'm sorry but it concerns a legal case, I need your permission to accesses the information?" the lawyer spouts.

"Why do you need the information, Admiral. I would hate to bother the Chief of Staff with this." Suck on that pencil pusher.

"A prisoner due for release has named him as his son. Requesting his assistance with his father's returning to society." Shit. Shit. What a cluster f *#k.

"Alleged father. I want a full briefing either by this afternoon or tomorrow morning. No one is to contact the Grey family with this. PERIOD! Goodbye" I hang up, I have to call Steele, this could be good or very bad. I don't want my god daughters hurt by some random nut job.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Washington DC Naval Yard, Judge Advocate Office.

Head of Prisoner Reparation Admiral Lawrence Beck.

The phone receiver hangs in my hand. Wow. What is this about. I summon LT. jg Jacobs to my office.

"Hawthorne wants a full brief by this afternoon or first thing tomorrow. Why is this simple procedure turning into a major thing? Anything on your end."

He shakes his head. I am about to call my boss. When chief petty officer Becker knock, he enters and smile at me. "I have some information on the Mueller case." Good finally some information. I nod my head.

"Carrick Grey is an unusually name. I googled the name with Seattle and came back with one person who has an adopted son named Christian. You're not going to like this." I wave my hand, get on with it chief.

"Carrick Grey, senior partner with Handcock, Moore and Grey. Currently heading the US anti-slave case in The Hague. Son Christian is recently married head of Grey Enterprise Holding. Inc... multibillionaire. No know birth father on record." Oh boy what a can of worms. I rub my brow. I see Jacob sweating. The name suddenly sound familiar.

"Why do the names sound familiar?" The chief smirks. "Mr. Grey youngest son is dating Congressman's Bales she-male son. And they had that college campus shoot out early in the summer."

"Alright. Jacobs hop the afternoon COD (shuttle flight) to Norfolk. Brief the Admiral and get what information you can. Chief double check all we know. If the Mueller is the kids father, we need to move correctly on it, if not we need to quash it before it get congressional or public or both." What a frigging problem.

XXXXX

Norfolk:

I raise my eye brow as the Lawyer sweats bullets. My questions have been harsh and direct. I smile inward as I scowl outward. "I want a DNA test done. I will Contact the Grey and get Christian sample. You are not to contact them without my permission. Am I clear."

"With all due respect sir, I don't understand why your involved at all. This is not legal or ethical for you to have decision in this matter. If there is a issues, we must bring this directly to the Grey's. Mr. Grey is a lawyer of note. He will not take kindly to your interference." He stands his ground, good boy.

"I have been asked to spearhead this issue by the Steele family. My god daughters are my concern. If you like my oldest god daughter is just down the street at the O-club (officers' club) waiting for me, her late parent's the Kessler's are being remembered by his Academy Classmates. As well has friends of her late grandfather Admiral Mad-dog Sullivan."

"With respect sir. We're talking about the Grey family." I cut him off with a sharp cut of my hand.

"Lt. Jacobs. My youngest god daughter, Anastasia Steele, is the newly wed Mrs. Christian Grey. This matter will be double and triple checked before I or her father allow it to taint, hurt, or interfere with their happiness. The family has suffered to much in the past year. We will not allow this person if he is false to tarnish them. If he proves true, they we will make every effort to aid and reconnect with his son. But we will not take his word, or simple expedience; the cold hard truth is required here. Am I clear."

"Yes sir. I will await the DNA information. The prisoner Mueller has his on file. So a standard coding should suffice. Sir."

"Dismissed."

I ponder the problems and issues. My phone rings. My aid has set up a conference call.

"Gentleman. As Ray as briefed you. The JAG lawyer just left. Mueller is a very sick, pervert individual with a serious claim. Just from his photo, the resemblance is possible. What do we need to do?"

"We have the DNA file; I will dispatch a grey house security CPO with it to you. We will wait for the results. A deal with Mueller then." Carrick states matter of factly.

"I will pull some strings and get a better picture of Mueller, his crimes and any possible new revelations'." Welch says.

"I will make a trip to Kansas, see this guy for myself. Judge him. If he is Chris father, he will toe the line or be buried." Ray quietly states. I hear the hard edge of a serious SOG operator. Mueller will rue the day he crosses major Steele.

"All right people. Let solve this before the newlywed's get back."

The call ends. I sit thinking for several minutes. The clock is ticking; I will have to rush. The wife will be mad I'm late. But this shit is trying my patience. How a fucked up Air Mobile Major is screwing my family. If it's real I see nothing but strive. If it's fake, I will bury him under a rock.


	58. Chapter 58 that man?

Chp58 man in question

Leavenworth military prison.

Cell 345: Military prisoner 98673543-3

"The world turns, yes it does, along a road of stars, yet every once along the road a fork is found in hand. So choose wisely little one the path you seek to go, for along the road are evil men like me who long to know." I stare out my cell. Looking at the stars thru the dirty glass. Soon my son, soon I'll be out. And you will feel my hand. Little man. The rhymes come and go. As I past the time. The picture of my son, etched in my mine. The face I see when I look into the reflections of the mirror. I brush my copper hair, thinning a little. Thru black eyes. Soon they will have to let me free. Then I will make my son give me a life. He owes me that. I gave him life. Now he owes me a life.

The mantra repeats till it's a song of hate and bitter thoughts. The girls, the sweet girls. Who scream and beg for me. to make them free. I remember my crew in Iraq. The fun times with the throw away girls. The lost little lambs. The easy disposal, watching them float to earth from the high orbit. Into the empty quarter. I relive every taste, image, though. I pump iron till my muscles burn and my body collapses. The other loser inmates shy away from me. I like the fight, the pain. The feeling of being alive.

The lawyers are pushing on my son to help me. I can see his confused and happy face as the news hits him. He will learn to do as told. I'm his father. I seethe with the need to be free, to hunt again. The last little one in Ramadi was so sweet and taste. Too bad my crew had to go down in the crash. I remember floating in my parachute as the Blackhawk spiraled in. I can still see my crew chief stunned, unbelieving face as the impact shred him into jelly. I laugh and laugh as the images play across my mind.

The floor screw (slang for prison guard) tells me I have visitor. My son has come to see me. I put on a fatherly face, I've been practicing. As the screws haul me to the visitor section. I'm surprised when I'm hauled into a lawyer room. Three men wait me. my idiot Lawyer from JAG (Judge Advocate Office ie. Military lawyers). And two other men. Both harden military. I recognize the bearing and stance. I can deal with them. Where in Christian? I look around. I sit and wait.

"All right Mueller. These men have questions about you and your son. I suggest you answer them, truthful and with total transparency." My lawyers say. I smile at him and the two guys who stand against the wall.

"Mueller tell us about the mother of your son?" easy I prepped for this. Ella Jameson, taste little coed at Houston college. Met her during a show and recruit jig at the college. Had a thing for father figures, and pilots. Disappeared after she told me she was pregnant. I expected a red cross form (women who have children of military service member can file a demand for support form thru the red cross), but it never came. I assumed she got rid of the kid. Till I saw my face on TV. Then I knew my son was real and needed me." I watch them closely. The sign of seasoned interrogators. They give nothing away.

"Tell us about her scar on her body?" hum a trap. I look right at them. "What scar she was flawless, perfect skin, need a little work on the teeth, but flawless. I couldn't get enough of her during my TDY (Temporary duty assignment)".

They look hurt. "Where my son? I expected him here to meet me. who exactly are you two?"

The older one looks hard into my eyes, shit I hood them. He looks at the dark demons that lurk there. He smiles a evil grin. "We represent Grey. If your DNA test proves true. Then we will discuss your options. If its fake you are never coming near the Grey's, ever."

"I don't care what the Test say, if I'm not there to verify them. I know he's my son. You know to just by the way you two looked when I entered the room. So bring me my son. He owes me. he needs me to show him how to live and be happy." Shit I've said to much. I have to filter better. Remember the plebeian days in Citadel. The discipline that served me well thru the college years.

"Yes, there is a resemblance, but you better pray that test comes back good. If not. I will deal with you personally. An I'm not some weak drugged kid, or trusting bunk buddy. If I don't end you. He will" pointing to the large silent guy, just staring with hard deep hateful eyes.

"If you don't have any questions. When my son shows up we can do the DNA test."

"You'll do the test now (tossing a sampler on the table). If you expect to have your claim verified."

I toss the sampler back at him. "when I see my son. Then we will do the test. Not before." The older one doesn't like this. He takes the sampler and smile. What did I miss.

"you're a wary you gave a sample on your incarceration here. And twice since. So we don't need your sample. The coding is already being matched. O' also a fifty state database search with your code is being done as well. I hope you didn't commit any crimes in CONUS (Continual United State ie. The lower forty-eight states)

"You can't do that, you need my permission to access that information, and I didn't give it." I have to think quickly.

"I'm afraid you did give permission when you listed Grey as your son. Both parties have the right to a paternity test." My lawyer spouts, god what an idiotic moron.

"Yes, but not a nationwide search for crimes." The older guy smiles. "Yes, based on the National Securities act of 1949. You are requesting access to a person on a restricted national security list." I balk. How is that possible. He just a billionaire, doesn't even have any military contracts or military divisions. "How is he on a black list?"

The older guy smiles. "You'll be told after the test comes back positive."

"We're done here. Guard take me back to my cell." I have to think, there is a slight chance the kid isn't mine. But we look alike, perfectly, hair, eyes, build, face. He looks just like my cadet picture.

I do push up and crunches as my mind works out the various scenario. I still have 40 day left. They can't find any of my girls in that length of time. Can they?

Xxxxxxx

Welch leads us out of the Prison. The lawyer is a total lose. I will have one of Carrick people with me next time. The coding should be done in 5 days. If it's not a close match. Will squash this bug. Ray is pondering the reactions. With a inner thought that is frightening.

Hawthorne has gotten a fresh sample to test as well. The Kids are due back three days after the test should be done. The initial coding will be ready in two days. The database search is getting a priority from the NY SVU. They owe us.

We drive to the airfield, will be back in a week. Till then we wait.

XXXXXXXXX

January 12.

The report hit my desk at 9am. Ray and Carrick are due any minute. We will open the report and deal with the consequences. They arrive and sit. I open the report, a breathe easy. I hand the report around. We all relax. The report is 99% sure Mueller is not Christian father. I open the second report from our friends in NY.

Mueller is now the prime suspect in eight homicides. Three in Texas, four in Georgia, and one in Alabama. With several new ones in Iraq. Texas won the coin toss, their cases are strong and well documented. The Texas attorney General is already pushing the death penalty. Mueller is never getting out of prison.

"I'll fly to Kansas today and give him the good news." Says Ray. "I'll go with you." Carrick interjects. They rise and leave. I don't want to go back. I've done such evil illegal stuff to defend my country, I feel like I should be an inmate.

XXXXXX

Leavenworth military prison.

Cell 345: Military prisoner 98673543-3

Mueller is escorted into the room its one hour to dinner. He looks happy to see us. That won't last. I watch as his lawyer explains why where here. "Where my son?" he demands. Carrick move forward and sits opposite him. Staring, un-blinking till Mueller shrinks back. I see where Carrick is a top lawyer, he can be so un-nerving.

"I have the report, the DNA report here. It's 99% accurate that you are not my sons biological father. That you are not even close. So your claim is rejected. Also the criminal search turned up multiple homicide in three states. The Texas AG will be here tomorrow to serve extradition paper. The State of Texas will be putting a needle in you and ending your sick life." Carrick speaks without emotion or inflection. Cold, toneless, merciless. The grim reaper couldn't match his death sentence. I marvel at the man.

The prisoner yells and jumps at Carrick. He simple smashes his fist into Mueller face, dropping the animal onto the table. The guards haul him out. He shakes his hand. "Getting too old for this shit." I pat his back. "Father love is a fathers will. Let's get out of here and home. The girls are planning a late supper. To celebrate that evil is once more bared from our families."

Xxxxxxx

Grey Manor January 16. 3pm

Ray pov.

The party is in full swing. With all the kids in check before school splits them up. Anna and Christian are slow dancing to a tune in there head on the patio. I watch them as Taylor walks up. "Hawthorne's here wants a word."

The adult gathers in the garage Carrick, Grace, Elisa, Kaylee, I, Welch and Taylor. Hawk looks happy and nervous. "I want you all to know I did not sit on this information, I just felt I should deliver it to Christian in person. We found his father."

We gasp, Grace looks afraid. We all feel afraid. What next. "Proceed?" I say.

"Christian Alexander McCloud, specialist-four US Army Armor. Killed in Germany during Reforger (annual military excises in Europe.) about the second month of Ella pregnancy. Orphan, no know relatives, state raised in Detroit. Assigned to a recruiting station that include the college in Houston. He never knew he had a son."

"How did he die?" says Christian from the door. Anna holds him.

"He was killed during a tank recovery mission. A tow cable broke striking his head. He had just pushed several soldiers out of harm's way. He was a good trooper." Hawthorne says.

I see the tear flow down his face as the circle in now complete. That his life in no longer a series of dark macabre scenes. We hug him as he realizes that his mother was lost, no abandon, that his father died never know about him. He wasn't a throwaway. He was loved. His mother just couldn't cope. Alone without help or friends.

We move to the house as Anna works her magic. The admiral produces a picture of the young soldier. The clean, clear grey eyes and panty dropping smile with the buzz cut copper hair. He looked like he enjoyed life and was bright about the future. I see Chris look hard at his father. He gets up and hug his dad. They together feel the loss. And the gain. Father loss before his birth and a father by choice. We party late into the night. A wake for a fallen young man. And birth of a good son.


	59. Chapter 59 once and future Queen

Chp59 once an future queen.

Apov

I sit sipping my tea in the house on the sound. how the years have passed and changed us. How our kids are crazy, bat shit kids have made us so happy and crazy. The family is tight. Even with our losses. I look back over the last 20 years. From the closure of the family strive to today.

Dad is gone, died fishing with Kaylee. She lasts just 9 months before she joined him. Grace is raising her third set of foster kids alone. Carrick died in a car crash in Belgium after winning his biggest case on the trafficking of children ten years ago.

Mikey and Sammy have four beautiful children, all adopted. Steve and Mary are semi-retired in San Diego, both are teachers. Luke and Shawnee are in New York running Grey security with their three adopted kids. I sip my tea.

Luke and Mia died in a plane crash two years ago, with Christian long time CPO Parks and Reynolds in the Slave lakes of Canadian. They are buried with Carrick. Their three kids are with us.

My five kids are a mess of brains, beauty, and stubbornness. Teddy and his twin sister are never going to take over the family business. Teddy is an accomplished cabinet maker and restoration expert with a master in history at eighteen. Phoebe is an international law student at Harvard.

Johnathan, my sport crazy high school senior, is working towards Uncle Elliot's title of man-whore of Washington state. The twins, my last kids. Gracie and Kaylee are a pair of terrors as juniors in high school they are just so opposite. People don't believe their twins. Kaylee is going to be the CEO of GEH. While Gracie's is fixed on a master in English lit. and becoming CEO of Grey Publishing, my job.

Luke and Mia kids are young the oldest just starting high-school. Eric, caring, gentle, quiet, is a freshman, while his bother Christian is a middle school genius and trouble maker. The Princess Elisa is a carbon copy of Mia, fashionista, brilliant and caring and loud very loud. She already is baking like a pro.

Ben is DR. Ben now and a fixture at Graces hospital. His wife is working on her six child. They own the house next door. I'm never sure who coming to dinner or which house the kids will crash in. Gail is a blessing with her step daughter Sophie now working at Grey House as Bedrock University facilitator and referee. Her son Jason Jr. and Anna her 12-year-old are so important to everyone life.

Summer is here and the war is about to explode. Andrea called me Kaylee has seized control of GEH for the summer. And laid off her daddy. I leave my brood to the Gail, and Ben wife Selene. I head to the penthouse in town Escala. Martha the housekeeper there has it ready.

I miss Rumples, he died four years ago. We have five dogs, but none like him. I watch the world float by the window. How much the world has changed and so have we. I arrive and let Martha and her husband go for the night. I change into my secret weapon and thank god it still fits. My breast's are bigger, hips little more curve, and my stomach not as ripped after three births. But I still look good. I sit on the bed and wait.

Xxxxxx

Christian enter our room. "Lock the door! And strip!" I say with my back to him wearing a bath robe. He starts to argues. "Lock the door! And strip! Now!" he does as instruct. I command him to kneel in front of me. I blindfold him. "stand up." I lose the robe and step behind him. Reaching around with both hands, I grasp him and his balls. Pushing him to the bed.

"lean over, put your head on the bed. I release him, rubbing his back and ass. I love his tight runner ass. I smack his ass, one two, three, four. "lay down turn over. I mount his face, "Please me!" that he does like a starving man. I feel the power of our connection, and health sex life. He can't take much more. I reach back and stroke him. He loses it. Ripping the mask off, flipping me on to the bed. he sees my outfit.

"the Honeymoon Nightie, o baby, you're so good and so very, very bad." We love into the early hours of the morning.

Has I hold him he releases all the frustration of Kaylee coup de tate. At fifteen she's his mini-me. after all she's been going to the office with him since she was in diapers. Dad's princess with years of knowledge about business and take-overs. I knew last year when she lead a multi-billion-dollar takeover of a medical technology company, she would soon be co-CEO with Chris.

"Chris you know she's going to take over as COO when Roz retires next year. That she is qualified to do this. And you have the summer off. We are going on a big Disney world trip and you are going to relax. Now about your life.

I decided to add to our menagerie. The Westley boy, the one I've been tutor at the hospital. I put in the papers to adopt him. It's been approved. He arrives Friday. He has touch, speech, and angry issues. Sound familiar. He nods.

I kiss his perk, cute, sexy, nose. Biting it lightly. He cuddles deeper into me. we have so much to give and so much to receive. My man, my Fifty Shades of Grey. The dawn lights the window sill, it's a bright day to our next chapter in our life. What will tomorrow hold, I don't know, but hell I can't wait for it to get here.

The end


End file.
